Bloody Blossoms
by AngelQueenoChaos
Summary: An invader Zim Fic based on Dib becoming a vampire and living on the Vampire life. Contains romance sex etc. Done with Kiatonasy
1. Chapter 1

Dib stood outside of an empty warehouse panting somewhat, he'd just been following what he believed to be bigfoot and he was NOT going to let the creature get away this time, but of course bigfoot had to run away and hide in an empty warehouse, it was against what he'd learned in the swollen eyeballs to go into a building without checking the premises first, but this was bigfoot! He looked around and quickly found a hole in the wall that he squirmed through. The inside of the warehouse was musky and stunk of some kind of metallic scent that he didn't recognize right away so he shrugged it off. He pulled out his camera and began searching for the run away monster.

The scent of a human filled the nostrils of a man wearing a business suit, which was near the warehouse. Brendon, was which the man's name, looked towards the warehouse. Not only he could smell the human, but he could smell that nasty wet dog scent... Werewolf. Those mutts he despised... The man smirked and headed towards the building as bloodthirst rose within him, he hoped that he could steal the human from the mutt before the mutt could strike the poor weakling...

Obliviously Dib wandered deeper into the warehouse, was he being led into a trap...no he doubted bigfoot would be that smart. He glanced around, but the place WAS dark and he doubted he'd see anything if it snuck up on him, and of course just as he'd thought this he heard the clicking of claws against concrete...wait bigfoot didn't have claws. He turned around to see a doglike face staring at him, it was wearing a wicked smile and had a sleek black fur coat. The human wanted to run but he couldn't, he was far too terrified. "Hello there snack." The beast said in a dark growling voice as it stepped closer to the human. He noticed that the beast had an almost human like structure to their body but it was still far bigger than any human he'd seen.

Brendon adjusted his tie as he entered the dark building, his bright green eyes glowing some in the darkness to allow him to see. He glanced around and casually walked to where the boy and the mutt was, eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be luring children to abandoned buildings, mutt." said the abnormal being, he was about as close as a human could be... Just abit bigger regarding muscle tone and height. At his work he's usually known as the 'tall man' or something of that matter. The Vampire didn't give any hint that he wanted to steal the boy, only just to scare the nasty excuse of a dog away to 'save' the child.

The werewolf's head snapped around when he heard the vampires voice...he should have smelled him before he'd even made it into the building. He was probably around humans a lot so maybe that covered up the scent. His ears pinned back and he let out a low growl, he knew he didn't stand a chance against this vampire..he usually took out smaller ones and this one looked much stronger, he gave another low growl before bounding away from the human and out of the building.

Dib was extremely confused when the apparent werewolf ran out of the building because of a simple businessman, he looked the man over once more. He WAS tall and muscular...maybe he hunted werewolves. He didn't know but for whatever reason the man had saved his life. "Hey..uh thanks." He said smiling nervously as he tucked his camera back into his pocket.

The Man adjusted his cuffs some, "You're welcome." Perhaps if he should make this human believe that the Vampire was human and saved him... It would be a better opportunity to feast on him without much trouble. He always hated it when the victim gave him trouble when he feasts. It was rather annoying, for him at least. He wasn't so sure about his other vampire buddies' problems. "Don't mention it."

"Nobody would believe me anyway." Dib replied with the shrug of his shoulders. He looked around wondering if maybe he still had the chance to get something paranormal to bring back home with him. "Is there uh..anyway I could repay you for this..I mean you did save my life." He finally said after noting that there was nothing else of interest in the empty building.

Brendon glanced at the human boy and raised a brow. There was ONE thing, but he'd have to distract the human for it, "I'm not really sure..." He said, he didn't want to tell the boy that the man was a Vampire... No. Maybe when the boy turns, if he would. Guess it depends on his bite. He crossed his arms, looking to be in thought.

The human watched the man curiously, now that he actually had time to examine the man his eyes did look weird. They had an odd look that they were glowing. Dib guessed that it was just the lighting but his paranormal side was nagging him, he kept thinking that maybe the man wasn't human...but he LOOKED human unlike most of the other things he saw on a daily basis.

The Vampire glanced at the boy suspiciously, noticing that the boy was staring at him.. Probably was the eyes. That was what he couldn't deactivate manually since it was an 'automatic' thing. "What?" he asked, he wasn't used to being stared at like that. "Your eyes..." the human replied, tilting his head..the eyes really were extremely pretty eyes. They were a medium tone green and the glow to them made them look mysterious, he just couldn't look away.

Brendon smirked, noticing that the human was 'trapped' by his eyes on accident... Just keep staring little boy... The vampire thought, Relax your muscles and tilt your head. He added in his mind as he moved closer to the boy, And don't move... Dib's eyes fell halfmast and he felt his head tilt back, those eyes were so captivating, he couldn't look away if he tried. He felt like he was drowning in their depth, slowly loosing control of his body.

The Vampire made sure the Human was in a trance before making the side of the neck accessible for him. His eyes still staring into the boy's until he was sure that the child was in a trance before moving his head to the Boy's neck as his fangs revealed themselves as he grew closer. His eyes narrowed as he slipped them through the skin. The human made a small pained noise at the unexpected wound to his neck but he was instantly calmed down by an unknown force. He felt the pain slowly begin to ebb away the longer the man, who he now calmly assumed was a vampire, was attached to his neck.

Brendon began sucking blood from the poor kid, he didn't take too much since he didn't want to kill the kid. Once he was done, he pulled his fangs out and licked the wound before getting a little white cotton ball and taping it onto the wound. Only thing he didn't know as when hew as feasting, some thing from his fangs released into the human's bloodstream... The vampire wasn't really sure if the human would turn or not, there were possible guesses but.. if the boy does. Then it was on the vampire's hands to teach him the ways.

The human was still staring off into the distance though he felt his body begin to tingle, it wasn't a painful tingle it was more like a step down from the feeling you got when your arm fell asleep. First the tingling had begun around the wound then it spread slowly throughout his body, he felt energized but at the same time tired and slowly he could feel himself coming out of the haze ...what was happening to him, he blinked slowly past a haze in his eyes glancing at the vampire. What had just happened? All he knew was that the tingling was slowly ebbing away leaving him with a burning thirst in the back of his throat.

Brendon glanced at the boy, and raised his brow, "Are you alright?" he asked. He could guess that it was the turning, he knew it would happen.. it was only possible chance. It seems he would have to put the boy under his wing anyway. As it seems... It wasn't the first time this sort of thing happened. "Yeah I think-" His sentence was cut off and he looked confused, he opened his mouth and felt at his canines, they were longer than usual...if not slightly sharper as well. "Wha?" He looked up at the man. He knew all of the signs, and he should have seen it earlier but now it was too late and it seemed that he had been changed

The vampire cleared his throat, "I apologize for the unfortunate change..." He said, his fangs already retracted to make him look normal again. "Be thankful that you're alive and not... a... Mutt." Brendon said, hissing at the thought of this boy becoming one of those disgusting lycanthropes. "Anyway... Now that you are one of us... in inconvenience... I have to have you under my wing until you mastered as a Vampire. To be honest I didn't want you to turn, but fate tends to be a bitch." He said, then placed his large hand on the Boy's head.

The fledgling groaned, he didn't want to be something he was trying to expose..it was just too ironic. What would the swollen eyeballs say when he told them he was a vampire...no he knew exactly what they'd do, the swollen eyeballs would lock him up to study him, then when they were done they would kill him. Brendon sighed, "though I have a favor... don't tell anyone about you being a Vampire... And don't tell anyone about me or you'll have a hell of a time trying to survive. Not many humans approve of us vampires, and we have enough trouble with those bloody mutts than to deal with pitchforks and torches of pissed off humans."

The fledgling sighed after a couple of seconds, "That makes sense...so what am I supposed to like live with you in this warehouse?" He asked, he doubted he would stay if that were the case, he needed to get back home soon, his sister was expecting him to be home before dinner because their robot dad replacement wouldn't give them a meal unless both were present...he was probably extremely late. "No. You don't have to live with me. But I will monitor you. What is your name, by the way? Mine's Brendon." the vampire said, holding out his hand to offer a handshake.

"That's kind of creepy...and I'm Dib." He replied, taking the hand awkwardly. He didn't really know how he felt about this vampire named Brendon...the vampire who would have to train and keep him alive. He sighed, great what had he gotten himself into now? "Well... Dib. You should be heading home, just be careful and try to control yourself." The Vampire said, then took out a cotton bag filled with.. something. "Here, it should keep you for about a week. Maybe more, it depends on your thirst. You don't really need much but a daily dose will keep you from going insane."

The fledgling gave him a questioning look but when he took the cotton bag...he could smell it. It was sweet and delicious and it made the thirst in the back of his throat flare up to an almost unbearable level. He shook the bag and he could feel the contents slosh around slightly...he knew what it was but he wouldn't admit it to himself. "Uh..thanks." He replied before tucking the bag into the pocket of his trench coat. He then turned around and walked at a pace that was much quicker and much quieter than usual, to the opening where he had entered the building. With one last look he glanced back at the vampire and headed through the exit.

Brendon soon vanished into the darkness as the fledgling left the building, presumably either to monitor the boy or go home... no one knows. Dib entered his house with barely even the creak of the door to signal his return, and he headed towards the kitchen. Of course his sister was sitting at the table glaring angrily at him. He sat down at the table and the robotic dad set there food down...it smelled disgusting. Gaz was still glaring at him as she folded her arms, she wanted to ask him where he was but perhaps waiting and torturing him some by being silent would be best.

Dib felt a little uncomfortable under his sister's gaze but he picked up the fork and began taking small bites of whatever was for dinner, it was a disgusting taste that lingered in his mouth and seemed to make his fangs irritated because soon not only was his throat hurting but so were his canines. He so badly wanted to rip open the bag of blood in his pocket and pour it down his throat but it was supposed to last him for a week...

Gaz kept staring at him as she took bites of her food, still mad as hell at him for being late. She was so going to give him an ear full after dinner. Why was it that SHE had to babysit HIM, anyway? he's older than her, and yet shes always has to babysit him? God he was an weakling... Most of the time Dib would have cringed under her constant glare but the combination of thirst and the fact that he was annoyed at the inconvenient change, all came together to make him just plain pissed off. He realized that his sister had no right to be mad at him, her life was still pretty normal. He felt the fork bending in his iron grip and he put it back on the table before he did any more damage to the utensil.

The goth girl rose a brow some as she noticed something... different about her brother, she would ask but... What COULD she ask about? What was wrong with him? Was it why he was late? He could feel something changing in his eyes and little did he know that they were becoming darker and giving off an almost scary glow and he stood up and pushed the chair back with a little too much force which caused it to topple back, but he didn't give it a second thought he needed to go some place alone and quiet where he could have some of that delicious life giving substance. he heard himself mumble something similar to "not hungry" then he walked quickly upstairs to his room, trying to pace himself on the way.

Gaz blinked, eyes widening some, what the hell was wrong with him? Was he sick? Did he eat toxins by accident or something? as much as her brother was weird, this-and she admitted-was waaaay out of the norm for him. Was he chasing Bigfoot again?

The fledgling closed the door quickly behind him, locking it just in case his sister decided to come up and yell at him or something. Then he sat down on his bed. He noticed that his hands were shaking as he took out the pouch of blood, when he saw the red substance it made his fangs hurt, and he felt like they were almost spazzming in his jaw with excitement. He opened the pouch and the smell, oh the smell was sweet yet metallic and it danced around in his brain as he memorized it. He brought the bag to his lips and tilted it back slowly. When the taste hit his tongue he let out a small moan, it tasted like heaven and as it went down his throat it seemed to quench his thirst. He remembered just barely in time that Brendon had told him this was supposed to last him a week, and he pulled the delicious substance away from his mouth...it was already half empty. He half noted that his fangs had retracted themselves and he felt like he could talk normally again...but the thirst was still there just a small throbbing ebb now..but it was still there.

Gaz sighed and decided to just leave him alone, she'll yell at him later. He probably caught a cold or something... She told him to be careful, but did he listen? nooooooooooooooooo. Stupid brother... Its no wonder the girl had to babysit him. She wished Zim would babysit the weird boy instead but she remembered that they weren't in good terms. Or so she thought. Maybe she could get them to stop fighting like children. She smirked abit and went back to eating, it was a dirty idea. To think.. maybe they'll stop fighting and start making out and all that jazz.

The fledgling hid the blood bag under his pillow then shrugged out of his trench coat, he didn't know if he was ready to go downstairs yet..or if he was ready for the bombardment of questions that were sure to come so he sat at his computer and typed up his log to the swollen eyeballs. It basically consisted of the fact that he had been chasing bigfoot but other than that nothing interesting had happened. It was all a lie and he hated lying to the swollen eyeballs but if he didn't...well he didn't want to think about that. When he was completed with his log he shut off his computer and leaned back in his chair to think...so many things had happened today and he only understood half of them.

Gaz finished her food and glanced at Dib's barely uneaten plate, she decided to put it in a bag to give to the neighbor's spoiled dog. Lately that dog's been looking skinner than normal, she wasn't sure what was up but though maybe if she'd gave it something to eat it wouldn't have to starve. Or so she thought. She headed outside and went to the fence and whistled for that dog. When it came to her, her eyes nearly widened, woah... it was almost like a stick! Where it's owners even FEEDING it? She glared and set the bag on the ground infront of it, making sure it was open so the poor thing could eat. Once she saw it was eating she headed back inside. Normally she wouldn't do this but, she kinda liked that dog. It would be bad if it died if unnatural causes.

The fledgling finally decided after a couple minutes of thinking that maybe he should go downstairs and at least try to act normal, he felt like he was more under control now. He stood up and headed downstairs, though he was a bit confused when he didn't find his sister down there. He shrugged it off she was a big girl she could take care of herself. He sat down on the couch, lounging back in a bored manor as he started to watch reruns of mysterious mysteries.

When Gaz came in, she saw Dib in the living room watching his favorite show. She didn't feel like yelling at him since she had her mind on other things... like that poor starving puppy. If the owners dont continue to feed it, she'll have to take it in herself and nurse it back to health. She hated seeing that sort of stuff happen to innocent animals. And that dog was obviously innocent. It was a dog. She approached Dib, "Dib?"

The fledgling pretended not to notice when he heard his sister come in, as a human he'd thought she walked quietly but now he noticed every single step as though it were an elephant stomping around. He braced himself for her yelling but when she didn't he was puzzled and he turned to look at her confusedly. "Hmmm?" He sounded, after pausing the show..sure he'd seen the episode a million times but still, he liked watching it over and over.

"Are... you alright?" She said, normally she wouldn't be visibly concerned but... She was tired of yelling at him. She had other things to worry about than yell at her brother for being careless. Dib stared at her in a bit of shock before turning back to the TV bitterly. "Why does it matter to you?" He asked before unclicking pause, great he wasn't the only one in the house actin' weird. Gaz glared some and placed her hands on her sides, "Because you're acting weirder than normal!"

"Yeah whatever I'm fine." He replied waving it off with his hand. Actually now that he'd finally gotten some blood into his system he was feeling better than fine. He felt stronger and powerful, maybe just a little on the hyper side but he guessed that was normal. Gaz grunted and turned around, he was an idiot... but she turned her head, "I want you to spend the night at Zim's." she said, she probably would've thought other means to make them stop their feud but, she needed ot be alone for awhile.

He tensed at the thought of spending the night at that stupid aliens...how dare his sister even suggest it. "What makes you think you can kick me out of the house?" He said quietly, though there was a slightly dangerous tone to it. What made her think that for a second he would even consider staying at the irken's...if anything he'd rather spend the night with that creepy Brendon guy. "Because you two can get along better. As much as you two fight..." Gaz said, "And maybe he'd like it if you visit him for once." She crossed her arms.

He rolled his eyes, "So you just want me to visit him that's it? That's a stupid reason." He replied, turning his head to glare at his sister. "Plus I'd rather shove thumbtacks up my nose and go swimming in a pool of acid. Then go over to that alien's house.." He finished. But then again this would be a good opportunity to test his vampire stealth AND spy on Zim. "Well... not just that... I have something to take care of..." Gaz said, rubbing the back of her head some, she couldn't really tell him that she was going to steal the neighbors dog just to nurse it.

"Whatever," The fledgline finally replied annoyingly then went upstairs to grab his jacket, which still had the camera inside of it. He pulled it on as he was going downstairs then pulled open the door and stepped outside without a second glance back or another word to his sister. Gaz waited until the door was closed before sighing and going to look out the window secretly to make sure she was no longer in her sight range.

Dib walked down the sidewalk casually with his hands in his pockets, he was sure he would be able to sneak into the irken's lab without him noticing now..maybe this whole vampire change wasn't so bad after all.

Once she could no longer see him, Gaz left the house and silently broke into her neighbor's yard to steal the puppy. She was lucky he was still around, but still in his bony condition. She picked him up and looked around before hopping over the fence and heading inside to begin nursing the dog.

Zim was pretty much busy in his lab, on the computer typing away of things about his recent discovery during one of his scientific testings. He didn't really have a clue that Dib was coming.. and he was kinda naked.

The fledgling slipped in through a small hole he had dug a while ago which led into the lab. He came out on the other side of the tunnel which was behind a series of tubes, and peaked into the open area of the lab. With his new night-vision it was easier for him to see into the darker areas of the lab and he was surprised about just how big the lab was. He was so preoccupied with looking at parts of the lab he'd never seen before but he quickly came out of that state when he saw something that he'd never WANTED to see before. Zim was standing there naked.

Zim didn't see the Crazy human as he was still typing, there was nothing graphic on his body showing. Nothing. There was no sign of a male organ on the alien's body. but... his body was apparently shiner than normal...

Dib was completely confused...why would the irken just be standing there...naked like that. He moved in for a closer look and noted that the irken seemed to have no genitals at all...well that was odd, but then again he WAS alien. The vampire leaned forwards slightly to get a better look at the screen, when the camera fell out of his pocket, "Shit!" He hissed a little louder than he'd wanted to. His hand shot out catching the camera a split second before it broken on the ground and he let out a sigh of relief..but had the irken heard him? The fledgling looked up at the alien holding every muscle in his body still.

The Irken's lekku twitched as he heard hissing and turned his head, "Gir! IS that you taking pictures of me again! I told you not to make that 'SCRAPBOOK' you keep wanting to make!" he yelled.

The fledgling just stood there frozen, crap the irken HAD heard him. He hoped the alien passed it off as Gir being stupid and didn't come to check it out..but of course the irken probably would anyway, his luck was just that bad today.

Zim couldn't really see the human even though he could see in the dark just as good, his eyes were too well adjusted to the light of the screen to even adjust in time with the shadows. He decided to see if it WAS Gir or not and started to head towards Dib's direction, looking around trying to adjust to the blackness.

The fledgling looked around in a panic, he needed a place to hide then he looked up...nobody ever seemed to look up. When they looked for somebody so he scaled up the pipe and perched atop it, watching the irken as he approached the spot where he had been.

"Gir?" Zim glanced around, and rubbed his eyes, maybe he was imagining things? Yeah... that was it. He was still suffering the side-effects of the test he taken on himself. He was trying to create a permanent coating that would protect his kind from water, and it was still in the process of getting complete... He still had a few bugs to work out. He headed back over to his computer to get back to typing about his discovery.

Dib let out a sigh of relief, when the irken didn't find him then glanced back at the screen he had been trying to read, he could only decipher small amounts seeing as he hadn't really studied the alien's language in depth. He only understood a couple of the chemical compounds that were on the screen and the fact that whatever the irken was doing it had something to do with water.

Zim rubbed his eyes again, "damn this prototype coating!" he hissed, it was really starting to irritate him, but he couldn't remove it until he finished his entry. Dib realized this would be a great opportunity to take pictures of the irken without his disguise but..the irken was naked. He would feel kind of weird taking pictures of him naked...it made him seem like a creeper. Oh well he'd done weirder. He raised the camera slightly and took aim at the irken's naked form and took a couple of pictures.

Lekku twitched some as he heard clicking, and growled, it WAS gir... "GIR! STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME WITHOUT MY-" he cut his sentence when he looked up and saw the camera on his ceiling... Wait... that wasn't his camera... And that form was... Oh god. he alien blushed insanely in a purple tone and hid behind the chair.

Dib's eyes widened when the irken saw him, shit shit shit now what was the alien going to think about him, he quickly pocketed the camera, not noticing that his eyes were glowing as he leapt to the tube beside the one he was on, leapt to the ground then ran off into the shadows. He knew it would take a while for Zim's eyes to adjust, until then he had time to find a better hiding place or get out.

"D...Dib?" Zim called and peeked from the chair, his eyes haven't adjusted but.. He already guessed it was Dib. Of all the times Dib to 'visit' why did it have to be now? The alien glanced around, and rubbed his eyes, damn coating. The fledgling backed up further into the shadows as the irken called his name, why did his sister have to kick him out today...in fact why was today so weird. He kept his eyes on the irken to make sure that if the alien DID come looking for him he'd be able to find a better hiding place and maybe an escape route.

Maybe he was imagining things... he could see Dib. and his lekku lowered. Maybe he should remove this coating before it starts fusing with his skin and headed to a pod and stepped in. He THOUGHT he saw Dib... Maybe he was just imagining it. He had felt pretty lonely the past few days.

Dib ran a hand through his hair to calm himself, at least the irken hadn't come looking for him..but what was Zim talking about earlier with the coating? Eh, he was feeling too overloaded today to really think it through and put two and two together so he continued to hide, with the base being a lot bigger looking he had actually forgotten where his tunnel was so he was stuck down here for now.

The pod removed the coating protection that was covering Zim and let the alien out. He sighed in relief, finally free of that insufferable prototype as he went to go wash his face with a type of liquid that didn't really burn him, it was similar to water but it was more... alien. He dried off his face and sighed. He spent weeks trying to do this project and it was rather troubling since he had to do it alone.

The fledgling decided to try and retrace his steps to find the tunnel. He ran over to the tube he had lept from and climbed up on top of it then jumped to the first looking down at the place where the hole should have been but...the insane sir unit was boarding it up while whistling some kind of tune that sounded like it's a small world after all...great now he needed another exit.

"Maybe I should've asked him to help me... oh! who am I kidding!" Zim said and threw the towel on the ground, and sighed sadly, "He doesn't even care..." he muttered as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. When he caught the glimpse of a figure, his eyes widened when he actually saw who it is, "D... Dib?"

The fledgling could unintentionally hear everything the irken was saying and he was slightly confused...did the alien like him? And if so, how did the alien like him? His train of thought was cut short when the irken once again called his name in surprise. Crap, he turned around to look at the alien, his eyes glowing an almost golden brown in the dark. Yup the alien had definately seen him.

"What are you... Doo-..." the irken cut short what hew as going to say as he stared at Dib's glowing eyes, He never knew how... pretty those eyes were. He couldn't stop staring. Dib was slightly confused when the irken was cut short...he hadn't been told yet about any of his new powers so he didn't know how to use any of them. He leapt down from the tube, and landed with barely a sound on the ground before he glanced back at the irken who seemed to be in some kind of a daze. "Uhhh...zim are you okay?" He asked confusedly, yup today was DEFINATELY the weirdest day of his life.

"Your eyes..." Zim said, locked in a trance by those eyes. He wanted to touch them and everything but... he couldn't really move. Dib blinked... hadn't Brandon had some kind of power like this over him? He decided to test it out, he glanced at the irken and said, "Put some clothes on." Zim blinked, "O.. okay..." He said, too captivated with Dib's eyes but he listened as he went to put his uniform on. Due to having to grow because of his... superior intelligence. Zim had a new uniform ordered from mail. It was similar to his old one, just darker and had a long tail. It kinda gave a gothic look to the alien. He then turned to glance at Dib, still in a trance by those eyes.

The fledgling nodded, that was definately better, now it didn't feel weird to talk to Zim. Now he wondered how to turn it off...he'd come out of it after Brandon had fed on him...was that how you turned it off? He was sure there was probably another way but he couldn't think of any. He turned to glance at that slender neck, but was slightly disappointed when he saw it was covered up by the irken's clothing, but nonetheless he could feel his fangs extend with the very thought of drinking somebody's blood. "Come here." He finally said after a short pause.

Zim approached Dib as ordered and stopped when he was close enough. Why was he following Dib's orders! Whatever it was... he kinda liked it. "Tilt your head back." The fledgling said, he could feel his mouth watering but it tasted different then saliva...maybe it was some form of venom, it didn't matter anyway all he knew is that he was still thirsty and he needed to snap Zim out of the trance. The irken tilted his head back, wondering what Dib was going to do. The thought made him blush some. Damnit, why was he having these thoughts!

The fledgling placed a hand lightly on the back of the irken's neck, stepping forward to close the distance between them. Using his free hand he pushed the collar of the irken's shirt away from his slender neck. Dib leaned down, ghosting his fangs over the irken's vein, he could hear and feel the other's pulse and it was driving his senses mad. Zim's equivalence of an alien heart was racing very fast as Dib was close like this. Was... Was he dreaming? Dib was advancing in a way he always had dreams about? he hoped it was a dream.

Dib finally gave into his need and he punctured the irken's skin with his fangs and the alien's blood flavor exploded into his mouth. It was better than the pouch Brandon had given him, way better! The blood was warm and had a beautiful taste that had him letting out small moans each time the liquid grazed over his tongue. "Aaah..." Zim moaned, he didn't feel much pain from the fang penetration.. infact it pleasured him. His eyes closed as his body started to feel hot from whatever the heck the 'human' was doing. But whatever it was... He liked it.

Dib felt his eyes fall halfmast and he pushed the irken's back up against the nearest object, not really caring what it was as long as it was solid. The hand that held the back of the alien's neck ran down his back, resting just above the other's backside, he pulled the irken against him roughly as he continued to drink that intoxicatingly delicious blood. The alien continued to moan, and soon gritted his teeth as he felt his pants get tighter in between his legs, god.. if this was a dream... Why wasn't he waking up!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The insane gir unit screamed pointing dramatically at the scene before him, "YOU TWOS IS MAKING BABEHS!" He screamed, his robotic eyes growing wide.

The fledgling pulled his fangs back from his victim's wound, turning to look at the robot with a feral hiss, he didn't want anyone disturbing him he was enjoying the irken's blood. Zim panted and placed a hand on his wound, eyes widening when he felt that it was his blood and tried to escape. No... this wasn't a dream! It was a freaking nightmare! What the HELL is wrong with the Dib!

Dib's grip tightened on his alien victim as he continued to glare in an animal like way at the gir unit, why did he have to interrupt Zim had been completely happy with this before but of course now he was trying to get away...how irritating. The gir unit smiled before scampering off to do something else, master seemed to be having fun.

Zim paused some as he felt something funny going on inside his body, for a sudden moment he felt way stronger than normally and used this chance to force Dib off of him with this sudden power he gained. His eyes were different, rather... almost black with reddish shine. But he didn't notice, all he had on his mind was to get this... Human... off! "GET OFF ME!" he growled.

Dib, having been preoccupied with getting Gir to go away, hadn't expected the irken to have a sudden burst of strength and he was hurled halfway across the lab where he landed with a loud crash. He groaned softly in pain as he sat up, though the pain subsided quickly as he healed. He glanced at the irken as the glowing of his eyes dulled back down to normal...had he just... He reached up wiping some of the other's blood from his lips. He noted that while the blood in the bag had narrowed his thirst to a small ebb the irken's blood had completely gotten rid of his thirst... but he was sure that was only temporary. None of that mattered anyway..he'd given in and become the very thing he worked so hard to expose..a monster. He stood up shakily, using the computer desk beside him for support.

Zim was still going through the temporarily rush as he approached Dib, glaring some, he grabbed the fledgling by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so the other could look at him at his changed... scary eyes, "What... the hell... Did you do... to ZIM!" he demanded, huffing in anger.

The fledgling let out a yelp when he was dragged closer to the irken. He was about to answer but the smell of the irken's blood filled his nostrils once more, he barely noticed the other's eyes just that delicious blood. His mouth hung open accidentally exposing his fangs as his breath came in heavy gasps...it smelled so good...he was so close to it. He raised a hand and placed it on the other's forearm for support.

The irken growled and shook the fledgling, "ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!" Then he noticed those fangs and hissed, "so THAT'S it..." Though... it didn't seem that the changed Dib was going to pay attention... he seemed... tranced. Zim suddenly smirked, his teeth looking sharper than they were.

The shaking had the fledgling snapping out of the trance and he glanced at the irken's face realizing the danger he was in. With a growl he pulled the alien's hands from his shirt and took a couple of quick steps back. "It's not like you were really complaining." He growled in response as he fixed his shirt. Great he was about to give in again..he really needed to pay attention to this or he was going to accidentally kill someone.

The alien blushed some, "this has to be a dream." he whispered to himself, slowly feeling the rush declining as that extra strength was very... very slowly sapping away. The irken glanced at his hands, then at the fledgling, "You're no longer Hyuu-man... aren't you...?" He asked as his legs started to shake from finally realizing bloodloss.

"No, I'm not a human anymore." He admitted straightening his shoulders as he looked at the irken, the alien was starting to look weak again and dib wondered what was wrong, until he realized he'd probably taken a lot of the irken's blood.

Zim's eyes were slowly fading back to their normal deep magenta-red color, as his body begun to shake. He wasn't sure if he was going to remain standing any longer and he moved carefully to lean on the chair that was near. "What... a... are you... NOw? then?" He asked, glancing to Dib.

The fledgling walked over to the alien, and made him sit down so he didn't have far to fall when he passed out. He then leaned in close to the irken, planting a light kiss on the other's lips. When he pulled back he gave the irken a reassuring smile that told him when he woke up he'd be okay. "It's a secret." He finally said just before the irken passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim moaned some as he opened his eyes, everything was blurry for a moment, then everything cleared, What time was it? Was he dreaming all that time? he hoped it was just a dream. "Uhnn?" The fledgling was sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed where Zim was laying. They weren't in a real hospital just in the medical center of the irken's lab, Dib had dragged the alien down to the medical center and bandaged him up. He'd patched up the other's neck and just hoped that the other's pak would heal him.

The fledgling sighed placing his head in his hands, ever since the kiss he had been left to think about his feelings for the irken. He wasn't sure if they had been there all along or if the recent encounter with the irken's blood had triggered it, all he knew was that he didn't hate the irken anymore. He kept his head in his hands when the invader woke up, not really wanting to look at him in case he was mad. When the irken saw Dib, he froze. No... it WASN'T a dream. He placed his fingers on his lips and blushed... He remembered that kiss before he passed out.

"D... Dib?" called the alien as he stared at the fledgling. "Hmmm?" Dib sounded not daring to look up, what if the irken hated him? Or worse what if he'd hurt the irken beyond repair because of what he'd done? The irken sat up, looking at Dib, and tried to go towards the fledgling. "Dib." he called, grunting. Dib sighed and finally looked up at the irken, his eyes were full of pain from the returning thirst and the dread he felt from hurtin the alien.

Zim grunted using his spider legs to help him get to Dib, he smiled some as he was able to get close and wrapped his arms aorund him and churred, "Dib~" He said, nuzzling against the fledgling. The fledgling tensed up slightly, he was surprised that the irken wanted anything to do with him let-alone give him a hug. He lay the irken back down on the bed and unwound the other's arms from around his body. "You need to rest." He said quietly before returning to his chair.

"But... but..." The irken whined, then sighed. The PAK was just beginning to heal him since it was abit effected by the rush after the Dib had fested on him. It seems that he'll have to upgrade his PAK again. The human sighed looking at the floor in front of him, every time he saw that bandaging on the irken's neck he just felt guilt, he began to wonder where Brendon was...the vampire was supposed to be checking in on him...and he definately had a few questions to ask him. He rested his forehead in his palms to hide his face from the irken, he was probably broadcasting all of these emotions there anyways.

The alien's lekku twitched as someone knocked on the door above "Who...?" He blinked and grunted... "Answer that... please?" The fledgling stood up and walked out of the room, heading silently to the elevator and up into the kitchen. He walked to the door and opened it without a second thought not really caring who it was..plus it was probably the pizza guy for gir anyway.

But it wasn't.. it was Brendon. Who was glaring dead on at the boy. Even though he wasn't really there to WATCH, but he knew what went on. he grabbed the child by the ear and dragged him out into the sidewalk. The fledgling let out a yelp as he was forcefully dragged out of the house, his arms flailing about in a panic. He didn't understand why the vampire was mad at him only that he was terrified as to what he would do. Brendon dragged the boy to the crack between the house and some other apartment for a private conversation. "I told you to control yourself!" he glared with his green eyes.

He glared back at the vampire rubbing at his ear. "Well you didn't exactly explain HOW to control it. Plus we wouldn't even be IN this situation if you had just let me go after you saved me." He snarled "I didn't tell him anything, and he's alive so I don't see the big deal." He finished, jeez maybe if the vampire actually taught him some of this stuff it would be easier. "He'll know eventually... He's a supernatural like you and I. Supernaturals tend to know eachother..." Brendon scoffed, "besides you cannot escape the fate of a Vampire, Fledgling. No one can. It only takes a lucky shot." He smirked, "So how was your first day, Dib?"

"You probably already know how my fucking day went." He growled, he was really starting to hate that smirk. He knew he probably wasn't strong enough to take down the much more experienced vampire, hell he didn't even know how he was going to keep himself from getting hurt at this point. Brendon chuckled, then glanced to the house that was behind him, "You like him, don't you?" he asked... It was obvious to him. He could even tell that the alien liked the fledgling.

The fledgling's face fell, "Is it that obvious?" He asked, looking back to the house... he hoped the alien was alright on his own. "Yes." The vampire answered, "I dont really blame you... He's a nice catch." Though he wasn't really much interested in... love. Finding a connection was hard. Dib sighed, running a hand through his hair... at least he wasn't at risk of being killed by the vampire. "Could you at least teach me how to control it.. maybe how to use some of the powers?" He asked, glancing at Brendon.

"I can. But I have to be with you constantly to teach you.. That is if your mate allows it..." Brendon answered as his eyes glanced to the fledgling. "but don't mind me if you two get into that frisky situation." The fledgling's face turned bright red and he looked away from the vampire. "It's not like that between us...I'm not sure if he likes me back anymore anyway...after that..." He glanced down "You saw the way he yelled at me."

Brendon shook his head, "That was the effect of the venom. I'm surprised it only made a temporarily 'ghoul' effect on him." he placed a finger against his handsome chin, "the extraterrestrial are always interesting creatures, aren't they?" he chuckled, "He still likes you... I can sense his emotions, and so can you since you are one of us. You should be able to tell once I train you."

"Well, obi wan. When are you going to start training me?" He asked jokingly, crossing his arms as he studied the other's expression. "it's best to do it in the house... Be sure to let your Mate know... It would be important if he's going to be with you for eternity..." The Vampire said and walked from the crack and towards the door of Zim's home. Dib followed obediently, at least they were getting somewhere...but it was kind of weird that the vampire called Zim his mate, heck he couldn't admit that Zim might be his boyfriend let alone his mate.

"Don't worry about it..." Brendon assured, he could feel Dib's uneasiness... It was rather irritating. "Smile." He said and walked inside, he had to bend his knees some since the house was apparently small. "Damn. Tall people's worst enemy. Close ceilings." he said as he looked at the ceiling. The human tried to smile but the best he could do was a grimace...he was sure he'd have a convincing smile by the time they got to Zim though and he stepped into the elevator.

The vampire made sure the door was shut before following Dib. He stared at the elevator. How he hell was he going to fit... "Perhaps I should wait up here?" The fledgling shrugged, "Suit yourself, the ceiling's actually pretty tall down there." He replied before the elevator took him down to the lab. He stepped out then walked over to the door to the hospital section of the base. But he didn't go in... how was he going to explain all of this to Zim? All the tall person would do was sit on the floor in the living room to wait, though using abit of his abilities to keep an eye on Dib. Just incase.

Zim groaned some as he sat up, he was finally healed. And he had another goal to do: upgrade his PAK. He slipped out of bed and stretched some and glanced at the bandage on his neck. He removed it to see two little light dots on his neck. The irken could only blush some, honestly he didn't really want to lose it but.. He was glad it became a scar. He threw the bandage away and covered the scar with his clothing that he still worn. "I better upgrade my PAK incase something like that happens again..." he blushed some.

Dib felt his ears perk at the movement on the opposite side of the door and he sighed, looks like it was now or never. He opened the door and stepped inside putting on a smile for the irken, it was a bit easier to do now seeing as he knew the other still liked him. Zim's lekku stiffened up as he heard Dib enter and turned his head to face him. Lekku lowered to his skull as he blushed, "Oh... D-Dib-beast..." he said, "Who... Who was it that was at the door?"

"It was just Brendon." He replied bluntly, looking the irken over, at least he wasn't weak anymore, he didn't know the other's neck was scarred now seeing as it was covered up by the other's clothing and that was a relief, the irken looked almost normal again. "Brendon?" Zim raised a brow at the fledgling, "Friend of yours or something?" he asked, only curious. "Not hardly," He laughed, "He's something like a mentor." He finished, gosh why couldn't he just come out and say it? Why couldn't he just tell the irken and get it over with?

Zim blinked as he flicked his lekku. He smiled some and moved to get closer to Dib enough that their fronts touched and he placed his hands right on the fledgling's shoulders. Lekku lowered as he glanced up at the taller male with rather tempting eyes, "Whatever's on your mind..." he said as he pressed his chin against the others, "you can tell... Ziiiiim~" he said. He couldn't help but pull this move, he wanted to know if Dib really liked him.. If so: maybe they can bury the hatchet for good.

The fledgling's face blushed a deep crimson when the alien leaned so close to him, he was pretty sure Brendon was watching them in some way and that just made the blush deepen. "I... uh..."He replied oh so smartly. Jeez the irken had made his mind go blank and now he wasn't sure if he could say an entire sentence without stuttering. The irken gave a smug smirk, well that proved something, "you can tell me later then..." He smiled and gave the boy a quick kiss on the lips before going to the door to open it, "I have to go upgrade my PAK."

He blinked a couple of times after the irken gave him a kiss, but he shook his head and caught the irken by his shoulder before he could leave. "No.. it's important that you know now about what I am." He said, then took a deep breath, "Do you know what a vampire is?" He asked, he was sure that if the irken had already known he would have guessed..but it was best to ask.

Zim looked at the fledgling, the word repeated in his mind several times, "Unfortunately, yes. Zim knows what a... Vampire, is." He glanced away some, "but I never really.. Encountered one before..." The human dropped his hand from the other's shoulder looking down. "Then I guess I won't have to explain much... only that Brendon is upstairs and I guess he just wanted to talk to you." He said, adding the last part quietly.. he wasn't exactly sure that this is what Brendon wanted him to do but it made it a hell of a lot easier on the fledgling.

Zim blinked, "Wait... wait a minute..." He glanced at Dib, "You're one of these... "Vampires"?" "Yes." He said quietly.. he wasn't sure how the irken would react and he was scared of rejection. The irken rubbed his chin, that explained why he saw Dib having those fangs. Dib... Vampire... Dib... Vampire... He was registering how that would be in his mind: Vampire... Irken. He suddenly grabbed Dib's face, "I WANT A SAMPLE OF YOUR VENOM!" He demanded. Course... He kinda needed it to upgrade his PAK so it wouldn't have a bad effect with it if Dib ever fested on him again.

The fledgling let out a loud yelp when the irken grabbed his face. A sample of his venom, "What for?" He asked, though his voice sounded weird due to the fact that his face was being gripped by an alien. "Plus, I dunno if Brendon would be okay with that, we have to go talk to him." Zim gave a waterly look, "but... I need it to upgrade my PAK so... it would be compatible incase..." he blushed, "incase it happens again." "We can do that later," He said after he pulled the other's hands from his face, "Plus I doubt it'll happen again within the next five minutes."

The Irken blushed more, "You're going to need blood at some point..." oh god what was he saying, he pulled away, "Um.. lets just go see this Brendon..."

"Don't remind me.." He said sadly before he took the irken's hand and started pulling him towards the elevator. The alien meeped and went with Dib, sticking his tongue out as he was dragged like a doll. They arrived upstairs and Dib dragged the alien from the kitchen and into the living room where Brendon was sitting. He gave the vampire a look that said, if you say anything perverted I will kill you.

Brendon laughed, reading Dib's look, "right, right, Fledgling..." He smirked, "since you put it that way."

Zim stared at this vampire, he was... creepy. It was like a creepy guy an a handsome suit or something. "This is your mentor?"

"I guess you could say that..." Dib replied to Zim before looking back at the vampire, "Anyway, seeing as you probably know everything that just happened please do begin explaining."

Brendon didn't bother standing since he hated the close ceiling, "Well... Dib." His bright green eyes rested on the fledgling, "as a fledgling, you still have alot to learn... and what you had experienced yesterday was the extreme blood thirst that happens to all vampires that were turned. Though upon drinking from the outworlder the venom you contain in your fangs triggered a temporarily 'ghoul' effect on your friend."

"Ghoul effect?" Zim tilted his head.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's some kind of small stage of hyperactivity, which also causes the regular mind to shut down for a short period of time and let's the animal instinct take over." He paused then glanced back at the vampire, "Am I right?" He asked.

"Yes and no... its abit more extreme than that. Those who experience this effect does go through abnormal changes other than the primal instinct. But, this effect isn't really common on victims: in fact, I never really HEARD of an actual Ghoul Effect victim even existing until NOW." Brendon rubbed his chin, "Your friend is a lucky one... I give you that."

Dib didn't understand why Brendon kept telling him that Zim was lucky, the fledgling felt that in a way yes the irken was lucky to be a live...but dib didn't know if the feeding would cause any long term effects. He sighed, "Yes but anyway get to the part about training." He said.

"Training will consist on time depending on how fast you catch on. You will learn to control your thirst and have atleast a daily dose either it's from one you trust or form the blood bags I will provide. You will also learn about your new found abilities. I'm not sure how long it will take to master them, but you must listen well if you want me out of your hair." The vampire explained, glancing at his nails some.

The fledgling nodded, that definately made sense, but then again he wasn't hearing anything he didn't already know, he glanced over at the silent irken beside him and he remembered the alien asking him for a venom sample. "Oh, and what about Zim asking for a sample of the uh.. venom. Would that be alright?" He asked.

"He's going to need it to Upgrade that PAK he has. When the venom was in his system, it was temporarily disabled until it was completely out of his system. So its fine with me." Brandon shrugged, he really didn't care, besides, the Irken needed it, right?

"How come you know about my PAK?" Zim asked.

Brendon pointed at his head, "is that an logical explanation?"

The alien went silent, the vampire had a point.

The fledgling glanced down at his watch, it was midnight and he was surprised he didn't feel tired. Even though he wasn't tired he knew he had school tomorrow and that made him groan, great how was he going to explain to everybody about his new fangs...or maybe his glowing eyes. "We should get some rest, there's school tomorrow." Dib said placing a hand on Zim's shoulder.

"Dib, you're probably going to need a tranq dart on yourself just to sleep or something. Vampires are nocternal..." Brendon added, "Unless you want to upgrade yer boyfriend's pak for him?" he smirked.

Zim blushed, b... boyfriend? he... never thought of that...

Dib glared at the vampire, "And how the hell am I supposed to stay awake at school?" He asked, he didn't make a comment out loud about the whole boyfriend thing...but the irken probably noticed that he hadn't denied it. Zim glanced at Dib and noticed that he didn't deny the boyfriend thing... Did... that mean? he suddenly shoved DIb to the elevator, "ZIM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" he demanded. Brendon chuckled at them, he was right... they acted like a couple...

Dib yelped when he was pushed into the elevator but got in one last look at the vampire that said, I will get you for this, before they disappeared down into the lab.

Brendon smirked, "Have fun." He said and move to lay on the couch, he's probably going to need rest as well since he's going to be Dibs mentor and keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Zim dragged Dib over to his room once they got to the lab and pinned the fledgling against the door, "I need to talk to you about something, Dib-beast." he said, pressing his invisible nose against Dib's nose. "And what would that be Zim?" He asked, feeling his face turn a bright red when he was pinned against the door, the closeness of the irken didn't really help all that much either.

"Do... you like me?" Zim asked, moving his head back some to tilt his head down as he still looked at Dib, his hands fondling the fledgling's trench coat. He really wanted to know... The fledgling's blush deepened and he looked away mumbling something under his breath that sounded similar to "like isn't a strong enough word". The irken's lekku twitched as he heard that and blushed, moving his hands to make Dib look at him, "Well... Zim... um... Zim..." It was hard to say, so he looked at the fledgling and suddenly kissed him.

Dib's eyes widened at the sudden kiss, though he was only shocked for a second, he closed his eyes and threw his arms around the irken, his hands fisting into the material of the irken's shirt. He put all of his emotions into the kiss, his anger, his love, and his hurt, it was all rolled into that single action. The alien churred and even moaned into the kiss, placing his hands on the fledglings shoulders as he moved a leg up to rest it on Dib's side. He was considerably turned on... and it was obvious.

Dib pulled back from the kiss a little out of breath, and tugged the irken over to the bed where he pushed the alien down onto his back on the soft mattress. The fledgling ran his hands lightly up and down the other's clothed sides as he climbed atop the alien to straddle his hips. The irken looked delicious pressed down against the magenta bedsheets, and the look only turned him on more. Zim meeped some and blushed, being pressed against the bed like he was going to be ravaged any moment. He didn't really mind, in fact; he LOVED it. He purred to the hands stroking his sides, his hands creeping up the fledglings shirt to tease the lovely skin.

The fledgling smiled, feeling a shudder run up his spine at the irken's touches beneath his shirt, he now realized that his sense of touch had also been enhanced to the extreme and now every touch had him shuddering with pleasure. He leaned down lightly running his lips along the other's jawline, kissing and nipping every once in a while, though he was extremely careful not to break the skin. The Irken groaned, panting as he carefully removed his gloves and tossed them aside so he could really feel Dib's super-sensitive skin as he moaned some to the attention at his jawline.

Dib pulled back from the irken's neck, it was just too tempting to bite, so instead he captured one of the other's lekku into his mouth. He moaned softly into the appendage when he felt the irken's actual skin beneath his shirt, the alien's ungloved hands were soft, and they felt good against his abdomen.

"Ahhh~" Zim moaned, and gritted his teeth when he felt his pants get tighter and whatever was causing it was touching Dib's body. The irken grunted, gently grabbing at the fledgling as his body shuddered in glee, "D... Dib..." The fledgling smiled when he felt the irken shudder beneath him and the utterance of his name had his hands tugging the top half of Zim's uniform up so that it gathered at the other's chest. He released the lekku from his mouth then moved down to trail kisses down to the other's stomach, each one burning slightly against the irken's skin seeing as saliva was mostly made of water.

The irken moaned, even though it stung some, it was the good kind of sting only and he loved it. He tilted his head back some, panting abit as something pointy and red poked through the opening of his pants, he didn't really notice... not yet. The vampire glanced down at the other's pants and was somewhat confused... the irken hadn't had any form of genitalia before and yet there it was proving him wrong. He tugged the other's pants down slightly and licked at the length curiously as his hands moved down to rest on the other's hips.

Zim suddenly moaned, gritting his teeth as his face was entirely flushed in purple, "Ohhhh~" He panted and tried to get his top off and used the wires from his PAK to remove it instead and toss it aside. He looked down some to see Dib... licking his... thing. The fledgling smiled at the moan, sucking lightly at the tip of the other's need as he tugged the other's boots off quickly followed by the alien's pants. His hands found their place on the irken's hips again and he engulfed half of the length with his mouth, he was careful not to hurt the irken with his fangs though they occasionally brushed against the sensitive flesh.

The alien suddenly pushed his head against the bedding as he let out a loud moan, his clawed toes wiggling as his hand snaked down to rest it bethind Dib's skull to allow the fledgling to continue with this attention. "Yeessssssssssssss~" he hissed in glee. Dib ran his hands down to the other's inner thighs massaging the flesh there as he continued with his oral attention to the other's need. He loved how with practically every touch the irken would squirm beneath him, it turned him on immensely and he soon found that his pants were becoming too tight and his shirt was making his skin too hot. With one last lick to the other's need he sat up and tugged the annoying shirt from his body, tossing it off to land wherever before he went after his pants, worming his way impatiently out of them, it wasn't long before they followed the shirt off the side of the bed.

Zim panted he never thought it would happen like this between them... And He hoped it wasn't a dream, if it was. He didn't want to wake up from it. It was all too good to be a dream... The Alien churred deeply as he saw Dib undressing right infront of him, blushing some as he got a good look at the naked form. The fledgling glanced down at Zim, noticing that the alien was looking at him-no. more like staring, he smirked some before leaning down and capturing the irken's lips in a rough kiss. He'd read somewhere that sex with a vampire was amazing.. he'd have to ask the irken later if it was, but right now he was too preoccupied with the other's body beneath him.

The alien churred as the vampire boy kissed him, so he kissed back and wrapped his arms around the other to have him close to his body as possible. The vampire bit lightly at the other's lower lip before licking at it almost apologetically, his hands running up and down the irken's body before one hand found it's way to the alien's inner thighs while his other hand pressed a finger teasingly against the other's entrance. "ahh~" Zim groaned, his leg lifting up some as his toes curled from feeling the other's finger against his entrance, "Dib~"

The fledgling moaned softly as the irken once again said his name, jeez why did the alien have to be so vocal? It was driving him mad. He slowly pressed his finger into the other, pumping it in and out at a lazy pace while he ran his lips along the other's jawline, he was once again tempted to bite the irken but he once again reminded himself it was a bad idea, the irken hadn't fixed his pak yet. Zim called out some, feeling the finger moving inside him, it was so wonderful... He didn't want it to stop so he moved his hips slightly to the rhythm of the finger. He was so distracted by the feeling that he didn't really pay attention to Dib oral attentions.

The irken's sounds had a shudder of delight running up Dib's spine, and the fact that the alien was squirming beneath him didn't help. He forced another finger into the irken the pace of his fingers quickening, he wanted to impale the irken with his need already but he knew it was best to prepare the irken's entrance before then. His lips moved unconsciously to the other's throat and he kissed along one of the irken's veins. He could feel the alien's pulse beneath his lips and it had another shudder of delight running up his spine.

Zim churred and moaned, feeling his member drip of abit of pre-cum to the fingers. His legs stuck up as toes curled more during his little squirming; he wanted Dib so badly that it was driving hin nuts, "Dib~ Pl...ease..." he begged. The fledgling gave a moan at the irken's begging, he was just so eager, "As you wish." He whispered huskily before tugging his fingers from the other's entrance and sheathing his need deep inside the alien with a loud moan. His hands found purchase on the other's hips as he slowly got up a medium pace.

The irken meeped as the fledgling penetrated him with that large need, he couldn't help but moan. It was big, alittle bigger than he expected it to be. "Dib~!" he called, resting his legs on the other's sides. It was so good-no... BETTER than he expected. The fledgling grunted softly as he pulled the alien close to his body and rolled over so the irken was on top of him, the force of gravity pushed the irken down further on his need and he cried out in pleasure. It was an oddly satisfying feeling to have the irken on top of him, and he found his hands running up and down the other's sides lightly.

Zim cried out as he felt the fledgling deeper in side him in this position, his body trembling in lust as he shakily moved his legs to prop himself for Dib. His hands moved to rest on Dib's chest so he wouldn't fall over from the intense pleasure, "S...s...aaaahhh~" Dib pulled the irken's face down slightly pressing their lips together in a rough needy kiss as he continued to drive his length deeper into the irken, finally ramming against that wonderful spot that would make the irken see stars.

The alien moaned into the kiss, eyes widening as the fledgling thrusted right into his spot and almost screamed, seeing sparkling stars as he clawed at the young vampire from the intensiveness. His need was pulsing, as if this continued any further he'd most certainly blow all he had on Dib's body.

Brendon's eyes widened as he heard and FELT things going on down in the base and grunted, "Damnit." he said, getting out a tranquilizer dart he had hidden on his person and injected it into himself so he didn't have to deal with those two horndogs keeping him up all night. He was SO going to give Dib hell about KEEPING THE NOISE down next time. Stupid fledgling. He soon passed out once the tranq kicked into his bloodstream and fell into a soundless sleep trance.

The fledgling felt his grip tightening on the other's hips as he continuously jabbed that wonderful spot, he could feel warmth pooling in his lower abdomen and he so badly wanted to release his love juices deep inside the irken but he held out waiting for the irken to cum first, but it was so hard the feel of the irken moving against him and the look on the irken's face were driving him insane. Zim grunted, he couldn't hold it anymore as some of the juices leaked onto Dib's lower abdomen,"D... d... ~" He suddenly screamed as he leaked greenish seed all over the fledglings front, even getting some on himself due to how close he was.

The fledgling gave out a cry of pleasure as he felt the irken's walls clench around him, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He threw back his head "ZIIIIIIIM!" he screamed as he released his hot love juice deep inside the alien. He continued to thrust a couple more times even after he was done his deathgrip on the other's hips relaxing some. "OooH~!" Zim meeped as he felt the fledgling fill him with wonderful heated seed, making him pant harshly as his eyes were halfmast. He was so overheated from the mating that he stuck his tongue out as he panted, gripping at the young vampire's shoulders with claws digging into the skin, "d... dib... ah..."

The fledgling finally slowed his thrusting to a stop and pulled out of the irken with a small moan. He raised a hand to the back of the irken's neck, his other hand resting on the alien's midback as he pulled Zim down for a tender kiss. It was official, he was madly in love with the irken and he was sure nothing could ever change that. Zim groaned as they kissed, his body completely limp on Dib's body because of all the energy that was used up during the hot sex they had. He closed his eyes some and churred, it was so amazing, it was alot more than he expected from the dreams he had of late before it came to this. The exhausted irken rested his head on the taller male's shoulder as he breathed deeply.

The fledgling nuzzled his face against the other's neck, he could feel his eyes drifting shut. He was completely exhausted but right before he fell asleep he finally admitted it out loud to the irken, saying the three words he never thought he would say to anyone, "I love you." Zim blushed as he opened his eyes some, hearing that made him feel so warmed up in his heart... The Dib loved him... He snuggled up to the fledgling and curled some, "Zim loves you... too..." He answered, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Brendon was finally able to get down into the lab. Lucky enough there was another elevator big enough for him and he was taken down so he could wake the lovebirds up so they can eat something and go to school. He opened the door to Zim's room and glanced at the two nude paranormal ones, "Rise and shine, guys! You don't want to be late for schoool do yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" he called, and went to poke them. "WAKE UP!"

The fledgling groaned slightly at the first shout though when he was poked his eyes shot wide open and he sat bolt upright. When he noticed that his mentor was in the room... and Dib was naked, he blushed a deep crimson. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He let out a yelp as he pulled the bedsheets tighter around himself.

Zim woke up and groaned, he was ontop of Dib.. kinda and meeped when his lover pulled the bedsheets, "Dib! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GAAHHHHH!" he started yelling random sentences in his irken tongue, not even noticing Brendon cuz of the bed coverings covering his view.

Brendon laughed, "quite a mouthfull... Someone snap him out of it for me? And don't mind me, I seen nude things... I'm used to it."

Dib flinched slightly at the irken's yell, seeing as the alien was extremely close to his ear. He only understood about half of what the irken was saying and the other half.. well he really didn't want to know. "Zim, calm down." He said after steadying the irken so he didn't fall over, then he glared at the vampire. "Wasn't there any OTHER way you could have woken us... I dunno maybe just knocking?" He asked.

"But that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Brendon grinned insanely, he loved to get in the fledglings skin...

Zim eventually calmed down and snuggled against Dib, panting some.

"I guess not." The human replied sarcastically as he rubbed lightly at the irken's back. "Now could you like get out so we can get dressed?" He asked, sending another glare in the vampires direction.

Brendon laughed and walked out of the room to give them some privacy to get dressed, he waited out in the lab area, he kinda liked it down here since the ceiling wasn't so close.

Zim groaned some and got out of bed, "Oh... em... your clothes... Probably got cleaned so they should be in here." he said, going to an alien looking closet-wardrobe and opening it, there was the irken's uniform and the fledgling's clothes inside it, all nice and clean.

The fledgling hopped out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. "Your house just randomly cleans your clothes?" He asked as he plucked his outfit from the closet and tugged it on piece by piece. "Yes. it even readies my disguise whenever I have to walk out of the base." he said, also getting dressed, not really caring if Dib was watching him or whatever.

"Interesting," He said, wondering what else the irken's house could do. He'd spied on the irken a lot, but he'd never actually done extensive research on the house. He glanced over at the irken as he was getting dressed, then it hit him... everyone at school thought they hated each other still. Now not only would he have to pretend to be human... but he might also have to pretend to hate the irken.

Zim finished getting dressed and looked to Dib, "we should eat breakfast before we go..." he said, and fiddled his fingers together, "Maybe... once I upgraded my PAK... you can... use my blood... I don't really mind." he blushed.

"I don't want to end up hurting you again..." He replied before wrapping an arm around the other's waist and pulling him in for an abrupt kiss. "You know we'll have to pretend to hate each other at school." He said expressing his earlier thoughts after the kiss had ended. He hated the thought of having to yell insults at the irken... heck they'd gotten to the point of fist fighting at one point.

The Irken glanced down some, "I know... but.. its okay... Dib." He glanced at his lover, "To be honest... I kinda liked it when you..." He blushed deeply and closed his eyes, "did it to me..." The fledgling blushed somewhat at the last statement, the irken liked it when he fed on him? The memories of the encounter with the irken's blood had his thirst flaring up and he rubbed at his throat uncomfortably. "Yes but it left you weak..I didn't like seeing you like that." He replied, his fangs were down so his voice was slightly off.

"Once I upgrade my PAK I wont deal with that again..." Zim smiled some, "Trust me." He churred and nuzzled against the young vampire, "come on..." He began pushing Dib to the door. The fledgling sighed softly, "You're going to push this issue until you get your way, aren't you?" He asked as he opened the door and stepped out into the dark lab. "Dib... Don't argue with me. I'm trying to help." Zim grunted, he didn't like it when Dib was like this.

Brendon glanced over to the two and crossed his arms, "he does have a point, fledgling. He's willing to keep you alive because of what you are now..."

The fledgling groaned, great they were ganging up on him... now he understood the phrase "power in numbers." He looked between the two then sighed, "Fine, but until you get your pak upgraded I am not going anywhere near you." He said threateningly, though he made no move to pull his arm away from the irken's waist. What he meant to say was I'm not going anywhere near your neck, but that was more of a safety precaution than a punishment.

Zim glanced at Dib, then look away sadly and pulled away, "Zim is sorry... then..." he said, sort of regretting even mentioning the subject and headed to the elevator in an melancholic way. Brendon simply watched the poor depressed alien with abit of sympathy, he shook his head some and glanced to Dib.

The fledgling glared at Brendon before giving an exasperated sigh and jogging after the alien. He caught the alien's wrist and pulled him against his chest in a tight embrace, resting his chin atop the other's head. "No, I'm sorry Zim. I just don't want to see you get hurt again." He finally said before nuzzling the skin between the irken's lekku lightly.

"The only thing that hurts me is when you... dont want to be near me... and..." Zim shuddered some and buried his face in the other's chest, he didn't really care about his blood getting sucked... it was less painful than having to deal with pain burning in his heart.

Brendon headed over to the large elevator, "I'll make breakfast then.." he said and stepped in, heading up to the kitchen portion of the house. The fledgling rubbed lightly at the irken's back, not really paying attention when brendon left. "We can start working on your pak right now if that'll make you feel better." He said, pulling back to kiss the alien's forehead lightly.

"Oh... okay... It doesn't really take long." Zim said as a wire came out and handed zim a jar that was used toget venom samples from venomous creatures and such, "But I'll need your venom..."

Dib took the jar from Zim looking it over, he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to get his venom into it...was he supposed to bite the jar? He didn't know, all he knew was that he produced venom when he was excited about blood. He glanced at the irken then a thought formed, he raised the jar near his lips and began trying to remember exactly how the alien's blood had tasted. He could feel the venom gathering in his mouth and his fangs extended. He opened his mouth and bit lightly through the plastic film at the top of the jar, a small trickle of venom running down his fangs and into the container. He noted that the venom was the same color as saliva, though it felt and tasted different. Once he was sure the jar had enough venom in it he pulled his fangs from the plastic film and handed the container over to the irken.

Zim took the container and smiled, "thanks..." he kissed the fledgling on the cheek and headed to one of the panels, really it didn't take long to upgrade the PAK since he done it several times to make it more and more powerful-and this panel was specifically for upgrading the PAK. He turned so the machine would painlessly remove the PAK and place it onto two wires that would commence for upgrade and the alien began to upgrade quickly while using the venom as a powersource to strengthen it to the point where the PAK would be immune to it... atleast immune or compatible, whichever the two.

Dib ran his tongue over his fangs as they slowly retracted, sometimes he felt as though they had a mind of their own. He followed Zim over to where he was upgrading the pak and watched with mild interest.

The Irken hummed some, a familiar tune regarding a certain earthling song called 'Dancing dead'. He didn't mind Dib watching, though abit embarrassed that the fledgling would have tos ee the two dots on his back of which the PAK connected to the inside of his body. But he tried to shrug it off as he continued.

Brendon came down with a tray and noticed the irken already upgrading, "I made breakfast... if.. anyone's hungry..."

The insane robot followed Brendon down from the elevator continuing the story he had been rambling on and on ever since the vampire had gotten upstairs. "And then the piggy exploded and we all died, the end." The gir unit said sticking out his tongue happily.

The fledgling gave Gir a weird look before walking over and taking a small plate of bacon from the tray, "Thanks." He mumbled before heading back over to where the irken was, he was careful to keep the meat away from the alien, he knew it burned the other's flesh.

"Dont forget your blood dose, fledgling, it's in the blue cup..." The older vampire said, and sat the tray on an unused strange table. He wasn't really paying attention to the crazy robot. "yes, yes... thats interesting." he said, pretending that he was interested.

Zim gave a few more touches until he was finished and turned so the PAK could reattach itself onto him, "Done. Like I said, doesn't take long." he said and let the computer take the empty venom container to clean it and put it away.

"I wuuuuuv yooooou" The robot suddenly said, latching onto the vampires leg. Even pretending to be interested was better to the gir unit than being ignored or yelled at.

The fledgling took the cup his mentor had indicated, and brought it to his lips. Even before it touched his tongue he felt a shudder of delight run up his spine, the smell was intoxicatingly sweet, though it was still a step down from the irken's blood. He set the now empty cup aside licking his lips some before turning his attention back to the irken. "So should we head to school now?" He asked.

"Yes." Zim answered, picking up a box of irken chocolates and started eating them one by one. He'll probably finish them by the time they get to school as he headed to the elevator and waited for Dib to come.

Brendon went to pick up the tray but the computer already picked it up to clean it as well as the cup and waited for Dib to get done with the plate.

The fledgling simply set the half finished plate of food aside before following the irken to the elevator. He plucked one of the chocolates from the box, nibbling on it curiously as he stepped into the elevator and waited for it to take him and the alien to the house level of the base.

The computer took the plate to commence cleaning as Brendon headed to the larger elevator to head up to house level. He was totally going to be bored when they where gone to school.

Zim glanced at Dib as the young vampire stole one of his chocolates once they ere both in the elevator and taken up to the house level, "theif." he stuck his tongue out at the teen rather playfully. The fledgling grinned playfully at the irken before plopping the rest of the treat into his mouth. It was sweet like regular chocolate though had a sort of zest to it... like almost spicey chocolate. He liked it, it was interesting. He stole another piece and plopped it into his mouth as the elevator arrived on the ground level of the base and he hopped off of it.

The irken smiled some, he didn't mind Dib stealing some of his chocolate, it would probably go down faster that way. He stepped out of the elevator, then pondered something, "You think.. now that you are a vampire... You think you'd be faster than a normal hyooman?" he asked, glancing at the teen as the computer placed a wig and a pair of contacts on the alien.

"I dunno.. probably." Dib replied, giving the irken a questioning look. He wondered where the alien was going with the question.

Zim smirked some, it would be WONDERFUL if the fledgling was faster. Heck, the thought was radiating from his mind as he stuck his tongue out in glee of the thought of Dib raping him with such speed. He chuckled as he slided to the door and opened it.

The fledgling stepped outside, but immediately regretted it. The sun was too bright and it made his skin feel overheated and uncomfortable. He shielded his eyes but not even the small shadow his hand cast could stop the bombardment of the sun. He felt like he was being attacked from all sides by way too bright lights.

Brendon nearly forgot something as he poked his head out of the door, "Oh Dib, forgot to tell you, Vampire-Nice Wig, Zim-Anyway, Vampire's eyes and skin are extremely sensitive to the sunlight. You wont burn up, but I'd advise you wear sunglasses." He said then glanced at Zim as he put on his own sunglasses.

Zim glanced at Brendon then to Dib. A wire came out of his PAK and gave a pair of sunglasses to Dib, "Maybe later I'll design you a better set... but these should do..."

The fledgling sighed as he took the pair of sunglasses and put them on. He could at least see now without feeling like his pupils were being stabbed repeatedly. "Thanks for the info... even if it was a little late." He said before glancing in the direction of the school, "We should seriously get going or we're going to be late." He said before tugging the irken down to the sidewalk.

Brendon went back inside as they walked down the sidewalk, couldn't believe that forgot to tell Dib about that little tidbit. Lucky he did it in time.

Zim churred some, still eating chocolates from the box, it seems there were plenty of chocolates inside. "Okay~" He actually liked it when Dib wore those sunglasses, it made the fledgling look even more attractive. He could simply emit a mating call scent to get the teen all over him but he figured to save it only for a special occasion. "I like you with those on..." he admitted as he purred deeply.

"Really?" He asked giving the irken a questioning look. He felt more like a wannabe FBI agent with them on. He tugged the collar of his trenchcoat up so that it protected his neck from the glaring sun, at least now less of his skin felt like it was being slowly singed off.

Zim closed the box, deciding to save it for lunch and packed it into his PAK, "Makes you look more intoxicating.." The irken admitted as he snaked a hand to touch the fledgling's butt.

The fledgling arched his back slightly when he felt the other's hand on his backside, and he jumped forward away from the touch. "Hey, we're two blocks from the school.. and we uh kinda need to pretend to hate each other." He said, though his voice dropped sadly at the end of the sentence. There was no way he was going to pull this off.

Zim purred, "I just wanted to have my last moments before the despising begins..." he smirked at the poor teen.

The fledgling rolled his eyes and took a couple of steps away from the irken, trying to make it look as though he hated the other while they rounded the corner onto school grounds. He wondered if anyone would notice his oversensitivity to the sun and it made him feel more uncomfortable. He glanced around and spotted a patch of shade near the front door, that would have to do. He glanced back at the irken one last time as though trying to convey how sorry he was for having to act this way, before he darted off towards the tempting piece of grass hidden away from the sun.

Zim stared at the fledgling, well... couldn't help BUT stare. Maybe he should develop some sort of sunblock for Dib... He rubbed his chin some as he smirked, getting out a notebook that contained scientific note studies of all the stuff he experimented in creating and writes into it in his native language.

The second the fledgling was under that amazing patch of shade he practically moaned. The small patch of darkness seemed to have a cooling effect on his burning skin and it actually helped with his eyes if he just looked at the shadowy patches of grass. He didn't risk taking off the sunglasses or his trenchcoat yet seeing as when the bell rang he would just have to dart into the school.

The Irken went towards the doors as he was writing into his notebook, standing next to Gaz, who had headphones on and listening to music while playing her game slave. That girl was getting weirder and weirder the more he saw her.

The fledgling leaned lightly against the trunk of the tree scanning the schoolgrounds somewhat boredly now. Seeing as he was in no danger of catching fire...well he wouldn't really catch on fire anyway..but still, since he was no longer in danger of catching on fire he was a bit more comfortable..like he could act normal. Though just as that thought crossed his mind the school bully walked up to some kid. He couldn't hear the conversation that was going on seeing as apparantly the sun had dulled his hearing, but in the end the bully was pummeling the kid with his fists... and there was blood everywhere.

Zim turned his head as he saw the bully pummel some poor kid... And notice dthe blood. Crap, no one wants a young vamp to go crazy in sight of the blood and put away his notebook to go stand between Dib and what was going on, pretending that he didn't do it on purpose. "So... Dib-monkey." he said, going into his little act.

The fledgling could feel his body tense up as the smell hit him.. .sweet with a hint of metallic. He was about to take a step towards the scene when he saw Zim get in his way, what did the irken think he was doing? He sent a real glare at the irken, and seeing as he was still in the shade his eyes began to glow slightly. "What do you want space-boy?" He finally asked, realizing that this was part of their little act.

"You know exactly what I want, bigheaded-monkey!" Zim picked up a rock, wondering if the fledgling had fast reflexes... And decided to test his abilities by throwing the rock at him while smirking evily. He HOPED that the young vampire would catch it.

The fledgling's hand flew up and caught the rock without a second thought, the action was more triggered by instinct than anything else, and he tossed the rock to the side. "Well you should move aside you stupid, Aaaalien." He growled, taking a challenging step forward, all he wanted was a taste... just a taste of that red elixir would be fine... wouldn't it?

Zim narrowed his eyes, half-expecting the boy to crush the rock too but.. Ehh he caught it it was good enough. But he still didnt want to let Dib near that blood. He already had his dose... He glared this time in a more serious manner, there was no way he was going to let Dib have THAT nasty blood from that stupid child. There was only one way to solve the problem... and in a blur the alien tackled the fledgling to the ground.

The fledgling let out a yelp when he was tackled, though when he realized what was happening, once again his vampire instinct kicked in and he let out a feral growl as he grabbed the other's shoulders and rolled their forms over so that he was pinning the other to the ground. A small group of people had gathered around the vampire, irken duo, seeing as this fight seemed to be different from the rest, and the growing crowd was only agitating the fledgling more.

Zim meeped some and glared, he wiggled some while trying to get free. Why the hell did they have to PRETEND to hate eachother? It was worse now because this was HIS mate... It was even more pain to bear because it was hard to tell if it was even TRUE or not. "What... are you DOING!" he whispered at the fledgling as he wiggled, damnit... the young vampire was STRONGER than him... god he wished he could've stored a sample of that venom in his PAK... it would've been easier...

The fledgling growled softly, his grip tightening on the other's shoulders as his mind finally caught up to him and he realized just WHO he was sitting on but in this state of mind the only thing he registered about the irken was that his blood was better than the stupid human's behind him.

The Irken snarled and looked down and noticed he could still escape... He smirked and moved his knee to forcefully connect it RIGHT between the fledglings legs. It wasn't the BEST choice but it was most certainly get the young vampire off him.

Dib's eyes widened and he fell over with a pained yelp. He curled up slightly glaring up at the irken. The kick had knocked a little bit of sense into him he at least now knew who his friends and who his enemies were. He glanced over to where the kid and the bully had been, now it was just the kid. The bully had walked away to leave the kid there, bleeding and unconscious. Easy prey, he sat up, but just as he was about to stand the bell rang and kids began scampering into the building for first period, and someone who was the bleeding kids friend picked him up and dragged him towards the nurses office.

Zim smirked and moved to grab the fledgling by the collar and bring the teen face to face with the irken so the alien could have a word with the boy, "If I ever catch you trying to prey on anyone else but me, I will kick you in your weakness until it REGISTERS in your stupid brain. GOT IT?" he glared, he was very serious about this, and plus he made sure no one else was listening either since this was between the alien and the fledgling ONLY.

Dib's first initial reaction was to slap the alien's hands away but with the bleeding child gone he was finally calming down. "Got it," He finally said in a whisper, before looking around to make sure everybody was in the school so nobody would see. When he finally concluded that nobody was there but them he threw his arms around the irken, pulling the alien close against his chest. "Are you hurt?" He asked quietly, almost dreading the answer he might receive.

The irken snarled some, he was still angry at the fledgling, "isn't it OBVIOUS!" He tried to push away from Dib, he was very... VERY angry and he wasn't going to let Dib have a REWARD for trying to go after that bleeding child.

The fledgling dropped his arms from the other when he felt Zim struggle, a look of hurt and longing crossing his face before he downcast his gaze. He'd done it again... he'd lost all control again, and become that monster... and he'd hurt Zim in the process. When would this just end, when would he be able to finally just ignore the thirst?

When the alien saw that look on Dib, he stopped, he couldn't bear to see the teen with that look... It wasn't in him to see that on the fledglings face. He sighed and hugged Dib close, "I'm sorry... I just... got mad when you were going to go after that bleeding worm-baby..."

The fledgling took a shuddering breath as he wrapped his arms back around the alien. "I can't help it... it's like when I see it I just black out.. but after the blackout I remember everything." He said, trying to explain how it was, but in the end he knew that the irken wouldn't completely know how it felt. He was about to say that he should leave and go home until he had better control when he remembered his death grip on the other's shoulders. He reached up slowly to pull the irken's collar down to check for any bruising. The irken HAD said that he was hurt, but the fledgling didn't know if he had been talking about his physical or emotional state.

Zim blushed some, there wasn't really any bruising other than the bitescar he recieved last night. "We... We should... get to class..." he said, his face was completely purple.

The fledgling's eyes widened when he saw the bitemarks, he'd been trying to keep from looking at the other's neck for safety reasons but now that he was looking he saw the shame of what he had done staring at him in the face... there for eternity. "You go ahead... I'll catch up later." He said, though in reality he wasn't going to catch up with the irken. He was going to walk back to the irken's house and just wait out the rest of the school day.

Zim glanced at Dib and blushed, "I like that there..." he said out of nowhere as if he read the fledglings face or something, "It proves that... I'm yours..." He nuzzled against the teen, "A... and that you wont leave me..." he added. Well... he HOPED that the fledgling wouldn't leave him...

Dib sighed, he didn't really know how to reply to that. He didn't really feel like the irken belonged to him, but as the thought ran through his mind he remembered the possessive feeling he always felt when he was holding the alien...the feeling that he had even now. And of course he could never leave Zim, it just didn't feel possible, but why did the scar of the wound that could have killed the alien have to be the symbol of these feelings? He sighed softly resting his forehead on the other's shoulder. "I could have killed you..." He finally whispered, his hands fisting in the material of the irken's shirt.

The Irken glanced at Dib, and sighed, "but I lived..." he said, then pulled away, "And that matters..." He said, looking away to hide his hurt look. Why was Dib so negative about this? "I'm sorry then..." he said and just walked towards the doors in his melancholy, all he wanted was Dib to be happy... but how could it be possible anymore? He was now ashamed to even keep that mark as his hands moved to touch it.

The fledgling felt his heart throb painfully when the irken walked away, and he reached up to touch the other's shoulder. "It does matter Zim, it matters a lot that you lived..." He sighed before dropping his hand back to his side. He wanted to say that as long as he was around.. and he had the thirst.. the other would be in danger, but that just sounded too cliche. "I love you..." He whispered.

Zim stopped and turned his head some, "I love you too..." he said, his hand on his scar, "I... have a favor to ask..." he said as he glanced into the eyes of the young vampire just so he could show that this was important.

"What is it?" Dib asked, he would do anything if he could just make this better, if he could just get them back to that happy moment they'd been having before they'd gone to school, if he could see the irken smile.

"Don't leave me alone..." He said as he mentally fought to keep from going in a trance as their eyes met. It wasn't really easy for him, but he was doing his best not to since Dib was standing right there and they were AT school.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the fledgling replied before closing the distance between him and the irken. He wrapped his arms lightly around the irken giving him a gentle, lingering kiss.

Zim moaned some, gripping at Dib's shoulders as they kissed, his body shuddering some. At this point he really didn't care of someone was witnessing... He loved it so much when the fledgling kissed him like this.

Dib wrapped his arms more tightly around the irken as he deepened the kiss, personally he didn't care if people were watching either, it was still a possibility in the back of his mind but it didn't matter.

The irken churred and broke the kiss some, blushing abit, "I love you... and... Sorry for sacking you..." He said, blushing deeply.

The fledgling made a slightly disappointed noise when the alien pulled away, after a short pause he finally said, "I love you too," then he gave a short pause and smiled jokingly at the irken, "and I know you'll make up for it eventually." then he gave another short pause.

Zim chuckled, "most likely... Now lets get to class or Mrs. Bitters wont be so forgiving." He chuckled and moved to push Dib through the school doors.

Dib yelped as he was pushed through the doors of the school, the complete opposite direction he wanted to go, but since they had just entered the school he was sure a teacher had seen, and now he had no choice but to go to class. He also knew that now he had no choice but to pretend to hate the irken... he hated this part the most about going to school.

The irken continued the push the teen to class, not really caring if someone was watching. The only objective in his mind was to get both of them to class. "Move it, pale-boy!"

He sighed walking ahead before shooting a glare back at the irken, "Watch yourself alieeeen." He snarled in an almost threatening tone, gosh he hoped Zim would know this was fake. He stepped into the classroom, glaring daggers at anyone who looked at him funny or made a comment about the fight this morning.

Zim snorted, "Not my fault you're so sloooooooowwwww.~" he cackeld some, not minding the snarl... Actually the snarl kinda turned him on... Damnit, no time to get perverted thoughts Zim! The irken placed his gloved hands on his hips, waiting for the fledgling to get out of the way.

The fledgling rolled his eyes before walking over to his desk and setting his things down with a loud bang, which had Ms. Bitters glaring at him for disrupting her rant of doom.

The alien snorted and took a seat at his desk which was a few seats away from where Dib was sitting on the front row. He kinda hated the fact that his and Dib's seating arrangements are rather apart but... it gave him time to work on something secretly without the young vampire breathing down his neck.

When Ms. Bitters went back to ranting he placed his chin in his palms, blankly glaring off into space. Now he knew how Zim must feel in class, surrounded by so many humans...except the irken didn't want to rip out their throats and drink their blood...well maybe the ripping out throat part seeing as he was violent...but definately not the drinking blood part. He disguised his glance to the irken as simply shooting a "hateful" glare at him.

Zim saw Dib cast the glance and smirked some as he placed a gloved claw at his bottom lip as he was holding something... kinda like a present box, but seemed rather weird. The Alien was so perverted today for some reason...

The fledgling was slightly confused when he saw the box, but returned his gaze back to the front of the class where Ms. Bitters was now drawing algebraic equations that would somehow relate back to the end of the world...jeez she was such a weird teacher. He sometimes wondered if Ms. Bitters was even human...he doubted it seeing as she was so oddly quiet when she walked...wait she didn't ever seem to walk at all more like slither around. He knew she wasn't a vampire though, sure she didn't like sunlight but Brendon had a certain scent that put him apart from humans...Ms. Bitters didn't have a scent similar to this at all. He boredly twirled a pencil around on his desk as he pondered what the creepy teacher could really be.

The Irken churred some and continued with working on this present box, he figured he should at least give something to Dib. It was the least he could do for the poor teen. He glanced up at the clock from time to time as he worked, it wasn't really easy since he had to work with some of the chocolates he stored... it was ALOT of chocolates. And he wasn't sure if he was going to finish it all for lunch.

The fledgling finally just gave up on wondering what the teacher was, he doubted that it would matter anyway. She HAD of course been here for years and made no move to destroy humanity so he guessed she probably never would. He simply sat at the desk boredly staring off into space...what to think about..maybe he could wonder about how his training was going to work out. Was Brendon going to teach him some form of secret vampire martial arts or something? The fledgling let out a light chuckle, he doubted it... the vampire would probably have him work on his newly developed senses first... or do something weird like wash a car. He shuddered, that would be creepy if that did happen... plus he hated cars.

Lunch time was slowly creeping, but to Zim as he worked, it seemed it was fast. Atleast what he was doing was least boring than listening to the teacher drone on and on about doom. His forehead was slightly sweating as he continued until the little box was full. This box held half of the chocolates that he originally had when he put it away in his PAK. It should be enough for the Dib... He sealed the box and waited for the bell to ring, staring at the clock with impatience.

The fledgling jumped slightly as the bell rang, he'd been too deep in thought to actually notice the time pass by, but he guessed that was better than counting down the minutes like most other kids were. He waited for most of the kids to clear out before he stood up and headed for the door.

Zim stood as Dib did and waited for Dib to go out the door first before following him and holding the blue colored present box. "Dib?" he whispered. hoping that the fledgling heard him.

"Hmmm?" The fledgling sounded questioningly as he continued to walk, pretending not to notice the irken. It would be weird for the other students if one minute him and the alien were on the ground trying to "kill' each other then the next they're talking in an almost normal fashion.

Zim sighed some, and sneakily placed the box into the fledgling's hand before walking ahead, it really was hard to keep at this. He hated it so much, but how COULD he break all the fake tension? it was impossible... everyone thought they hated eachother... But in truth they really didn't anymore. He walked into the cafeteria and just took a seat at at his usual seat.

The fledgling tucked the box under his arm, acting as though he'd had it the whole time when in reality he was surprised that the irken had given him a gift. He walked over to his usual seat next to his sister, then opened the box to peak inside.

it was full of chocolates Zim had, but there was also a folded note inside, the chocolates had a different scent... since Zim had to add something special...

The fledgling plucked the note from among the chocolates and unfolded it to read it as he picked up one of the curious treats and nibbled on it. It was sweet with the slight kick of something else, something... delicious. He glanced at the chocolate once more turning it around in his hands as he thought. He knew he had tasted it somewhere before... somewhere recently too.

The note, though was all in irken, except a few words at top that said, "Dear Dib-beast, I HOPE you can read this... If not. Then translate it. You might find it interesting."

The fledgling was slightly confused when he saw the irken print...he had a chart to translate this but he'd left it at home, not having expected the irken to give him a note like this. He sighed sticking the note into his back pocket... he could translate it later. He plucked another treat from the box glancing over at gaz... he was surprised she hadn't said anything all day... usually she was at least glaring at him occasionally.

Gaz was abit too busy with her game, though when the smell of the chocolates reached her nose and she turned her head to see Dib, "So, did you two do it yet?" She asked. Just a perverted girl with thoughts of her brother being possibly gay.

The fledgling's hand stopped with the chocolate halfway to his mouth and he tried to hide the blush with a glare to his sister. Great, she already knew and they hadn't showed any sign of it. "No," He said bluntly. Usually he at least tried to put a little truth in the lie so it didn't feel so bad...but it was all his sisters fault that he was going through random backed up emotions and falling for his sworn enemy.

"Are you suuuureee?" Gaz asked then glanced over to Zim, whom was seductively sucking on a chocolate. She pointed to the strangely seductive-acting irken, "can you tell me what's up with THAT then?"

The fledgling looked over to the irken and his face got bright red.. wh-why would the alien do that in school? "It's uh... irken mating season... and uh... crap." He said before slamming his head on the table. "You caught us..." He mumbled against the wood of the table not loud enough for anyone BUT gaz to hear.

Gaz smirked, "I wanted it to turn out that way..." she admitted, "Besides... Before that he was looking so lonely and unloved..." She glanced over to the irken, "So I thought maybe it's time to bury the hatchet between you two so he wouldn't feel so lonely."

"There was nothing there before the... incident." He sighed before sitting up and running his hands through his hair to smooth it. "Well at least that I could tell, yeah he looked lonely but I used to think that was just because he wasn't on his home planet." He tried to explain as he plopped another piece of the chocolate into his mouth... why did that tang in the aftertaste feel so familiar but at the same time foreign...maybe it was the chocolate covering up the taste.

"He liked you even before the incident. It was obvious... well to me." Gaz replied, glancing to Dib, "you just didn't see it because you were too busy going 'alien THIS and alien THAT'."

"I wasn't THAT bad." He denied as he glanced back over at the alien... but he knew he had been. All he'd ever thought about was taking the alien down to save the planet or just dissecting him on an operation table... the two thoughts made him sick to his stomach now. He'd seen the irken as only a specimen to be analyzed but now he was much more. He had feelings for the alien that hadn't been there before... and he doubted that they would ever go away, he was content with that.

Gaz smirked, "besides, look at him now. He doesn't look lonely anymore. In fact I think he's imagining on giving you a blow job..." She snerked some, covering her mouth. It was so obvious the way Zim was eating those chocolates.

The fledgling glanced in the direction his sister was pointing and immediately regreted it..he was still sucking on those chocolates in that same way but with the thought Gaz had basically bomshelled on his brain it had even more of an effect on him. He felt his face heat up that red color and he groaned hiding his face in his hands. "Gaz.. that's just... creepy coming from you." He said.

"What? Not my fault I'm a girl." Gaz chuckled, and went back to her game, "Maybe you should keep him company if you know what I meaaaan~"

"Gaz, please stop." He groaned, "We're at school." He finally pulled his face from his hands when he felt his face slowly cooling down to it's normal pale hue. Today was hard enough and now his sister... his SISTER was planting perverted thoughts about the alien in his mind.

"A school full of teenagers and the one and only green kid." Gaz pointed out, "Hormones are everywhere..." Indeed it was... Because Zim couldn't stand sitting there alone at his table being a couple feet away from Dib as his sexual part of himself was acting up to hell. His face was all a purple tint as he layed his head on the table and dug his gloved claws into the wood.

"Why do you always have to be right?" He asked glaring at his sister, that look on Zim's face was just... it was driving him insane. He stood up and walked by the irken's table making a small gesture which he hoped the alien would comprehend as "follow me in a second" then he was out of the cafateria and walking down the hallway. He kept going for a few yards before he stopped and just leaned up against the lockers as he waited for his overexcited irken lover.

The irken blinked some, seeing Dib's gesture and tried to hide his blush as he picke dup his chocolates and followed the fledgling to the hallway, still munching on the delicious chocolates. "What?" he asked as he stopped when he saw Dib against the lockers. His face flustered some... The way Dib looked like that was so... attractive.

The fledgling simply answered Zim's question by walking over to him, and pulling the irken against his chest. He tilted the alien's head back slightly before leaning down and pressing their lips together in a needy kiss. He was too embarassed to say anything to he hoped that the irken would get the message through his actions.

Zim gasped some, putting the chocolates away in his PAK before placing his arms over Dib to deepen the kiss. He missed this closeness so much that he practically moaned. He knew he wouldn't last a day without Dib's contact... it was... just too insane.

The fledgling pressed the irken up against the lockers as he ran his fingertips slowly down to the other's waist before he pulled back from the kiss. He then began to attack the other's neck with licks and soft bites that he was sure wouldn't break the skin. "We need a better place than the middle of the hallway," He whispered huskily between his attacks to the other's neck.

The irken moaned some, "I... I know... Ahh~" he grunted, trying to think of a good place for the hallway, "Got... any ideas?"

The fledgling trailed kisses lightly along the other's collar bone as he thought, well they could go back to Zim's house or maybe even his own but that would take too long. There was a bathroom nearby but that would probably be swarming with kids when lunch ended. He slithered his hand up under the under's shirt, running light fingertips along the skin beneath the annoying piece of clothing. Then he remembered the part of the school that was under construction...it would be abandoned seeing as the workers only worked after school hours. He pulled back from the other's body giving the other a short kiss before taking him in the general direction of the unfinished section of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim panted and decided to follow the fledgling, "where are we going?" he asked, rather curious.

"Somewhere we can be alone." He said turning the corner into the abandoned part of the school. The fledgling tugged the irken into the deeper part of the construction site away from prying eyes, and they soon ended up in a developing classroom. The only thing missing from the room was the desks and windows... this would have to do. He shut the door behind them.. just in case.. then pressed the other up against the nearest wall to resume what he'd been doing earlier.

The alien meeped some, resting his arms over the Fledgling's shoulders as he groaned. He needed this so badly, though.. He couldn't help but wonder if Dib liked the present he given to the teen earlier, "D... Dib... How did... You like the... Gift?" he asked, just curious of how the teen thought of it.

"It was good," The fledgling said leaning in to kiss the other's cheek as he pulled off the other's wig and dropped it on the ground beside them, "Very thoughtful." He said as he ran his fingertips up the now exposed lekku stalk. He drew his lips gently along the other's jawline, hearing the other's excited heartbeat was driving him mad... he figured that having just a little wouldn't be that bad, the alien HAD upgraded his pak. He ran his lips down over that intoxicating vein, his fangs extending in anticipation. He parted his lips over the other's skin drawing the sharpened canines across the other's flesh in an almost teasing manner.

Zim moaned some, arching his back as the other teased his skin with those lovely fangs. He couldn't help it... It was driving him mad as he started to emitt his mating call scent, "Do... you know whats in them?" He panted some, he wanted Dib to bite him SO badly. It felt so wonderful when the young vampire fested on him, it was like some orgasm than pain. "D... Diiiiiiiiibb~" he moaned, feeling his body begin to overheat.

The fledgling pulled back from the other's neck slightly as he thought about that taste, that beautiful taste that had been in the chocolate then it hit him.. the irken had put his blood into the chocolate... He smirked some.. of course the irken would find a way to sneak him the blood, and the worst part was that he hadn't recognized it at all. He placed his lips against that delicious vein, the pulse sending a shiver of delight up his spine. "The real thing tastes better." He whispered softly against the other's skin, he'd have to criticize the other later.. right now the only thing that mattered was that beautiful pulse and the way the irken moved beneath his touch. He ran his fangs lightly over the other's flesh once more before finally puncturing the flesh at the exact same place he had last time. The taste exploded into his mouth and he let out a loud moan, it was just as he'd remembered it.

The irken gasped loudly, digging his claws into the teen's back as he felt the fangs sink into his skin. He was glad he was prepared for it this time, he waited for the venom to enter into his body before secretly telling his PAK to store it just incase the alien needed it and the young vampire wasn't around. It was better to be safe than sorry... He moved his legs to rest them onto the fledglings sides, propping abit so their groins touched. Man this was so good... But not better than sex.

The fledgling moaned, arching his back into the other's body when he felt the irken's claws against his back. The alien's body was starting to feel hot against him so he wormed his hands underneath the other's shirt. He pulled back reluctantly from the wound to tug the shirt off of the irken completely. He leaned back into the other's form, running his tongue lightly up the small trail of blood that had formed while he was removing the other's shirt.

Zim groaned some, letting Dib remove his top, which had also pulled off his gloves so his hands and claws were free of the restraint of the leather. He grunted some as his eyes were slowly darkening because of some of the venom that coursed through his bloodstream, lucky enough his PAK was strong enough to replace any blood that the irken lost so he couldn't be lightheaded or weak like he had been last time. He could feel the rush slowly creep onto his body, "D.. Dib..."

The fledgling licked the wound once more before pulling away from the irken's neck to kiss the alien roughly. His hands trailed their way down to rest on the other's clothed backside as he began grinding against the other. He guessed that the irken didn't need anymore venom in his system.

Zim churred some as the other kissed him, but he moaned as the young vampire started grinding against him, albeit louder than usual. He snaked his hands up the teen's shirt, his black with red shine eyes halfmast as he started to steak at Dib's nipples which were hidden underneath the shirt.

The fledgling arched his back into the other's touch, gasping softly when the other's fingertips brushed against his nipples. It was a surprising pleasure and it had him reaching up with one of his hands to pull the other's lekku into his mouth. The irken gave a loud moan as one of his lekku went into Dib's mouth, it felt so good but didn't stop him from teasing at the nipples and flesh with his bare hands. His snake-like tongue sticking out since the pleasure was doubled since his temporarily rush by the venom. "Dib~"

The fledgling moaned softly into the appendage as he nibbled gently at the lekku's tip. He just barely noticed the other's strange eyecolor, but he remembered that it was triggered by his venom and he guessed it would recycle it's way out if his system eventually anyway, but until then the other would be extremely sensitive. He ran his hand down the other's bare back before running his fingertips teasingly along the other's waistline.

"EEHH!" Zim shrieked some, feeling his lovemeat peak through the opening of his pants. He was so hot from the feeling of his lover ravaging all over him, and within the Ghoul State he was maybe ten times more sensitive sexual-wise. It was driving him nuts and wanted the fledgling to just RAM him like a savage beast. He couldn't bare with this sexual torture.

Dib smiled around the lekku at the other's shriek of pleasure, and he finally let his hand dive into the other's pants. His fingertips brushed teasingly against the other's need before he wrapped his hand around the length and began pumping it slowly. The irken moaned loudly, moving his hands to claw at the wall behind him, breathing heavily. It felt so good, so overwhelming: he thought he was going to suddenly release from it all but he wasn't even CLOSE. He wished so bad that he was... He wouldn't mind dirtying his lover up with his alien spooge.

The fledgling finally pulled his hand from the other's pants, but only long enough to practically tear off the annoying piece of clothing which was quickly followed by his shirt and own pair of pants. He then pressed their flushed bodies against each other as he ran his hands along the other's thighs. Zim gasped, his body shivering in need as he felt the other's skin against his own. He LOVED the feel of their skin touching and it only turned him own even more and make him squirm under the dominant male's form: rubbing, sliding and wiggling his body against Dib's.

Dib smiled at the irken's squirming, he was just so eager. He ran his hand lightly along the bottom of the irken's leg urging the alien to wrap his legs around his waist as he positioned his tip lightly against the other's entrance. The alien moaned as he placed his legs around the fledgling's hips and wrapped his arms around Dib's shoulders as he panted. "Dont... be... gentle..." he said, biting his bottom lip in the process. He didn't want Dib to go easy since it wasn't their first time anymore. And seeing how much sensitive he was now because of the venom, it was the best moment to go wild on the sex driven irken.

The fledgling nodded as he rested his hands on the other's hips, digging his fingernails into the sensitive flesh before he thrust roughly into the irken's entrance, almost immediately hitting the other's prostate. He pressed the other more securely against the wall as he began a quick pace that seemed to drive him deeper and deeper within the other with each thrust. Zim nearly screamed when Dib hit his spot, his toes wiggling furiously to the deep and fast tempo as he moaned loudly, "Ohhhh yesssssss... DIIIIIBB~~" he cried, moving his hips some to the amazing thrustings provided from his dominant lover.

Dib moaned loudly as he leaned his forehead against the other's shoulders for support. It was amazing...even more so than he remembered it being and his recent feeding had his hips moving at an unnaturally quick pace. He moved one of his clawing hands from the other's hips taking the irken's need into his hand to pump it in time with his thrusts. The Alien panted and cried out in pleasure, loving on how fast that his mate was going: he had a hunch that Dib would be even faster than Zim now because of his vampireness... And he loved it so, he loved the feel of his lover being more powerful than the Irken, it felt... SO amazing. It was like a drug, it was oh so very addicting...

The fledgling was starting to feel that familiar warmth in his lower abdomen, but he didn't want to cum yet, he was having too much fun with the irken. He cried out loudly his thrusts getting uneven and even more wild the closer he got to his climax. Zim started to give screams of pleasure as the pace started becoming more and more wild, eyes tightly closed while his member started to pulsate with climax drawing so near. The ghoulness of his eyes starting to vanish as he grew so close. noo... he didn't want to loose that oversensitivity yet!

Dib felt a shudder of delight run down his spine at each scream. Each one brought him closer and closer to his climax and he once again found himself asking why the invader had to be so vocal, it drove him insane. He leaned in kissing the irken roughly, trying his best to hold on but the spasms of the alien's walls and his own insane pace were slowly driving him over the edge of bliss. The irken moaned as he was kissed, kissing back roughly to muffle his screams of lust as he tried to kick his legs around from the insane spike of pleasure. It was so good, ohhh sooo good. It was like he was under Dib's little spell of love, and he didn't really care because he loved Dib so very much... And it wasn't going to change at all. he whined some as he felt as if he was going to blow any second.

The fledgling was able to slam roughly into the irken a couple of more times before he felt himself releasing his hot seed deep within his lover, causing him to pull back from the kiss to let out a loud scream of pleasure, "ZIIIIIIIIIM!~" Zim screamed as Dib filled him, making him spray his hot lime-colored juices between their bare bodies, causing him to scream out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~~! !~"

Dib was left panting and shaking from the overload of pleasure as he slowly lowered their bodies to the ground again and he pulled out of the irken. He wrapped his arms lightly around the other, only just remembering where they were and he became slightly worried that maybe somebody had heard. Zim groaned, shaking a tad violently from overload as his temporary ghoulness disappeared, he was lucky to secretly store some of the venom in his PAK incase it was needed. Man... it felt so good, even better than his first time and figured maybe Dib had gotten better, "D... Dib..." he groaned, normal irken eyes blinking awkardly. He was trying to recover from the overload.

"Hmmm?" The fledgling sounded contently as he nuzzled lightly against the other's neck. He guessed that nobody had heard seeing as he didn't hear any footsteps or talking so he was completely happy to sit here with his alien lover for the rest of the day. Zim was twitching all over the place, his snakely tongue handing out as he breathed, "I... Zim... admits... that... you're more amazing... that... zim is under your spell..." he said, panting hard and fast. And he admitted it, Dib was so much better as a lover than an enemy... SO much better.

The fledgling ran a hand lightly up and down the other's back to calm him, spell? What was the irken talking about a spell? Was it just another way to say that he loved the vampire? He sighed contently, laying gentle almost apologetic kisses around the wound he had caused on the alien's neck. The irken didn't seem to be in any danger of dying to he didn't really feel bad for it... more like he was apologizing for it maybe hurting later.

"Why is it that... you mate so good...?" The Irken asked not minding the licks since the wound was slowly being closed back into a scar. He wondered why Dib was THIS amazing, was it because he was fare more powerful than the alien? he wasn't so sure, but whatever it was; he loved it. "I dunno." The fledgling admitted, then he remembered the little fact he'd read somewhere that sex with vampires was amazing... so it was true. He decided to keep the little fact to himself. "You just wanna sneak off school grounds and go back to your house?" He asked, the fledgling was starting to feel tired now, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be lying around naked when a bunch of construction workers showed up.

Zim panted and groaned, "might as well..." He blushed, moving some to get his lenses and wig back on. But as he did so, his need began to slip back into the flap that was between the alien's legs. Dib was embarrassed to admit, even to himself, that the irken's body fascinated him... he guessed that the other's genitalia retracted as a self defense mechanism. Oh well, he'd do more extensive research on it later. He tugged on his clothing piece by piece then fixed his hair so it wouldn't look too weird while they were walking back to Zim's house.

The alien groaned some as he lazily put on his uniform, still abit effected by the amazing sex he just had, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. He was so going to thank Dib for that amazing feeling that lingered within his still spasiming body. He looked as if he was in total bliss right now. The fledgling walked over to the alien after he was done dressing and scooped him up into his arms. The irken looked like he was too tired to walk so Dib had decided to carry him. He headed for one of the windowless gaps in the wall, hopping out of it with ease before he quickly headed off school grounds and onto the sidewalk that lead to his alien's house.

"S.. sorry..." Zim grunted, shaking abit as he wrapped his arms around his vampire lover. He hoped no one noticed... but to be honest he didn't really care. As long as he could still have contact with his attractive mate, he really didn't care what others think. "What's there to be sorry about?" Dib asked, rubbing lightly at the other's shoulders... jeez he still hadn't calmed down. The fledgling was almost worried now that the other would never calm down, but he decided to wait a couple more minutes to see if in that time the invader would stop shaking.

"For being weak like this..." The invader groaned, the shaking slowly going down, but his eyes were randomly twitching, "Zim thinks... the oversensitivity from Ghoul State was... abit TOO much for Zim's mating drive..."

"Is that a bad thing?" Dib asked, flashing zim a worried look as he continued towards the invader's house. If anything was wrong the invader could probably fix it in the lab. "I... Don't Know..." Zim blushed, "I never heard of mating being THAT good..." his face turned abit purple, "even in ghoul state..." The fledgling sighed, "Maybe you just need some sleep." He was silently cursing himself for once again not being careful with the irken. The more they were together the more fragile the alien seemed to get to him.

Zim glanced at Dib, and moved to kiss the young vampire deeply for a moment, then broke it, "I'll be fine..." he smiled, "I'm just going through an aftershock from the oversensitivity..."

"Alright," The vampire replied, blushing slightly from the kiss as he finally carried the other up to his door, though he heard some kind of odd music behind the barrier... what was Brendon doing while they were gone? Zim could hear it too and rose a brow at the door, "Whats... going on in there?"

"I dunno...only one way to find out." He replied, bracing himself for what they would find before he finally opened the door. Brandon was standing right infront of the tv with a hairbrush in his hand, dancing as he was singing loudly, "CAN'T READ MY POKER FAAAAAAAACEE-" then he stops when he sees Zim and Dib, "OH HI! Didn't expect you two eari- Why is he shaking?"

"Uh..." The fledgling said oh so smartly, still completely in shock at the sight he'd been greeted with. So THIS is what creepy old vampires did in their free time... Zim was staring at the creeply old Vampire, slightly shaking, but not saying a word. As the scent of sex reached Brendon's nose, he gotten the message... No WONDER they came home early, "You two are horndogs."

The fledgling blushed a deep crimson before finally stepping into the house and closing the door behind them, didn't really need anyone listening to the weird conversation that was sure to happen. "You're not one to judge mr. poker face." He said before he walked over to the couch and sat the shaking irken down. Brendon chuckled, "keep that up and you MIGHT get your mate pregnant." he smirked, which only made Zim widen his eyes... It wasn't possible. He wasn't 'born', just genetically made in a factory.

The fledglings already red face turned even redder, as he turned his head to glare at Brendon. "Does everything you say have to pertain to something weird or perverted?" He asked, jeez first his sister now his mentor... what next his dad? His train of thought immediately halted... wait... his dad. His dad was coming back into town today. Which meant that he'd have to be at home... and pretending to be the normal "insane" son.

"Well since you're here, might as well start your training." Brendon ran his hands through his black and white spiked hair, "while your lover watches..." Zim's eyes widened more, that was even more torture to watch Dib's sexiness during his training. The fledgling sighed somewhat...well they did have a couple more hours before he had to be home so that did make sense. He turned around completely to face his mentor before asking, "So what exactly are we going to train today?"

"The basics as for now." Brendon said as he turned off the music, "how is your sense of smell?"

"Pretty good I guess..." He replied, he wasn't really sure how good his sense of smell was supposed to be seeing as this was his first time being a vampire.

Brendon narrowed his eyes, "We'll work on that then. As a vampire, your senses are far more than the average human. With your sense of smell, you can tell which is human and which is not..."

"Yeah then I guess I'm pretty average for a vampire." He replied after remembering his analysis of Ms. Bitters and how he'd used his sense of smell then to confirm that she wasn't a vampire. Brendon looked towards Zim, "got a chalk board of some kind?" Zim shakily got up and nodded, "yes..." he said moving abit to sit on the floor as the couch vanished into the wall and a alien-like erase board appeared on the wall. It had alot of irken language sentences. Zim used a wire in his PAK to push a button on the thing to erase everything. Brendon nodded and picked up the little pen and started writing, "Many beings have different scents. And with that knowledge you will be able to identify them... but just be careful, there is alot of them with enhanced sense of smell like you do."

The fledgling nodded, taking in every bit of information. He'd never noticed the chalkboard before though, and wondered what the vampire would use it for. Probably to make a chart of creatures followed by their scent and ability to smell. Brendon finished, the board contained little doodles of each creature as well as their abilities and their scent. The extraterrestrial beings were last, and their scents and abilities were both question marks.

Dib stepped closer to the board examining it, the fact that each extraterrestrial had a question mark beside it had him giving the vampire a questioning look. "I'd think that we'd know more about these seeing as we're supernaturals too," He said. Brendon sighed, "There are more alien species than your mate there. And sadly we don't know ALL of them. The only thing we know is that they have a way different scent than anyone here on earth. Their abilities vary upon each species. The Irken race... Which I had come to study, so far is the most powerful and intelligent as I had come to conclude. A race full of bloodthirsty individuals that invade planets to add to their ever growing armada."

Zim blinked, "How did you know about all of that?"

"Remember that irken girl that had that giant hotdog stand? what was left over from the site I stole for research." Brendon admitted. The fledgling nodded some at the vampire's explanation of Zim's race..yeah that pretty much summed it up as far as he'd studied them. "So you're the one that was at the site." He yelped, the day after the incident he'd gone to the hotdog stand to try and find anything to study up on Zim's race and had found nothing. The police hadn't even noticed it yet and he was guessing that another swollen eyeball had gone there to clean it up.

"Yep!" Brendon smirked, "who else was going to clean up that mess? No one in the Swollen Eyeball was that stupid to get their hands dirty. Agent Mothman..." he smirked towering over the poor young vampire. Zim was watching this unfold and blinked, Swollen Eyeball?

The fledgling opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. He was in complete shock... the vampire had known he was a part of the swollen eyeball? But how? And why did the vampire still change him when he had that knowledge? It was his turn to pinch the vampire's ear and drag him somewhere, that somewhere happened to be the kitchen "How did you know?" He finally asked when he was sure they were out of earshot of the alien.

Brendon growled some and rubbed his ear,"Only members of the Swollen Eyeball know eachother, Agent Mothman." he chuckled, "By their codename... You really are easy to fool." he laughed. "Well than which agent are you?" the fledgling asked crossing his arms over his chest. He really doubted that his vampire mentor would be a part of an organization created to seak out the supernatural and expose them.

"The oldest member in the group... And still kicking." The vampire smirked some, eyes narrowing, "As a member of the Swollen Eyeball, you should know. Afterall... You're not the first member who's a supernatural.." The fledgling was slightly confused at first, what did the vampire mean oldest member? Then realization kicked in and his eyes widened, "A-Agent Dark Father?" He practically yelped, looking at the vampire shockingly. But the vampire couldn't be the leader... it was just too weird.

"Yes... it is I... Didn't expect it to be me? Think again. The group isn't exactly a normal group of investigators. I originally intended it to protect the existence of the supernatural from humans to continue the separate harmony between the races... For humans are not ready to accept us for who we are." Brendon explained, glancing at the teen. "But then where did it go wrong?" The fledgling asked, "I mean when did it go from being to help supernaturals to being...well the opposite?" he continued, he was still in a bit of shock but it was starting to make sense.

"The government was what went wrong... We didn't have much of a choice. we were supposed to be the barrier between the paranormal and the humans. But when the government started to get suspicious, we were forced to betray our own kind for the sake of..." Brendon snarled some as he said the other word, "HUMAN protection. Like if they don't need enough PROTECTION already."

The fledgling was somewhat ashamed of himself.. his entire life had been dedicated towards human protection and now he was being told it was wrong... no not only that he felt like it was wrong. The vampire was right, the humans HAD enough protection without him and the swollen eyeballs helping them. "Well screw the government then," He growled, "Help supernaturals behind their back, maybe we could even make a safe house for them."

"That was what we had been doing since we were forced to be on the human side. Every Werewolf, Vampire, Demon, and the like are well hidden in their clan households, but they still blend into the human crowd AS humans to throw off the investigators. It's a dangerous world out there while the humans reign as the 'supreme race'... until the Humans grow to accept every living being as equal, no one is safe... Not even your mate." Brendon crossed his arms.

The fledgling glanced back into the living room where the alien was sitting, almost scared that a human would come into the house and take him away that minute. "It's a horrible way to live isn't it..." He said, he'd only been at this for a couple of days and so far he was already having a hard time blending in... hell he was sure that if an observant human were around they would have already guessed.

"There was a reason you were turned, Dib Membrane..." Brendon began, placing his large hand on the teen's head, "You acknowledge the world of the paranormal more than anyone I have known. You show the greatest interest, that kind of thing is what I expect in the Swollen Eyeballs."

"But then why did you lead me to believe what the government wanted me to believe at first?" He asked, jeez he had so many questions and he could only ask one at a time. "At first I didn't want you to believe that garbage... But the other Agents said otherwise because you were human. They didn't really trust humans very well. And besides, you were young when you started... Could you really understand all that back then than of today? not really." Brendon answered.

Dib nodded some before finally saying, "I'm sorry... for everything." He really was sorry, he'd treated the vampire like an enemy instead of a friend, but now he actually had a reason to trust the other. "its fine... I can't blame you for it." Brendon put his hands on his pockets, "Now lets continue your training before you have to leave your... beloved behind to see your father." The fledgling nodded once more before heading back into the living room, he knew he'd have to reprocess all of this information later but right now he had to learn about what he was, and spend time with Zim of course.

Brendon followed the young vampire and went back to the board, "be sure to memorize each of these, fledgling. You never know when you'll encounter them."

"Alright," the fledgling said as he walked over to the board and began memorizing them each one by one, he wondered what Zim would think of their long absence... and he wondered if Zim knew about the swollen eyeballs at all. He'd rather not ask just in case the irken didn't plus Brendon hadn't exactly told the irken or anything so he wasn't sure what to do about that.

"Once you memorized, we'll move on to your other basic abilities, like for your super strength and super speed." Brendon said, then glanced over to Zim, who was no longer shaking and was eating chocolates. "heh." Zim was still shocked about that 'pregnancy' comment, and was starting to wonder if it was possible.

The fledgling stepped back from the board when he was finished, not really sure how the vampire was going to test his super strength and speed... he was sure he'd already done that earlier today and the mental comment had him blushing somewhat. "Well, Zim already tested your speed... which you still need to harness..." Brendon tossed a rock to Dib, "I want you to crush this rock into dust."

The fledgling caught the rock, giving the vampire a confused look, crush it into dust? He shrugged before placing it in his palm and curling his fingers around it. He placed a small amount of pressure on the rock slowly amping up the strength until he felt the rock crack and slowly become a fine powder.

Brendon smirked some, the kid was learning faster than he expected, "Know this little fact, Dib. You must be stronger, faster, and smarter than your opponent. You're not going to survive very long without that... In this world it's all about surviving. There is always going to be a fight between you and someone else weither it is human or another supernatural. When you come to fight them, do not kill unless it is absolutely necessary."

The fledgling nodded wiping the dust like substance from his hands... he was starting to wonder if maybe there was the danger of vampire hunters around.. he guessed that a human wouldn't really be that threatening unless their sole purpose was to kill him because of what he was. Brendon rubbed his chin as if he forgotten something, but he did, "I nearly forgot to add something onto the list... They dont deal with scent, more like with aura. There's a group of Humans that are also apart of the supernaturals, it what other humans accept alittle more than the rest of us. Psychics and the sort. Humans who have supernatural abilities. They don't have a different scent, but a different aura. These types of humans are a special case among us, don't be alarmed when you find one."

"Like...a psychic vampire or a mind reading human?" The fledgling asked, he'd read about them but never really counted them as supernaturals... more like they were just talented. "Humans that have special abilities far beyond the human world, they are paranormal as well because of this. Infact, they exist as far back as the birth of man." Brendon answered, erasing the board. "Back when the world actually accepted this..." Dib said, he knew that the "special" humans were no longer accepted due to religion... and things like the Salem witch trials, but he didn't really know if vampires had ever been accepted.. maybe at one time they had.

"Yes... back when everything was together in harmony." Brendon added, glancing to the fledgling, "where it was all the time of peace and love between everyone of equal..."

Zim blinked some, listening, he never really knew much about earth's history... "Until humanity fucked it up... jeez humans are starting to seem worse and worse." The fledgling said, and it was true... he'd used to think that humanity could do no wrong.. that they were simply ignorant and stupid. Yes they were still ignorant and stupid to him but they used that ignorance and stupid to go after people they didn't understand.

"I used to think that God still loved his children... But now? I think he stopped putting his faith in them." Brendon said, and glanced at his watch, "you should get ready." Zim piped up some, hearing Brendon, "get ready for what? What's going on?" The irken glared. "I have to go home Zim... my dad's in town and it'd be weird if his "insane son" wasn't there to greet him" The fledgling said, a lot of hatred leaking into his voice as he talked about his father. He hated the fact that his dad was this huge scientist that was adored by humanity... when he couldn't even bother to take care of his own children.

"So you're just going to leave me alone with HIM!" Zim pointed at the tall crazy old vampire as he glared. He did not like that vampire. "I'm pretty sure Brendon has a place to go." The fledgling said eying the vampire. He was sure that he'd had a place to live before he'd spent the night at Zim's. Dib walked over to the alien and placed a finger under the other's chin to pull their faces close together, "and besides, if he bothers you just call and I'll be over here to talk to him." He said before planting a light kiss on the other's lips.

Zim grunted some as they kissed, "But.. Dib... D... Dont you remember eariler today... Your... promise?" The fledgling looked into the other's eyes.. not for the purpose of glamouring the other just to simply look. He didn't want to break his promise so early but... his dad would have a search party coming for him if he didn't go home. "I'm not really leaving Zim, I'll be back by morning.. no matter how hard it is to get here." He said, he was sure he'd be able to sneak out of the house...or at least make up an excuse to get out of it so he could get to the irken.

The irken sighed some and looked away, he couldn't believe it. He glared some and just brushed past Dib to head to the elevator, Brendon watched and shuddered as he felt Zim's ever growing anger and heartbreak. "Maybe you should take him with you..." he suggested, shuddering some.

The fledgling let out a somewhat pained noise as the other walked away... sometimes he felt like he couldn't get anything right with the irken. Dib followed the alien before pulling the other's body closely against his. "Do you want to come with me?" The fledgling asked softly against the other's lekku. Sure he was taking the other's advice... but he was being sneaky about it, "You could meet my dad, and finallly see the inside of my house... maybe I could even get it so you could spend the night," The fledgling hinted.

Zim's lekku stuck up when he heard Dib against his lekku, he blushed some and churred. "T... that would be niiiceee~" he purred, leaning against the taller male. Brendon smiled some, atleast he doesn't have to deal with Zim's constant negativity. The fledgling smiled some, running his lips lightly up the stalk of the lekku before pulling away from the other's body slightly, "We should start heading to my house now so we're not too late," He said, taking the other's hand into his and pulling him towards the door, but not before making sure that the alien was wearing his disguise.

"O... okay..." the irken answered, blushing deeply as he held his box of snacks close to his body. It was what he dreamed of, to see Dibs house... and his room. Brendon smiled some, "Oh by the way, Dib... A little tip. If you concentrate hard enough, you can sense other people's emotions..." The fledgling nodded at the small fact, that would be an interesting ability to practice tonight... "Thanks for the tip, I'll try it out later." He said, before pulling the irken out of the base and walking him down the walkway and in the direction of his house.

Zim blushed some, if Dib would practice it, would he be able to sense his perverted emotions? He blushed, it would be nice to have Dib know what the irken felt. He walked with the fledgling as he churred deeply, holding his box. Brandon decided to stay behind again and watch the base just to be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

The fledgling was slightly embarrassed when they entered the rich neighborhood where his house was. Sure his dad was a famous scientist and all but he hated that they had to show off their wealth with a huge house. He paused outside of the invisible forcefield surrounding his house to type in the code that would unlock it. He wasn't sure why the irken was so eager to see his house... sure it was huge and all, but other than that he could think of nothing. When the force field finally disappeared he let out a sigh and tugged the irken up to the front door. He really didn't want to know how his dad would react to the fact that he was dating an alien... but not just any alien a male alien. He knew his dad was narrow minded and that wouldn't help with the situation.

Zim moved his hand to grasp Dib's as he waited for the door to open, he was excited... He placed the box of snacks in his PAK before clinging to the young vampire's arm, abit shy about how Dib's father would think of the two of them being together. He HOPED that Membrane would allow it... He really did not want to sneak around with Dib behind the poor man's back if the tall human disapproved. Dib finally let out a final sigh before opening the door and walking in with his alien lover clinging to his arm. He looked around and noticed gaz sitting on the couch with her gameslave, but his father didn't seem to be in the living room. That was a relief.. he at least wouldn't be bombarded with questions the very second he walked into his own home. He pulled the other completely into house before shutting the door behind them.

But little did Dib know was that dear ol' dad was hiding behind the door waiting for the boy just to surprise him, "Hey, son!" he yelled, he didn't notice Zim yet seeing how much the irken blended with Dib wasn't really easy for the old man to notice. Well... He noticed when Zim nearly shot up into the ceiling, "Oopsies..." The fledgling tensed slightly and he was about to attack the man out of self defense, but then he noticed that it was his dad. "Uh...hi dad." He replied awkwardly, running a hand through his hair before indicating the now slightly terrified alien, "This is Zim."

Gaz was snickering behind her Game Slave, trying not to be heard since it was so funny to her. Zim's eyes were twitching some as he dug his claws into the fledgling's arm, shaking abit. Prof. Membrane felt alittle bad and went to assure the poor alien by rubbing his head, "Sorry, there. Zim." The alien calmed down some and released his death grip on Dib, "H... H... hello... Sir..."

Dib shot a glare at his sister seeing as he could easily hear her whether she was covering it up or not. He didn't see why she saw the situation as funny...well she was cruel and unusual so that explained that. He glanced back to his insane father with a sigh, "He's staying for dinner." The fledgling said, it wasn't really a question and he knew his dad would probably notice that he hadn't really asked, but he didn't care, he could just glamour the older man to let the irken stay.

The man smiled some, "that's fine, son." Actually he didn't mind it at all. Dib never really brought any friends over for family night and it was a goooood opportunity to show off pictures of his son as a child. He may not have been able to spend time with his children, doesn't mean he can't brag about it like a normal parent. Zim blinked at the creepy Dib-looking adult, wondering what was going on in that insane man's head.

Dib, sensing the irken's uncomfortableness pulled the alien away from the older man and slightly closer to him. His dad was being creepier than usual... that was never a good sign. "Whatever you're thinking about.. please don't." He finally spoke up uncomfortably, he knew his dad was thinking about doing something that he wouldn't like... but he didn't know exactly what it was. "Oh don't get your hiney in a pot. You ARE just in time for dinner, and I already scheduled a seat for all of you. I wasn't expecting your friend to come... But we can make an extra seat!" Membrane said, though he didn't mention WHAT restaurant, and he intended to keep that a surprise. Zim tilted his head some, "seat?"

"Please tell me we're not having bloaty's again." The vampire groaned. He knew his sister loved bloaty's but personally he thought it was too greasy.. and it had a weird texture to the cheese. "I'm not teeeellliiiiiing~!" Membrane sang, because he didn't want to spoil the surprise. "The three of you need to dress nicely, though, I want this to be VERY special. You and Gaz MIGHT want to check your closets for your formal wear." Zim blinked some, he had to wear a suit? Personally he'd wear one of those comfortable dresses or whatever they were called but he didn't want to creep out Dib's dad.

The fledgling sighed before dragging the irken up to his room, he really didn't want to have to wear a suit, he'd much rather just go as is but it was best just not to argue with his dad while Zim was around. He pulled the other into his room and closed the door behind them before he went to his closet. He didn't mind that zim saw his room messy, but the fact that his walls were plastered with pictures of the paranormal did make him slightly uncomfortable... seeing as most of them were of Zim.

The irken looked around some at the teens room, noticing the pictures that were of him. he blushed some... Was Dib really THAT obsessed with him before the... 'Incident' that had changed their relationship status? Maybe Dib should add a few more to his collection... And that gave him a rather dirty idea as he gave a dark smirk at the boy. After entering the code which would open his closet the fledgling took a peak inside, dreading what he would find. He made a face and plucked out the rather drab suit that he was supposed to wear, well he thought that any suit looked drab but the fact that he was supposed to wear this one made it worse than the rest. He tossed the outfit onto his bed then began stripping down to his underwear so he could pull the stupid thing on.

Zim gave a deep purr as he snuck up on the young vampire to run his hands on the fledgling's lower abdomen before Dib could put the suit on. He rested his chin on Dib's shoulder as he whispered into the teen's ear, "I think you should add a few more of me... onto your collection..." he said as he gave a low seductive hiss while his tongue flicked at the fledgling's ear. The fledgling gave a slight shudder as he felt the other's hands against his abdomen, and he instinctively reached down to rest his own hands on the other's hips. "Only if you'll pose this time," he replied. He knew his dad was expecting them back down in the living room any moment, and he hated the fact that he didn't get much alone time with zim because of it. But the thought didn't stop him from trailing light kisses along the other's jawline.

The irken churred deeply, "Maybe I will... this timeeee~" he purred deeply to the kisses on his jawline, leaning his head back, "D... do you have anything I could fit in to...? I didn't... expect your father to do a nice dinner of some kind... All my... "outfits" are back at the base." he said as he blushed. "I could probably find something," Dib replied with one last kiss to the other's neck before he pulled back to search through his cluttered closet. He came out with a suite he was sure would be a little big on Zim but would probably do for the night. "This one's from our last... surprise dinner." He said before handing the suit to the alien and going to put on his own.

Zim glanced at the suit, then proceeded in undressing, taking his wig off for a moment to remove his uniform. He was pretty much completely nude, heck.. he didn't really wear any underwear under his pants since his need was pretty much hidden by a protective covering that was between his legs. He was wondering if Dib was watching him change, he HOPED so because he was going to tease the hell out of the young vampire by slowly putting on the suit that Dib let him borrow.

Once the fledgling had put on his suit he let out a groan then turned to the alien to see him..completely naked. His eyes widened and he almost fell over in shock, he'd expected the irken to at least keep on one piece of clothing so the sight of the alien nude was both a turn on and shocking. He felt his hands twitch in the direction of the other's body in the need to touch the other's bare skin, but he knew they were on a time limit due to his dad, so he sat down on his bed and folded his fingers in his lap.

The irken smirked some as Dib noticed, putting on the suit. He didn't really like it general, but seeing how Dib previously worn it, he didn't really mind. He finally was able to be fully dressed with the thing and put on his wig, the only BAD thing about it is that the should covered his pak and looked like he had a humpback or something. But what could he do? he didn't really want to ruin the suit by making a hole for his PAK.

When the irken didn't make a hole for his pak the fledgling sighed and got out a pair of scissors to cut it for him. It's not like the vampire was ever going to wear it again, it was too small and he just hated wearing suits in general. After the hole was cut he put the scissors away and pulled the irken out of the room before he could do anything else sexual and and drive the fledgling crazy.

Zim meeped some and was pulled out of the room he groaned abit because he didn't get to tease Dib more but atleast he gotten too when he was changing. Membrane was pretty much waiting in the living room wearing a white suit while Gaz was wearing a nice purple dress. "Hurry, son!" Membrane called, not wanting to be late. The fledgling sighed softly, he was probably really going to hate tonight... but at least he could go through with it with Zim. He headed down the stairs and stood beside his dad, waiting for him to lead them outside.

Zim kept close to Dib as Membrane lead them outside and into a limo that had just recently pulled up. Zim looked rather jealous, Dib's family was rather rich... Well... Zim made money his own way but still, the creepy man made more money than the alien ever did. And the Alien mostly used his monies for his outfits when it comes to one of Gir's dress-up games. The fledgling mentally cursed his dad for once again showing off their excess of money, he hated how his father flaunted it around everywhere. At least the limo had a lot of space and they weren't all jammed into a small tight space.

"Dib... I... have to tell you something." Zim whispered, maybe he should tell Dib about that little 'dress up game' Gir makes him do. Maybe it would give the fledgling ideas. Membrane waited for the three to get in first before getting in himself. "What is it?" The fledgling asked once he was settled into his seat and he was sure his dad and sister weren't really paying attention to their conversation. Zim sat next to the teen, having his hands in his lap as he leaned in to whisper, "what do you think of mee in... a "dress"?" he asked. Membrane and gaz were sitting next to each other across from Dib and Zim. Once everyone was in the car began moving.

The fledgling blushed somewhat as he glanced at the irken, "A dress?" He asked, he wasn't really sure what kind of dress the alien was talking about... a regular dancing dress... or maybe a skimpy dress that showed off his.. wait what was he thinking? His sister and dad were in the car a couple of feet away and he was having dirty thoughts about his alien boyfriend. The irken blushed some, "I'll... show you later..." he said, muttering some it would be better if Dib saw with his own eyes of what Zim does in his free time.

The comment had the vampire's mind wandering back into those dirty thoughts of Zim in a skimpy... tight dress, why did the alien have to leave the statement so open ended? He glanced over to his dad to make sure he wasn't paying too much attention before he took the alien's hand into his own... it was at least a little contact and if anything his dad could just guess that they were close friends... he wasn't really sure how his dad would react if he knew about the relationship completely.

Membrane didn't really notice since he was waiting for the car to stop at the restaurant where they were going to have dinner. Zim though was smiling some at Dib, gently gripping onto Dib's hand. Gaz kinda noticed since she was pretty much expecting it... And she started to wonder some things... What would happen if they gotten married? it would be interesting.

The fledgling started to wonder exactly why his dad was taking them to a fancy restaurant. The last time they'd gone was for some kind of special occasion he couldn't really remember, but he didn't really feel like anything was special tonight other than the fact that Zim was with them... and his dad had already planned to go to the restaurant. He sighed..he'd just have to wait until they got there to find out. The car soon stopped and Membrane got out first to help his daughter out before waiting for Zim and Dib to follow. Zim glanced to Dib some, blushing abit out of nervousness.

The fledgling gave Zim a reassuring smile before getting out of the car and holding the door open for him; there was a chauffeur that could have easily done it instead, but he wanted to do the honors. The irken had gotten out and took Dib's arm at least to have some contact when they headed inside, Membrane probably figured that the poor child was nervous to hell and didn't mind the green boy to cling to his son like that. he was STILL clueless to the actual relationship as he lead them inside the nice looking restaurant.

The fledgling patted the irken's arm reassuringly before he followed his father and sister into the restaurant. The eating establishment was of an Italian nature, Dib could smell the different spices and noodles before they'd even made it through the door. He guessed that was okay and at least they weren't at some place where they served raw fish. The thought made him shudder. But it was some raw fish inside... it was half Italian and half oriental, at least the raw fish wasn't blood or anything... Just looked like fancy things that were rolled by rice and seaweed and such. There were other things... Zim grunted some as the smells hit his 'nose', he nearly gagged at some of it but the rest didn't smell so bad... it was like perfume or something. Membrane placed his hands in his pockets, "I noticed that we never tried this place before, soooo, why not?"

The fledgling groaned somewhat when he looked around and saw the oriental half of the restaurant. Well this was odd he'd never even heard of this place...probably because he didn't take his time to ever actually look up fancy restaurants in the area.

A short woman in an oriental dress walked up to the group of odd looking customers and flashed them a smile. "Welcome to Itanese, I will be your waitress for tonight, please let me lead you to your seats." She said in a heavy Chinese accent before walking off in the direction of their table. She led them through the tables at a quick pace as though she'd done it millions of times before.

Membrane followed ahead just incase with Gaz right behind him as Zim was still clinging to Dib. He wasn't really used to this and it left him slightly shaking again, so many people staring at them because Membrane was popular with the people. He hoped no one would take pictures... The fledgling sighed somewhat glaring at anyone who looked like they were about to get up and ask them for a picture or autographs, he hated the fact that his alien was scared of them and it just ticked him off even more that nobody seemed to care. Why did his dad have to go and show off like usual?

The waitress stopped at a fairly secluded table to set down a couple of menus for the customers to look at. She then stepped aside for the odd group to take a seat, "What would you all like to drink?" She asked in that same Chinese accent as she pulled a small notebook to write down their beverages. Zim glanced around, he wasn't sure if there was anything TO drink without burning or anything. He glanced at Dib, nervous and scared as hell as he moved to make sure he was sitting right next to the fledgling. Membrane and Gaz sat next to eachother, "I'll have a soda..." Gaz said, looking at the menu. "and I'll have tea." Membrane followed in.

"I'll have some soda as well," He glanced over at the irken, and seeing the look on his face he said, "Zim already had a big meal before we came here so I don't think he'll need anything." He glanced back at the waitress to make sure she got the message that they were done ordering for now. The waitress nodded, jotting down quick notes then she raised the notepad to eye level as though this were extremely important then read off their orders, "Soda, tea, and soda." She said glancing at them to make sure she'd gotten it right, but at the look on the younger version of professor membrane's face she quickly turned around and headed for the kitchen to get their drinks.

Zim glared at Dib some he didn't MIND eating with them, but he wasn't sure WHAT to eat. He sighed some and looked away, it didn't seem right to be the one not eating... Membrane glanced at Dib and Zim and rose a brow some. He was just beginning to notice now... "So... how long have you been friends? I can't remember." perhaps if he started a conversation to pass the time maybe Zim wouldn't be so nervous.

Dib glanced over at the alien, looking somewhat hurt at the glare.. he was only trying to help. "A couple of years..." The fledgling said...well actually they'd known each other for a couple of years they'd only just become friends... well a lot more than friends.. in fact they'd kind of skipped the whole friend thing... but his dad didn't need to know any of that. "A couple of years is JUST enough to start dating, eh?" Membrane teased, sure he wasn't really serious. But he didn't ALWAYS have to be serious. When Zim heard that he blushed so bad that his face was a purple hue. Gaz snickered, "I think Zim likes that idea..." Zim meeped and glared at her, "do not invoke my wrath, Gaz!"

"but it's fun!" Gaz replied, smirking. The fledgling let out a nervous laugh before shooting his sister a glare. Why did she have to tease the irken like that? He turned back to his dad and was about to explain that they were just close friends with the emphasis on close when the waitress came back with her tray full of beverages. "Hello," She said cheerily as she set the drinks down at their right places. "You all ready to order?" She asked as she tucked the tray under her arm and pulled out the note pad expectantly.

Membrane had already picked what he wanted, "pasta salad with a side of sushi, please." he said. Gaz was having some trouble but eventually found something... She didn't trust the oriental stuff, "Speghetti I guess..." Zim didn't answer since well... he wasn't sure which type of food didn't upset his stomach. The fledgling glanced quickly over the menu before finally saying, "Lasagna would be fine," He placed his menu back on the table, glancing over at Zim. He doubted the irken had ever tried fruit before... maybe that would be okay, "Actually I'd also like a fruit salad with that," He said. He decided he'd share it with Zim just so the other wasn't starving later...''

The waitress nodded as she took down their orders, then read them off one by one, "Pasta salad with a side of sushi, Spaghetti, and lasagna with a side of fruit salad," She glanced over the group for confirmation before heading back to the kitchen. Membrane nodded some then glanced over to Dib and Zim, "well... anyway... So how's school coming along?" he asked, intertwining his large fingers together. Some people were sort of sneaking some no-flash pictures without the group suspecting.

"Boring," The fledgling replied, though a slight blush crept up to his cheeks. The last time he and zim had been at school had been anything BUT boring. "The teacher still rants about how the world is going to end and it's more repetitive than anything else," He said, trying to at least humor his dad with conversation. Membrane chuckled, "I always thought she was insane or something..." he said, scratching a this chin. Gaz wanted to say something about the couple but kept to herself, it was best if Dib or Zim told him. Besides, Membrane might get suspicious if they keep a secret like THAT.

"Yeah, tell me about it. So what's your latest big discovery?" Dib asked, a bit of sarcasm dripping into his voice at the big discovery part. The clicking of those cameras was really getting on his nerves. Sure they weren't using flash but each click of the camera had him twitching slightly. "At this point, we're looking for a cure for AIDS. Nothing yet but we're getting there." Membrane answered, fiddling iwht his fingers. Zim just listened, saying nothing as he secretly touched at Dib's side under the shirt with his bare hand.

"That's interesting," The fledgling said, at least his dad was finally putting those scientific skills of him to a slightly good use. Dib's sides tensed up slightly at the touches, seeing as they were unexpected, but other than that he tried not to react. His dad was practically right across the table, and he definately wasn't going to tell his dad in public..with those annoying cameras taking pictures of their every move.

Zim gave a couple of glances to Dib before glancing at Membrane as he went on about his discovery of the cure and such. Zim couldn't help but gently rub around the fledglings side and lower back to perhaps ease the tension... he liked touching Dib... It was rather soothing. The fledgling half listened to his dad ranting about different chemical combinations, though he was distracted by the irken's soft rubbing. It felt nice if not a little exciting because of the fact that they were out in public. He tried to keep his mind away from dirty thoughts but with the irken sitting not far from him and touching him it was hard.

The irken hated keeping a secret and stopped massaging Dib, just keeping his hand on the warm patch of skin to keep himself form going crazy or trembling again. Gaz had her arms crossed, impatiently waiting for the meal as Membrane continued ti run his mouth about everything. The fledgling glanced over at the irken giving him a questioning look, why did he seem to be so uncomfortable? Sure his dad was weird but after a while you got used to his rambling.

The waitress came back to the table, setting their plates down in the proper places. She gave them all a huge smile before asking, "Is there anything else I could get you?" Membrane stopped as the food came and turned his attention to the waitress, "No thank you right now." he said, maybe later he could order some desert but he wasn't sure if anyone would have room in their stomach for such. Zim soon moved his hands to place them on his lap, staring at the empty spot that was infront of him on the table. He was the only one not eating even though he had some snacks in his PAK for just incase...

The fledgling scooted his bowl of fruit over to the irken before picking up a fork and tasting the lasagna, it wasn't the best lasagna he'd ever had but it was still pretty good. The waitress nodded giving them another smile before turning and practically skipping off to go get somebody elses order, she was just a little creepy to the vampire fledgling. Zim glanced at the bowl of fruit and gave a confused look at Dib before taking a fork and took one of the sliced apples to try a bite of it. He blinked some, it didn't taste bad... nor did it upset his stomach... so he continued eating. Membrane noticed some... The green kid must be a vegetarian or something... or just simply liked fruit. Fruit WAS pretty healthy since it was naturally sweet and all. No wonder the poor kid looked so nervious...

The fledgling smiled when Zim seemed to enjoy the fruit, well he at least knew one human food that the irken could handle, in case he ever DID have to cook for the alien. He reached over and stole a strawberry from the bowl and plopped it into his mouth before continuing to eat his lasagna, strawberries were his favorite fruit and he couldn't help but steal one. Zim blanked as Dib stole a strawberry and glanced at him and stuck his tongue out, "Theif." he chuckled and went back to eating. Membrane rose a brow, well.. atleast they were happy. Gaz was watching them while eating her spaghetti, hoping they'd randomly make out or something.

Dib smiled, sticking his tongue out playfully at the irken, the situation kind of reminded him of earlier this morning when he had stole part of the other's chocolate and the memory made him smile. He picked up his glass of soda and took a sip of it, he thought it was a little weird that they served soda at a fancy restaurant but he didn't question it. Zim felt alittle awkward with all this silence and decided to talk about something, "So... Um. How is everyone doing?" he asked, glancing around at them. "Okay. I guess." Gaz answered as she stuck rolled up spaghetti on a fork into her mouth.

"I'm good," The fledgling replied, even though the irken already knew how he was doing. He thought it was kind of cute that zim was trying to talk to his family. "simply swell." Membrane answered, popping one of the sushi into his mouth, "I've been curious... where are you from? I knew you were a foreigner, just not sure from what country." He said. Zim froze some, he wasn't sure how to answer it... He didn't want to say he was from another planet...

"He's from one of the lesser known islands off the coast of alaska." The fledgling said, he knew his dad had never been to alaska.. and probably never would seeing as it was too cold up there and there wasn't a very big population. "I see, fascinating." Membrane said, no wonder his skin was green... He took a sip of his tea. Zim looked at Dib to send an inaudible thank you before going back to eat. Gaz though was staring at the couple. Warning Dib not to keep that secret of them dating from their father.

The fledgling smiled at zim when his dad wasn't looking before he finally finished off the last of his dinner and pushed the plate aside. He leaned back slightly in his seat as he waited for the other's to finish their meals. He'd seen gaz's expression and he knew exactly what she meant.. but he wasn't sure how his dad would react. He decided he would definately have to wait until they were in a more private place to talk to the older man about it.

Zim eventually finished, and was abit happy he didn't puke or anything like that waffle incident a couple years back. He grunted when that memory flashed in his head... stupid waffles... It would've been FINE if Gir didn't put nasty stuff in them. Gaz blinked some and finally finished her food, wondering what was bothering the poor alien. Dib glanced over at the alien when he groaned, giving him a questioning look. The irken didn't look sick so he doubted it was that...maybe an odd thought had crossed his mind.

"the waffleeesss..." he whispered, and tried to get rid of that horrid memory of those sickening waffles Gir made years ago. Membrane was blissful as he soon finished is food, "Anyone up for desert?" he asked, looking around. The word 'desert' made the alien forget as Zim glanced at the tall man with beady eyes, "I would... love desert..." he admitted... He needed sugar even though it's not as powerful as irken sugar.

The fledgling laughed softly at the mention of the waffles, he remembered that day. That had also been the day the man eating squid had escaped though and it had caused a lot of damage. Oh well now he thought that maybe the city had deserved it. "I'm up for it." He replied to the question about desert laughing once more when he saw the look on the alien's face.. he seemed to love his sweets. "Sure." Gaz said, chuckling some at Zim's reaction. "alright then." He said, then looked around for the waitress to order for the desert now.

The waitress, seeing the famous professor looking around, walked up to the table and flashed them a smile. "How may I help you?" She asked cheerily. "We're ready for desert." Membrane said, placing his hands on his lap, Zim was kinda looking at the little card thing that had some lists of desert on it. He wasn't really sure what to go with. Maybe a slice of cake... The waitress pulled out her little notepad, and looked at them expectantly, "What would you like?"

The fledgling looked briefly at the small card before saying, "I'll have the chocolate cake drizzled in hot fudge," He'd never really told anyone but he loved chocolate, it was his favorite treat. Zim glanced at Dib, that sounded pretty delicious but he didn't want to copy, he continued looking until he found something he'd like, "Ooh, Ziim shall have this berry surprise lava cake..." he said and passed the card to Membrane and Gaz. Gaz instantly picked one of the cheesecakes because she loved those, "I'll have the cherry cheesecake..." She said, then looked to her father. "I'll have the chocolate dipped fruit..." the man said, and placed the card where Zim found it.

The waitress once again wrote down their orders, read them off, and disappeared into the kitchen. Dib decided that her work schedule seemed extremely boring just running around to take peoples orders must get extremely repetitive. Membrane gathered the empty plates and bowls into a neat stack and placed them in the middle of the table for when someone comes to pick them up, "by the way, Zim. I've been meaning to ask..." Zim blinked to look at the man, "yes?" Membrane rubbed his chin some, "are you into science?" Zim gave a secret glance at Dib before answering, "If you call it that. But I dont really use my equipment very much during my freetime since my dog tends to get more attention from me."

The fledgling glanced over to Zim, listening to the conversation curiously. He'd always thought that Zim loved science seeing as it was his specialty. He DID make all of those huge weapons and odd inventions to destroy the world, but now that he thought about it the irken hadn't exactly been trying to do anything like that lately. "I see. And this dog of yours aways gets your attention?" Membrane asked. Zim tapped his claws some on the table, "not ALWAYS but, mostly on my freetime." he answered, then muttered so low that only Dib can hear, "he's crazy and makes me play dress-up..."

The fledgling covered his mouth to stiffle a laugh, well that explained the whole Zim in a dress thing. He should have known gir would do something like that. Speaking of which the fledgling began to wonder what the crazy robotic dog was doing with Brendon right now... probably trying to make him dress up like he did with Zim. The mental image had him stiffling another laugh. Membrane nodded some and took a sip of tea, "interesting. Anything else you want to share?" he asked, rather curious. He loved to know abit about Zim since the child was his son's friend. 'Well... uh.." Zim said, rubbing his legs abit not sure where to begin.

Dib glanced between his father and Zim, he was sure Zim didn't want to reveal too much about himself and that the conversation was steering into uncomfortable, so he needed a way to change the subject without it seeming weird. "Zim is a vegetarian," He said quickly, "Well more like he's allergic to the grease in most meats." He continued, he knew the fact wouldn't seem to weird and if anything his dad would start ranting about a cure.

"I figured he was an vegetarian... but I never thought he'd be allergic to the grease. Well not many people like the taste of grease and prefer their meat dry. Not really a cure for that thing other than advise he eat dry meat." Membrane said, acting like a real doctor on this. There wasn't really any cure for allergic reactions other than offering medications or some form of help to make it less severe. The fledgling nodded, "Yeah he's severely allergic to the grease in meats.." He was about to explain how it gave the other "hives" when the waitress came up and set their deserts in front of them and asked them once again if they needed anything.

Membrane glanced at their drinks, "Could we get refills of our drinks?" he asked, glancing at the waitress. Zim was pretty much glad that Dib was backing him up and all... Since Dib knew him quite abit, mostly for his allergic reactions and all. The waitress nodded before picking up their glasses and disappearing into the kitchen to refill them, she came back a short minute or so later, placing their drinks back into their correct places. She then skipped off to go take other peoples orders and do her oh so boring job.

Dib glanced over to the irken before he took a bite out of his fudge drizzled cake, it was the perfect mixture of sweet cake and hot fudge and it had him letting out a small moan, he admitted to himself that he had never had any desert better...he decided he would have to look up the recipe on the restaurant's website. As he was thinking about this he suddenly remembered the note Zim had given him earlier that day and reminded himself to look at it later or at least ask the irken about it.

Zim glanced at his piece of cake and got the fork to begin eating before hearing Dib moan and blushed madly. Membrane didnt notice since he was busy eating the chocolate covered fruit, but Gaz was just staring like the perverted girl she was. The fledgling practically devoured the cake, it was just so good that he couldn't stop himself to even take a breath between bites. The young vampire caught himself licking his fingers when he had finished the piece of cake, blushing somewhat. He didn't remember if his dad was big on manners but he was a little embarrassed that he had lost control all because of a desert.

Zim was staring at Dib as he was eating his fruity lava cake and blushing so bad that his face was purple. He hoped Membrane didn't notice but he couldn't help himself to find his mate going crazy over something that looked so delicious. Dib glanced over at the alien and caught the blush, he wondered what could have caused the blush this time but shrugged it off and added his now empty plate to the small pile in the middle of the table. He then folded his hands in his lap and stared off into space as he waited for the other's to complete their deserts.

The other three continued eating, though Zim finished before Membrane did and Gaz was still savoring the taste of the delicious looking cheesecake. The alien was pretty much full and added his plate to the pile as did Membrane. "Is Zim going to spend the night as well?" the man asked. "If that's fine with you," The fledgling replied, he'd already invited the irken over for dinner without warning, but if his dad was okay with the alien spending the night, that made it a little easier.

"Sure." Membrane said, "Just keep the noise down." he added and laughed, not like his son was that gay... or so he thought. Zim covered his face some to hide his flushed face, Membrane didn't have the slightest clue. The fledgling laughed nervously, running his hands through his hair. He was surprised just how oblivious the older man was. Gaz finally finished her desert and added her plate to the pile, "Can we go home now? this dress is making me itchy..." She said. Membrane sighed, "Alright then... " he smiled.

Dib stood up then pushed his chair back into the original place it had been when they had first gotten to the restaurant. He then stood beside the irken's chair and waited for him and the other's to stand and head out of the restaurant. The other three stood and followed Dib out of the restaurant, Membrane left a tip on the table for the waitress before going with them. Zim kept as close as possible with Dib as he looked around at the staring eyes.

The fledgling stepped outside of the restaurant then waited for the limo to pull up. It was a little gaudy but it was their only form of transportation. He glanced over at the irken before taking the other's hand into his with a small smile, they'd at least gotten through being at the restaurant together. Zim smiled some, while Gaz was still watching, She hoped that their father doesn't start asking questions and whatnot... She hated it when Membrane found out the hard way. As the limo pulled up Gaz went in first while Membrane waited for them all to be in the car before going in as well.

The vampire helped the irken into the limo, taking their original seat in the back as he waited for his dad to get in and for the over expensive form of transportation to take them back home. He was extremely surprised that his dad hadn't guessed yet but he had it all planned out, when they got back home Dib would let Zim go upstairs and wait in his room, then he would talk to his dad in private and hope for the best.

Membrane was still abit clueless but he was starting to wonder as he got inside. Maybe one of them was attracted to the other or something, he wasn't sure... but it was just starting to piece together... as the car arrived to their home, Membrane decided to let the others get out first before following. The fledgling got out of the overpriced limo before helping the alien out. He walked the other to the door and let him in before saying under his breath, "Go ahead upstairs, I have to talk to my dad about us."

Zim nodded some before kissing Dib and headed up to the fledglings room to wait. Though as he waited, he decided to change into his uniform and sit on the bed. Gaz headed inside to her room to get the stupid dress off while Membrane was just about to go inside. The fledgling watched the alien go upstairs longingly before he stepped into the house completely to get out of his sisters way. He leaned against the wall and waited for his dad to step into the house before he finally said, "Hey dad.. can I uh.. talk to you about something?"

Membrane glanced at Dib as he gotten his attention, wonder what his son wanted to talk about, "sure, son. What is it?" he asked, rather curious about what his boy wanted to talk about. "How would you feel.. if I said that I was gay?" The fledgling asked embarrassingly, he didn't understand why he was so ashamed suddenly. When it came to being with zim nothing felt wrong... but when it came to telling his own dad.. he was embarrassed. "And that I was dating Zim." He finished, after a short pause, he was unable to look at the older man's face, he was afraid of what he would see there.

That was when it hit the poor man hard in the face... of course! no wonder they acted weird around eachother. But he was glad Dib told him... He wasn't going to be stupid and disown the boy just for being that... and that Zim seemed like a nice boy... his mind was running ninety-nine miles an hour about this. "Well... son, I wouldn't be stupid to disown you... For it. Since it's basically obvious with your... obsessions with aliens and with the green boy looking like one and such... What COULD I think?" he said, rubbing his chin, "Actually... You liked him even before you two... got together, didn't you?"

"It's not an obsession and the only reason he's green is because of a skin condition." The fledgling replied, his face turning bright red. It USED to be an obsession, he was no longer obsessed with exposing the alien to the world. "and I guess I liked him before." The young vampire finished, glancing up at his father.. he was glad that the older man wasn't going to disown him... but he was still a little shocked that the older man hadn't freaked out or anything.

Membrane chuckled, riiiight... Not an obsession. But he understood what the boy was going through, afterall... He went through the same thing... "Let me tell you something... No matter where you are or what gender you choose to love, understand that I'm always here when you need to talk about it." he said, patting the teen on the head, "Besides, everyone goes through this at some point in their lives... And seeing how there's more homosexuals than there are heterosexuals. I dont think it's a problem anymore."

The vampire nodded some before glancing in the direction of the stairs, he wanted to go upstairs and check on Zim but he couldn't think of any way to get out of the conversation without ending it awkwardly. Membrane smiled some and placed his hands on his pockets, "Go ahead. Just remember, I'm here if you want to talk about it." he said, letting the teen go. Besides, Dib was probably getting a withdraw from not slobbering all over the poor green child.

"Thanks dad." The fledgling said, giving him a smile before he headed up the stairs and in the direction of his room. He opened the door slowly to peak in...just a little curious as to what the invader had done to his room while he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Zim was simply laying on the bed only wearing his pants in a rather sexy position as he turned his head to look at Dib. "Helloooooooo Diiiiiiibb~" He said, churring deeply. The fledgling's face turned bright red as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Hey Zim." He replied as he tried to regain his composure. It was kind of weird to go straight from a conversation with his dad to finding the irken layed out on his bed like a present just ready to be opened.

The irken layed his head on the pillow as he stared, "Sooooo... how did he take it?" He asked, rather curious as he wrapped his arms around himself some. "Surprisingly well," The fledgling replied as he crossed the room to the bed and sat on the edge of it, running his fingertips up and down the other's lithe arms. He could have easily just stripped the rest of the other's clothing away... but he wanted to show the other something before they did anything... something he'd never shown anyone before. He took the other's hand into his and pulled the other into a sitting position. "Follow me." He replied before giving the other a light kiss on the cheek and heading for the window. He threw open the barrier and began scaling up the pipe that was next to the window and up onto the roof.

Zim blinked and followed the other up to the roof, rather curious of what Dib wanted to show him. He made sure he didnt slide some because of how the pipe was and once they got there he carefully pulled himself out of the pipe and layed on his front and groaned. That was rather weird... The fledgling helped the other up to a safer part of the roof away from the edge, his eyes alight with excitement as he sat down and pulled the other beside him. "Look over there." He said in an almost whisper as he pointed to the sunset. It was at that perfect time of the day when the sky was painted with different shades of oranges and purples and just above the beautiful sunset was a star or two just finally peaking out from behind the veil of black. He always came up onto his roof to watch the sun set and look at the stars.. it was a soothing activity that always brought a smile to his face.

The alien moved his head to glance at the sky, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the view. He never seen anything like this before... It was... "Beautiful..." he said outloud, in totall bliss of the sight infront of him. He shuddered some to the cold night wind and cuddled against the young vampire as he watched the darkness take over the sky. Dib tugged off the jacket from the tuxedo he was still wearing and draped it lightly over the other's shoulder before wrapping an arm around the other. "Yeah, it is beautiful." The fledgling said, nuzzling his chin against the top of the other's head, "but not as beautiful as you." He whispered, almost embarrassed by the cheesey line, though he continued to stare at the sky, watching as the glitter like stars slowly took over the dark canvas that was the sky. He could pick out a couple constellations he'd studied about and he traced them with his eyes. His second passion had always been studying the stars and planets because he dreamed to somebody go into space and explore it all and more.

Zim blushed deeply and smiled, resting his head on Dib's shoulder some. No one ever told him that before... Maybe this wasn't so bad... to love and be loved in return. It made him forget all about his mission on ruling the earth. Well.. not like he even bothered anyway. There were so many other things to learn about... And seeing how it was more beautiful than his planet was... Maybe it's best not to. Why waste something so pretty for whatever stupid use for the Armada when you can preserve it? "I've... been thinking..." he said out of nowhere.

"About what?" The fledgling asked, averting his eyes from the beautiful sky to look down at the irken. "Maybe I shouldn't take over the planet." The invader said, eyes halfmast as he stared at the sky. "Why not?" The young vampire asked, it wasn't really a bad thing to him he was just curious. The irken had spent his entire life on the planet trying to take it over and now suddenly he was changing his mind, it confused the fledgling.

"There are still some things I have yet to know about Earth... And seeing it now... I fear if I take it over for the armada... It would use what beauty it has left." Zim answered, he knew how it was with his kind... Once a world is taken over, it's used to help the empire in some way, herebye destroying natural resources and beauty for the sake of the irken empire.

The vampire reached up, petting back the irken's fake hair as he looked at the alien, "I'm glad you're not going to destroy the earth," The fledgling said before kissing the top of the other's head lightly. Sure the world was full of stupid people that didn't understand that the greatest threat to humanity was themselfs.. but at least one of the threats had been resolved. Now the irken seemed to understand why he had spent countless days and nights trying to save the planet. It wasn't exactly for the people of the planet... sure they had played a big role in it, but the main reason had been that maybe just maybe without the irken armada coming to destroy them, humanity could turn around and maybe help the planet instead of harm it.

The Irken blushed abit, "Well... seeing how there's something to save than to ruin... To be honest... I thought about giving up a long time ago... I wasn't really getting anywhere with conquest. By the time you entered my life... Everything was different. I... understand now. I can see everything. I... think I know the real reason I was sent here..." he said, as if he was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "What do you mean, the real reason?" The fledgling asked, pulling back slightly to look at the irken's face, "You were sent here to destroy the planet...that's how it's been since the beginning." He said.

"I remember what Tak said when we were stopping her from filling the earth with snacks..." Zim said, glancing to Dib, "but I didn't pay much attention to listen... My mission was a big lie. They sent me here just to get rid of me. I'm an outcast of my own race." The young vampire was slightly shocked, "And you believe her? She's just one irken, not an entire race." He said angrily. His alien couldn't be an outcast... he was just too perfect.

Zim sighed, "You dont know the full story... I nearly destroyed my own planet during Impending Doom One. Because of that I was banished to food courtia where I was forced to work as a foodserver to the people. I "quit" it when they were going to introduce Impending Doom Two; that was when the Tallests sent me here as a "secret mission.'" He explained, looking into the young vampire's eyes.

The fledgling's first reaction was shock... then came the disbelief again before he finally settled on anger. "Why would they do such a thing?" He practically growled, his eyes began to glow a dull red color as he stood up. "I won't have this! You shouldn't have to put up with this at all!" He snarled, he was pacing now his hands fisting and unfisting as his entire body shook with the upcoming rage. "They're your leaders! They're supposed to help you and protect you and..."He let out a low feral growl to finish the sentence as he continued that angry pacing.

"After I nearly destroyed my own home planet? Are you insane?" Zim crossed his arms, why the hell did he half to tell the vampire? He couldn't understand... Would ANYONE forgive the irken for that stunt? not really. He became the mockery of his entire race. The fledgling could barely hear the irken at this point, he was beyond reason and all he could think was hurt something.. kill something.. make something bleed. "When I'm finished with my training I promise you, I'll kill them personally." He growled, his voice taking on a more animalistic tone as his fangs extended to their full length.

The irken glared some and moved a hand towards his neck where his scar was and used his claws to pierce the skin to perhaps lure the fledgling with his delicious tasting blood... If it would work. His other option was the mating call incase it didn't work. The young vampire's entire body tensed, he was ready to spring... then he could smell it. That deliciously way too sweet blood he turned around to look at the irken, his chest rising and falling rapidly from the overload of emotions and adrenaline. He stepped over to the alien, his footfalls barely making a sound against the usually noisy roof as he closed the distance he had made between them. He slowly kneeled down to the irken's level before leaning in to lick up a small trail of blood that had formed.

Zim shuddered some and moved a finger to touch against Dib's lips and make the other look at him in the eye, "You want me don't you?" He asked his tongue flicking at the fledgling's nose. He didn't want Dib to be involved with the Irken Empire anymore... Dib nodded slowly, still running slightly on his animal instinct, though with the irken so close he was quickly calming down. "Then I'll cut you a deal..." Zim said as he kissed at the fledglings lips and chin, bringing both hands to rest them at Dib's cheeks. "I dont want you to have anything to do with the empire... I'm done with them. It is not where I belong..."

The fledgling whimpered slightly, he wanted so badly to rip off the armada's leader's heads... he hated them for lying to Zim and all the trouble they had caused the invader during his life, but one look at the irken had his resolve dwindeling down to nothing. "You're lucky you're cute." He mumbled before resting his hands on the other's hips. The irken churred some, runing his blood covered hand against the other's face, "If there were a time to bring them down to their knees... It will be by me... But right now? It's not important." he placed his bloodied finger against the fledgling's lips so Dib could suck on it.

The young vampire ran his tongue along the bloodied appendage before taking it into his mouth with a small moan, the irken was right... it wasn't important right now and he was sure his training would take a long time anyway. Zim blushed some, groaning in need as his finger was in the other male's mouth. He had the urge to pin down the young vampire and ride him wild, but he forced himself to be patient, "Why is that you're so... So... attractive?"

The fledgling reached up and took the other's wrist into his hand before replying with, "I don't really know." He then proceeded to clean the rest of the irken's fingers of blood. The alien purred some, moving his lower abdomen so he could be in the vampire's lap, he waited for the Dib to finish cleaning his oh so dirty hand before proceeding with his naughty ideas.

Dib wrapped his free arm lightly around the alien's waist as he kissed lightly along the other's jawline. He wanted so badly to just latch onto that intoxicating wound on the other's neck but he was being a tease. He ran his lips lightly down the other's neck, tracing his tongue lightly around the wound before finally placing his lips around it and drawing in that first delicious mouthful of blood, each time he fed on the other was a slight shock to his system and he was sure he would never get used to the amazingness that was the other's blood and body. He released the alien's wrist to run his hand lightly up the other's body.. he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to be doing this on the roof.. in fact he was pretty sure he'd heard somebody moving around on the street below, but he was too wrapped up in the body pressed up against his to really care.

Zim moaned to the lovely attention Dib was giving him, his legs twitching some as he slowly tried to lean back. He wanted this moment to be worthwhile for them both as he snaked his hands to unbutton the Dib's shirt before he could run his bare fingers where his nipples where and begun tweaking them gently and slowly. The Alien wanted so badly to suck on them but currently the young vampire was busy with his slowly sealing wound. "D.. Diiib..." he said softly, flicking his tongue at the fledgling's ear.

Dib arched his back slightly into the other's touches, pulling back slightly from the wound when the other uttered his name, "Hmmm?" He sounded questioningly before kissing lightly along the other's collar bone. His eyes had fallen half mast and he was wondering why the alien was so talented with his hands. The irken groaned, breathing harshly some, "I... I... I need you..." He said, closing one of his eyes some as his thumbs playfully rubbed at the sensitive pinkness that was on Dib's chest. They felt so wonderful... and He wondered what they tasted like...

The statement had a shudder of delight running up the fledgling's spine and he pinned the alien down against the roof, he didn't understand why the statement had such an effect on him... maybe it was just that the irken was finally saying it out loud.. or maybe it was just the way the alien had said it.. in that deliciously husky tone. He pressed their lips together in a rough kiss as he ran his thumbs just barely under the other's waistline. He wanted to just rip off the pair of pants but he only tugged on them teasingly, he was going to draw this out for as long as possible.

Zim moaned as they kissed, and slid his hands around to feel Dib's bare back under the unbuttoned shirt. He didn't want his member to slip free from the flap yet... He wanted to keep it in just to give a little personal 'education' to Dib about irken anatomy. He churred deeply at the thought of showing the fledgling everything his species had body-wise.

Dib shrugged his way out of the unbottoned shirt, letting it fall onto the roof behind him before he returned his hands to the other's hips. He was about to finally pull of the irken's pants when he heard the movement out on the street again... who the heck would be out on the street this late. He pulled back from the kiss, letting his adjusted vision sweep over the landscape beneath their perch.

The irken whined abit when Dib pulled away, "D.. dib...? What's... going on?" he asked sitting up some. Maybe the Fledgling sensed something? He turned his head and narrowed his eyes, preparing to activate the ghoul state if needed... If there was something wrong, then it was best to prepare for it.

The vampire hunter dove into a nearby bush when he noticed the vampire trying to locate him. The poor green victim was completely oblivious to the danger they were in and it was HIS job to save them. He pulled out a small cherry sized bomb that would release a sedative to knock out the vampire so he could kill it and save the day...oh yes he was oh so clever.

"I dunno..I thought I heard something?" The fledgling finally replied. He pulled back from the other and stood up to head over to the edge of the roof. He wanted to know who had the decency to interrupt him and Zim. The irken's eyes narrowed as he stood, "use your abilities, Dib." he said as he went to stand next to the fledgling, he didn't have his contacts on but he didn't really care. His eyes were slowly darkening into that familiar darkness. He was beginning to sense someone else nearbye, thanks to the venom...

The hunter glanced up at the duo, they were the perfect distance away... He pulled the pin from the small cherry bomb and tossed it at just the right angle so it would get stuck in the gutter. The fledgling's ear caught the whistle of something through the air and he looked over just in time to see the odd round object land on the roof and roll towards the gutter. He walked over to it and stopped it with his foot. What an odd thing to throw at the roof. He picked it up to examine it, though he paused with his hand halfway to the small bomb... he could smell the ingredients of the small explosive and that was enough to have him kicking the object away, just in time for it to explode over the street. He let out a low growl, "Show yourself." He glared in the general direction he was sure the bomb thrower was at.

The irken soldier growled some, he was lucky that bomb didn't explode. His eyes turned to where he could sense the third person, with his eyes completely black and the red shine visible; he was prepared to defend Dib if it was needed. If the hunter was glancing at the irken's changed eyes, there were words written right on them, Zim was saying to back off and leave his mate alone or he will unleash his unstoppable wrath.

The hunter was slightly shocked to see that not only was the person he'd been trying to save angry at him for saving their life.. but also not human at all. Oh well, this was the perfect time to raise up a couple of ranks in his family of vampire hunters. He pulled out a small crossbow and loaded an arrow that was laced with poison. He took careful aim at the vampire with the creepy scythe like hair, then he shot hoping he would hit his target.

Dib's body tensed when he heard, and saw the small arrow coming at his chest. His hand flew out to stop the arrow and of course it did, though it skewered through the palm of his hand causing him to let out a pained yelp. He yanked the arrow out of his hand with a low growl before jumping the two stories from the roof to the ground and landing beside the bush. Zim hissed some, using his spiderlegs to join Dib near the bush, eyes still unchanged, "Don't think you can hide, human... We can sense you." the invader said, giving a long hiss, still being supported by his spiderlegs. "If you want to live your pathetic life, I suggest you back off..."

The hunter looked between the two advancing vampires, crap he'd been found out and now his life was threatened. The first rule of being a hunter was that if the odds weren't in your favor, run. But he wasn't about to run.. this was his perfect chance to finally slay a vampire or two.. sure he was just getting out of training but why pass up a chance? The hunter jumped out from behind the bush wielding a couple of pretty large daggers, "My life is not pathetic and if anything your entire existence is pathetic," He countered, he was such a genius.

The fledgling let out a loud hiss when he saw the hunter jump out from behind the bush and his first instinct was to attack and kill, but the hunter had pulled out a couple of weapons. He guessed that if the hunter was actually good with the pair of daggers he couldn't attack from the front, but maybe he could get Zim to keep him distracted while he circled around or vice versa, he glanced over at the irken, though the rest of his senses stayed on the hunter.

"HA!" Zim said as several wires from his PAK emerged, "the only thing that's pathetic is seeing the human race destroy their own planet!" He said, having the spiderlegs make him raise as the wires moved to grab the hunter by the wrists to prevent him from using his weapons. "I warn you again, human. Do not underestimate us."

The hunter swung his blades at the wires, stepping out of their range, though as he did so one of the wires had managed to disarm his left hand, "crap" he muttered holding the still remaining knife more firmly in his grasp. These vampires had some kind of odd technology he hadn't been trained to handle, and he was starting to regret his decision to stay and fight. "We're not destroying this planet, we're saving it from scum like you." He retorted keeping an eye on the vampire that hadn't advanced on him yet... why hadn't he made a move yet? Was he planning something, that was never a good sign.

Dib smiled as one of the daggers flew off into the bush the hunter had been hiding in. This was his chance it would take a while for the hunter to recover from losing a weapon and it took out half of his attack power. The fledgling smiled and began circling to the hunter's back, if the hunter turned with him it would be the perfect chance for zim to kill them and if not the he would go in for the kill, it was a fairly simple plan but it was a plan none the less.

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" The alien growled, "If only thing is, We're HIDING from the stupidity of your kind... You do not care of the feelings of other beings you do not understand!" Zim grunted some, he was starting to see the flaw of using the ghoul state... He was beginning to have a need for eating flesh... Just like a ghoul. This human was being an idiot, and so he sent deadly wires to attempt to kill the human. His eyes twitching some.

The hunter did start to turn with the first vampire to keep an eye on him, but he saw the error in this move a little too late and as he was turning back to keep his peripheral vision on the one called Zim he saw the wires coming at him. He yelped and jumped back though a couple of them scewered his side and unarmed left arm. He let out a yell of pain and in his panic tried to rip out the wires, but when one popped out the wound began to bleed rapidly. He realized then and there that he was going to die.

The fledgling's smile widened some when he saw the wires dig into the stupid human's skin, they made an almost satisfying popping noise when they entered the hunters body and created holes that shouldn't have been there. Then the smell hit him, blood... it wasn't as good as the blood he'd had earlier but it was still blood all the same. He crouched down some then jumped onto the hunter's panicking body. He renched the hunter's head back to expose his throat and the other's spine made a satisfying popping and cracking sound. He grinned then leaned down and parted his lips over the first vein he'd found. He bit roughly into the flesh before tearing the vein out completely. He sat up some to spit out the chunk of flesh that had been taken from the wound then leaned down to catch the free flowing blood that was pooling under the humans neck.

Zim began to hiss, how DARE Dib steal his meal! The alien could no longer have a sense of control over himself during this state, heck... He forgot to turn it off as he moved to the dying human and Dib and using his enhanced strength to kick Dib off as he glared at the vampire. "YOU DONT NEED THIS! YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR DOSE!" the crazed irken said as he growled demonically.

The fledgling let out a loud hiss, his body crouching low into a defensive stance, what did Zim think he was doing? He wasn't in the right state of mind either there was blood in the air, a human who'd severely pissed him off, not to mention his injured hand was starting to sting like a son of a bitch, and now his own mate was going to fight over who got what from the human? "You don't even need this human," he growled looking between the blacked out hunter and Zim, "Hell you live off of snacks, not this." He said, then he noticed the eyes.. that's why Zim was acting strange... but he hadn't fed long enough for Zim to go into that state. Then why were the invader's eyes red with that black shine?

"SILENCE! I require the flesh of this human! DO NOT ENVOKE MY WRATH!" The ghoul-like alien growled, taking the human by the arms as his aura was intensifying. The ghoul state was beginning to control the poor irken... But Zim didn't have a clue... All he knew is that he needed this flesh for some reason.

The fledgling let out a feral growl as he tackled the irken to the ground, pinning the other's arms above his head. "CAN YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF ZIM?" He screamed, glaring down into the other's eyes. He needed to snap the irken out of this, this was not like his alien and it scared him a little to see the other like this. He'd seen him like this maybe a couple of times before but that was during their fights and that was usually a step down from the state he was in right now.

Zim started to cough some, but it didn't stop him as he glared deathly at the vampire. "What do you careeeeeeeee?" He suddenly said, still unable to think clearly, "All I am to you is a sex toy..." The fledgling opened his mouth to say something back but the final comment only had a pained noise escaping him. Is that what the irken really thought of him? Did the fact that he loved the alien more than anything in the world not mean anything to the irken beyond that? "Fine..." He whispered brokenly as he crawled off the irken, "Go ahead and eat the stupid human, just don't expect me to stand around and watch." He said quietly, before he started to wander off in any direction.. just anywhere was fine as long as it as away from the irken and that dead body.

But just before Dib could start wondering, a tall figure was RIGHT infront of the boy as a familiar voice called, "Don't listen to him when he's in that state, Fledgling. Beyond this point, he looses control and begin to yearn for the flesh of a mortal... JUST like a ghoul. Ghouls are far powerful creatures, but also rare. They mess with people's heads just to get what they want..." Zim though, still couldn't do anything as his mind was controlled by the stored venom he had in his PAK and dragged the dead body into the shadows where he ripped off some of the human's flesh and started eating on it mindlessly.

"Then you deal with it, I'm getting out of here." The fledgling replied as he tried to circle around Brendon. Now not only was his hand hurting but the pain had migrated it's way to his forearm... had there been something on the arrow? He shrugged it off, he could look at it later as long as he didn't have to deal with Zim hurting him like that again. Brendon grabbed the young vampire's arm, "You're poisoned... and it would take awhile before it reaches your heart and kills you... I TOLD you to be careful..." The older vampire growled and moved to stick his fangs into Dib's hand to begin sucking out the poison, spitting some it to the pavement piece by piece.

The fledgling let out a pained yelp as his already sensitive hand was punctured by the other's fangs, but the other's action had the original pain going away so he allowed it. "How can I be careful when you haven't taught me combat at all, the farthest we've gotten is talking about the senses." He replied. He was starting to wonder if Zim really was going to eat the human.. but he didn't dare turn around to see. Brendon glared at Dib, "You had someplace to go, I had to teach you the MOST important so you can AVOID a battle until we get to self defense." he growled, going back to getting the poison out. Man it was nasty...

The fledgling let out a sigh, running his free hand through his hair. "I'm sorry alright.. still recovering from the shock." He mumbled, the older vampire was his mentor so he did need to stay on his good side, plus it wasn't exactly a lie. He was extremely shocked that he'd been able to kill a human... he'd used to be one of them not to mention he'd devoted his life to saving them, so getting into a life or death situation and killing one wasn't really in his comfort zone.

"After this I want you to make his PAK stop the flow of the venom he had stored. Having the venom in his bloodstream for too long will make him think he's really a ghoul." Brendon said and finished removing the poison, "he was smart enough to store some incase it was needed for self defense. But stupid to use it at the wrong time while you were there." The fledgling nodded some, he wasn't really sure how he was going to do that but he'd find a way. He lowered his hand back down to his side a light sigh escaping him. "Can you help...clean up?" He asked feeling like a murderer in a cheesey cop movie. He wasn't sure if the body was still there... seeing as there was the possibility that Zim could have eaten it.. but he didn't really want to think about that.

Brendon sighed, "Fine. and maybe rehab the alien while I'm at it... Human flesh is probably going to make him severely insane after the flow stops." The fledgling nodded some, "So how exactly am I supposed to stop the flow?" He asked as he turned around to finally turned around to asess the situation. "You know alittle more about him than I do. There should be something on the Pak that could be the trigger." Brendon said turning his attention to Zim, the corpse already lost half of it's skin. "I'd hurry if I were you."

The fledgling groaned some when he saw the irken devouring the dead human's flesh. It was disgusting and it freaked him out that the alien had actually decided that it was okay to eat the body. He stepped over to the alien cautiously trying to make as little noise as possible. His eyes swept over the outer edge of the pak, the surface seemed to be completely smooth with no buttons or devices protruding from it at all, but he knew from experience that they were there.

The only thing close to buttons on the pak was the three red dots on the dark thing. the largest one was slightly glowing because that was where the venom was stored. Well... supposedly. The distracted alien was oblivious to the fledgling while Brendon waited for Dib to stop the flow so he could get rid of the corpse. Seeing the glowing panel the fledgling darted forward before the alien could notice and pushed on it, the panel stopped glowing and he stepped back quickly in case the remaining adrenaline from the venom would cause the irken to attack.

The irken squealed and started spazzing everywhere, he clutched his stomach as the burning of the flesh started to kick in. He started to scream in pain like if someone sprayed him with water and he was rolling and trying to rid the burning pain that was resting in his stomach. Brendon winced some and moved to discard the corpse by chanting a spell to like it burn until there were no traces of it left. The fledgling averted his eyes from the writhing irken, Brendon had warned him that the irken would go insane because of the flesh in his system but that didn't stop the fledgling from feeling an ache in his chest for causing all of this. If he'd just left the irken alone the day he'd become a vampire... none of this would have happened.

"You might want to comfort or restrain him until he purges the flesh out." Brendon advised, watching the poor suffering alien. Zim gurgled some and coughed as his PAk began to repair the damage, making the poor irken sick to his stomach. The fledgling nodded some as he numbly walked over to the irken. He pulled the alien a safe distance away from the body, then sat the irken in his lap and rubbed gently at his lower lap. He didn't really want to touch the irken anymore because each piece of physical contact reminded him of what the irken had said.. just a sex toy. He averted his eyes from Zim so he wouldn't have to see the damage.

The Irken tilted some as he started vomiting traces of the flesh onto the ground, making sure it didn't touch him or dib. He didn't really have much memory with the Ghoul side took control of him... but it was just beginning to clear up in his head. Once he finished purging the nasty human flesh, he wiped his mouth and coughed before turning his head to face Dib, "D...d...Dibby?"

The fledgling closed his eyes when he heard the other vommit, he didn't want to be here...he didn't want to be the cause of this. And to think the night had started so well, they'd gone out to dinner, his dad had accepted their relationship, and they'd gone to look at the stars. That felt like ages ago to him now. He took in a shaky breath when he heard the other speak his name and he opened his eyes to glance at the alien, "Yes, Zim?" He asked shakily, the other's eyes were back to normal at least.

Zim soon looked away, remembering what the ghoulness made him say to Dib, "I... I... i'm sorry for what I said..." He said, "I could no longer control it... I.. I'm such an idiot. I never thought how dangerous it was to even keep some of your venom in my PAK to atleast defend myself when you're not around..." He glanced at Dib again, "I really do love you far beyond mating... Really I do..." Then looked away, "but I guess you dont love me anymore after what came out of my mouth at that time."

"That's not true." The fledgling whispered his arms wrapping lightly around the other as he buried his face into the irken's shoulder. He hadn't stopped loving the irken he was just hurt by the other's words. "I could never stop loving you." He said softly. "Make out already..." Brendon said as he finished disposing the corpse, "I'll be guarding Zim's base." Zim blushed some and nuzzled against the fledgling, he was happy that Dib didn't hate him.

The fledgling sighed some giving the Zim a smile that came out as more of a grimace. "We should probably get back inside..it's a little cold out." He said picking the other up so that he could stand before setting the irken on his feet. It was getting cold out but really he just wanted to get away from the pile of ashes and the horrible atmosphere that was left behind there. Zim shivered some, he wished that the Hunter didn't have to ruin their perfect moment, he was pretty much loving the attention under the beauty of the night until that stupid human showed up. The alien took Dib's hand and looked at him, "I wish the stupid human didn't have to ruin the moment..." He blushed, "To be honest... I thought it was... rather romantic."

Dib wrapped an arm around the irken's waist when he noticed the shiver. He kinda wished he'd still had the jacket so he could give it to Zim but this was the best he could do for now. "Zim... did you really mean what you said?" He finally asked softly. He was wondering if maybe the ghoul effect on the irken had the same effect it did on humans... they spoke the things they thought when they were sober. Zim glanced at Dib, and felt bad... How could Dib believe what his ghoul self said? it hurt him so much, "No. Dib... it wasn't me that really said it..." he admitted, looking away, "I.. should go..." he said and tried to walk away, but Dib was still holding him.

"Don't go.. I'm sorry... let's just drop the subject." Dib said, his grip on the other's waist tightening some when he felt him try to move away. Zim glanced at Dib, blushing some, "O.. Okay..." He said and snuggled against the other, "How about we get some rest?"

"That sounds like a plan to me," The fledgling replied, a small reassuring smile crossing his features before he led the other over to the pipe that ran up to his window. He didn't really want to explain to his dad how they'd gotten from his room to the ground.

The irken followed very carefully and once they gotten to Dib's room, he simply took his pants off because he was mre comfortable in sleeping nude.

The fledgling climbed in through the window after Zim a light blush crossing his face when he saw the other get undressed, but he kept his resolve and simply closed the window behind him. He stepped over to the bed and sat down on the edge to remove the shoes that had come with the suit. He decided it best to keep his own pants on though instead of following the alien's example.

Zim moved to sit next to Dib and churred some, kissing the fledgling's cheek before moving to lay on the bed. He did feel rather tired after having to purge that disgusting human flesh...

Dib lay down beside the irken, wrapping his arms lightly around the other's form as he nuzzled his face lightly into the other's fake hair. He guessed it was a good idea for the other to keep his wig on seeing as his dad could come in and randomly wake them...the professor was such an odd man. The fledgling gave a small contented sigh as he closed his heavy eyelids..maybe this was all a nightmare and he'd wake up from it in the morning.

Zim snuggled up close to the young vampire and closed his eyes as he churred deeply. Maybe they'll both forget the horror in the morning...


	7. Chapter 7

Membrane soon opened the door, thinking that it was school day for Dib and Zim, only that it wasn't, "WAKEY WAKEY YOU TWO!" he sang aloud, "Dont want to be late for school!"

The fledgling gave a groan, glaring at his dad before pulling his pillow over his head. Great his dad was just like brendon when it came to mornings, way too happy, and waay too early.

"Come on son! Dont you want to go to school?" Membrane asked. Zim turned his head some, making sure his wig was still on, "It's Saturday. Sir." "...oh..." membrane said, couldn't believe that he woke the couple up for no reason

The fledgling peaked out from under the pillow to glare at the older man. How was it that a man who could make the cure for deadly diseases, couldn't remember when his son did and didn't have school. "So can we maybe go back to sleep?" He asked grouchily.

"yes yes... Unless you're hungry?" Membrane asked, raising a brow. As a matter of fact, Zim was hungry... "I am..." he sat up, making sure his eyes were covered some.

The fledgling sat up some with a sigh, well if the irken could get up early he guessed he could. "Well, what's for breakfast?" He asked, he'd have to make sure that the food was safe for Zim before they ate anything.

"Eggs, bacon and stuffed french toast... I made sure to have some fruit or something for Zim." Membrane answered.

"That's fine I guess." The fledgling said as he crawled out of the bed, he was sure not to disturb the covers too much so that the alien was still covered.

"Want me to bring it up or you want to come down?" Membrane asked, surely they were probably still trying to wake up.

"Uh, bringing it up would be nice." Dib said as he walked over to his open closet to pull on a shirt. He then picked his trench coat to put it on as well, it made him feel a little better since the piece of clothing was familiar... and it wasn't soiled in the memory of the night before.

"Okay then," Membrane said and headed back down while closing the door behind him. Zim eventually sat up and went to get his contacts and cleaned them some before putting them on. His wig was pretty much messed up some and used some form of comb from his PAK to fix it, The only thing he wanted to remember was seeing the sun go down with Dib... And of course that little talk...

The fledgling glanced over at the still naked irken blushing some before saying, "Do you uh.. need to borrow some clean clothes?" The irken's clothes hadn't been cleaned during the night obviously and he wasn't sure if the germaphobe would be okay with wearing the same set of clothing again.

The Irken glanced at his clothes which were on the floor, he moved to pick them up and stick them into his pak. "Might as well. As long as they... aren't too big on me..." Zim blushed. The fledgling went over to his closet searching through it for anything that would be small enough for the irken to be comfortable in. He emerged with a black T-shirt and skinny jeans. The black T-shirt had an evil looking stickman on the front laughing maniacally and it kind of reminded him of Zim. He knew it would be a little baggy but that would make the other look a little bit cuter in his opinion.

Zim blinked some, and blushed, "I wish I could've brought something... but almost all my collection of outfits were female type. I rather not creep out your parent." He said carefully taking the shirt and pants and putting them on. He was being honest... To think the professor's son was going out wiht a 'transvestite' or whatever they were called. "That's not that bad, and honestly I think you'd look cute in girl clothes." The fledgling replied as he wrapped an arm lightly around the other's shoulders. The fact that the alien was wearing his clothing made him feel a little bit more possessive towards the other. Not to mention he looked simply adorable in the outfit.

The irken blushed even more, "But.. you haven't seen me in one before... Have you?" he blinked, glancing at Dib with playful suspicion. Zim tried to look cute the best he could at the fledgling, since he pretty much perfected the cute look thanks to Gir. "Not yet I haven't." Dib laughed before planting a soft kiss on the other's lips. He'd never seen the irken looking so adorable.. in fact he was sure he'd only ever seen the irken angry or evil before their relationship now all he saw was smiles... and he was glad to say that he was the one causing them.

Zim churred some, moving his bare hands under Dibs shirt and just resting them on the other's chest as he leaned his head closer to the fledgling's. He simply loved the feel of Dib's skin, so smooth and soft and warm. It made him feel whole inside. His eyes closed some as he begun to take in the other male's scent.. it was so wonderful, so husky and sweet. The fledgling shivered lightly as the other ran his hands up his shirt, he'd just gotten dressed and the other was already close to taking them off. He tugged the other a little closer planting another light kiss on the other's lips when he saw Zim's eyes close.

The Irken churred softly, leaning into the kiss this time, just keeping his hands under the other's shirt. Soon Membrane came in with a tray of food and was frozen when he saw the adorable scene infront of his eyes, he was rather surprised to see his son look this caring... Not that he didn't mind but... it broke his poor old brain some when he was processing this cuteness. When the vampire heard his dad enter the room a light blush crossed his face as he pulled back slightly from the alien, leaving only one of his arms wrapped around the other's midsection. "Uh.." the fledgling let out a nervous laugh, "Hey dad...you can just set the food anywhere." He said, rubbing at the back of his neck embarrassed.

Zim whined some but relaxed as he glanced at the professor, looking rather embarrassed. "Alright... then..." Membrane said and just set the tray on an empty stand before leaving to go back downstairs, still shocked at what he saw. Dib tugged the over to the bed where he sat down on the edge of it. They needed to eat at least a little bit of the breakfast his dad had made for them. He pulled the other down onto his lap and handed him the small bowl of fruit which was sitting on the tray before he took a plate of french toast for himself.

The alien took the bowl, but was staring at the french toast Dib had, "What does that taste like?" he asked, rather curious. He has been trying to have a tolerance for human food, but it wasn't easy... The fledgling took a bite of the french toast before replying, "It has a similar taste to waffles so I doubt you'd like it... especially after the little incident where Gir kept making you eat them." He let out a small laugh at the memory. "he put SOAP in them." Zim growled some, not wanting to remember that horror as he began eating his fruit. Surely if Dib ate Gir's waffles, he'd probably puke too.

Dib laughed softly, "Well he IS insane so that's not much of a surprise." He held out the plate to Zim, "If you want to try these go ahead...they're probably a lot better than my dad's super toast." Zim smiled and set his fruit bowl down before picking up one of the french toasts and took a small bite. So far so good it didn't upset his stomach so that was pleasuring. "They taste good..." He admitted, glancing at the taller boy. "Well that's a relief." The fledgling said, he'd half expected the irken to immediately spit them out or start cursing his dad for being a horrible cook or something but this was okay too.

"As long as... there arent unquestionable things in them I guess I can tolerate it." Zim said, though how long would it take for him TO tolerate it? He wasn't sure, "I'm not sure of my levels of eath food toleration..." He said, rather embarrassed because he never experimented himself on it. "Well I'd rather not experiment that in my room." the fledgling laughed, kissing the other's cheek lightly as he removed the plate of french toast from Zim's grasp just in case he decided to test it anyway.

Zim whined some and sighed, "O-" then his eyes suddenly widened as he felt something go up his throat and covered his mouth. he glanced around, trying to look for some sort of bathroom to barf in or something. The fledgling's eyes widened when he saw the look on the other's face and he looked around frantically. He picked up the garbage can that was sitting next to his bed and thrust it into the other's arms. Well that answered how long Zim could go with human food...

When the trash can was in the irken's arms, the irken started puking, even the fruit he recently had and some of the food that still hadn't fully went through his digestive system from last night. He purged everything until his stomach was empty and all he could do left was choke on air. His body was twitching from the sudden purge, he never experienced this sort of thing before. "Are you okay Zim?" The fledgling asked as he rubbed the other's back softly. The only thing he could really think of that could have caused the sudden vomitting would have been the french toast... but Zim had said they were fine a second ago... maybe he was still recovering from the night before.

Zim shuddered and set the trashcan on the floor when he stopped choking and everything. Wires from his PAK moved to make sure he was clean before leaving the poor irken alone, "I... dont know... I haven't purged everything in my squeedily pooch before..." he answered and moved his hand to feel around his stomach areas. There was something fishy going on wiht his body. "Should we go to your house and check it out in the lab?" Dib asked worriedly. If it wasn't something normal for the irken it definately worried the fledgling even more. He hoped it was nothing but he just wanted to be sure... to make sure everything was okay with his alien.

"We're going to have to check..." The alien grunted he THOUGHT he felt something but he wasn't really sure, "I'm not sure if I may have fell into sickness or not." he said and tried to stand but his legs were all wobbily and it was hard to stay balanced. The fledgling caught Zim before the other could fall over. "I'll carry you." He said before standing, and picking the alien up bridal style. Dib didn't want the alien to hurt himself just getting back to the house, in fact the irken's weak state just made him that more protective. He walked over to the door and nudged it open with his foot before heading downstairs, he hoped his dad wasn't there so he wouldn't have to explain that Zim had randomly gotten sick.

Thankfully membrane was busy eating breakfast with Gaz, not noticing the couple randomly leaving the house. Zim clinged to Dib, blushing deeply and made sure no one else caught them sneaking out just to get the alien to his base to figure out what was wrong with his body. He HOPED it wasn't serious. The vampire snuck out of the house, glad that they hadn't been questioned on their way out. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and headed in the direction of Zim's house before asking, "You don't recognize these symptoms at all?" For all he knew it could be a common illness like the flew on irk that Zim had never caught... well he hoped that was what it was.

"No... I.. I don't... It's nothing like on Irk... Unless..." Zim suddenly blushed, he had a guess but wasn't entirely sure, "HURRY! I must know as quickly as possible... I have some guesses... But I am not entirely sure of it." The fledgling was slightly confused at the irken insisting that he speed up, but he got a better grip on the irken and began a brisk jog. "Well, what did you have in mind?" He asked as they turned the corner and onto the street Zim's house was located.

Zim blushed more when Dib asked, "Well.. one of them... which I'm mostly unsure about... It's obvious but... then... maybe it isn't so..." He answered, wasn't really sure how to put it... It embarrassed him so much. Dib was even more confused by the way Zim was wording things, "Actually it's not obvious.." He said as he set the irken down on his feet so he could open the other's front door. He led the other inside carefully and wondered where Brendon was and what weird thing they'd find him doing now.

Brendon was pretty much sleeping on the couch dressed up as a fairy in a pink tutu. Zim stared at the creepy vampire, just what he feared... Gir was playing dress up with the poor old guy. The fledgling glanced at Brendon just a bit creeped out...he wasn't sure if he should wake the vampire or not so he decided that if the other woke up on his own he could follow them downstairs. He picked the alien back up after stepping in and closing the door behind them, then headed towards the elevator that would take them to the lab.

Zim groaned abit and twitched, he was just starting to get some pain down in his lower abdomen. He wasn't sure WHAT was wrong but it was starting to hurt and he wasn't sure if he could take it all. His legs started kicking around some as the pain grew, "AAHHH! H... hurrrryyyyyyyyy..." he groaned, fidgeting everywhere. He thought he almost started crying because of how bad it was getting.

The fledgling yelped a bit when the other started flailing around, but he held him firmly as they climbed into the elevator and it started taking them down to the lab. He noticed that the other was clutching his abdomen slightly, and he reached down rubbing the pained area, he hoped the action would soothe the other's pain at least a little. When the elevator arrived downstairs he quickly lept off of it and headed in the direction of the alien's medical center. He guessed the other needed some form of pain killer before they tested for what was wrong.

Zim groaned some, abit soothed when Dib rubbed his abdomen. He wanted Dib to continue but the irken needed medical attention. When they arrived, the robot arms carefully took Zim onto a bed and flashed a light on the irken to calm him down so they could determine the problem. Some of the robot eyes glanced at Dib, "Are you the dominant one?" it asked. The fledgling's face turned bright red at the question and he tried to get a good look at the irken to make sure he was still okay. "Uh..yeah, why do you ask?" He questioned embarrassingly.

As the medical droid scanned the Irken's body, paper began spitting out of it's mouth, had alot of irken writings on it. Once the scans were finished the droid removed the paper and began to read it. It looked confused at first as he gave a glance at the dazed Zim then at Dib before going back to the paper, "patient appears to be... in maternal state." it said.

"Maternal state?" The fledgling asked confusedly, but then the words started to sink in. Zim was... no he couldn't be... the irken had said it himself that it was impossible... there was no way that the irken could be... pregnant? Dib got one last glance at the irken before he felt himself fall backwards and pass out.

Zims eyes opened some when the light lessened the dazeness and he heard the message. His eyes widened, no... it wasn't possible. He was made in a factory! And the child baring irkens were all said to be extinct... Or so he thought. Maybe... Maybe he adapted somehow? The droid groaned and used an electric prod to poke the fledgling from his faintness.

The vampire let out a yelp when he was poked with the electric current and he sat bolt upright looking around in a panic. He'd just had the weirdest dream... wait a second. He glanced around the lab once more.. it wasn't a dream. He let out a light groan, hiding his face in his hands.

Zim carefully sat up and grunted abit as the droid injected something into his bloodstream, "This will keep the pain down." it said and Zim nodded some as he glanced over to Dib. "D... Dibby?" he asked, wondering what was wrong and now the young Vampire felt about this.

The fledgling ran his hands lightly through his hair and took a deep breath before he stood and approached the bed Zim was on. He wasn't really sure how to feel about this... he was still in shock and the recent blackout had left him void of emotion. If anything he felt that he should feel happy for the irken... but deep down he knew he would feel scared later. From what he'd heard irken's hadn't been able to give birth for a while and that left them with a lot of unanswered questions... not to mention that the baby wouldn't be completely irken in the first place which left even more blank areas in their little knowledge bank.

The irken looked alittle said some, still unsure what Dib would think about it all, "Do... you want it?" he asked out of no where, clutching his legs to his body as he felt frightened of the answer. Why did he have to ask? They weren't even ready for it... Well... Zim was in a way... But... What did Dib think? "I'm sorry if I asked..." he said, glancing down with some hint of pain in his eyes... Like a badly abused mutt.

The fledgling reached over and took one of the alien's hands into his own, "Do you?" He asked softly, sure he'd have to think about it some but if the irken wanted it he would at least try. Gosh this was going to be so weird to explain to his father. Zim looked at Dib, having some bit of hope shine upon him... Maybe if... Dib was okay with it then it should be fine, right? "Y... yes..." he answered shyly, his face flushed of lovely purple hue.

"Then I'll think about it." The fledgling whispered, nuzzling the other's hand against his face. He really would have to think about it.. he was only 17 and thinking of himself as a father was a little weird. But then again a lot of things were turning out weird lately. The Irken churred some, atleast the other wasnt shunning him or ignoring him for it. "I love you..." he whispered, eyes slowly closing as the other's attention was relaxing him completely. He loved having Dib's attention... Maybe that's why he always fought with Dib before all this happened. Maybe... he really did have a deep love for the big-headed teen.

"I love you too." The fledgling replied softly reaching a hand up to pet back the other's lekku softly. He would try for Zim's sake and if he did decide to keep the baby, he would protect them both and make sure no stupid vampire hunter or ANYTHING got to them. Zim leaned forward some and rested his head on Dib's shoulder to purr deeply to the lekku touches. He loved it when the fledgling touched his lekku like that. It was so relaxing but also very pleasurable.

"Awwww... That's so cuteeeeeee..." Brendon said, not wearing that costume, just in his normal suit, "Want me to take pictures?" Dib tensed up slightly when he heard the vampire and he turned around to glare at him, "Get out." He said simply, he was in no mood for brendon's jokes or lectures right now. "You're such a jerk." Brendon pouted and walked away. The irken glanced at Brendon and felt abit sorry for him, and that was when the fear began to sink again... What if Dib acted that way to him at some point? the thought was tearing him so badly that his eyes began to water.

The fledgling turned back to Zim when he was sure that the older vampire was out of the room. He noticed the tears and pulled Zim off the bed to sit him in his lap. "What's wrong hun?" He asked softly as he basically cradled the other. "Y... you're not going to be mean like that to Zim... A... A... Are you?" the worried alien asked, paranoid if it would actually happen... He didn't want Dib to hate him or... whatever. And he was tired of all the meanness...

"Zim I don't think I could be mean to you even if I wanted to, I love you too much." Dib said reassuringly, as he kissed away the gathering tears. Hearing that made Zim feel better and he began to snuggle with the other, purring like a cat against Dib, "I'm... so happy... Dibby..." he said, smiling so cutely and feeling so safe. The fledgling smiled some and leaned down to kiss the other's forehead, when a medical robot came up to them to of course spoil the moment, "Incoming call from the massive." It said in a bored voice. The statement of course didn't mean anything to Dib so he glanced down at the irken confusedly.

The irkens eyes shot open as he finally realized something, "Oh dear! The Tallests! I knew I forgot to do something..." Zim said and made sure that his disguise was off, "I've got to go answer it." he said and moved to get up from Dib's lap to go answer the call but he stopped to look at Dib. "If you want you could... watch or... something?"

"I don't think you'd be able to get there without me." The fledgling said, laughing softly. He wasn't sure if the irken was still weak or not, but he still helped the other up and stood close by to make sure he didn't fall over. "You have a point." Zim said and let the young vampire help him, though he kinda lead Dib some to where the irken answered the calls as well as send calls to his tallests and whatnot. He wasn't sure what the tallests would think when the green being had decided to quit the mission just to live in earth... where he really belonged.

The armada sign flashed once on the large screen before finally it was replaced with a zoom in of Red's face. He was tapping at the camera confusedly, seeing as he didn't know they had answered the call. "Is this thing on?" He called as he tapped on the camera a couple of more times. Zim sighed some, still leaning on the fledgling as he glanced at the screen, "It's on, my Tallest." he said, abit lucky he gotten a shot to take care of that pain. Tallest purple was in the background well... barely since Red's face was in the way of the screen.

"Oh..." The red tallest said oh so smartly as he pulled away from the camera, "I knew that." He insisted before taking his place beside Purple. The fledgling was slightly confused... somebody who couldn't even control a camera correctly was the leader of an entire race? "right... sure." Zim said, pressing a button to bring a chair up for himself and Dib to sit in. It wouldn't be good to be standing and talking to the tallests for whatever. Purple blinked abit as he noticed the bigheaded boy with the weird hair... or whatever it was, "Who's that?" he asked.

The fledgling glanced up at the screen as he sat down in the chair with the irken carefully placed beside him, he wasn't sure if he should speak to them... they were Zim's leaders after all and he didn't really know irken etiquette. The red tallest eyed the insignificant human curiously, what was such a filthy creature doing in Zim's base? Well.. zim was filthy and insignificant as well so it was only expected that he have a human there.

Zim decided to answer, "You probably will not really believe it... This... Human looking creature is my chosen. He is not human, but he is a native of this planet." he said, intertwining his alien fingers together over his stomach. The purple tallest's lekku piped some, what was he hearing? "Zim?" The irken outcast found a mate? Well... He couldn't blame him... afterall, Purple had his own secrets with Red.

Dib didn't really understand the term chosen, and he guessed that it meant basically the same thing to the irken leaders as mate did to Brendon. He'd have to ask the invader about it later.. maybe it ran even deeper than mate to the irken leaders... maybe so far as being the same thing as soul-mate. "Not human?" The red tallest asked, continuing to eye the human looking creature, "Then what exactly is he?"

"One of the many humanoid species the human kind despise deeply and try to either expose or kill them. Most likely exterminate them. I cannot see how anyone can take over a planet that's already killing itself... Seeing how the humans are and became to be since they began to exist. One of these 'supernatural' beings as these humans call them, Vampire. As I seen, probably the most powerful on earth and considered a bigger threat to the human race due to their type of feeding." Zim explained. Purple was listening with interest, he never knew there were other races on that planet, "interesting..."

The fledgling was actually extremely impressed at the way Zim was explaining this to his leaders, it was actually kind of shocking to him that they could be having what he believed to be the most normal conversation you could have with the leaders of an alien race. "The planet is killing itself?" The red tallest asked, he could not comprehend the thought of an entire planet trying to kill itself collectively.. it was just absurd. Was it like mass suicide or were they destroying the planet on purpose. "What odd creatures..." Red wondered out loud.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's even worth it to take over. The majority of the humans are too stupid to even show care to their home, why add it to the empire when it has as little value as a vegetable? It perhaps used to have a value until the Humans started to ruin it all..." Zim sighed some, "the mission is rather useless now seeing how it is..." Purple raised a brow, "if you believe so, will you return to the armada?" he asked.

The fledgling glanced over at Zim when his purple leader asked the question... would Zim go back to the armada? He doubted it... with their recent finding out about the pregnancy. But if the irken didn't go back home would he even tell his tallests about it? The red tallest flashed Purple a look as though to ask "are you insane?" When he was sure neither the odd creature called a vampire or Zim was looking. Having Zim back in the armada would be a disaster.

Purple just looked at Red, he just wanted to know, geez. Zim shook his head, "I can't... It's not where I belong. Life as an invader for me... Is closing to an end. I have no where to go but to remain here in my own exile." Purple glanced at the little irken, somewhat feeling sorry, "Are you sure this is what you want, Zim? There is no turning back once you make a decision."

Dib let out a small breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when Zim confirmed his thoughts, he'd been sure that Zim would say something like that but there had been that small amount of doubt in the back of his mind. But now he felt almost selfish for wanting the irken to stay... he was asking Zim to turn away from his own people to live the rest of his life on a dying planet.

The red tallest stayed silent for the time being, as long as Zim wasn't coming back into the armada and they weren't in danger of the small invader destroying any more irken property he was perfectly fine with this. Though he was slightly confused about the young looking vampire's silence.. was he a mute of some sorts? Or was he simply scared?

"Yes." Zim comfirmed, and glanced at Dib, "you can say something, you know... I'm not stopping you." He said and closed his eyes some. Tallest Purple glanced at Red, abit shocked that Zim decided to remain in earth in his own 'exile' of sorts. He really started to feel bad about Zim, of all the things they've done to pick on the poor Irken, the guilt was finally coming back to haunt him.

The red tallest's lekku perked up somewhat at the quiet voice though he was extremely disappointed when he couldn't make out exactly what the vampire was saying... he was such an odd creature. Almost as odd as the humans they'd been talking about earlier with their planet suicide and what not.

"Dib." Zim said, opening an eye at the taller vampire, "They're not going to bite." he said. Purple's lekku perked, Dib? that was the vampire's name? Sounded familiar but perhaps it was just him or something. Zim usually always rambled on about things when it comes to talking with them. The vampire laughed nervously, he didn't really disbelieve the irken but his leaders DID have those really sharp teeth, besides he didn't know what to say to them anyway. He doubted they'd want to talk about anything like constellations or his obsession with the paranormal.. well his EX obsession with the paranormal.

The red tallest's lekku flattened against his skull... was the vampire laughing AT them? Or maybe Zim had made a joke about them.. he realized how paranoid he sounded but he didn't want to feel out of the loop. Zim sighed some, "could atleast say hi, you know." He shook his head, "excuse his behavior. He's abit nervous." he said. Purple nodded, guess that explained the silence of the vampire, "Well. We understand, it's nice meeting him though. And... congratulations on your relationship."

"Thanks." The fledgling finally said, he realized that the purple tallest wasn't half bad, he was nice and at this point he didn't believe it had been the purple tallests fault that zim had been exiled, but he wasn't really sure about the red tallest... seeing as he wasn't saying much either... but from what he'd heard the red tallest say he guessed he wouldn't really like him that much if they met under normal circumstances.

The red tallest's lekku perked up some when the vampire finally spoke, well that was at least a little progress... he decided to ask something he'd been dying to know. "So how exactly DOES your species feed... I'd like to know why these humans do not approve of it."

"it is the very thing that keeps them alive..." Zim said and looked to Dib, as if saying that the fledgling has a chance to talk to the tallests. Purple nodded abit, "We're curious." he added, having many possibilities to think of. Something that kept these... Vampires alive... "I basically drink blood." The vampire said, watching the screen to see the tallests reaction, he wasn't sure if they'd be horrified or maybe just plain shocked.

The red tallests eyes widened and he backed away from the screen slightly as though afraid that the vampire would leap through it at any minute, no wonder the human's disapproved. It was terrifying and not to mention gross. The purple tallest wasnt really frightened, just shocked. Of course... All things needed something to survive on, it was gross but, what other choice did the vampire have?

"I dont really mind about it, since I've been making sure he didn't drain anyone. Vampires do not really have a choice... Perhaps there is something in the blood that keeps them from dying? I'm not really sure, I have yet to know everything about them. And with humans exterminating them and such for the differences, they really... Really don't have a choice but to survive in the cruel human world." Zim said, rubbing his leg some to ease tension.

The vampire nodded some when the irken had explained it... probably a lot better than he ever could, though he noticed Zim's tenseness. "You alright?" He asked concernedly... if they were to keep the baby he was sure stress wasn't good for it at all, plus he hated seeing Zim look uncomfortable. The red tallest leaned back uncomfortably on his heels, he didn't really like the vampire kid... and he'd never really liked Zim at all so he was starting to feel a little left out of the conversation... but it wasn't like he really wanted to join the conversation either, "I'm gonna go get some nachos." The red tallest said before escaping the room to run off to the kitchen.

"hurry back!" Purple said to Red before the other tallest left the room and looked to the screen. He noticed the tenseness but said nothing, what was wrong with Zim? Zim looked to Dib, blushing some, "I'm fine..." He said, placing his hands back on his stomach, but not making it very obvious of his condition. "Well, Zim." Purple said, "Since you were putting yourself in exile, which is... abit shocking. I advise you to keep contact with us so we know how things are going with you in your life on earth. We do not want to assume anything bad to happen to you. As much as it is for an exile to contact us, we still advise it. We want to know anything you can tell us that's going on with you. And if you have some information. We'll be sure to keep the planet safe while you're on it."

The fledgling glanced up at the purple tallest, if they were going to be keeping in contact with them then that meant they'd find out about the pregnancy sooner or later... and he thougt it was a little odd that they'd keep in contact with him even though Zim had basically exiled himself.

Purple looked around to make sure Red wasn't still around and went closer to the screen to whisper, "Don't worry. Even if Reddie's a jerk at times, we still care. Don't let it get to you..." Zim smiled abit,"I appreciate it, my tallest." He said, and closed his eyes some. Purple chuckled, "I wouldn't mind if it was mostly me... Reddie's a jerk. And.. I'm sorry we sent you to foodcourtia, maybe foodcourtia wasn't the best choice for you."

"You're a lot kinder than I expected..." The fledgling finally said, he'd expected all hating leaders who cared for nothing but themselves but this was a lot more pleasant... even if one of them did kind of fall into that category.

"I'm not as mean as Reddie is. In fact... I've been sneaking calls and stuff to Zim to keep him out of depression. There are some days where, well... he gets depressed." Purple said, "I dont like meanness. It's more painful than being nice." Zim blushed alittle more and moved alittle closer to Dib, abit shy and embarrassed that one of the tallests were nice.

"Depressed?" The fledgling glanced over to Zim, "I've never seen you depressed." He said, and it was true. Before their relationship he'd only seen Zim as an optimist and a spazz. Had he been part of the cause for Zim's depression? "When invaders spend too much time on another planet, they get the feeling of loneliness even though they hide it from others. Invaders do tend to yearn for love, especially on mating season." Purple explained. Zim's face was completely a purple hue as he nodded, "it's... true... I was rather depressed before we... Became in this situation, Dib."

The fledgling wrapped an arm lightly around the other's shoulders, "I had no idea." He whispered, "You should have told me before." He wished they hadn't started out as enemies now... especially if that's what had been part of the cause for the others depression. Maybe if they had met under better circumstances... maybe if the invader hadn't been sent to destroy the planet.. but that was just wishful thinking... what if's and such it's not like they could go back in time and test out the theory that if they'd met under different circumstances they could have been friends.

"Would you have listened?" Zim sighed, "you were too busy with something else than to bother with my constant depression, Dib." but atleast the fledgling wasnt so busy with that anymore, but still...

Purple nodded some, "there was a reason he choosen you... Dib, if that is your name. Irkens are powerful creatures, but also caring and loveable. Each of us has a good and bad side, some may have good more than bad or vice versa."

"You're right.. I wouldn't have listened then." The fledgling said sadly, "But I'm here to listen now." He pet back the other's lekku gently before glancing back up at the screen. "Yes my name is Dib," He wanted the tallest to be sure of his name instead of guessing.. or trying to guess.

"My tallest... I do have something to tell you... but dont tell Red. Not yet anyway..." Zim said, glancing at the screen as he took Dib's hand and purring some to the lekku pets. Purple nodded some, "yes, what is it, Zim?" Zim glanced to Dib, then back to the screen, "I... I'm... Well, currently maternal." He said, blushing. Purple was suddenly silent, how... was that possible? Zim was made in a factory... Unless he adapted?

The fledgling glanced off to the side blushing madly, he hadn't exactly expected the irken to randomly tell his leader just like that. At least he'd told them but still, "Do you have any records of something similar like this happening, so we know what to expect?" He asked, after looking back to the screen. If they had an outline of what would happen that could help a lot.

"Come to think of it..." Purple rubbed his chin, "several invaders sent me messages about it... And seeing how the Irken majority has been created in factories and the Irkens that could bare children are said to be extinct. Maybe it is possible for Irkens to adapt when it comes to reproduction." He answered, though... he didn't want to reveal that he was the survivor, since it was only between the Tallests and the doctors.

"Really?" Zim tilted his head, "I didn't know that..."

Dib was slightly relieved that it wasn't such an uncommon thing, but that still left the question of how much different it would be from an irken mating with another irken, would the pregnancy be human like? Or was it already pretty similar to a human pregnancy.. or would it be like a vampire pregnancy? He'd read up somewhere that vampire women COULD get pregnant and their pregnancy was actually extremely similar to a humans... just that the birth was bloody. He hoped it wasn't like a vampire pregnancy now that he thought about it... and was his equipment trained to deliver a child... so many questions.

"For some reason I'm the one that handles maternal knowledge. I guess because I'm not as harsh as Red. If there is anything you need to know, ask me, just me." Purple said, and looked around. Wow Red took an awful long time getting nachos. He shrugged some, as long as Red isn't hearing this. Zim nodded then looked to Dib, so far he didn't have many questions... nor was sure what to ask.

"How long does the pregnancy usually last?" The fledgling asked, it was the first question to come to mind and to him one of the most important.

"well, it usually happens pretty fast, but since it's going to be a hybrid, I'm guessing somewhere within whichever time it takes for your kind to give birth. Somewhere between. Zim's medical droids might be able to get an accurate time... but it depends on how far along he is." Purple answered.

"What can we expect during the birthing process and are Zim's medical droids programmed to help with it?" He asked, he wasn't really sure if he'd be able to help Zim when the time came... especially if it was like a vampiric birth... but if he had to he would at least try.

Purple crossed his arms, "seeing its a hybrid pregnancy, it could be a mix. Irkens during the birthing proccess spread clear fluid just to proceed with the birthing... I'm not sure if the medical droids can help unless Zim reprogramed them to help with that as well."

The fledgling was about to ask another question when he saw the door the red tallest had exited through open once more. He leaned to the side slightly as though that would help him see through the door, was the red tallest listening in on their conversation?

Zim didn't really notice yet but he looked to Dib, wondering why the fledgling was so silent. "Is there anymore questions?" Purple asked, intertwining his fingers together. He thought it was rather cute for Zim to start a family with Dib... The vampire did seem attractive... And seemed to have been taking good care of the little Irken soldier.

"Yes but it seems you have a visitor." Dib said, pointing to the door behind the purple tallest. The purple tallest HAD said that they shouldn't talk about it around red so if the red tallest was hiding behind the door then that meant he already knew.

Purple blinked and turned his head and gave a death glare at the door, "Red!" he yelled, "get your butt out here before I kick it!"

"No!" Red said, truthfully he was terrified of the vampire and he didn't really want to be dragged into the conversation.. it was just too weird. Zim being pregnant... was just... creepy.

Purple glared, "Fine then, you can sleep on the couch!" he huffed and crossed his arms. Zim blinked some, and blushed. he didn't want red to knowbut... Red eavesdropped... and for some reason the tallests acted like a married couple.

"But the couch isn't as comfortableeeeee" Red whined before peaking his head into the room. "There I'm in the room." He said, his lekku flattening against his skull. The fledgling glanced over at Zim awkwardly, "Are they always like this?" He asked under his breath.

"As far as I known..." Zim said, "it's like they're married or something." He watched the tallests in slight amusement. Purple glared at Red, "you're such a jerk, Reddie! I hate meanies." he pouted and looked away, hoping to lure Red alittle more.

The red tallest sighed some before finally stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He hated it when Pur got all pouty like that. "I'm in the room, happy?" He asked raising his arms slightly as though that would prove that he was entirely in the room.

Purple turned hsi head to see Red completely in the room and smiled, "yes... I'm happy." He said and turned to face the screen to had his hands on his hips, "he's such a whimp." He said. Zim silently snickered some at that comment.

The fledgling smiled some at the statement having to bite his lip so he didn't openly laugh. If the two tallests were in a relationship he guessed that the Red one would have to be the dominant one... but the Purple tallest seemed to have him wrapped around his fingers.

The red tallest mumbled something grumpily before he walked over to the couch he was supposedly supposed to sleep on and plopped down on it. He discarded his now empty nacho bowl wherever before leaning back on it comfortably and gazing at the screen. "Don't mind me please do continue your oh so fascinating conversation." He finally said as he propped his feet up on the table in front of the couch.

Purple chuckled some but sighed after abit, why did Red have to eavedrop? Beh well it's important to make sure the couple was informed as much about the maturnity as possible. "Well... is there any more questions I can answer?" he asked, pretending that Red wasn't in the room.

"Actually I think that's it for now..." The fledgling finally said, to be honest he'd simply forgotten the question he was about to ask but he was sure they could ask it later when he remembered, besides most of the answers the purple tallest had given them still had blank spots due to the fact that the baby would be a hybrid... he'd have to ask brendon about vampiric pregnancies in depth later... that is if he hadn't angered the older vampire by kicking him out of the medical center earlier.

"Okay then. Just remember to keep in contact... And if you do happen to have any more questions feel free to contact me." Purple said. Zim nodded and sat up, "We'll be sure to keep an update, sir." he added, looking to Dib.

"Will do, and it was nice to meet you." The fledgling said smiling some, he was kinda glad he'd gotten over his nervousness long enough to talk to the purple tallest, he was definately nice and he was sure they could be good friends... as weird as it was to be friends with the leader of an entire race.

Purple nodded, "it was nice to meet you too, Dib." he said, "Talk to you later, then." He added before the screen went black. Zim grunted some as he tried to get up but couldn't, his legs went numb after sitting for so long, "Dibbers..." he blushed.

"Yes Zim?" He asked glancing over at the other questioningly as he stood up to pop his back. Sitting so long he'd kind of gotten cramped up. "My legs are numb..." Zim said, blushing abit, glancing at Dib. he was rather embarrassed that he needed the other to either help him up or get rid of the numbness.


	8. Chapter 8

The fledgling laughed some as he pulled the other into a standing position, though allowed the irken to lean heavily on him until he regained the feeling in his legs. "Where to love?" He asked, he was wondering if maybe they should go upstairs.. maybe even return to his house so his dad at least knew where they were and didn't think he'd left for no reason. He then started to wonder how his dad was going to take the fact that he'd gotten Zim pregnant... seeing as his dad had only known about Zim for a day.

"I need to pick up some of my outfits before we head back. Incase I'm spending more time over at your house..." Zim said, blushing, and almost forgot about his uniform that needed to be cleaned. "Alright," The fledgling said smiling as he led the other to the bedroom they'd slept in a couple of nights ago. "You know it's not very common for men to get pregnant on earth," He finally said as he walked the other over to his wardrobe, "so explaining this to my dad is going to be really weird..." He finished, tricking his dad into thinking Zim was female was kind of out of the question at this point seeing as yesterday's talk with his dad had basically centered around him being gay.

Zim blushed some, "But... males do get pregnant right? Somehow?" he asked, blushing more as he took his uniform out of his PAK and letting the robot arms from above take it so it could get cleaned before he went through some outfits. zim was rather right on having mostly girl outfits in his wardrobe, it as basically full of it.

"No. It's thought to be impossible.. but we could blame it on your "skin condition" or something if it came to that." Dib said, his gaze sweeping over the different outfits. "I thought there was something about implant or something?" Zim raised a brow as he took a few outfits, just a normal gothic-wear. Probably wouldnt freak out Dibs dad too much...

"I haven't really read up much on that though..." The fledgling replied, running a hand through his hair. Not to mention his dad had been the one to discover it..that'd be weird if he walked into the house and said "Hey dad we used your technology to get Zim pregnant!" He shuddered that would definately scar his dad. "Well, we could say that your a transvestite..." The fledgling offered awkwardly.

Zim rubbed his chin some, "Well it's OBVIOUS I'm one of those... I find female outfits comfortable." he said blushing, "You could say I'm one of those half male half female types that I heard of." The fledgling's face turned bright red at the thought of Zim running around telling everyone that he was a he/she. "That could work..." He finally said a bit flustered.

The irken carefully folded the outfits he picked out and put them neatly in a bag since he figured to keep his PAK for other things... he turned his attention back to Dib, "Ready to go back?" he asked, getting some feeling back into his legs. "Yep," Dib said, smiling at the other as he helped him out of the bedroom and towards the elevator. "Just tell me when you think it's okay to walk on your own." the fledgling paused as they got on the transportation device, "That is unless you like me carrying you around," He added with a small laugh.

Zim blushed deeply as the computer made sure the irken had his disguise on, "I love it... when you carry me..." he said, his face so flushed. There was no way he was going to say 'no' to Dib carrying him around, it felt so wonderful... and plus it was a good way to get Dib to practice his strength. The fledgling smiled some at the irken, "You do?" He asked before without warning he swept the irken up into his arms bridle style.

The irken meeped and smiled, nuzzling against the fledgling as he made a good grip with the bag whilehaving an arm over Dib's shoulder, "I love you..." he whispered to the other. "I love you too." The fledgling said kissing the other's cheek lightly as the elevator arrived upstairs. He stepped off the elevator and into the kitchen looking around to see if Brendon was maybe around so he could at least apologize... maybe explain his behavior.

Brendon was pretty much sitting on the couch with Gir, watching TV because he was bored. He had nothing to do as of today and wasn't sure if the Fledgling would be open for a day of training at some point... He had a guess that Zim was secretly training the boy... For whatever reason. Dib after noticing the vampire sitting on the couch set the irken back on his feet, "How about you go on ahead I have to apologize to brendon for earlier." He said giving the other a reassuring smile.

The insane robot perked up some when he heard the two people come upstairs and a wide smile broke across his face. He quickly lept down from the couch and scampered his way over to the kitchen where he stopped in front of Zim wide eyed and happy, "I MADE YOU SOME WAFFLES!" He screamed his arms flailing about every which way.

Zim grunted when Gir went infront of him, lucky enough he got feeling back in his legs, "I'm not hungry right now... I'm probably still going though morning sickness... Or whatever they call it." heck the thought of food started to upset his stomach, and it was already empty! The Irken moved to try to get around the crazy robot.

Brendon glanced up some, then went back to eyeing the screen. He didn't really mind about eariler... It was kinda his fault for intruding on their moment. "LOOK AT DIS!" The insane robot screamed, not really paying attention to what the irken had said. He held up about 5 photos each held a picture of Brendon in a different pose wearing a different girly outfit. "HE'S DA TOOTHFAIRY!" The Sir unit screamed smiling creepily up at the irken.

The fledgling was slightly creeped out by the robot's screaming but he walked over to the robot and picked him up, he decided it best to at least humor the insane thing. "Yes that's very nice gir, maybe we can make a scrap book out of them later." He said giving the robot a small encouraging smile.

The irken groaned some, "not so loud... Please." He was feeling rather more sensitive than normal, he really didn't want to choke on air or puke acid or something so he started to walk to the door. Brendon glanced at Zim, damn, the poor alien looked like shit, "You alright?" he asked.

The fledgling sat the insane robot down on the ground once more and bent over to whisper to the robot. It gave a quick nod before running off to the elevator with a loud squeel which slowly got quieter as the elevator took Gir downstairs. The young vampire straightened up once more glad that he'd gotten the insane robot to go away for now...at least he wouldn't be making Zim sick or anything like that for now. "He's as alright as he can be for the time being." He said as he finally headed into the living room. He hated the fact that this pregnancy was going to make Zim weak and probably defenseless.

Brendon nodded and Zim went out the door and glanced to Dib, "You dont need to apologize..." he said. "That doesn't mean I won't." The fledgling said as he leaned against the wall some. "I'm sorry I kicked you out of the medical center earlier... but I need to tell you exactly why I was acting like that." He finally said, staring at the floor in front of him instead of at his mentor.

Brendon eyed the door some, "I can understand... Afterall. You're going to become a father soon, its natural for Vampires to get overprotective like that..."

"You already know..." The fledgling said some eyeing the door as well, he hoped that Zim didn't get into any trouble in the short time this conversation took.

"Its not that hard to tell. Actually I knew before... I can sense it, the energy of the little ones. When you have mastered your abilities, you'll be able to sense them, too." The vampire said, smiling some, "but until then, Zim would probably help you master quicker... For some reason I think he's been secretly traning you."

"Secretely training me?" The fledgling asked glancing back over to the vampire questioningly. If the irken WAS secretely training him he had no idea. "You've been gettig alittle stronger and experienced now when you're around him. So he probably is training you while I'm not around." Brendon smiled more, "he really cares about you..."

The fledgling nodded some before looking back towards the door. "I should probably follow him before he gets into trouble," He said as he pushed off of the wall and headed for the exit. Brendon turned his eyes back on the TV, "be careful now... all three of them is on your hands now." He said as Dib headed for the door. The fledgling paused with his hand just above the doorknob and he turned slowly to look at his mentor. Had he heard the other wrong? Maybe he was including Gir... "What do you mean three?" He finally asked confusedly.

Brendon glanced at Dib and moved a hand up to show two fingers, "that's how many I can sense in your mate." He said, "Protect Zim and the unborns... And do not fail." The fledgling sighed some running a hand through his hair, "I'll do my best.." He said before he finally exited the house and glanced around to see where the irken was. He didn't know if the irken HAD gone ahead or just sat outside the house for him.

The irken was pretty much sitting on one of the lawn gnomes, waiting for Dib to come out. He was rubbing his belly some and staring at it as if he was deeply thinking about how it was going to be when the little ones are born. Seeing the irken had Dib relaxing some and he walked over to the other, leaning down to smile at him. "Come around here often beautiful?" He asked jokingly.

Zim blushed deeply as he glanced up to look at Dib, "It's because you're too handsome not to stay away from." he replied and chuckled. After seeing alot of things on TV with humans flirting with eachother, he thought maybe he would like to try it. The fledgling smiled some giving the other a soft kiss, he knew Zim was inexperienced with flirting but the attempt had been cute either way. He took the other's hand lightly into his own and pulled him off the uncomfortable looking lawn gnome to lead him down to the sidewalk.

The irken churred some, letting Dib do whatever, making sure to keep close to the taller male as he still carried the bag that had some of his gothic-like outfits. "I remember you saying something about me posing for pictures..." he said and glanced to Dib as he gave a smug smile. Maybe they should do that...

The vampire laughed softly, "I left my camera at home, but if you really want to we can set up a little studio there or something." He said, smiling down at the irken as he intertwined their fingers. "So how does this whole chosen thing work anyway? I remember you calling me your chosen in front of the tallest." he added as they headed in the general direction of his house.

"Thats only if you want to, Dibbers." Zim churred some and blushed, "chosen is like the word 'mate' but it means more... Like 'soul-mate' or something like it." he said, msking a few glances down at his belly. He wondered how long it would take for him... Irkens happen to give birth within a month period or somewhere around there... but for Vampires... he was going to ask Dib or brendon about it later.

"That's what I thought." The fledgling said smiling at the irken. He glanced over at the bag Zim was holding and he took it gently from the other and slung it over his shoulder. The alien didn't really need to strain himself. "So what do you want to ask me?" He asked, he could sense the wonder coming off of Zim's body. Zim blushed and glanced over to Dib, "I was just wondering how long... Vampire smeets remain in the mother before they are born..." He said, blushing really deeply.

"I read somewhere that it was anywhere from eight to nine months." The fledgling replied as they turned the corner into the rich neighborhood. He was starting to really get worried about how his dad would take it...not only the knowledge of the pregnancy but the fact that Zim was a "split gender" as he was going to call it. Zim rubbed his chin some, "irkens have their smeets somewhere in a month in Earth time... As Tallest Purple said, it happens pretty fast. But since it's mostly going to be a hyrid, perhaps somewhere within six months? I'll have to get my medical droids to pinpoint the actual length..."

The fledgling nodded some as they rounded the corner onto the street his house was located. "Would having twins maybe make the time longer?" He asked curiously.. he didn't know if Zim knew that they were having twins yet but he would find out eventually. "eh, I have not heard of a case where an irken had more than one smeet. We'll have to ask Tallest Purple about that when we can." Zim answered, twins... He rubbed his chin. Dib was probably just curious... Seeing how humans can possibly carry more than one child.

The fledgling felt a small amount of fear well up in his chest when he heard the other say there'd never been a case of an irken having more than one smeet. There could be complications... the babies could take up too much space in the irken's womb... they could end up being too small and dying during birth. He took a deep breath to calm himself as they turned onto the walkway that led up to his front door. He hoped the irken hadn't noticed his small two second panic attack.

Zim didnt notice yet, his mind was too much focused on how it would be if he were indeed to have twins. Seeing how irken smeets are usually so tiny because Irkens always start out short before working their way up in height and intelligence. If it is official.. He'll probably be the first irken to carry more than one Smeet. Or so he would think.

Dib paused with his hand on the doorknob for a couple of seconds before giving a heavy sigh and finally opening the door to enter his home. "We're back!" He called into the house, glancing around to make sure his dad wouldn't leap out from behind the door like last time.

"Welcome back!" Membrane said, "I took the liberty in cleaning the mess in your room... I noticed someone puked in the trashcan... is anyone alright?" He asked, poking his head out of the kitchen. Zim blushed some and rubbed his own shoulder, "its fine now..."

"Yeah it wasn't anything life threatening." The fledgling laughed some as he closed the door behind them. The statement would keep his dad from worrying too bad until he finally told him...he just hoped that the older man didn't notice that he hadn't gone into depth on the problem.

"Is it still morning?" Zim asked, looking around for the time. "No actually..." Membrane said, "it's noon. Perfect time for lunch! You hungry?" Zim smiled, he was getting some urges for tons of sweets as well as fruit, "Zim would loooooveee toooooo..." he said, blushing. Membrane nodded and went back into the kitchen to make a fruit salad for the green boy.

The fledgling smiled some, at least the other could eat now. "If Gaz isn't using the TV that should be open to you, I'll take your stuff upstairs," He said giving the other a more reassuring smile before he unlocked their fingers and he jogged up to his room with the bag.

Zim smiled abit and went to see if Gaz wasn't using the Tv, so far so good she was only just playing her game slave and moved to sit next to her. He took the remote that was nearby and turned on the TV onto a random channel... It ended up to be the discovery channel and the irken decided to watch that. Gaz didn't really mind, but she did stop playing her game just to watch with him.

It didn't take long for Dib to run up to his room, place the bag of clothing onto his bed, and head back downstairs. He was currently leaning against the couch directly behind where Zim was sitting, and he wondered how long it would take for Zim to notice his presence, but until then he just kept himself slightly entertained with watching the TV show that was apparantly deep into explaining world war one and two.

"No wonder the world is suicidal..." Zim muttered. "See why I never thought you were a threat? The world's already doing you a favor." Gaz added, still watching. But she turned her head some, "hi, Dib." she said. Zim turned his head some to glance at Dib and smiled some.

The fledgling smiled at the irken planting a light kiss on the invader's forehead. He was glad to see that his mate and sister were getting along. "Hey Gaz," He finally replied after having gazed at the irken for a while. He walked around the couch then sat beside Zim before pulling the invader into his lap.

Membrane eventually came in with a medium sized bowl of fruit salad and handed it to Zim, "Here you gooooooo~" he sang. "Thank you." Zim said and took the bowl and begun eating as he watched the TV, purring some since he's in Dib's lap. Membrane smiled and headed back into the kitchen to ready lunch for everyone else. "Your father is a good chef..." Zim commented. Gaz nodded, agreeing with the alien.

"He wasn't always a good chef...I'm pretty sure you remember super toast don't you gaz?" He asked giving a slight shudder at the disgusting food related memory. "I remember..." Gaz said, "doesn't mean he doesn't get better. Chefs usually start off like that. Remember those chef channels we watch sometimes?" She glanced at Dib. Zim blinked some, chef channels... Maybe he should teach himself how to cook...

"Yeah, the ones where they get all those random people to cook for judges. Jeez most of the time I wouldn't even consider eating what they make." The fledgling said sticking out his tongue disgustedly.

Gaz shook her head, "not THOSE, the ones where chefs have their own shows to teach people how to cook!" she said, glaring some. Zim was just simply eating his fruit while watching the interesting war knowledge with great interest.

"Oh those ones!" Dib said giving a short laugh. "You mean dad's been studying those or something?" He asked curiously as he oh so sneakily stole a strawberry from the irken's bowl.. it was becoming a bad habit for him to steal the irken's food.

"I think so... I keep catching him watching them late at night..." Gaz said, glancing at the Tv, "and you know, if you keep stealing Zim's food he's probably going to steal it back right out of your mouth." Zim's eyes widened some as he blushed, then smirked some... that was a good idea...

The fledgling laughed once more glancing over at the irken, "It wouldn't really count as stealing if I was giving it back to him." He said, catching the other's blush. The Irken chuckled some, "I would do that... But I'm too busy filling my bellies of delicious sweetness. I wonder if there's any cake..." he rubbed his chin as he continued eating. Gaz shrugged some, smirking.

"I doubt there's cake here but if you want I could check." The fledgling said. He couldn't smell any cake in the house but he didn't want to seem weird for knowing that there wasn't any without having been in the kitchen all day.

"I crave for sweetness... TONS of sweetness." Zim said, he also had some weird craving for blood but he didn't want to worry Dib about it.

The fledgling laughed some, "Alright alright calm down I'll see if I can find you something," He said as he picked the other up off of his lap and set him down gently on the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to take a peak in. He found a slice of apple pie and plucked it out of the cooling device before continueing his search for sugary foods.

Membrane turned his head, "What are you dooooinnggg?" he sang, watching Dib get out sugary stuff. Normally his son doesn't do that... There was something Dib was hiding... but he didn't want to scare the poor boy.

"Zim wanted some kind of desert." The fledgling said simply as he leaned back with his armful of sweet things and closed the door. "Oh. Okay then." Membrane turned and went back to cooking. That explained it, the green kid did like sweet things right?

Dib headed back to the living room setting the armful of sweet things on the coffee table in front of the couch before he plopped down on the cushioned area beside Zim. He guessed that either the irken was missing his regular snacks or this was a craving brought on by the pregnancy.

Zim eventually finished his fruit and set it down before beginning to eat one of the sweet foods, Gaz was kinda watching, noticing that Zim had a bigger appitite. "Is he okay?" She asked, looking suspicious.

"Yeah, he just didn't eat a very big breakfast." The fledgling replied, though it wasn't exactly a lie especially since the irken had vommitted everything he'd eaten not long after eating it.

Gaz glared some and glanced to Zim, "anything you would like to tell me?" Zim paused in his eatings just to glance at Gaz, who was trying to be nice, "Well... um..." he blushed deeply. Gaz eyes widened some, "Wait a minute..." she glanced at Dib and narrowed her eyes, "you're such a hornhound." She said, of course... With Dib banging Zim left and right, it was bound to happen.

Dib let out a sigh running his hands through his hair as he glanced over to the kitchen to make sure that his father wasn't listening. Once he'd made sure they were in no danger of being overheard he glanced back over to his sister. "I don't want dad to find out yet..." He finally said in just barely over a whisper.

Gaz blinked at him and nodded, "just be careful... You know how dad is when you keep secrets from him. Well... You get my point." Zim blinked some and blushed, "whats going on?" he asked, taking a few more bites of the sweetness.

The fledgling nodded some before turning back to Zim, "Gaz basically guessed." He said. Why was it that he could hide his vampirism from everyone but when it came to anything Zim related his sister just seemed to automatically know?

Because Gaz was a closet fangirl of gayness. Heck, she even had some secret stories of her brother and Zim posted in her fanfic site for yaoiness. But No one knew her fetish... Zim nodded, "Alright then... I really dont mind... Though, I'm abit worried when I start having a gigantic belly and still have to go to school..." Gaz shrugged, "Could just say you're a herm... There's alot of those around."

"That was the original plan." The fledgling said as he wrapped an arm lightly around the other's shoulder. "And don't worry, if anyone makes fun of you I'll personally kick their face in." He said giving the other a reassuring smile.

"That I'd like to see." Gaz said, smirking some. Zim blushed abit and snuggled close to Dib, "Th... thank you... Dibby..." he said, churring. Membrane soon came in with a tray of food and gave Gaz her food and then did the same to Dib, "I hope you like weenies. I found some good ones today while shopping! They are boiled! I hope you enjoy." he said and headed into the kitchen to clean up before heading to his lab.

The fledgling glared at his sister some, "Yes, I bet you would like to see that." He said, he hated that his sister thought he was still weak but then again it was probably better that way. He picked up one of the weenies and looked it over untrustingly, he'd never really liked hot dogs before but he could at least try them...seing as Gaz HAD said that his dad was watching cooking shows so not eating them could be kind of rude. He took a small bite of the weenie before deeming it was safe to eat then continued to eat them at a slow pace.

Zim glanced at Dib and watched him eat the weenie and blushed deeply as he nibbled on his deserts. Gaz wasn't paying attention since she was eating and watching something about meerkats.

The fledgling glanced over at Zim questioningly when he saw the blush, he didn't really see anything wrong in eating the weenie since he'd never really liked the food anyway, but the other's blush had an idea forming in his head... a dirty idea. He finished the rest of the original weenie at the same pace he'd been eating it before he glanced back at the TV where some meerkat named Daisy was running around in circles to catch a beetle... they were such odd creatures. He picked up the second and last weenie on his plate and licked at it in what he hoped looked like a curious fashion before he began eating it at an even slower pace though he took even bigger bites of this one, it was a lot more difficult than it sounded.

Zim's mouth hung open some as he watched Dib, eyes twitching some. Damnit why did Dib have to teast him? he was getting so hot and bothered by it. And it was hard to finish his food, though his face was kinda dirty of sweetness.

Dib was completely oblivious to Zim's reactions because he kept his eyes on the Tv as he continued his seductive eating of the hot dog. It wasn't long before the food was completely gone and he glanced over at the irken. He smiled some at the other before reaching over and swiping some of the sweets from Zim's face away with his index finger and licked them away.

The irken shivered some, "Dibby... I'm full..." he said, it was a lie, but he probably ate enough to also feed the child or children inside him. "Alright, then what do you want to do?" The fledgling asked as he gathered the plates together so they'd be easier to clean up. Zim glanced at Dib and suddenly grabbed him by his collar and started kissing him deeply, churring to the contact.

The fledgling's eyes widened some at the sudden contact but he finally gave a soft moan and wrapped his arms around the irken as his eyes fell halfmast. He doubted that it'd be safe for them to do much seeing as the other was pregnant.. and his sister was in the room.. but he was content with the kiss for now.

Zim tried not to moan but it was hard, he groaned some, eventually breaking the kiss and tuging at Dib's shirt, "how about we 'photoshoot' hmmmmm~?" he smirked some, purring deeply. He was so turned on right now. "Sounds like a plan to me," Dib replied as he planted another kiss on the irken's lips before he stood and pulled the other upstairs and towards his room.

The alien giggled as Dib took him up into his room. One they were in, he started to undress mainly because the blackness of the shirt and pants here making him feel even hotter. Though once he was nude, there was a small bloat in his lower abdomen. It wasn't big nor too noticeable... Just looks as if Zim's bladder (or if he had one) was full or something.

The fledgling smiled at the irken giving the other a gentle kiss before he pulled away and went to look for his camera. He hadn't really been paying attention to the outfits Zim had packed and he was somewhat curious as to exactly what was in the bag.

Zim moved to sit on the bed and blinked as he glanced down at his belly, seeing the bloating and pokes it. "Whys my tummies all poofy?"

Dib turned around to glance at the irken from where he was standing on a chair, he'd found his camera perched up on one of the higher shelfs in his room and he was sure dad had put it there while he was cleaning. He stepped down from the chair leaving his camera on the shelf as he walked over to the irken. "Your race really has gone a long time without child birth hasn't it?" He asked as he took a seat on the bed beside Zim. He placed his hand lightly on the other's bloated lower abdomen.

The irken glanced at Dib and blushed some, "We have... Perhaps too long. over a century maybe." He moved a hand to rest it over Dib's hand. He really loved the other's touches, it was so smoothing and eased him of anxiety. "All of us except the tallests were made in factories due to the extinction of the group of Irkens that could carry children."

"Why are the tallest excluded from the group created in a factory?" He asked confusedly, they didn't seem like they'd be over a century old.. but then again he didn't really know how old irken's lived, or really how to tell how old they were. He found himself rubbing lightly at the other's lower abdomen as he thought... it was just a little weird to think that two babies were developing inside the irken's womb.

"they were the 'survivors' of the previous group but they cant really bare children. I think they were apart of a group that didn't have the capabilities." Zim said then leaned back some, really liking the attention on his belly. "aaahhh~"

Dib blushed some when he saw the other lean back in such a way... and it didn't help that the irken was still naked. "Well anyway the reason your stomach is..."poofy" as you called it. Is because that's where the smeets are developing." the fledgling explained, he didn't notice that he'd used the plural when he said smeets and just simply continued the soothing rubbing on Zim's lower abdomen.

"Sm... smeets..." Zim repeated, churring, it was hard to control himself since Dib's hand was so close to his hidden genitals. "Diiiibbbbbieeeeee~" He whined, toes wiggling some. He was so hot that it was driving him nuts.

The fledgling's blush deepened some at the other's actions, and he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on the other's lips. He wasn't sure if he should pull his hand away from the other's abdomen, but he decided that if Zim protested he would stop.

The Irken moaned, kissing back as his hips moved to the hand on his belly. He really didn't want to go hard yet, he still needed to show Dib the irken anatomy but it was so hard for him... The pleasure was so intensified because of his condition.

The fledgling nipped lightly at the other's lower lip as he ran his hand a little lower his fingertips unintionally brushing over the flap which hid the irken's genitals. The way the irken moved beneath him was just so addicting, he just couldn't help himself.

Zim's eyes widened and he suddenly yelled in pleasure, his body twitching some, "What... ever you just did.. D... Doo it agaaaaaaaiiiiiinnn~" he begged, wiggling his hips some. God the other had such wonderful hands, it felt sooo good when Dib touched him.

The fledgling smiled some at the other's reaction and he ran his fingertips gently over that same spot. He wasn't really sure how the other's anatomy worked but if it felt good to the irken he was glad to oblige. He reached up his free hand and ran his fingertips lightly over the other's lekku before guiding the sensetive appendage into his mouth where he swept his tongue gently over the tip of it.

Zim cried out some, shivering some as his member began to peak out from the sensual attention. "Oh yeeeesssssss~" he panted, closing his eyes some. Whatever Dib was doing felt sooooo good. He didn't want it to stop... He didn't. He wanted Dib to shower him with love no matter how it had to be, and it felt oh so good.

Dib felt a shudder of delight crawl up his spine at the other's sounds and he pulled back from the lekku. He crawled down the other's body at a slow almost torturous pace before he finally reached his destination. If just stroking the area had Zim crying out like that he wondered what would happen if he licked it, so he ran his tongue gently over the oversensetive flap.

The alien's eyes widened as he suddenly screamed out in lust, his lovemeat finally poked completely out of the flap, erect and free. Zim panted some, his face flushed as his body trembled, "D...~" he moaned, closing his eyes as he panted.

The fledgling shuddered some at the other's cries. His clothes were feeling too warm now and he pulled back from the other to tug free of his annoying shirt. Once he was free of the piece of clothing he tossed it aside before leaning down once more to run his tongue gently up the other's need his hand's resting on the irken's hips.

"Ahhhh~~!" Zim called, his face a nice hue of purple as he felt Dib's tongue against his member. It felt so good to feel the slippery thing against his sensitive need... He moved his hand to gently suck on it to try to lessen his loud moans since people could hear them. "S...soooo goooooooddddd~ dont... stopppp..."

Dib ran his hands lightly along the alien's inner thighs as he wrapped his lips gently around the tip of the irken's member and he began sucking on it gently. He could feel his pants getting tighter and he wondered why the irken was so vocal, he hadn't fed from the irken recently so that couldn't be the cause of his oversensetivity. The fledgling ran his fingertips gently along the base of the irken's need as he thought.

The irken squealed some, arching his back as his mouth hung open. Why did Dib have to have such a magical mouth? If this kept up he was going to immediately cum in the others mouth. heck he was even shaking from the pleasure and overload. "Yeessssss..."

The fledgling's eyes drifted shut as he gently began to bob his head up and down on the other's length his fangs occasionally brushing against the oversensetive flesh. He now ran his fingertips up to the other's sides, rubbing at them gently to calm the irken's pleasured shaking, he hoped the other didn't get too weak after this.. heck he hoped that Gaz and Professor Membrane hadn't heard too much already, they were probably scarred for life.

Zim cried out some, his snake-like tongue sticking out of his mouth as his hips bucked some, feeling something drip from his need as this continued. His hands snaked down to run through the young vampire's hair, not wanting this to end since it felt sooo goood... But he had a limit, and it was going down fast because of his oversensitivity due to his pregnancy. "D... diib... harder..." he begged, wanting so badly to fill the otehrs mouth with hot hot alien spooge.

The fledgling complied to the other's begging and he sucked more roughly against the alien's need. The taste of the other's precum was surprisingly sweet, but then again what about the irken didn't taste sweet? The young vampire ran his fingertips gently down the other's arched back before returning his hands back to their original spot on the irken's hips.

Zim couldn't help himself anymore, he gripped Dib's head and started moving his hips to thrust his pulsing need in and out of the other's mouth, calling out loudly. His face flushed so damn close to filling that sexy mouth of Dib's, "DIIIB~!"

The fledgling's grip tightened on the other's hips, his claw like fingernails digging into the alien's flesh as he pinned the other's hips down to the bed. His instinct had kicked in immediately sensing the sudden movement as danger, so he didn't realize he could be hurting the irken.

The Irken's eyes widened and he suddenly cried out in pain and started to wiggle, eyes watering some, "NO...! STOP! DIB! Noooooo..." he cried some, trying to get free. Why did Dib have to do that!

Dib immediately lessened his grip on the other's hips and he pulled back from the other completely in a single swift movement that left even him dazed. "Shit! Zim are you alright?" He finally asked after he'd recovered from the sense of vertigo his pulling away had caused.

Zim continued to cry, shaking his hands down to touch the wound that was inflicted onto him. It hurt so much, and he never cried like this before, "WHYYY..." he sobbed, scared if Dib might have harmed the unborns in someway.

The fledgling just stared wordlessly at the irken, slightly in shock. He'd caused those wounds... he looked down at his hands shakily and he realized, how could he protect the irken from others... if he couldn't even protect him from himself. Dib closed his eyes and lowered his head defeatedly, "I dunno what happened..." He finally admitted. All he remembered was feeling a rush of fear then a shot of adrenaline... it was as though his body had been tricked into thinking there was danger. He took a shakey breath before finally raising his gaze back up to the irken.

The Irken was still sobbing as the PAK immediately healed the damnage before it became a problem for the unborns. Why did Dib have to do that... Whyyyy... he started to curl up on the bed, curling up to the point where he was almost a ball. It hurt so much... "I'm... sorrrieeeee..." he whined, maybe it was his fault?

The fledgling stood up slowly, almost numbly as he walked around the room and gathered the other's clothing before placing them on the bed beside the alien. He was driven by sheer willpower at this point, "I'm taking you back to your base." He said simply... though his voice was flat and emotionless as he tugged on his shirt and trench coat.

Zim couldn't do anything at this point but sob, and due to his pain his member had to sink back into his protective flap as a way to protect itself. "It huuuuuurrtssss..." even though he's healed, the pain still lingured. His PAK started activating itself to numb the pain and make the irken go into a sedative trance while the PAK ensured that the smeets were safe and unharmed.

The fledgling walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it to the point where he could have fallen off of it without his ehnanced sense of balance. He held out his arms slightly not really sure if the irken wanted to be touched at this point and the fear of rejection hung heavily over the heart of the young vampire.

The Irken was somewhat dazed for a few seconds, until the PAK finally jolted him back from the dazeness. He groaned some as he moved to sit up and saw Dib sitting on the edge of the bed like that. His PAK had to erase the traumatizing memory of that moment for the sake of the irken to remain sane and continue to trust the vampie, "Dib? What are you doing?"


	9. Chapter 9

The young vampire was slightly confused at the irken's sudden change of mood and he dropped his hands to his sides. Had the irken just... forgotten? "I was... offering you a hug..." The fledgling mumbled in a nearly emotionless voice.

Zim blinked abit and moved to hug Dib, churring some as he nuzzled against the taller male. He wasn't sure what happened but the vampire seemed so unloved. "Sowwieeeeeessss~" he said.

Dib wrapped his arms cautiously around the irken's form, half afraid that the other would revert back to that terrified, hurt state. But the alien suddenly seemed so cheerful... maybe he had forgotten about the incident... but that didn't mean that the young vampire had as well.

The Alien churred some, "Weren't we going to take pictures?" he asked, not letting go of his lover. Really he had forgotten, only because his PAK forced him to rid that memory. Looks like Purple would have to answer more questions...

"Yeah... but you took a nap and I was just about to take you home." The fledgling lied... he didn't want to lie to the irken but he needed to get out of this room away where the memory still hung fresh in the back of his mind.

"But... I dont want to go home yet..." Zim whined some, eyes getting watery. "I thought we were staying for alittle longer..." He whined more, still not letting go.

The fledgling pet back the irken's lekku gently. He was being overly careful with the irken's body now as though it were made of glass to him. "Alright, we can stay a bit longer." He said, as long as the irken was happy he could at least try.

The Irken purred deeply, leaning towards the pets, "Zim loves you..." He said, still purring from the attention. He was such an attention hog... hogging attention of his dominant mate.

"I love you too," Dib said nuzzling his face into the other's shoulder, he wanted so badly to be able to forget just like the irken could. Just to be able to flip a switch... something simple that would erase the bad memories and leave only the good.

Zim churred some and kissed near Dib's jawline, moving a hand to gently message at the back of the vampire's neck. "Have you had your dose today?" he asked into Dib's ear, wondering if thats why Dib was like this.

The fledgling felt an involuntary shudder run up his spine at the kisses to his jawline and he felt his eyes fall halfmast... why did the irken have to have such a power over him? "I don't think I have..." The fledgling admitted softly, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to feed on the irken... he was still afraid that he would somehow hurt the other.

The irken moved a hand to touch his scar some before piercing his claws through it so dib doesn't have to run venom through his blood stream since he was pregnant. He didn't really mind doing it to himself, it was atleast less trouble for Dib...

Dib was about to protest then the smell hit him... it was always the smell first and it made his thirst spike to a burn. The fledgling tilted the irken's head to the side carefully to expose the other's injury a bit more before he leaned down and gently placed his lips around the cut with a small moan.

"Don't sink your fangs in... I'm... not sure how the venom will effect the smeets..." Zim said as he messaged at Dib's neck. Though he glanced at the hand that had some bits of his blood on it. The craving for blood started to grow some and he started to lick his hand clean of his own blood, shuddering some.

The fledgling was extremely careful to keep the fang to skin contact minimal but with mouthful after mouthful of blood running down his throat it was hard not to just sink his fangs into the soft skin.

The irken moaned some, lucky enough his PAK was carefully restoring lost blood to make sure the unborns would be fine. He carefully ran his fingers into Dib's hair, massaging the scalp carefully. "Dib...~"

Dib ran a hand gently down the other's bare back, resting it just above the irken's rump. He could almost completely forget what had happened earlier with the irken so complacent beside him... it was as though it really had never happened.

Zim churred deeply, moving a hand down to run it up Dib's shirt ro rub at his front, feeling the texture and detail of his skin and form. It was smooth... yet rough at the same time... He loved the feel, it was like he could feel how strong the fledgling was.

The fledgling leaned into the other's touches, as he finally pulled back from the irken's neck in order to plant gentle kisses along the other's jawline. He didn't really know how long the other's pak could restore blood... or even if it had a limit... but he just wanted to be safe.

The Irken purred, and moved his hands, sliding one out of Dib's shirt to tug at the vampire's trench coat to try and steal it off the scythe haired male. He wanted to know how he looked like with that apparently too big for him trench coat.

The fledgling barely even noticed the other stealing his trench coat, he only noticed that his arms were suddenly bare and he pulled back from the other confusedly before uttering jokingly, "Thief."

Zim stuck his tongue out at the teen, "Look who's talking." he said, holding the trench in his arms as he purred. It smelled so wonderfully of Dib... did he always wear it for years or something?

The fledgling chuckled some as he watched the irken with his favorite piece of clothing. Zim seemed to really like the trench coat because he was cuddling it as though it were a lost stuffed animal.

The irken purred more as he put it on, it was obviously too big for him, heck his hands couldn't go through the sleeves. He still churred as he glanced at Dib and tilted his head all cutely like a child.

The fledgling laughed at the sight of the irken swallowed up in the black material and he reached over to roll up the sleeves so the alien at least had some usage of his hands.

"is this the same thing you've been wearing since I met you?" zim asked, rather curious of the coat. It felt so warm since the Dib had just worn it... And it smelled strongly of Dib.

"Yeah, I've had it tailored a couple of times to make it bigger so it still fits." The fledgling replied as he leaned back to look at his handy work. The irken looked so adorable in the oversized trench coat and it made him smile.

Zim nodded some, purring, so thats why it smelled so strongly of Dib... He blinked and looked down as he felt something down in his belly and moved his hands to touch the bloated area. He wasn't sure if it was their time to start moving but he DID feel something.

"Is something wrong?" Dib asked a bit of his earlier worry returning, was there something maybe wrong with the smeets?

The irken glanced at Dib, he moved a hand to take one of Dib's hands and place it on his belly, "Can... you feel them?" He asked, glancing at Dib.

The fledgling moved slightly closer to the irken so he could rest his hand on the other's abdomen more comfortably. He was slightly confused at what the irken meant, they shouldn't even be far enough along to feel the smeets moving yet... but Zim HAD said that it took irkens about a month to develop complet-. His pondering was cut short when he felt a small amount of movement under his hand and he looked down at the other's lower abdomen in shock.

Zim blushed deeply, "I think they like you..." He said, placing his hands over Dib's as he glanced at the fledgling with cuteness in his eyes. At this point he wasn't deliberately being cute, it was all coming from being a mother to be.

Dib as he glanced back up to the irken's face. "You really think so?" He asked a smile coming to his face, he noticed that the irken had a shine to his eyes that hadn't been there before, it made the other look more alive.

"Of course I do..." The irken said, from what he heard, mothers had more of a bond to the smeets than the father... Probably because of that the mother had to bare them and knew what it was like. He'll have to read more about this... Maybe they should go shopping at some point. He heard that shopping was even more bond with the children.

The fledgling continued smiling as he looked down contently at the other's bloated lower abdomen. He felt almost proud of the fact that their children were developing there, and it became official there was no doubt in his mind now that they were keeping them. He didn't care how hard it would be to raise them all he knew was that somehow it would be worth it.

"Maybe you were right... about it being twins..." The irken said, "I can feel that their's two..." He added, and pondered, "I wonder what gender? Maybe a male and female? It would be nice to have a balance..." He blushed deeply. It would be nice. Plus, he always wanted a girl to raise, and since there's possible two he can hope for a boy and a girl.

The fledgling nodded some, "It wasn't a guess, Brendon told me." He said as he pulled back to take the other's hands into his. "I've decided we're keeping them." He finally said aloud, he wanted the other to know that there were no doubts.

Zim stared at Dib with beady eyes, so sparkily and happy, "R...really?" He asked as he heard Dib say that. He wanted to keep them so badly... it wouldn't be right to get rid of them.

"Yes really." Dib replied, smiling at the other. He could practically feel the excitement and happiness radiating off of the irken and it made him even happier

"I'm glad you decided to keep them..." Zim said and hugged the fledgling tightly, sticking his tongue out in loveable glee. "I love you... So much!" He said, squeaking happily in his happy glee.

The fledgling laughed some at the random hug, though wrapped his arms lightly around the other's body. "I love you too Zim." He said as he nuzzled his face into the other's shoulder. The irken was just so adorable it was unbelievable, and the young vampire found himself thinking that maybe this was a dream and he'd wake up from it at any time, he held the irken a little tighter, if this moment in time was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

The irken purred deeply as he nuzzled against the taller male. He started to wonder about what to name them and decided to ask Dib if he had any ideas, "I have a question.." He started, still hugging Dib, "What would you like to name them?" He asked, glancing abit at the fledgling, pondering what his answer would be.

"Hmmm..." Dib sounded as he thought, he wasn't really sure what he would name them..heck he didn't even know what gender they would be. Plus they wouldn't exactly be normal children so they couldn't have average names. "If it's a boy and a girl..." He began, bringing a hand up so he could tap his lip as he thought. "We could name them Zib and Dim." He said, "But if it's a girl and a girl or a boy and a boy... I wouldn't really know." He finished embarrassingly. He knew it was a little cheesey to combine their names to name their children...but the names did sound exotic at least.

"I heard that mothers have the power to have the gender they want... or so I heard. Not by science. But with the wants of the carrier?" Zim asked, tilting his head some. Maybe if he wanted badly to have a boy and a girl then it would be possible perhaps? yes... If he hoped for it then it would happen. It all depends on him since he's carrying them... "Zib and Dim it is..." he said, churring deeply.

The fledgling smiled some, "Well let's hope your right about that." He said with a small laugh, "But if anything we could get your computer to check." Well, they needed to get the irken's computer to check a lot of things...

"You want to go ahead and check now? We dont have anything else to do..." Zim blushed, he didn't want to take off the coat because it was so snuggly, but maybe he could get a trench coat like Dibs when he goes shopping.

"Well before we go anywhere you DO kind of need to put some clothing on." The fledgling laughed. The irken had never really put his clothing back on and the only thing he was wearing at the moment was his trench coat... it was kind of hot but he doubted it'd be okay in public.

"But I like this coat... Okay theeeeeennn~" the irken churred and carefully took off the trench so he could get dressed, He was lucky that his current Wig wasn't spikey, and it would go well with one of his gothic outfits.

"Well.. I could let you wear my trench coat on the way." The fledgling said, tapping his chin as though he were thinking, but really if the irken wanted to wear it he really didn't mind. "Reaaaalllllyyy?" Zim asked, turning to glance at Dib as he gotten the fishnets, top, and skirt on. Would Dib really allow him to wear the coat on the way?

"Sure, I don't mind." The fledgling said with a shrug. He really liked the way Zim looked in a skirt..it was both cute and sexy at the same time, plus he pulled off the girl look surprisingly well. He was sure that if he was simply passing the other on the street he'd definately think that the other was female.

The Irken proceeded to put on the boots, collar, furry legwarmers and gloves. He looked like one of those rave punkgoth girls, heck he even had pink with the black. The wig didn't really match well but it was all he had at this moment. He also forgot to bring makeup but it wasn't important. he glanced at Dib with a cute look on his face, "I'm doooonne~"

The fledgling's eyes swept over the complicated outfit, how could the irken wear so much clothing and possibly feel comfortable? He shrugged then plucked his trench coat off of the bed and offered it to the alien, "Noo, you forgot this" He laughed, the irken was so odd one minute he was completely obsessed with wearing the trench coat then the next he nearly forgot.

"Oops." Zim said and carefully took the coat and placed it on, "For some reason my brain's all weird from the pregnancy..." He admitted, rubbing his head some as he blushed.

The statement had Dib feeling a little worried, was the PAK still making him forget things or was it really the pregnancy? If it WAS the PAK he didn't want it making the irken forgetting their happier moments. It was only just the hormones... the PAK only erases the traumatizing memories. But both of them didn't know that... Zim blinked some, "Dib? is there something wrong?" He asked, starting to look abit worried.

"Just thinking." The fledgling replied, laughing nervously. He was probably just paranoid anyway... he seemed to be getting more and more pessimistic. "Okay!" Zim said and moved to kiss Dib on the cheek before getting his bag, "Shall we gooooooo~?"

The fledgling smiled some at the kiss to his cheek, the irken's optimism so easily rubbed off onto him. "Yes we shall." Dib replied as he drapped an arm across the other's shoulders and lead him downstairs... he was sure he was going to get some odd looks from his sister.

The irken purred as he walked with Dib down the steps of his home, Gaz was drinking juice while watching some kind of creepy anime show of some kind. She didn't really notice YET, but when she got up to get some water when she was running out of juice. She saw Zim in that outfit and suddenly spit water into Dib's face, "WHATTHECRAPISHEWEARING!"

"Uh..." The fledgling glanced at the irken. "Clothes..." He said, personally he didn't see anything wrong with the outfit.. but then again to some people he was legally insane... so what was he to judge fashion?

Gaz was staring at them with wide eyes, "Are you serious?" Zim blushed some, "I like wearing female clothes..." He answered, his face all purple... "... well... carry on to where you're going I guess." gaz said and went to go sit down.

The fledgling wiped the mixture of water and saliva from his face in a bit of disgust before he led the other out of his front door. He still really didn't see anything wrong with the outfit but maybe that was because the irken had already warned him that he wore female clothing.

Zim glanced at Dib and gotten a tissue from his PAK and cleaned Dib's face for him. He smiled cutely, "All clean~" he said, churring deeply. He couldn't help it... He liked cleaning things.

The fledgling laughed some at the other's statement, he didn't really know why it was funny but he was just so happy right now and he didn't want anything to ruin it. "Thanks." He finally said as he smiled down at the irken. "You're welcome." the irken answered, and churred, leaning some to kiss the other before tugging the fledgling towards the direction of his house, "Come on!" he said, purring in his cute glee.

"Somebody's eager." The fledgling chuckled, allowing himself to be dragged towards the irken's base. To be honest he was a little eager to find out the answers to some unanswered questions himself but the irken's hyperness just made him seem even more excited.

The Irken giggled some, "Of course I am!" he said and smirked, "I'll race you." He said, challenging the faster male. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dib asked arching an eyebrow at the irken. "Because I wouldn't want you to get too tired running there." The fledgling said, plus he wasn't sure if the other running would be good for the smeets.

"just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't get exercise." Zim huffed some, crossing his arms, "It's not good for the smeets when you sit around and do nothing." He added, even though Smeets were usually so tiny in the irken race.

"Well theeeen." The fledgling said drawing out the syllable and looking around all suspicious like before he suddenly took off down the sidewalk at a full sprint. "I'LL BEAT YOU THERE!" He called over his shoulder, though he kept his ears carefully trained on the irken in case anything happened.

The irken meeped some and ran after Dib, he wasn't as fast as the Vampire, but he was about close. He used to outrun the Dib before the Dib turned into a Vampire. now it's simply the other way around. Not like Zim minds, change is good.

The fledgling glanced over his shoulder to see the irken not far behind him and he smiled some before kicking it into high gear. He zoomed around the corner and onto Zim's actually seeming to gradually gain speed as he ran.

Now the Fledgling was just showing off... there was no WAY the irken could speed up like that. It was WAY out of his league. Well... atleast he knows one thing, the Dib was probably faster than a car... It looks like the alien has to make more of a challenge when it comes to the Teen's enhanced ablities.

The fledgling skidded to a stop in front of the irken's house laughing from exhilaration. At some point during the run his body had gone into hyperactive mode and now he felt as though he could do anything, and he couldn't help from bouncing on his heels as he waited for the irken to catch up.

Zim grunted some and slowed down some as he finally gotten to his house, he panted some since he ran all that way... but for some reason he was full of energy... "Show off." he said, pouting some.

Dib laughed leaning down to kiss the other on the cheek, "Yeah I guess I am." The fledgling finally replied before scooping the other up into his arms and walking up the walkway to the irken's base.

The irken blushed, putting an arm around Dib as he churred. The good thing for Zim was that he could run in heels PRETTY good... probably better than Dib.

The fledgling opened the door to the other's base and peaked around to make sure they weren't about to get attacked by a certain insane robot. Once he was sure it was safe he stepped into the house and closed the door behind them before heading to the kitchen with Zim still held in his arms.

Brendon was still watching TV, though kinda dazed since he was so bored. Zim cuddled closer to Dib, and closed his eyes some, feeling rather comfortable. Since maybe he's home now he could put on the right wig and also makeup just for his lover... he giggled some at the thought.

The fledgling stepped into the elevator, giving the irken a curious look at the giggle, maybe he was just excited about finding out the unknown about the twins. He shrugged it off and waited for the form of transportation to arrive at the lab. "I was thinking..." Zim said outloud, "What if I dressed like this to school?" he asked, glancing at Dib. He never really tried it before, and he only had one pair of his irken uniform...

The fledgling glanced at the irken as he thought... personally he wanted to keep the sight of the irken like this for his eyes only, it was an almost selfish thought. But at the same time he didn't really want to make the irken feel restricted. "Hmmm." The young vampire sounded thoughtfully as the elevator arrived at the lab and he stepped off of it. "I'll have to think about that." The fledgling finally said.

The irken sighed some, he wouldn't mind for once to take a break from wearing his uniform... Wearing it everyday can get so dull... And through his time having to play dress up, he developed a fashion sense and even took a job dealing with fashion... But no one knew that yet... Lucky he had a day off today..

The fledgling carried Zim towards the medical center of the lab before setting him down on the hospital like bed that was set up there. He didn't really know how to work the computer in the irken's medical center so he just stepped back and waited for Zim to tell it to do something.

"Computer! I want you to run diagnostics on my pregnancy. Tell me all I need to hear once you've completed the diagnostics!" Zim demanded and moved to lay on the bed. "Okay..." the Computer said boredly and began to run diagnostics on Zim and the smeets.

The fledgling watched curiously as a small scanner came down and ran a light over the irken's body a couple of times. He wondered if it was similar to an Catscan or something, he'd have to ask eventually, the light eventually retracted back up into the ceiling to be stored wherever it'd originally been then a small clipboard like screen popped up at the end of the bed with a cheery ding.

Zim sat up and looked at the screen, "show me the information... Best to be in english so the Dib can understand." He demanded, he still needed to teach the fledgling the Irken language, but he can do that later... It wasn't important at the moment.

The fledgling was thankful that the irken had decided to translate the information... at least he wouldn't have to decipher the information, then he stopped... he'd never translated the note the other had given him. He gave a soft groan and silently cursed himself for forgetting, though he returned his attention to the robot when it turned the translated clipboard screen around.

The Irken nodded some and started to read it as he rubbed a finger against his chin. His pregnancy would last about four months... Boy and Girl, definantly hybrids. Would advise consuming vampire, human-ish, and irken foods. Pregnancy had made the irken tolerate to earth foods until birth happens. The irken glanced down and rubbed his chin.

The fledgling was somewhat surprised that the pregnancy would be so short, but that was probably due to the short term irkens went through... he'd hoped that it'd be a little longer so they wouldn't have to make an excuse for it's shortness... well they had made it this far hadn't they. He glanced over at the irken, and that made him feel a little bit more hopeful, they'd make it through this just like they'd made it through everything else. He returned his gaze to the screen and processed the rest of the information. This just like they'd made it through everything else. He returned his gaze to the screen and processed the rest of the information. He was a little surprised when he read the part about how Zim could now tolerate human food, maybe it was because as a vampire he could still eat human food without a problem.

Zim smiled some, "I guess I was right about it being a boy and a girl..." he blushed, maybe his hopes had been the best of him. He just hoped it kept this way until it's time for them to be born. And the fact that he was now tolerate for human food. But what about his immunity to earth water? Would his children carry that same allergy? it worried him.

The fledgling's thoughts were going in the same general direction, he hoped that their children had at least a little more tolerance to water so he wouldn't have to worry about them so much. Well they'd just have to figure it out later.. and how many of his vampiric abilities would they receive? It was going to be both confusing and interesting to raise the children he guessed.

The irken nodded some and glanced to Dib, "Finished reading?" He asked, tapping his claws against the mattress of the medical bed. Since they know what they could from the computer they should probably start getting ready for the birth when it comes time.

"Yeah." The fledgling replied his gaze returning to the irken. "But I do have some more questions I need to ask your tallest," He finally said, though the question wasn't really about the child it was about what had happened this morning... and he'd rather not ask Zim in case it triggered the memory.

Zim nodded some, "Okay then. Um... want me to call him?" he asked, it was weird to call the tallest after they called him but... This pregnancy was very important. They still needed more information of course... Well.. Dib probably needs it more. The fledgling nodded,"But I'd rather ask this particular question... alone." He finally said, he really didn't want to send the irken away but, to him it was important.

The Irken nodded and got up form his seat, "follow me." he said, once Dib had some time to talk to Purple, Zim would have the time to put on makeup as well as the appropriate wig to match. he led the vampire to the deck where the irken makes long distance calls. Zim glanced at Dib and started pushing buttons to contact the Tallests.

The fledgling followed Zim into the other room then stood back as the other called the tallests. He wasn't really sure who would answer the call but he hoped that it was purple...but then again he WAS the leader of an entire race and probably had a lot of work to do.

The irken symbol eventually appeared on the screen, and there appeared Tallest Purple's form. "hello?" he said, and noticed Zim's outfit, "What are you wearing?" He asked, shocked and curious. Zim blushed some, "female clothes... They are... comfy." he admitted.

The fledgling laughed softly, people seemed to all have that same reaction to the irken's choice in clothing. He still didn't think much of it but then again he guessed the tallest had only ever seen Zim in his uniform. "Who called?" The red tallest asked peaking his head into the room, a shorter had just run up to him while he was lounging off in another room of the massive to tell him that somebody had called for the tallest.

Purple turned his head to see Red, "Zim and Dib. It's probably more information on the... ahem. Maternity." he said and looked back at the screen, "yes?" Zim glanced at Dib, "Dib wants a word with you alone, if that is fine?" Purple nodded, "yes... Of course."

The red tallest rolled his eyes some, which looked rather weird seeing as he didn't have pupils, then he exited the room to go back to ordering around people boredly. Zim glanced at Dib again, giving the other a quick kiss before heading off to his room to deal with his makeup and such. Purple smiled some... Looked rather cute, "what did you want to ask me, Dib?"

The fledgling sighed some, he wasn't really sure how he should word the question without feeling uncomfortable saying it..in fact he was pretty sure there was no way he could say it without feeling uncomfortable. "Well it's not really about the pregnancy but...I just didn't want to ask Zim in case.." He took a deep breath running a hand through his hair before saying quickly so he couldn't stop himself, "How bad would it have to be for the Pak to make an irken completely forget a situation?"

Purple rubbed his chin, "If it is a traumatizing situation. It depends on the PAK and the Irken. PAKs sometimes have a mind of their own and will do anything to protect their host, even erasing some memory if a mate is involved of course." The fledgling gave a soft sigh of relief, so it couldn't have been that bad afterall... maybe it'd just been a little scarier because they were soulmates and the irken was so attached to him. The fledgling pulled up a chair the same way he'd seen Zim do it yesterday then he sat down heavily in it. "I'm sorry for bothering you with such a meager question... it's just I was so worried." He finally said as he glanced back up at the screen.

The purple tallest nodded some, "I understand. It is why Zim chose you... It is your job to keep him safe. And he will teach you to do so even if you do not know. I know how Zim is."

"How can I keep him safe when I can't even protect him from me?" The fledgling asked brokenly before feeling his shoulders hunch slightly and he hid his face in his hands, he knew purple probably wasn't the right person to break down to but he just needed somebody to talk to so badly.

Purple soon realized, this vampire seemed to still be in training right? "Maybe you can... If you can face yourself." he said, usually the key was to face themselves, right? "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Dib asked pulling his face from his hands to rest his chin in his his palms as he glanced up at the screen once more. "When I have troubles like this, I usually do what I call... Meditation." Purple said, twiddling his fingers together.

The purple tallest didn't really seem like somebody that would have problems or troubles any kind to the fledgling but he nodded anyway. "Yeah, I've heard of meditation." He said, he'd never really tried it before but he'd definately heard of it. "Try that." Purple said, "it could help with your problem. and perhaps it may help you master your abilities too, perhaps unlock some, too." he nodded.

"That makes sense." The fledgling confirmed aloud, nodding some. But he'd of course need to find a good quiet place to do this meditation, and finding time would be hard between training, Zim, and the pregnancy. He sighed softly, now he had something that would help at least a little and no way to do it. "Thanks, Tallest Purple." He finally said, "I'll try it if I get time." He wasn't really sure what the tallest wanted him to call him, but he guessed that if the leader wanted him to call him something different he could simply correct him.

"You can call me Purple. I don't mind." Purple said, smiling widely, "You two take care now. Just remember if you have any questions don't hesitate to call me."

"Alright, Thanks purple." The fledgling said smiling some. "And I'm pretty sure that's all the questions I have for now." He was glad that the purple tallest had been so understanding and so far the tallest had done a lot of favors for him and he'd done none back... he decided that if the purple tallest ever needed anything he'd definately try to help.

Purple smiled more and waved, "you're welcome! And bye!" he said before the screen turned black.

The fledgling was left with his hand half raised in a wave and he lowered his hand back into his lap. He at least had a little more information, and he DID feel a little better. He glanced around and realized just how alone he was...this would be the perfect time to try that meditation thing. He took a deep breath before crossing his legs on the chair and relaxing his body. He calmed his breathing and soon found his mind wandering further and further into his problems..but from this viewpoint they didn't seem as bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Zim was still dealing with makeup in his room, its been awhile since the last dress up and his work hours at the fashion department. He wondered if he should tell Dib about his dirty secret about his job? he was abit shy on how Dib would take it and soon left the room once he was finished with what he was doing.

The Fledgling was still seated in the chair his legs crossed and his head bowed in concentration. For once in a long time he felt completely relaxed without the irken shining happiness and love down upon him and it was almost refreshing to know that he could solve some of their problems on his own.

The irken glanced around and found Dib on the chair in that position. The Fledgling seemed quiet and relaxed... It looked so cute... Zim decided to leave the vampire alone for abit and went to a part of his lab to check on that coating he was working on several days ago.

The fledgling heard the soft tap of footsteps off somewhere else in the room but the sound was distant and he couldn't be bothered with it, he felt almost cleansed now... like the only thing he'd needed to do to feel better was forgive himself. The irken had forgiven him for the things he could remember and the things he'd forgotten basically hadn't even happened to the alien and the fledgling felt as though the Pak were giving him another chance when it came to that.. and of course the Pak was a highly developed piece of equipment and it knew what was right for it's carrier so maybe where they were heading in their relationship wasn't so bad. The fledgling opened his eyes slowly and he felt as though he were coming out of a pleasant sleep.

Zim checked over what had been changed and what remained the same using the small pad that contained information of the anti-water coating. He didn't want to test it out since he figured he could wait til after he'd had the twins before he could finalize the coating. For all he knew, he was completely tolerable to everything til birth comes.

Dib stood up from the chair but he hadn't counted on his muscles being so relaxed still and he almost fell over. His arms flailed around in an almost comical fashion before he quickly took hold of the computer's control so he wouldn't fall over. "Well that was interesting.." He finally stated out loud and he noted that the next time he meditated he'd have to wait for his muscles to wake up. Once he was sure he wouldn't fall over he pushed off of the control panel and began exploring the lab for Zim.

The Irken decided to get out a clipboard and write down the new changes to the coating, he'll have to log it on his computer later when he has time. The Coating at this point wasn't important, but it best be safe than sorry to write things down.

The fledgling peaked around the corner to find Zim in the main part of the lab doing what he believed to be taking notes. He smiled and snuck up behind the irken before wrapping his arms around the other's midsection. Dib rested his hands on the other's bloated abdomen as he nuzzled his face into the back of the irken's neck, "Guess who." He muttered playfully against the other's skin.

Zim meeped some, almost dropping his clipboard as he gave a sudden moan, "D... Dib?" he asked, his face flushed in a deep hue of purple. The fledgling smiled some resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "Mmhmm." He sounded approvingly before giving the other a soft kiss on the cheek as a reward for knowing who was hugging him. The Irken churred, putting the clipboard away as he leaned against the other's touches, he wasn't sure if he should tell his secret... he was still shy about it.

Dib rubbed the other's abdomen gently, careful to stay away from the more sensitive patches of skin. It was now that he noticed the other had put on makeup and a new wig, he thought it was rather adorable that the other seemed to be paying more attention to his own appearance. "You look nice." He commented before nuzzling his face lightly into the other's neck once more. "Th-thank you..." Zim blushed, nuzzling against the vampire. All was well until the computer announced that he had a call... Something about his job. The Irken's eyes widened, dammit why couldn't they leave him alone!

The fledgling glanced up at the computer confusedly, job? He gave the irken a questioning look before releasing him so he could answer the call. Zim blushed at Dib and took the phone from the robot arm to answer, "Hello?" and soon a female voice started talking, not very audible but the irken could understand it, "Yeah...? You want me to fill in for today? Okay. Is it okay that I drag someone with me?" he blushed some with the voice mentioned something about 'boyfriend.' "Girl, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Zim answered, and both of them started giggling like schoolgirls.

The fledgling leaned back on the soles of his feet as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He could have probably heard the other end of the conversation if he wanted but he decided it best to give the irken a little bit of privacy. At the giggles he glanced back in the direction of the alien giving him another questioning look. "I'll be over in a few minutes. Buh-bye~!" the irken said and hung up the phone before turning to face Dib. "There is something I have to tell you..."

"And that is?" The fledgling asked, he was completely and utterly lost, and he hoped that the irken was about to clear out the confusion for him. "I work as a fashion designer..." The irken answered, "No one knows but Gir and Purple." he added. "A...fashion designer?" The fledgling asked wondering if he'd heard wrong. He'd never ONCE heard about this fashion designer job...but it did explain the whole dress up situation with gir..and why the irken had so many girly outfits.

Zim crossed his arms, "you heard me. Fashion Designer. Was the only better thing I could do when it comes to bonding with one's inner self." He said, "I even gotten a certificate." The fledgling nodded some raising a finger to his lips as he thought. "Well what kind of outfits do you design?" He asked, giving the other a questioning look. He was genuinely curious. "The latest fashion in the Female category. I sometimes do male but, I prefer the female design. Besides, not many males wear skirts or dresses unless it was a bet." The irken answered, chuckling some.

The fledgling laughed softly with the irken before gently pulling him back into his arms. "So when do we have to go to your studio..or wherever it is you work?" He asked before pressing their foreheads together gently. "In a few minutes." Zim said, churring as he rested his hands on Dib's chest, he sort of forgot that he was still wearing Dib's trench... but it WAS rather comfy and warm. The fledgling smiled before placing a soft kiss where the other's nose would have been were it not non-existent. Then in a swift movement he stole back his trench coat leaping back to hold it in the air victoriously. "I win." He announced even though it wasn't really a contest.

The Irken laughed some when Dib stole back the trench, "I didn't realize I was still wearing that." he blushed, "Silly me. Now lets go before they call me again." The fledgling pulled the trench coat on happily before reaching over to hold the other's hand. He intertwined their fingers before saying, "Well you'll have to lead me there because I have no clue where we're going." Zim chuckled, "I know." he said, kissing the other's cheek before leading him to the elevator up to the house level.

Dib allowed the irken to lead him into the elevator before he finally asked, "So how do you keep such a big secret..well..a secret?" He was really curious as to how he could probably keep this job hidden while he had school, and come to think about it he'd never heard anything about it on his spy equipment. "Simple. I dont mention it. Done well so far, I kept myself as feminine as possible while working incase some of our classmates visit, even disguised my voice. Our classmates are stupid." Zim answered, admitting the obvious stupidity of the school majority.

"And you've only had to deal with them for a few years, imagine having to grow up with that kind of stupidity." The fledgling replied giving a small shudder for effect. He hated his classmates they were stupid and narrow minded, in fact the bully they'd seen beat up a kid before school was a perfect example of that. Zim chuckled and walked out of the elevator and towards the door. He took out a device and used it to alter his voice abit so he'll sound like a girl, "I can only imagine." he said, puting the device away.

The fledgling laughed some as he followed the irken to the door, "So do you have some kind of secret fashion codename for when you put your name on your design or something?" He asked jokingly. Zim rubbed his chin, "Well... I do go with a nickname..." He admitted as he opened the door and walked out of his house with Dib. "And that would be?" The fledgling asked as he closed the door behind them.

the Irken blushed embarrassingly, "Amy." he said, looking away with his face all flushed in wonderful hue. "Amy... hmm" The fledgling said, testing the nickname out, it didn't really seem like something the irken would usually go by.. but it was a fashion agency. "And is that what I should call you when we get there?" He asked, wrapping an arm around the embarassed irken's waist. "You dont HAVE to." The irken said, "But.. if you want to..." he blushed, getting alittle closer to Dib as he lead the other to the fashion agency.

"I'll probably just call you by your real name then," Dib said before catching the other's blush, a devious smile crossing his features. He leaned down closer where the irken's lekku were hidden under his wig and he said, "Or maybe I could call you mistress Zim." Zim shuddered in glee when he heard that against his lekku, why is it that it was so sexy when Dib did that? Mistress Zim... It sounded Sexy coming from Dib's mouth. "Mistress Zim..." He muttered and glanced towards Dib, "since.. it's coming from you... I don't mind at all." he churred deeply.

The fledgling chuckled some, satisfied with the reaction he'd gotten. "I wonder what your fashion friends would say if I called you that in front of them." He said teasingly. The Irken giggled, "They'd probably think it 'cute'..." he smirked, "That or they'd think it some sort of new fetish." he added, leaning to deeply kiss the other. The fledgling was about to reply but he was cut off with the other's lips against his, and he wrapped his free arm around the other, and leaned down to return the kiss more properly.

Zim moaned softly, and broke the kiss as he ran his hand along the other's hair, "but either way... I think it's 'hot' when you call me that..." he smirked. The fledgling laughed softly, "If this is the reaction I get to it, maybe I should call you Mistress Zim more often." He joked before planting another light kiss on the other's lips. "Maybe you shoooould~" The irken answered, kissing the other back. With the way they were going at it like this, he was probably going to be late but he didn't really care, it was his agency.

The fledgling pulled back from the kiss to run his hands lightly along the other's jawline as he pulled the other a little closer. He didn't really care that they were in public and that some people were staring at them as they walked past, but if the other began to feel self conscious he would stop. Zim churred, glancing at the young vampire with cuteness, he really didn't care about what the public thought of them, though... He needed to get to work before they start with the teasing, "We... need to get to the agency..." he said, his face flushed. Though... He still loved getting kisses. he'll probably just make out with Dib in the back or something.

Dib planted one more kiss on the irken's neck before stepping back, leaving a single arm wrapped around the other's waist. "Well then what are we waiting for?" He asked playfully. The irken chuckled, resting an arm over the other's shoulders as he started to lead towards the agency again. Once they get there he'll probably just make out with Dib most of the time... The Fledgling was so addicting.. Like if he was like candy or something.

The fledgling tucked his free hand into one of his pockets as they walked before glancing back down to the irken. "You never told me exactly what you do at this job of yours, I could guess easily that you design clothes but is there anything else?" He asked curiously. "Designers dont JUSt design clothes, we also match an outfit to the costumer to bring out their inner selves." Zim said, memorizing the training he had went through, "I could give an example."

The fledgling nodded some as he listened to the other, that definately made sense the agency would probably make more money that way. "An example?" He asked. "Are you going to dress me up?" He asked, if the other did he'd probably feel like a life sized vampire ken doll or something. "No, but you are giving me ideas." Zim chuckled, "anyway..." He glanced over to some humans and picked out one who was nice lookingbut the clothes she worn didn't suit her appearance, "That one... She's pretty but the outfit she wears doesn't suit her person, I would suggest something more of a bright style if she came for suggestions, something to brighten up her character. If you see what I'm talking about."

"I kinda do." The fledgling replied uncertainly. He'd never really been into fashion or really cared about his appearance so suddenly being asked if he understood it was rather confusing. Zim chuckled, "You'd probably would like it if it was on me instead, would you?" he smirked evily at the vampire, he knew Dib liked him so far in a female outfit. The fledgling laughed lightly before glancing down at the irken, "Why yes I would Mistress Zim." He countered jokingly.

Zim shuddered in glee of that, and churred, quickly kissing his cheek as the irken stopped infront of the agency. "hmmm Maybe when we get home I could probably show you my favorite." Dib smiled at the kiss to his cheek before saying, "I would love that," then he leaned down and planted a lingering kiss on the other's lips. The irken churred deeply, tilting his head some to the intoxicating kiss. He couldn't help it when they kissed, it was so addicting. And it was turning him on too...

The fledgling smiled as he pulled from the kiss chuckling slightly at the dazed expression he saw on the other's face, "We should probably go inside so you're not too late." he finally said though made no move to pull away completely from the irken. Zim smirked some, "Alright then..." he moved a hand to take Dib's and moved to head inside into the building, where he was greeted by a bunch of giggling pretty girls as well as some gay-looking guys.

The fledgling followed the irken into the modeling agency and almost immediately regretted it. People swarmed them like Zim was some kind of famous person they were seeing for the first time. It didn't really help that they were all giggley and overexcited and for some reason he could almost feel the energy and excitement coming off of them..it freaked him out even if he didn't show it. The entire time he kept his expression in what he hoped was something similar to bored.

The irken chuckled, "Okay, okay, lets not make my boyfriend nervous." he said making the majority go back to work, though one stayed behind, she was a short girl, wearing a very cute outfit. "Hello Katherine." Zim said, smiling at the shirt girl. Katherine waved, and held up a sign that said, "how are you both today?" it signified that the girl was fledgling gave a sigh of relief when most of the people left and he turned his gaze to the single person that was left from the large group. "I'm fine." The fledgling replied to the written message, at first he felt almost sorry for her because she was mute but she seemed to be doing perfectly fine and happy with what she did so he pushed the pity aside and gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm doing well." Zim said and glanced to Dib, "This is Katherine... If you noticed she cant really speak." Katherine smiled back at Dib. "I treat her as if she were my own. As for everyone else who works here, lets just say I'm like a.. 'sibling'." Zim explained. "Nice to meet you," Dib said giving her another smile before sticking out his hand for a handshake. He wasn't really the formal type but this WAS where Zim worked. Katherine nodded at Dib as if to say the same to him and took his hand for said handshake. Zim smiled some and looked around, "lets get started then before customers come in..." He said, glancing at Dib.

"And what exactly are we starting?" The fledgling asked as he pulled his hand back from the completed handshake to glance at the irken. "Making outfits, designing, whatnot." The Irken answered as he patted the mute girl's head before he headed further into the agency. The fledgling followed quickly after the irken, he didn't really want to get left behind..especially with that large group of people running around ready to mob somebody, he shuddered at the thought.

Zim churred, letting Dib follow him towards the back. He still didn't forget about making out with the vampire since there was a room that is barely used... It would be perfect. He stopped once he reached it and turned to face Dib, smirking seductively. The fledgling followed after the other, stopping abruptly with the other. He was slightly confused as to why they had stopped walking but one look at the others face told him exactly why, and if it wasn't for that the fledgling could have definately guessed by the needy feeling he was getting from the other. He put on a smirk of his own as he closed the distance between them, his hands resting on the other's hips as he pressed ther lips together.

The irken purred at the closed distance, and rested his arms over the vampires shoulders as they kissed. He arched his back some to touch his bloated belly against the other's body. He loved the closeness and the love, it was all he could've wanted and more... But that was then he began to get the craving for blood and his eyes widened. Feeling the shocked feeling coming from the other he pulled back somewhat, "What's wrong?" He asked wondering if maybe he'd done something wrong.

Zim looked a his hand some, it was slightly shaking, "Dib... I'm... hungry..." he said, eyes still wide, but.. he was only hungry for blood... How as he going to get blood around here! "Hungry?" The fledgling asked, he got a slightly firmer grip on the other, the irken looked as though he were about to freak out and the shaking didn't really help with that assumption. "Zim look at me, what are you hungry for?" He asked watching the other carefully, he assumed by the shaking that it had to be something vampire related but he didn't know if it was like the ghoul state where the other was hungry for flesh, or if it was just regular vampire thirst.

the Irken looked at Dib, "B..blood..." he whispered as he rested a hand on his stomach, "I think they want... blood... but... how are we to get any? You need your blood..." He said and looked around worriedly. Why didn't he say anything eariler? The fledgling gave a small sigh, he was slightly relieved that the other wasn't going into a form of the ghoul state but this still left them with a problem. They definately couldn't go back to the house to get Brendon...they could call him, but if none of the phones were wireless it would be weird to have that conversation in the middle of the lobby. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought, then an idea formed. He brought his own wrist to his lips before biting into it enough to make it bleed. He had to hold back the rush of venom that came with the wound as it tried to heal it immediately and he lowered his bleeding wrist to hold it out for the irken, "Would this work?" He asked.

Zim glanced at it and nodded, "it should do..." He said carefully bringing the wrist closer to himself and pressed his lips against it to suck at the blood. He couldn't believe he's doing this... stupid cravings... but the twins needed the blood... He didn't have a choice. The fledgling gave a slight shudder at the feel of the other's lips against his wrist, and he rubbed lightly at the other's back when he felt the other's uncomfortableness. He could understand how weird this probably was for the irken seeing as it was his first feeding..and he wasn't exactly a vampire.

Irken moaned softly, he wasn't a vampire but he did have sharp teeth, so he used them to have more access to the blood. He tilted his head some so the blood could flow into his mouth. Dib's blood tasted so good for some reason... Even though it was vampire blood. Still, it was so amazing, made the other even more addicting. The fledgling winced some when the other unexpectedly dug his teeth into his wrist, though the pain was immediately replaced with the pleasant feeling of the other drinking from the wound. It hadn't hurt much it had just been an unexpected feeling.

Zim groaned abit and eventually stopped once he had enough, "I.. I'm done..." he whispered, panting, having some bit of blood on his lips and chin. He admitted it. Dib's blood tasted so good, but he doesn't need to always feed from Dib. He'll need some other form of blood to feed on. He'll have to ask Brendon for bloodpacks or something. The fledgling finally let the venom flow to the wound and knit it back together, leaving not even the trace of a scar. He smiled some when he saw the blood on the other's face and he leaned down to lick it away. He found no pleasure in the taste of his own blood, but it was a good excuse to kiss the irken and when he'd licked away the blood he pressed his lips against the other's in a gentle kiss.

The irken churred some as the other kissed him, he leaned against the vampire and rested his hands on Dib's chest. "I love you..."He muttered between the kiss as he took one of Dib's hands and moved it so it could touch his bloated belly. He loved it when the other touched there, it was like a back rub but even better. The fledgling smiled some into the kiss before replying, "I love you too." He rubbed lightly at the other's lower abdomen as he trailed kisses down the other's neck. He wanted so badly to take off the other's wig to play with the addicting lekku hidden beneath but he wasn't sure if anybody would come in randomly or not.

Zim moaned softly, tilting his neck some to grant the other access. He wanted Dib so badly but they couldn't do it in here... He WAS rather loud, and it would attract attention. His eyes opened some, that gave him an idea... He never tasted the Vampire's need before... Dib smiled at the small moan before running his fangs in a teasing fashion over the other's skin, he had no intention of feeding it was just fun to get the other all hyped up. When he was done with that he ran a tongue lightly over where the sharp teeth had touched in an almost apologetic manner.

the Irken meeped, god if Dib kept it up like this he'd get hard in no time. He panted some as he trailed a hand down and slipped it through the other's pants to feel for the fledgling's lovemeat. Hopefully Dib might get the small hint of whats going on in Zim's dirty mind. The fledgling smiled some against the other's neck, his back arching slightly when the other slipped a hand into his pants. He finally reached up and pulled the wig off to toss it aside, allowing his fingertips to run lightly along the sensetive stalk.

Zim gave a soft moan as he felt those hands along his lekku, making him lean even closer to ther other as his hand weakly stroked at the vampire's meat. The lekku touches was so distracting and made him forget what he wanted to do or why his hand was down in Dib's pants, "D..d..diiib~" The fledgling gave a small moan when he felt the other's hand against his need and he reached up to pull the lekku he was teasing into his mouth. The other's utterance of his name had him moaning once more against the sensitive appendage and he swept his tongue over the tip of it.

The Irken moaned and pressed his face in Dib's shirt, breathing against the fabric as he was under the lekku sucking spell, "ahhh~" he groaned, care fully grabbing Dib's member. Even though he forgotten what he originally planned, he guessed that maybe his hands in Dib's pants for a reason and decided not to waste it and began to stroke it. The fledgling reached his free hand up, twirling the untouched lekku around his finger as he sucked on the other. The irken's reactions were just so addictive that he couldn't help himself. The alien stroking his length had another low moan escaping him and he sucked a little more vigorously against the other's antenna.

Zim continued to moan against the fabric, arching his back forward to stick his little butt out some. His skirt was rather short, enough for the irken's fishnetted pantied rump to show as he kept stroking the other's need. Dib pulled back from the other's lekku with a final lick before trailing kisses along the irken's jawline. His free hand continued twirling the second lekku while his other rested lightly on the alien's hip. He was trying to keep his ears open for anyone approaching but with the other's body hot against his fingertips it was hard to concentrate and he didn't notice the red haired youth round the corner.

The Irken gasped and arched his back, pulling his hand out from Dib's pants to grasp at the vampire's shirt as he leaned his head back. "Dib~" He moaned, rubbing his body against the other's in need. This affection was driving him mad, and he loved how Dib was taking advantage of him, "I can't take it... anymore... I... I need you... Please..." he begged softly. The fledgling smiled and was about to run a hand up the other's shirt when he heard it.. the horrible voice uttering a loud cheerful "HEY BUDDY!" He whipped around a snarl on his face and he came face to face with Keef. He was pretty much the same keef they had seen years ago only taller and if possible even skinier. Dib hadn't believed the doctors when they said the boy had survived Zim and his exploding plot, but there the proof stood, smiling creepily up at him. "Whatcha doin?" The creepy child asked way too cheerily.

Zim meeped and immediately put his wig back on, damnit, that Keef ruined his alone time with Dib. "Do you really want to know?" he glared, inside he was scared... But he didn't want to show it this time. Keef had a weird sense in surviving whatever the irken threw at the human, and Zim was prepared... But he didn't expect NOW. "I'm busy." he said as he gotten closer to Dib, and rested his arms over the vampire's shoulders from behind.

"Awww, but I was gonna invite you guys to the movies." The creepy teen replied, looking down sadly. Though his sad state only lasted for a half second before he was smiling back up at the vampire and the alien, "Maybe we could like hang out now. You guys don't seem THAT busy." The boy said, then his smile widened to the point where his face shouldn't have been able to hold it, "Are you guys like friends now, that's nice at least you're not fighting over that silly game you guys used to play." He continued to ramble happily for a couple more minutes.

The fledgling relaxed slightly at the irken's arms over his shoulders, the other's touch always had that effect on him, but he still continued to glare at the stupid human. "Yeah we are that busy Keeth," The young vampire said, though it sounded more like a growl. After that he pretty much zoned out at the other's continuously happy speech.. jeez this kid was creepy. "Actually..." the Irken started, maybe if he creeped the human out some as he began to nibble against the vampire's ear, "We are... VERY busy... And we dont want to be distuurrrbed..." He hissed in a seductive tone as he pressed his bloated belly against Dib's backside.

"Oooooooh" Keef said, realization coming over him, "So you twoo," The human paused pointing between the couple, "Are togetheeeeer." He finished, placing his pointer finger to his chin in an almost thoughtful manner. Then the creepy smile returned and he was practically bouncing in place he was so happy, "THAT'S PERFECT!" The human cried joyfully, "We can go to the movies and we can go get food and throw parties and OHMYGOSH!" The teen cried practically spasming.

The fledgling felt a shudder of glee run up his spine when he felt the irken nibbling on his ear and the other leaning against him didn't really help, but the creepy human in front of him had him snapping out of his nearly seduced state. Okay this kid was no longer just creepy he was annoying. He glared at the human boy trying to catch his eye so he could glamour him into leaving.

"Sadly I can't do much 'partying'... I have other things to worry about." The pregnant irken said, letting Dib try to do whatever it is that would get the Keef out. He moved a hand to secretly rub his belly when he felt some bit of movement inside, probably time for another meal of regular stuff. He should call Brendon and have him bring something...

"Well we don't have to party now but we could at least go do SOMETHING, I haven't seen you guys in forever and we need to do some catching up." The teen rambled, he seemed to be completely avoiding dib's gaze, whether it was by accident or not nobody knew. "Are you hungry Zim, we should get something to eat...but what to eat? Oh I know there's this great Pizza place, I haven't gone there in years...We should go there now!" The human boy squealed before grabbing the irken's hand and dragging him all to happily away from Dib.

"Hey!" The young vampire yelped when the irken was yanked away from him and he quickly followed the insanely happy boy. He couldn't just leave the alien alone with Keef especially when the boy didn't know about Zim's...condition. Zim growled and yanked away from Keef, "I CAN'T leave this building, I'm NOT on break. I WORK here. I'll just call Brendon to bring me something." he said giving Keef he death glare. Once the glare is given, the other workers in the store gotten the message that the human was bothering their favorite employer and they got into position to get involved if necessary.

"Aww, I'm sorry buddy." The teen said sadly, "I was just gonna do something nice for you since we haven't seen each other in forever." Keef looked down at his shoes sadly, though once again his sad state was replaced with that creepily happy expression. "Maybe when you are on your break, or after you're done working, or maybe tomorrow, or the next day." He rambled, starting to do that creepy bouncing again.

The fledgling finally caught up with the pair, having had to move at a human pace since they were in public. Finding the two stopped in the middle of the lobby was a small bit of relief, but seeing the irken angry had him worried. Getting all stressed out probably wasn't good for the children. He glanced around before finding the mute girl he recognized from earlier. He walked over to her before whispering urgently, "Katherine, that's one of Zim's stalkers, could you maybe call security and get him out of here?"

Katherine nodded and saluted before going to push a button for security to get Keef out of the building. She loved helping her 'mommy'. too bad she couldn't talk... Zim groaned, the only thing he wanted was NICE was Dib, sex, romance, food, and Dib. That was ALL the alien wanted. "Alright after you're off work then?" Keef asked way too happily, the irken hadn't exactly protested so he took that as a definate yes. "You can of course bring Dib, I'll meet you outside, or at your house...where do you want to meet up?" The teen asked, leaning into Zim's personal space bubble to smile even more creepily at him.

The fledgling smiled when he saw the mute go press the security button and he watched as two large muscular men in uniform headed out from a back room and closed in on the creepy teen. "Sir we're going to ask nicely that you step away from our employer and leave the premise." They said in unison..which would have been almost funny if their voices hadn't been so strong and threatening. "Keef... I really can't do anything today. I wish I could." Zim said, putting his hands on his sides as he glared at keef, his stomach was starting to bother him... Damnit he really needed to call Brendon. "I dont even know when I'm going to be off."

The creepy teen turned his smile towards the security guards holding up a finger, "Hold on a second." He said cheerily before turning back towards the alien. "Weeeell, I guess we could hang out tomorrow, either that or whenever you're free...or maybe since Dib doesn't work here we could hang out." The teen rambled before peeking over the irken's shoulder to wave spaztically at the young vampire. Dib was slightly confused when the human boy waved at him and he leaned back slightly a little more than creeped out. He wasn't really listening in on the last part of the conversation seeing as he thought the security guards would take care of it...but apparently not quick enough.

"Sir..." One of the security guards said firmly before grabbing the arm the kid was waving, "You need to leave, we've asked you nicely and this is your first warning, if you don't leave now we'll have to take you out of here by force." He warned.

Zim snorted, "Dib's my boyfriend... He can come here whenever he wishes." He said, and glanced over to Dib, then back at Keef, "Bye now..." He said, smirking as he backed into the darkness of the lobby, no longer to be seen... Well he can only be seen by Dib since the fledgling could probably see through the shadows.

"Awww Zim, come back!" The creepy teen called trying to follow the alien, though he was stopped short by the security guard who was still holding his arm. "Dude it's cool, seriously...he's like my best friend." The teen said as he pulled against the older man's grip. The fledgling watched as Zim stepped away from the human boy, and felt a wave of satisfaction when keef was unable to follow. Served the kid right for coming into the fashion agency unannounced. He turned and followed the irken to the shadows, pretty sure security could handle the rest.

"That was your final warning kid." The first security guard said before nodding to the second. The other security guard grabbed the kids free hand and they both "escorted" him out of the building and stood outside until he finally left the place entirely. The Irken shuddered some, glad to get that human out from his hair. He groaned some and placed a hand on his belly, he had to call Brendon before he gets those sudden pains again.

"You okay Zim?" Dib asked when he finally caught up to the other and he reached down to rub lightly at the other's abdomen. He hoped the stress wasn't causing the irken pain. "We need to call Brendon..." The Irken said, blushing, "it's lunch time for the twins..." He added. Though he did feel alittle better since Dib's there beside him. "Alright." The fledgling replied before glancing around for a phone they could use. He realized now that he should probably get a cell phone in case anything like this happened again.

"There's a phone over there." Zim said, pointing towards the front desk that had a wire phone behind it. "You are free to use it." He added and glanced to Dib, blushing some. He didn't mind Dib doing the calling for him... It was nice and made him feel even more happier around the vampire. The fledgling nodded before taking the other's hand and walking him over to the front desk. He picked up the corded phone and tucked it between his cheek and shoulder before dialing the number for Zim's house with his now free hand. "Anything specific you're craving?" He asked when he'd finished dialing the number and taken a hold of the phone again.

"More of a combination..." Zim muttered, "snacks, fruit, pickles, melted chocolate... And thanks to the Keef-thing. Pizza." he answered. Brendon soon answered the phone, "Yo, Zim residence, Brendon speaking. How may I help you?" he said. "Uh... hey Brendon... never answer the phone like that it's just creepy." The fledgling said. "Zim got hungry and we need... a lot of food." He said, glancing over at the irken confusedly at the little pickles part... well pregnant people were supposed to crave pickles...

Brendon snorted and chuckled, he couldn't help it, "Give me a list and I'll bring it over before you can say rape." The older vampire said, smirking in amusement. "Uh, snacks, fruit, pickles, melted chocolate, and apparently pizza." The fledgling said, giving the other a questioning look as though to ask if that was it. Zim nodded then whispered to Dib, "and ask if he could bring some blood just incase..." he said, not wanting to announce that little fact about getting random blood cravings. Brendon nodded some as he wrote it down on a sticky note.

"Oh and Zim's been getting the thirst." The fledgling hinted, he was being vague in case anyone was listening in on their little conversation, and he was pretty sure the older vampire would understand what he meant. Brendon nodded, "alright then, I'll be over in a jiffy, just keep Zim busy until then, Kay?" he said, tilting is head in a creepy happy manner. Zim groaned some in the background, obviously in need of his nutrition... He wasn't exactly patient.

"Yeah, that won't be that hard." The fledgling chuckled, glancing over at the hungry irken. "Bye." Brendon said and hung up before sighing, "knew it would happen. Gir, defend the House with your life, kay? Don't want any unwanted guests sneaking around inside. Let NO one in but me, Zim or Dib got it? If you succeed I'll give you a treeeeaaat~"

Zim leaned against Dib some resting his head on the other's shoulder he wasn't sure how long he was going to wait for Brendon to arrive with the food. The fledgling hung up the phone resting his cheek atop the other's head as he rubbed the other's back. He guessed that now he should have though of bringing the food here from the house before they left, that would have saved brendon the trip and kept the irken from probably getting stomach cramps.

The irken churred some leaning to the touch as it relaxed him some. He opened an eye some as he felt a short person hug his leg and glanced down to see Katherine hugging him and rested a hand on her head to run his fingers through her soft hair. "Hello, Katherine." The fledgling glanced down to look at the mute girl and he smiled, in a way it felt like they already had a daughter. "Hello." he said softly, this moment was just so peaceful he didn't want anyone to ruin it.

Little did the group of happy irken, vampire, and child like designer know that a certain red haired keef was walking down the street and headed for Zim's base. He stopped outside of the door for a second before stepping inside and glancing around. He noted that the house hadn't changed much so he should be able to navigate it easily before he closed the door behind him. Brendon had recently left and didn't know the intrusion has he headed to the agency with Zim's meal whistling loudly.

Zim smiled some as Katherine cuddled close to them, and due to this little 'family closeness' Zim sort of forgot about his hunger.. Plus everyone was going 'aww' at the sight.

Keef stepped into the kitchen in all of his way too happy deviousness before entering the elevator that would take him down to the lab. He waited the short ride before stepping out into the main section of the lab and he began to explore, how he knew about the lab was so far a mystery but all that mattered was that he was in the base, and he wasn't supposed to be.

Brendon eventually walked into the building with a large bag thats full of food for the pregnant alien, "Here. I even added some extra stuff incase you get the munchies." he said, giving the bag to Zim, who happily took it, "Thank you." Zim churred. "Yeah thanks brendon, you're a life saver." Dib said, grimacing some. In a way this meant that he owed the older vampire even more... plus he needed to train with him badly. The only training session they'd officially had, had been the on about his sense of smell.. and he was pretty sure that there was much more important stuff that they needed to get to.

Brendon nodded, "Be careful you two..." He said and walked out to head back to Zim's base. The irken glanced at Dib, churring before he went to sit down with Katherine just so he could eat. The fledgling followed Zim to the nearest seat sitting beside him to just watch him eat...maybe even steal a little bit of that pizza that brendon had brought. Zim smiled some, taking out some snacks to nibble on, obvious of Dib going to steal his pizza.

Brendon soon entered the Base, "I'm BAA-" he suddenly paused as he sensed an unwanted guest in the base, shutting the door to go infestigate, "Damnit Gir!"

The fledgling soon reached over and stole a slice, nibbling on it happily. Sure human food didn't really have much nutrition to him now but it still tasted pretty good.

The red headed teen was currently sitting in Zim's swivel chair in the main lab, his feet propped up on the control panel as he waited for the pair to rearrive. His job was to so far at least investigate the new appearance of a vampire in the area.. but he hadn't expected it to be one of his ex friends from elementary school. He sighed some rubbing at his temples. After the little exploding incident he'd actually matured a lot, being able to hold normal conversations and everything without getting too freakily smiley, but of course he had to put up that old act for his ex friend Zim, and it even gave him a headache.

Zim glanced at Dib and stuck his tongue out at the vampire, such a food theif. Too bad there was some space between the chairs it would be hard to kiss the vampire to get the food back.

The older vampire growled some as he headed into the lab part of the Irken's base, eyes glowing as he glanced around through the darkness, "Who's there?" he demanded and found the red-head sitting in Zim's chair and growled darkly, "Why are you here? I thought I told you to keep your distance from the Irken." The fledgling stuck out his tongue back childishly at the irken, continueing to eat his stolen piece of pizza. Oh yes he was such a sneaky food thief.

The red head turned his gaze towards the old vampire when he heard the other call for who was in the lab. "I'm here because it's my job to be here," The teen replied, lowering his feet from the control panel so he could turn the chair and look at the vampire more properly. "And I'm pretty sure my job is more important than staying away from an old friend." He said, calmly returning his gaze to the much older male. "He doesn't even like you." Brendon crossed his arms, "Besides, He'll kill you if he finds you here..." Stupid Keef doesn't even realise the alien's condition... And to think his own pupil is being investigated. Agent Dark Father is not happy.

"That's beside the point." The teen replied, glaring at the vampie, he didn't like to be reminded that his ex-crush never did or never will have feelings for him. "The point IS that when you make a new vampire you are to report to MY agency so we don't get called in for meaningless investigations. I trust that you can hone this young vampires skills, but it doesn't seem that you're keeping a good eye on his stress levels. You know that stress is the first thing that causes a vampire to go rogue, especially when they're this new." The teen said, acting as though he were lecturing someone much younger than himself.

Brendon sighed, "I forgot, I'm old, don't blame me. Besides... Zim can take care of the fledgling... I think the youngling has gotten better since I last had a training session with him. The Irken's secretly training the boy... And seducing him." he said placing his hands in his pockets, "I cant always follow the boy around, he must discover it on his own. He's not an infant, he's far more intelligent than anyone can imagine. His father is none other than Professor Membrane... If you remember."

"Of course I remember." Keef replied, "But just because he's intelligent does not mean he's immune to being violent, or giving into his urges. A human has already died by his hand, and how long is it before there's more?" He asked, standing up from the chair. "I'm not going to kill him... but if he has one more mishap like that I'll have to."

"There is a reason he killed that human... It was a Vampire Hunter." Brendon suddenly shuddered, remembering Zim's ghoul state, "Zim was there... And told the human to back off many times." he shuddered more, "Dib might have killed that human.. but ZIM was the one who ATE it."

A look of shock crossed the teen's face. Zim..ate a human? That just made this much more complicated, not to mention it made him sick to his stomach. It also didn't make sense..Zim hated human germs more than he hated humans themselfs...the irken would never in his right mind EAT a human. "Why would the irken eat the human..he's a germaphobe." The teen finally said, then it hit him. His agency had been trying to research the effects of venom on different creatures so it could later be determined if they were safe to be around or not..but they hadn't gotten to irken yet seeing as Zim was the only one currently on the planet. So...that was the effect it had. A look of anger replaced the shock, "No doubt this comes back to being your student's fault, this just makes him even more dangerous." He said.

"Actually... Zim was abit of an idiot to store the venom in his PAK to use it at the worng time... Dont worry really.. He purged the flesh after Dib forced the venom flow to stop. You should be more worried about the Alien than worry about Dib." Brendon crossed his arms, "I would suggest not to provoke Zim unless you want him to turn you into a rag doll for GIR to rape. He is the only one so far to actually go into the Ghoul effect to a vampire's venom. And you know how dangerous and rare ghouls are. You're going to have to be very careful if you're going to keep an eye on BOTH my pupil and his mate."

"For Zim's PAK to be able to store the venom would mean that he'd have had to adapt to it first so his PAK didn't immediately dispel it as harmful." The teen stated matter of factly, "So either you or your student had to give him the venom needed to make changes to his PAK in the first place." He said, glaring at the vampire, he knew a lot more about irken's than the other was giving him credit for. "And besides, I've had to study much more dangerous subjects than a young vampire and his pet alien." He finished spitefully.

Brendon chuckled, "You dont know what the alien is capable of. Yes, Dib gave Zim the venom to upgrade his PAK, only because Zim wanted to help the fledgling by offering his blood." He smirked, fiddling his fingers together, "Such a loyal irken, helping their chosens. They may be deadly but they are loyal deep down through and through. His fate was sealed to be bonded with Dib as soon as he stepped foot into this base nights before. You're muuuuuch to late to go chasing after someone who's already been claimed."

The teen felt his temper spike and his hand twitched toward the knife he had hidden around his ankle, he of course didn't grab it but he was sure the vampire saw the movement and he clenched his fists. They had a treaty so he couldn't do anything and at this point he was really hating that written document. "You're getting off topic, the bottom line is that I'll be watching, and if you so much as mention this conversation to your student I will know, and I will have to kill both you and your student." He said, straining his voice to make it sound as calm as possible.

"And then Zim will kill you." Brendon smirked, "but he'll kill you anyway, he's tried two times in your past... And yet you still 'forgive' him. I wont mention it, but if Zim finds out you better start sleeping with the light on..." The vampire cackled, he knew Keef couldn't harm him, "Did I ever mention that he's pregnant?" Keef felt a stab of pain to his chest and he knew it showed in his eyes but he tried to keep his face emotionless. Zim was pregnant... what else had he missed while he was gone? "No, you didn't mention it." He said in a voice he hoped was matter of fact, and for once in his life the teen was silent, out of things to say.

"He is." Brendon smirked he loved tearing into the boy on an emotional level, "in fact he's just barely showing it..." Man he was such a dick. The teen nodded slowly, he didn't know much about irken pregnancies so for all he knew the alien could be at least a month pregnant.. maybe more. "Interesting..." He finally said, just for the sake of saying something. Brendon went closer to the teen, pressing his nose to the otehrs to give a creepy dwicky-like grin, "I suggest you be careful to not stress him, those two are rather violent under stress. Just like daddy..."

The teen stepped back and in one swift movement slapped the vampire across the face. "Don't you DARE bring that up!" The teen yelled, his entire frame shaking in a mixture of hurt and anger. Why did vampires have to be so manipulative, this was the exact reason he'd trained to kill them. Brendon cackled some, rubbing his face before he moved to pin the youth against the wall, "you're so fun to tease. I guess thats why I'm so fond of you... You're just like a bitch..."

Keef's eyes widened and for that moment in time he forgot that he was a vampire hunter with several weapons at his disposal, for that moment he was just a scared teenager with a vampire who was trying to force himself on him. The frightened teen pulled back his foot and kneed the older male in the crotch. The Vampire smirked and used his legs to catch the knee just right when it barely touched his ballsack, "Don't tempt me... You know I haven't mated for ten years... And I always go for the younger ones..."

The teen was shaking once again, though this time it was out of fear as his brain brought back memory after memory. Memories he'd thought he'd burried too deep to even bother him. "Y-You wouldn't dare." The teen said, though the voice he'd hoped would have been angry was shakey not to mention he was starting to hyperventilate. "Oh but I would... And you'll LIKE it..." Brendon grinned as he pressed his forehead against the other's and staring his toxic green colored eyes into keef's soft green ones.

Keef tried to avert his gaze from the vampire's eyes but he just couldn't. He hated himself for not wearing his anti-glamour contacts, and he hated himself for not leaving when he had the chance. The teen could feel his body relaxing against his own will and his breath calm to it's original tempo. Brendon smirked darkly as he had the teen under his spell, "Tell me, Keef... Tell me that you want it..." he grinned, he wouldn't mind drinking from the human, but he already had one fledgling to deal with... And humans felt so much better than vampires.


	11. Chapter 11

"I want it." The teen said obediently, his conscious mind was slipping away slowly and he was trying to claw his way back to the surface to take control of his body again. He couldn't let the vampire do this. Brendon had already gotten away with it even though the teen was fighting the glamour, he placed a knee right between the other's legs to keep the red-head in pace before he leaned in to press his lips against the other's.

Keef felt his arms wrap around the other's form and a small moan escaped him at the kiss, he was hating himself even more by the minute, he couldn't believe his mind was so weak and so easily taken over by a single look. Brendon smirked through the kiss as he heard the other moan, moving his hands to rest at Keef's sides as he made the kiss linger. It's been so long since he done this, and the lingering taste of the red-headed teen made his spine shudder in delight... The Teen was sure going to love it.. After all, sex with vampires has that amazing, it would be hard to not enjoy.

The teen wanted to tear his lips away from the vampire and wipe that smirk from his face with a good bullet or two but his body didn't react to his mental screaming and he stayed right where he was, under the older male's spell. The Vampire churred, pressing his body so closely against the teen's as he broke the kiss to attack the youth's neck with nips and harmless bites. He even teased the skin with his fangs just to rally the red-haired vampire hunter up.

The teen felt his head tilt back and a jolt of fear ran up his spine when the other began to kiss his neck. Each bite had him mentally panicking and he hated that he couldn't struggle against the vampire's advances. He doubted that the older male would actually bite him, he already had a student to deal with, plus it would break the glamour that was on him. Though the doubt was quickly wiped from his mind when he felt the fangs against his skin and not even the glamour could keep the gasp of fear from escaping him.

Brendon tilted his head some, pausing the fang tease to suck at the flesh as he moved his hands to lift the teen's legs and rest them on his sides as he began to grind their hips together in such a seductive manner. Oh how long it's been... The feel of having that contact again had already started to make him overheat. Keef tried to hold back the small moans that threatened to escape him when he felt the vampire began grinding their hips together in such a way, but once again the cursed glamour won out. He felt his hands fist lightly into the back of the other's suit and he gave a couple of low moans.

The Vampire churred deeply against the other's skin as he continued the grinding just to arouse pleasure between them. He tilted his head up just to nip at the teen's ear, and ran his tongue along it to attempt further seduction. At this point... Succubus ain't got nothin on him. The teen felt an unwanted shudder of delight run up his spine at the nips to his ear and his eyes fell halfmast. It was starting to get hard for even his mental self to hate this, but he continued to clingng desperately to what little sanity was still left inside of him.

Brendon continued his oral attention on the ear as the grindings slowed when a hand moved to slip into Keef's pants to feel the need that was there. His own was pretty much hard but he had to get the other aroused enough before he even began. It was how he was...

The teen gave a soft gasp, his back arching when he felt the other's hand brush against his semi-erect length. His fear and anger came back full fledged and he began battering down the mental walls that had been forced up by the glamour. He finally got enough strength to raise his hands to the other's throat and he tightened his grip, hoping to choke the other until he was at least knocked out.

The Vampire grunted and moved both of his hands to grab the other's wrists and jab their pressure point so the grip would be lessened, "Oh come now... You were starting to like it." The vampire smirked, "Didn't you...?" He grinned, he knew the boy much better than he let on. The teen glared angrily at the vampire struggling against his grip, "Put me the FUCK down you sick parasite!" He practically growled his legs kicking about as he tried to get away from the older male.

"But I dont want toooo~" Brendon churred, pressing his nose against the other's, "besides... You have no one else... And you dont want to go back to HIM... doooo yooouuuuu~? Remember, I was the one who got you out of that mess. I can damn well put you back."

"Don't try to blackmail me into this jack ass." Keef snarled, leaning away from the creepy older male as far as he could, averting his gaze from the other's eyes. He was NOT going to fall for that again. Brendon chuckled, leaning closer to the other, "weeeeelll~ I do know what can change your mind... Afterall... They say I have a magical mouth." he grinned, gripping the others legs again and keeping Keef propped as the tall vampire kneeled so his head was leveled at the teen's groin. If anything, even a vampire hunter couldn't resist it. He churred as he used his teeth to undo the other's pants, making sure the teen was watching it too.

The teen stared at the vampire in a mixture of shock and horror, jeez this guy just wouldn't give up would he? Though he made no move to stop the older male, completely and utterly frozen in shock by the other's straight forwardness. The vampire churred some as he undone the other's pants, slipping tongue through the opening to slowly run the tongue along the teen's need. Just because he haven't had any cock on ass contact for awhile didn't mean he couldn't have mouth on cock.

The teen's eyes widened and a low moan escaped him before he could cover it up, great he'd already lost his chance to run AGAIN and all because of the same vampire doing something he hadn't anticipated, the teen was feeling stupider by the minute. He reached down and grabbed a fist full of the vampire's hair to yank that seductive tongue away from him. Brendon blinked some with his tongue sticking out, he was liking the taste until Keef went protesting again. He glared abit, using one of his hands to grab the other's member and begin pumping it in a very fast pace. No way in hell he was going to loose his catch.

The sudden attention to his need had the teen's eyes widen and he bit his lower lip, a muffled cry of pleasure escaping him. He could barely remember why he was protesting with the other's hand working on him in such a way and he felt his grip on the other's hair loosen some. Brendon felt the grip losen on his hair, and took this chance to move his head forward to take the need into his mouth as he continued the pumping. If he kept this up then the teen would be completely under his 'spell' in no time.

"Ahn!" The teen sounded, his head tilting back as a deep colored blush took over his features. He could almost feel his eyes glazing in lust as he finally lost himself to the other's advances. He knew he would hate himself for it later but right now it didn't matter. The Vampire smirked some as he finally seduced the other, stopping his pumping to lighly suck at the meat that was in his mouth. Since the teen's member was in his mouth, it was best not to waste his amazing blow job ability.

The teen felt his back arch some and his hands fisted in the other's hair, this time not for the purpose of pulling him away but just for the purpose of having something to hold onto. Another low moan escaped the youth and he found himself leaning back against the wall behind him for support. Brendon churred, sucking more as he ran his tongue along under the member and moved a hand around to massage at Keef's sac in suck a way that it was almost as if easing away the troubles. He wanted the teen to beg for more, and is going on simple steps just to tease.

"Brendoon~" The teen moaned needily, his already deep blush deepening in shade. He couldn't believe he'd just moaned the other's name it made him feel weak, but once again he pushed the thought aside. He could hate himself later. Brendon paused his oral attention on the other's member to glance up, "yeeeess~?" he said giving light sucks on the tip a shis hand continued to massage the sac. He loved to hear pleadings... And wondered if Keef wanted more of it.

Keef glanced down at the vampire thoroughly embarrassed, he hated begging. Though the look on the other's face and the continuous massaging soon had another low moan of, "Pleeease~" escaping him. Brendon rose a brow, stopping the sac massage to trail a finger to where the other's entrance was, he knew what the teen wanted. But he wanted the other to fully want it before he could do it... Simple steps. The teen looked off to the side embarrassingly, waiting for the older male to do something, he hated begging and that was all the vampire was going to get out of him. This was so humiliating, he couldn't believe he was letting the other do this and not to mention letting him do it in such a teasing fashion.

The Vampire soon slipped the finger into the other in a careful manner, best to prepare even though the teen was most likely not a virgin due to some... problems in his childhood. Still it was better to have the boy like it before the real fun began. Heck... he was already hard, himself. The teen gasped lightly when he felt the other's finger slip inside of him, in all honesty he hadn't expected the vampire to do it because he was such a tease, but it was a pleasant surprise.

Brendon smiled some, moving the finger in and out as his toxic eyes glanced up at the red-headed teen before carefully standing, finger still inside the other as he used his free hand to get Keef's legs on his sides. It's only a matter of time before the teen would beg again. The teen felt his eyes fall half mast as the other began moving his finger and a low moan escaped him. He rested his hands on the other's shoulder's for support as he wrapped his legs lightly around the other's form.

Atleast the other enjoyed it.. The Vampire bit his bottom lip, he couldn't really contain himself with Keef moaning like that. He figured the other was prepped enough and pulled his finger out to undo his pants and lat them fall down to show his big hardon. The teen let out a small gasp as the other removed his finger from inside of him and he glanced at the other embarrassed. He couldn't believe this was happening, in fact to him this was almost playing out like a dream..what kind of dream it would be he had no idea but it just didn't feel like it was real.

The Vampire closed his eyes some as he aligned the tip of his member against the other's entrance. His eyes opened again as he looked at Keef to be sure the other was fully prepared for this before slowly pushing the need inside. The slow penetration to the teen made him shudder, its been too long... The teen's grip on the vampire's shoulder's tightened some when he felt the penetration and he bit his lower lip to muffle the moan that escaped him. He could feel his breath becoming uneven again though this time it was in anticipation and not fear.

Brendon grunted, burying his face in the other's neck as he pushed himself in all the way in a careful procedure, hands gripping Keef's sides to keep the teen steady. The other was so tight... It was killing him in pleasure, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to hold his own seed when it comes to that point. but he was far from release, waaay too far. Keef tilted his head to the side slightly when he felt the other nuzzle against his neck and he gave a low unbridled moan. The other was actually rather large though the intrusion didn't hurt him as bad as he'd expected, in fact the small amount of pain that DID come with it was rather pleasant.

the Vampire groaned as he was fully sheathed inside the teen, his face flushed. God why was Keef so tight! it was driving him nuts. "K...keeef..." he whined, the pleasure was making his fangs fully visible, but he didn't dare bite the other. He didn't want another vampire newb to deal with. The teen let out a low moan when the other whined his name and he couldn't help but finally beg once more, "Move..please~" He gasped, wiggling his lower half slightly to urge the other on.

Brendon moaned abit, damn the boy for doing that, it only made him even hornier. But he began to move anyway, fangs inches away from biting but he was fighting the urge. He moaned deeply has he pulled out and pushed back inside in an even manner. God he missed this. Keef tilted his head back as he gave another moan, he was unaware of the vampire's internal struggle. He was too completely swallowed up in the pleasure he was receiving from the other.

The Vampire still kept himself from biting as he moaned from the thrusts he was making on the teen. So tight, he never recalled anyone being THIS tight before and he hoped this would stay, it felt so good and it was driving him crazy with need. "Keeef~" he moaned against the other's ear. The teen felt a shudder of delight run up his spine when he heard the other moan against his ear. It had a moan of his own escaping him and he wrapped his arms around the vampire's body to claw at his back.

Brendon blushed, still moaning against the ear as he tried to find the prostate with his thrusting, going deep and semi-slow to look for it. Hearing Keef scream in lust was his current goal now, and it distracted him from his need to bite. The teen's eyes widened when the other finally did find his prostate and he let out a loud cry of pleasure his nails digging kinkily into the other's back. "Brendooon!~" He moaned loudly, his breath coming in uneven gasps because of the sudden strike of pleasure.

The Vampire shuddered as he heard the other's loudness and the nails digging in his back, he closed his eyes some and continued in a faster pace, hitting that same spot. It felt so good, and hearing the other's loud calls was just as good. "Keeef~!" He moaned, sucking against the teen's ear. The teen called out with each thrust, his face heating up in a blush as he rested his head on the other's shoulder. God, why was the other so talented when it came to these things? Well he WAS a vampire and he DID have a lot of experience so that made a little bit of sense.

Brendon moaned loudly, continuing to drill his meat inside, hitting that spot over and over. It was so good, hearing the cries of the other, making his lust of biting return... He wanted to bite so badly to claim him. The teen bit his lower lip to muffle the cries of pleasure that just kept getting louder and louder with each thrust. He began to wonder why the other didn't just bite him, he WAS immune to the change..or at least he should be. His agency had created a shot that should stop the effects of a vampire's venom, only giving them a slight energy boost.

The Vampire grunted, his need for biting taking over as his wild thrustings continued. He gently sucked at the neck to tenderize it before sliding his fangs through, moaning from the feel of it. God this was so good, but he was no where close to done. "AHN!~" The teen screamed when he felt the other's fangs sink into his skin, it hurt a little at first but when the venom began trickling into his system and the vampire began sucking at his blood it was like pure bliss. "Brendooon~" He moaned loudly, the pleasure from their sex and the blood drinking combining in one euphoric blast.

Brendon moaned some as he sucked the lovely blood of the other, still pounding into Keef in a wild pace. He eventually took his fangs out and licked the wound until the bleeding stopped as his hands moved to grab the other's legs and carefully push them back towards the teen, keeping a firm grip as he now had a better angle to continue hitting the spot in his insane tempo.

Keef bit his lower lip to the point where it was almost bleeding to muffle the screams of pleasure that threatened to escape him, he was beginning to feel like his skin was oversensitive and the repeated ramming into his spot definately wasn't helping. He released his injured lower lip to finally let out the cries of ecstacy when he felt a heat begin to pool in his lower abdomen.

The Vampire grunted, he was feeling even closer to his release, but he wanted to release it first and had to move a hand from Keef's leg to gently pinch the other's tip to keep him from cumming first. The other probably wouldnt like it much but Brendon really didn't give a shit right now. He was so close to loosing it, and he wasn't even holding it either as some of his juices began to drip from his member.

The teen gave a small whimper when the other pinched his tip, though he got the message and held back the pooling heat. Though that was harder than it sounded especially when he felt the other drip a small amount of his hot seeds deep inside of him.

Brendon gritted his teeth and sped up his pace, feeling alittle more drips from his member and trying to make it all spill out. It wasn't really easy since it's been long since he actually banged someone. His body shuddered as he made a final wild thrust that had did it, his hot seed spilling so deeply into the other male, making him let go of Keef's member as he made a few humps to ease it all out.

The teen's head tilted back and he gave a loud final scream of pleasure as he came, spilling his seeds between their overheated bodies. He was left panting and shaking slightly from the overload of pleasure as he leaned heavily against the vampire, he knew that when he came to his senses he would definately hate himself for allowing Brendon to do this to him, but right now he really didn't care.

Brendon groaned in lust, wrapping his arms around the other so he could lower them both so they were on the floor with Keef ontop of the vampire. His fangs were still fully visible due to the intense lust, "K... keef..." he groaned eyes slowly closing. He wasted alot of energy fucking the other crazy and would take awhile before he regains it. Right now he didn't really give a shit when the 'happy couple' would return home and find this scene.

Keef glanced down at the vampire as he felt the grip of sleep slowly begin to take him, "Hmmm?" He sounded groggily, laying his head on the other's chest seeing as he was too tired to even roll away and cloth himself. He didn't want his cover to be blown but the other's body was just too warm and inviting.

The Vampire slowed his breathing some, trying to gain back atleast some energy so he could get Keef cleaned up and dressed before Zim and Dib returned home. His eyes opened, glowing some, "get up..." he said, "Before they come home. don't worry... I'll help you." he said. "Don't wanna..." The teen mumbled softly though he still sat up some, maybe moving around would wake him up a little. He averted his gaze from the vampire for both the purpose of non glamour protection and because he was too embarrassed to look.

Brendon grunted, the toxic green going dull for a few seconds before glowing even brighter. He had to borrow abit of energy from the earth just to get Keef fixed up. He moved a hand to wipe up the other's cum from their bodies and licked it off his hand as he glanced at the teen with his abnormally bright eyes.

"This doesn't change anything." Keef said dully, continuing to avert his eyes from the older male even when he felt the other wipe the cum from his body. He knew he probably didn't have to say it out loud but it was more of reassurance to himself than anything. "look at me. Don't worry I'm not going to glamour you. I borrowed energy from Mother Gaia." Brendon said, sitting up some after he cleaned off the cum. "That's why my eyes are bright..."

The teen still refused to look at the vampire, even taking it upon himself to crawl off the older male and paw through the pile of clothing to look for his pants. The Vampire narrowed his eyes and moved to grab the teen's head and turning so the teen would look at him. "this is between you and me. Got it?" He asked, eyes narrowed deathly and moved his head to pull the other into a deep kiss.

The teen bit the other's lower lip until he tasted blood then pulled back roughly to smack him, "Don't you fucking touch me." He practically growled, he was pissed.. no beyond pissed, he was infuriated that the vampire had been able to overpower him in such a way. Brendon growled, "fine, what the fuck ever." He said and turned away, sucking on his lip til it healed. He moved to put his clothes on, saying nothing as his silent rage grew. Heck... it was radiating off his aura in a reddish hue.

Keef finally succeed in pulling on his clothing, making sure that all of his weapons were present before he turned and headed for the elevator, he would not give the vampire the satisfaction of being acknowledged. Brendon turned his head, "Fine, leave. What does it matter..." he grunted muttering under his breath, "Now I know why father said I should've stayed with him... Humans are all the same. No wonder he's been trying to kill them all..." he said, to himself in a low tone that keef couldn't hear.

The teen stopped halfway to the elevator, his shoulders shaking slightly, "Well what the hell do you expect me to do?" He asked, it was all finally crashing down on him... the person who had saved him had just... he couldn't even think the word. "Do you expect me to just sit around and be your little puppet, pretend everything's just fine?" He asked, whipping around to glare at the vampire through the tears that had begun to run down his face, and he wiped them away furiously, he wouldn't break down in front of this man.

"Just go." The Vampire said, his back to the teen. Inside he was hurt, but he didn't want to show it. "You dont really give a shit anyway... Just. Get out of here. If I dare catch you back here I will kill you. I dont give a shit about the treaty anymore."

The teen wasn't thinking clearly, the mix of emotions running through him making him do without thinking and he dug into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Instead of pointing it at the vampire like anybody would have thought he would have done he slid it over to him so that it clinked resoundingly against the other's boots. He stood up straight looking at the other daringly, "Why wait...?" He finally said in a quiet voice.

Brendon's head turned abit, to show abit of the pure black in his eyes, the red orbs among the blackness staring straight at the teen. He wanted to answer it, but he couldn't, and he kicked the gun away,"I'm giving you a warning..." He said, inside he was ashamed to even MARK the boy with his fangs.

Keef stood there shaking slightly before looking off to the side, "I hate you." He whispered harshly before turning and continueing on his walk to the door, he couldn't stay in the base anymore. There were too many bad memories here now, finding out Zim was pregnant and that he was dating a vampire...not to mention he'd been..he still couldn't even think the word. He stepped into the elevator after it let out a cheery ding then pushed a button so it would bring him to the house level of the base.

The Vampire suddenly coughed once Keef was in the elevator and clutched his chest with his hand as he kept coughing into his other hand. His eyes returned to their normal lovely toxic green, damnit, that type of power usage was very harmful to him. The teen ignored the resounding cough and waited for the elevator to arrive at the house level. During the ride he straightened his hair and put on one of his old creepy smiles in case Zim and Dib were home... he still had a cover to keep up.

"Computer... Medical ward... Now." Brendon said, continuing to cough, blood dripping through his hand. A robot suddenly came and dragged the Vampire to the medical ward to begin medical treatment. Keef finally arrived upstairs, stepping out of the elevator as he looked around, the fake smile still plastered to his face. Nobody seemed to be in the kitchen but that didn't mean they weren't in the living room.

Zim giggled as he opened the door and backing up with the fledging so close to him, "Dibbyyyyyyy That tickles, stop!" he giggled more. "Oh really?" Dib asked nibbling lightly at the other's neck playfully as he closed the door behind them. He laughed softly against the other's skin then he suddenly stiffened, pulling away from the irken to glare at the creepy red headed teen, "What are you doing here?" he asked spitefully.

"Oh I was just checking out the place, you know it hasn't changed much." The red head replied, looking around in his seemingly cheery state... they had no idea and he doubted they ever would find out about brendon's dark side. Zim blinked abit and turned his head to see Keef. Beh so obvious. The redhead would stalk his house for no reason... But his attention turned when a robot eye moved down to get Zim's attention, "Sirs, your... em. Rather amusing friend is having a heartattack. I suggest immediate attention."

The fledgling's eyes widened and he pushed past the red headed teen pulling the irken along with him. Why would Brendon suddenly have a heartattack.. he'd been perfectly fine only a couple hours ago.

Keef let out a small squeek when he was pushed aside and he landed on his backside which had a pained yelp escaping him...great that was going to take a while to heal. He stood up and brushed himself off before heading to the door. He didn't care enough about the vampire to go downstairs and check on him, he'd said it himself he hated the older male.. but then why was it so hard to turn that doorknob and even more so impossible to open the door. He let out a sigh and closed the door before going to plop down on the couch... it was strictly business. He needed to know if the leader of his sister organization was going to live or not and the irken and fledgling would come up later with the information.

Zim meeped as he was dragged into the elevator. He was rather worried as well since Brendon was Dib's teacher and ally... Is it possible for vampires to have heart attacks? He'll have to ask later, right now the creepy old fuck needed immediate medical attention. Dib pulled the irken to the elevator and tapped his foot nervously as the contraption finally sprang to life and took them down to the lab at an unnaturally quick speed as if sensing their urgency. When the elevator dinged to a halt Dib rushed toward the medical ward.

The robot eye glanced to Keef, "He was hoping you'd go to him." it said once Dib and Zim were out of hearing range. Zim followed the young vampire and fast as he could to see the tall old creep strapped to a bed and looking to be in bad shock with wires in his mouth. Keef glared over at the robotic eyes, "Would you go to him after what he's done?" He asked bitterly, even a robot agreed with the rapist over him.

The robot sighed, "You liked it. And he wanted you to like it. Too bad that your anger towards him broke his heart. Not like you'd care if the incredibly old fool died or lived. He's probably not going to fully recover for awhile. Regarding his incredible regeneration... He used a power that was harmful to him just to hide his pain. And he began coughing blood. What do you think now?"

The fledgling was slightly shocked when he saw the vampire in such a state, he'd heard what the robot had said clearly but in the end he hadn't really believed it, "How bad is it?" He asked one of the medical droids.

A medical droid looked to the fledgling, "very bad. We're trying to stabilize him. We did get him to stop coughing blood. He's probably going to need more, or perhaps at least a transfusion but we'll need someone who's just as close to his blood type." Zim glanced at Dib, "what type is he?" he asked, looking at the droid. "O-" it answered.

The red head glared silently at the robot before giving a heavy sigh and he felt his shoulders sag slightly. Great.. now he was going to take some kind of robot therapists advice. He stood before walking over to the elevator and stepping into it, doing this meant not only was he going to have to make a rapist feel better about what he'd done.. but he was also going to have to blow his cover.

"I'm O-" The fledgling said, glancing down at the vampire..and the fact that they both shared the same venom would probably help a lot as well. "So what do I have to do...get stuck with a needle so you can draw my blood or something?" He asked, he'd never really understood blood transfusions.

"He likes you... you know..." The robot said before going back into the cluster of wires above.

The droid sighed and made Dib lay on a bed that was next to Brendon, "Just stay still." it said, sticking both vampires with needles so the transfusion would happen, having the younger vampire's blood flow towards the older vampire's body. Zim watched, sitting next to Brendon and brushing his hand through the black and white spiked hair of the old vampire in a motherly way.

Keef stepped off of the elevator when it had finally stopped back in the lab... the very place he DIDN'T want to be. He then headed toward the medical center, stepping into it silently. He didn't bother to put on his usual happy expression and simply leaned against the far wall to watch.

The fledgling winced some when he felt the needle being stuck into his arm and tried to keep his muscles relaxed so the blood would have no problem flowing over to his teacher. He turned his head to look over at the vampire to see how he was doing and noticed the red headed teen come in. He simply glared at the human, trying not to upset the already hurt vampire with stress.

Zim didn't really notice as he kept trying to soothe the old geezer with gentle caresses. Brendon eventually stabilized, but was heart was slowing down into dangerous levels. The droid grunted and did it's best to keep the heart rate in check, "Damnit." it muttered.

The teen felt himself tense when the vampire's heart rate began to drop, that wasn't good. Before he could stop himself he walked over to the vampire's side, brushing Zim off in the process. He knew something that might be able to shock the vampire back to his original heart rate... if not maybe slightly higher... but he would have to lie to do so. He leaned down to the vampire's ear, whispering quietly so that only the older male could hear, "I love you, Brendon." Then he pulled back to look at the other's face for any sign of a change.

The fledgling was slightly confused by the redheaded teens actions... heck the entire teen's demeanor was confusing. He wasn't smiling or jumping or laughing or.. anything cheery. He looked almost.. normal.

Zim looked abit confused, watching Keef while rubbing his stomach. Brendon's eyes suddenly opened to their lovely bright toxic hue, his heart rate speeding up rapidly, he couldn't speak with all these wires down his throat, all he could do was think... Did the other really love him? The Droid stopped the fusion once the older vampire had enough blood and removed the needles carefully and dabbed the little holes with cotton until they healed.

The red haired teen simply looked down at the vampire, trying to put emotion into his cold eyes just to pretend. He needed to get the vampire back to perfect health... then he could leave and get on with his life. Get on with some other investigation as far away from this town as possible.

The fledgling sat up when the droid had stopped dabbing the already healed wound, glaring at the human. Sure he'd done...something to help the vampire, but that didn't mean he automatically trusted the usually spazzy teen.

The old vampire wanted to believe it, but something else in his body told him not to, ut he didn't feel like arguing with himself. He was tired and found his eyes growing dull and slowly closing. Zim continued to watch and moved his hand to place it on Brendon's forehead. Maybe the old coot needed some sleep?

The red haired teen pulled back away from the vampire when Zim approached, he was still slightly shocked from the information he'd received earlier about Zim's pregnancy but there was the proof right there and it hurt him to see that it was real. He went back to his spot on the wall, glancing off in a different direction than the scene.

Dib hopped down from the hospital bed to stand beside the tired vampire, "Is he gonna be alright?" He asked. He was glad that him and the vampire had become friends before this happened..he wouldn't know what to do if they'd been fighting and Brendon had suddenly had a heart attack like this.

"Let him sleep..." Zim said, resting his head as close as he could near the vampire's to continue the motherly touches of Brendon's head. "I'll keep watch." The fledgling nodded, "If you need anything just yell." He said before heading to the door, though on the way he grabbed the red headed teen and dragged him out of the hospital wing... he needed to get some things straight.

Keef let out a small yelp of surprise when his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was dragged away from the room... great first he was one vampire's sex toy now he was another's rag doll... this day couldn't get any worse.

Zim kept watch on Brendon while Dib dealt with other things, though eventually falling asleep anyway. One of the Droids put a sheet over Zim and made sure the both of them were comfortable before floating away.

The fledgling finally released the human's arm though he wasn't very gentle when he'd done it and he was sure that keef would have a bruise. "Okay, what the fuck is your problem?" He asked angrily, he hated this boy now even more so than he used to hate Zim... which was saying a lot.

The human rubbed at his injured wrist glaring right back at Dib, "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, he and this boy didn't have a treaty so it would be almost too easy to take out his knife and slit his throat.

"Of course you do, Keef..or is that even your real name?" Dib asked, eyeing the human angrily. "Normal people don't go from being cheery creeps to being serious and nonchalant." He finally said.

"I don't really think this is any of your business parasite." Keef replied angrily then he tensed... crap he'd gone to far with that one now the vampire would know that he knew.

The fledgling's eyes widened and he stepped threateningly toward the human, "How the hell did you know?" He growled, this boy was seriously starting to piss him off.. and the fact that he knew about vampirism only made his need to kill the boy that much more prominent.

The teen pulled the hidden dagger from his belt and placed the sharp edge of the blade to the vampire's throat. He justified this action by thinking that it was out of self defense, "If you're as smart as your teacher said then I guess you can put two and two together," He said, pressing the blade more firmly against the vampire's throat which caused a small trail of blood to form.

Dib tensed when he felt the sharp edge against his throat and his eyes widened for a second before narrowing once more in a glare, "Get out." He growled, "I will not have a hunter in this house now get out." He finished, he was analyzing the situation quickly in his mind.. he could probably kick the boy away but seeing as he was a hunter he was probably analyzing this situation just as quickly and would probably have slit his throat before the action was completed.

"If I leave then Brendon dies." Keef replied, his grip tightening on the blade of the knife. If the vampire made any movement to attack him he would kill... he didn't care if there were any consequences.

"That doesn't make any sense." The fledgling replied angrily... then the smell of sex and blood hit his nose head on. How could he have missed something like that? "You and... Brendon?" He asked confusedly, he would have laughed had there not been a knife to his throat.

"Not in the sense that you're thinking." The teen replied angrily, "Now if you want to live I suggest you back the fuck off," He said, pressing the blade more firmly into the already forming cut on the vampire's neck.

"Whatever, but only under one condition...well two. The first is that you stay away from Zim, I don't care if you have some kind of crush on him, stay away from him or I will come after you," He warned, "And the second is that you don't do anything creepy with Brendon in front of me." He said..watching his mentor and a hunter would be just too weird.

"I can't make any promises," The red head replied, purposefully not mentioning which one he might break. Though in the end he pulled the blade from the vampire's neck and pushed it back into it's sheathe.

Brendons eyes slowly opened feeling a random energy boost inside his body. When the robot noticed this it moved to remove the wires out of the vampire's throat carefully and made sure the old geezer was well enough to not need much medical attention and floated away. Brendon couldn't get up, still rather weak, and he found himself in the medical ward. He couldn't remember anything during the part where he had to be stabilized and all.

Dib glared at the teen for a moment, though upon hearing the rustling around in the medical ward he turned and went to check it out. His throat was taking a little longer than usual to heal and he rubbed some of the drying blood from it.. had the blade been tampered with? The hunter followed Dib to the medical ward, taking his spot on the wall once more.. only to check out what was going on and why the vampire had returned to the room.

The old vampire glanced around, and noticed Zim asleep in a chair next to him. He smiled abit gently placing a hand on the sleeping alien's head. The irken was kinda like a daughter of some sort even though the geezer never really had any kids of his own.

When the fledgling noticed that Brendon was awake and could probably talk he walked over to the bed and stood beside Zim. "You had us scared there for a while," He finally said, offering the other a smile which turned out more like a grimace.

The teen stayed exactly where he was on the wall, and he was surprised when the vampire didn't notice him immediately...oh well it's not like it mattered anyway. The only thing that mattered was that the faster the vampire healed the faster he could leave.

"sorry..." Brendon said, weezing abit, "you should take him to bed where it's... more comfortable than a chair... to sleep in." He added, his hand removing the wig to gently rub at the alien's bare head.

The fledgling nodded before picking the irken up bridle style and glancing down at the vampire, "You're going to be alright?" He asked...he knew that Brendon would probably heal quickly but he still needed to ask. It was more of a reassurance for himself than an actual question.

"I'll be fine..." Brendon said, placing his hand over himself, "hey... when I recover. We'll work on your hand-to-hand combat." he said, eyes half closed. He didnt really notice keef yet, still abit hazy, "make sure you have your jacket."

The fledgling nodded slowly, he wasn't really sure what the vampire meant by having his jacket but at least he could talk, "Just tell a robot to send for us if you need anything." He said before carrying the irken from the room and heading towards the bedroom.

The red head stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking off to the side boredly when the fledgling and irken had left. Great now he was left alone with the one person on the planet he didn't want to be within ten feet of.

Brendon's toxic eyes turned, finally feeling that other presence. But his eyes turned away, the other hated him. And it hurt like hell. his hand subconsciously gripped at his chest, remembering it. He didn't want to remember that...

"You're an ass... you know that right?" The red head said, only to break the awkward if not painful silence. He turned his cold gaze to the vampire, "Pulling a stunt like that." He finally said as he pushed off the wall and walked towards the chair that was sitting unoccupied now beside the bed.

"Runs in the family." Brendon answered, not daring to look at the other. His eyes closed some, he remembered his father telling him not to ever use that ability, only if it was necessary. He disobeyed his father just for a human he'll probably not even get to have. Boy... He'll get an earful.

The teen chuckled lightly as he sat down in the chair, resting his chin in the palms of his hands to simply stare at the vampire. "You don't remember it at all do you?" He finally asked blandly, if the vampire didn't remember his fake confession then he didn't have to pretend.

"I was going through a heart attack, what the fuck did you think?" Brendon glared some, still not glancing at the human. His hand clutching alittle more at his chest. Keef's 'I hate you' still rang in his mind.

The teen stood up and walked over to the bed.. god he was so cruel, doing this for the vampire only to have to crush him later. He placed his hands on either side of the vampire's shoulders, leaning down until his face was barely inches away from the other's. "Then let me remind you." He whispered.

The Vampire sighed, "save it... You have every right to hate me. Rapists dont get rewards. And I've committed every sin in the book..." he said, averting his eyes.

"You really are an idiot aren't you." The teen grumbled before placing a finger under the vampire's chin to turn his head. He pressed their foreheads together and allowed his eyes to fall halfmast so it was harder to read his emotions.

"Keef. I know you're faking it..." Brendon said, "cut the act. I don't deserve it. So stop." He knew the game... He seen it too many damn times.

"I don't see why you think I'm acting Brendon." Keef replied, all jokingness leaving his voice and for that second in time he'd even convinced himself, "I think... I love you." He whispered, and he mentally cursed at himself. This was a sick game he was playing and he was falling for it himself? He didn't love the vampire... especially after what he'd done... or did he?

The vampire feel silent, toxic eyes widened at the human. Was he still dreaming? was it true? He was so confused and shocked that he couldn't say anything. Keef loved him? was... that why the other was so... hateful?

The teen continued staring down at the vampire, waiting for his response. Though when he got none he finally pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, allowing his eyes to drift shut. Sure he was laying it on a little thick, but now that he'd gotten his true feelings straight... which were that he hated the vampire but could tolerate being around him, he needed the other to believe him.

Brendon's eyes widened more as he was kissed. This HAS to be a dream... but it felt all too real. It... Was true? His eyes dulled as they went halfmast and he moved a hand to touch the other's cheek while his eyes slowly closed. His heart was racing so fast, he wasn't sure if he was going to pass out again or not.

Keef finally pulled back from the lingered kiss, leaning lightly into the touch on his cheek for effect as he looked down into the others eyes. "Do you love me too?" He asked softly.

The vampire opened his eyes some, to their toxic glow, "Y... yes..." He admitted, blushing some. He never really knew. Though... He did have a secret crush on Keef ever since he met the boy. The thought of Keef's dad abusing his own son killed him back then and because of it Keef was saved from that torment...

The teen smiled gently, though he was sure that it was no reflection of his dark thoughts. He'd gotten away with it, the vampire was in head over heels for him. He leaned down slowly, brushing their lips together in another gentle kiss as he wrapped his arms around the vampire's body.

Brendon soon gave out a low churr, placing his hands on the other's back and fisting the other's shirt some. This was just too good to be true... Like if it were a dream. He didn't want to wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

Keef crawled onto the medical table, straddling the other's hips as he deepened the kiss. The thought of tearing off the other's clothing and doing.. unspeakable things to him crossed his mind but he quickly pushed it aside, he wouldn't go that far with a game. Though he did find his hands worming their way under the other's shirt to explore the expanse of skin hidden beneath.

Brendon churred more, resting his arms over the other. He really didn't care if the other took advantage of him, since well... He took advantage of the other. It was best for Keef to have his revenge... Besides, not like the old coot was virgin anymore. Not even as the bottom... He had his own dirty moments in his time of committing sins.

The teen's hands finally found purchase on the older male's chest and he ran his fingertips teasingly over the other's nipples before biting lightly at the other's lower lip though this time for the purpose of affection not harm.

The Vampire gave out a low moan, moving a hand to brush his fingers through the redhead's hair as his eyes closed. He felt like such a damn slut but he didn't really care, Keef was ontop of him... And he wanted it so bad. Like a bitch.

The teen sucked lightly at the other's lower lip in an almost apologetic manner as he pinched the sensetive nubs on the older male's chest. He knew he was probably drawing this out a little longer than he should, but his mind was starting to grow hazey with lust and he couldn't find the will to pull away from the vampire's body.

Brendon gasped some, his hands sliding off the other's back just to grip at the bedding under him. "Keef..." He said, eyes opening some to glance at the other with toxic eyes. "Please..." He pleaded, his body shaking some in lust, eyes dulling and brightening. He couldn't really help it, with Keef sitting on him and playing with his nipples was making him crazy.

Keef pulled back from the other's lips slowly, a cocky smirk crossing his features as he pulled his hands out from the other's shirt and undid the vampire's tie. He smiled deviously before covering the other's eyes with the piece of fabric, using it as a blind fold, he'd always been into the kinky stuff. When he was sure the blind fold was secure he tugged off the other's jacket, then went after the button up shirt. He slowly undid each button one at a time to further torture the other.

The Vampire blushed deeply as he was blindfolded by his own tie. He wiggled some just to tease the other, he could simply push off the other but that wouldn't be much fun... He enjoyed this too much... And as his shirt was being unbuttoned, there was a strange mark on his chest, close to where his heart is.

The teen finally undid the last button and he pulled the shirt from the other's body. When he saw the strange mark he was slightly confused and he traced it with his fingertips, "What is this?" He asked softly, more to himself than the vampire. It looked a lot like a pentagram though there were circles spaced out at the points of the star. It was exotic and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier.

Brendon froze some, blushing as he heard the other, "It's the seal... It's where my OTHER abilities are kept. I was advised not to use them unless it is a life or death situation..." he answered, sighing. "Oh," Keef replied softly before he leaned down and ran his tongue gently over the sigil, he'd read somewhere that such areas on the body could be sensitive which made them great weak spots but he was wondering if they were sensitive in this sense as well.

"AH~" The vampire called, the sigil slightly glowing in light blueness as his nails dug into the bedding. God why did Keef have to be so kinky? it was driving him nuts. even his legs spread some, as if waiting for the penetration in eagerness.

The teen blushed at the other's reaction before tracing the tip of his tongue along the line's of the sigil, his hands running down the other's body to rest on his still clothed hips. God why did the vampire have to be so eager, it was driving him insane. He allowed his breath to tickle lightly over the now wet sigil, causing it to cool slightly with the gust of self made wind.

Brendon moaned loudly, the sigil glowing alittle brighter as he arched his back. He was going insane, he wasn't sure if he was going to handle this since he wanted it so badly. "... Fuck me... Damnit..." he pleaded, his fangs fully visible as his mouth hung open.

"Someone's eager." The teen chuckled teasingly as he bit lightly at one of the other's nipples. He hooked his thumbs under the other's pantline pulling the other's pants down slowly.

The Vampire panted some, feeling the other pull his pants down in such a manner. He whined some, eyes closing as they dimmed, "Keeeeeeeeef~"

The red head tossed the pants aside when he'd successfully removed them, his fingertips running teasingly along the other's inner thighs. He loved having the vampire like this, it made him feel powerful and it turned him on immensely. He pulled back from the other's body and glanced around quickly for something he could tie the other's hands up with. Upon finding a small amount of rubber tubing he picked it up, and pinned the other's wrists above his head, tying them to the bed post tight enough so that they couldn't be easily released but loose enough so that he had circulation.

Brendon groaned, his member semi-erect from all the seductive attention, and he loved it so. It was like he was doing naughty things with a bunch of vampire hunters but it was only with one... the leader of the hunter group that allied with the Swollen Eyeballs. It was like his childhood all over again...

Keef smiled, tugging off his own shirt to toss it into the ever growing pile of clothing, he then tugged the knife from his belt a devilish grin coming over his features, the vampire had messed with the wrong hunter. He ran the sharp edge of the blade over the other's chest, not hard enough to cut just gentle enough so that the other knew what he had.

The vampire grunted, feeling the knife on his skin. His body shuddered some, wasn't the first time a hunter used a knife on him during sex. "Really... Didn't know you were into that too... Keef." He smirked. "And you wonder why Hunters dont dare kill me..."

The teen chuckled softly, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He replied idly, digging the knife into the other's skin, and drawing a long scratch from just beneath the other's chest to just above his waistline. He repeated the action twice more, leaving the other with a large bleeding "K" on his abdomen.

Brendon groaned, his sigil glowing brightly, slowly turning into a red hue, "Keeefff~" He whined as his body tried to heal in a slow manner. the Sigil pulsed some, and returned to it's blue hue.

The teen smirked, before raising the blade to the other's lips and he carefully wiped the excess blood onto them. He knew vampire's didn't really find pleasure in drinking their own blood but how else was he to clean the blade? Once he was done with that he ran the now clean blade over the vampire's sigil, tracing the design lightly with the sharp tip of the knife.

The Vampire churrd some, true that he didn't find pleasure in his own blood... But he wasn't no ordinary vampire. He licked the blood off his lips as the Sigil suddenly flashed red when it was touched by the sharp tip, as if warning the human not to mess with it with such a blade.

After seeing the red glow of the sigil he trailed the sharp edge away from it, he knew it wasn't smart to mess with a magical sign... especially when he didn't know much about it. He licked at the sigil in an almost apologetic manner as he ran the blade lightly up and down the other's sides, occasionally digging it in enough to draw small amounts of blood but never deep enough for it to be life threatening.

"aah~" Brendon moaned some as the sigil returned to it's lovely blue glow. He coughed abit, but he was fine, moaning to the attention no matter it be by a blade, "keeeeeefff... Damnit.. I'm goin insane..." he said, hissing abit in need. His member already fully erect from it all.

The teen chuckled softly at the other's eagerness, jeez this vampire was desperate. He drew one last scratch into the other's skin, finished marking the vampire. The blade was special and no matter how quickly a vampire healed it would leave a scar, therefore he had marked the vampire as his. He tossed the blade aside to land off in the pile of clothing with a small clattering sound before he wormed his way between the other's legs, pulling off his own far too tight pants which quickly followed the knife into the now complete pile. He leaned lightly over the vampire, running his hands lightly along the other's now injured sides as he pressed his tip against the older male's unprepared entrance.

The Vampire groaned, arching his back some as he felt the other's member against his entrance. He made sure to develop some type of lubrication down there so it would be easier for the teen to slip in. Wouldn't want the boy to get his dick hurt trying to plug it in.

The teen finally allowed his hands to rest on the vampire's hips and he began to slowly penetrate the older male, not really taking the time to be gentle. He didn't love the vampire so hurting him wasn't a problem at all, in fact he thought about this as more of a form of revenge.

Brendon blushed deeply, moaning out some. Pain wasn't much of his concern, besides he done this before with hunters in his youth. He was more concerned of Keef accidentally breaking his own dick while fucking the geezer. Afterall... He was PRETTY tight, almost in a complete pleasuring feel.

Keef gave a low moan as he finally sheathed himself completely inside the vampire, his fingernails digging into the other's hips. Jeez he was so tight, it was nearly impossible to move so he stayed put, waiting for the other to adjust and maybe loosen up some.

The vampire moaned some, feeling his walls loosening some as he rested his legs on the other's sides, face flustered. He wanted to dig his strong nails into the other's back but his hands were tied to the bed post... He didn't really care... He was Keef's prisoner of lust.

The teen pulled out slowly before pushing back in and he soon found a steady tempo. He loosened his grip on the vampire's hips though where he'd been digging his fingernails in were now bleeding half crescent moon shaped cuts. He hadn't realized just how roughly he'd been holding the other's hips but in the end he didn't really care, the injuries would probably heal in a couple of seconds anyway.

Brendon moaned out some, feeling the other's thrusts inside him, and the feeling making his toes wiggle. He missed this feeling... It's been so long since he was last mounted. And it brought wonderful memories of him sexing with every male hunter possible... Even the new ones. He was a sex slave, but Keef didn't know that did he? Keef slowly began to quicken his pace trying to find the spot the vampire had hit on him earlier, though it was a hard task to concentrate on with the vampire so tight around him. It felt so amazing.

The vampire moaned loudly, damnit, he wanted something to suck on as well as something to touch his dick but this was Keef's little revenge, he'll have to wait on that... Maybe the next time give the boy one of those amazing blowjobs. Maybe. "Keeef..." He moaned, he could feel his sac getting smacked by the other's body and it felt so good. The teen gave a low moan of his own and he leaned down to press their lips together in a needy kiss. His thrusts became rougher and rougher as he continued to try and find the other's spot, he wanted the vampire to scream for him.

Brendon moaned and kissed back, his legs spreading more and toes spreading out from the wonderful feeling. His eyes suddenly widened under the blindfold as he screamed out in lust, venom dripping from his fangs as that sudden feeling of totall bliss hit him. The teen felt a shudder of delight run up his spine at the pleasured cry and he angled his hips so he would hit the spot with each thrust. He tightened his grip on the other's hips before speeding up his pace.

The vampire cried out more, his eyes glowing through the fabric over his eyes as he was in total bliss. His sigil glowing brightly as his hips moved some to the tempo that flared his overwhelming pleasure, back arching some as he filled the lower part of the base with his cries.

Keef groaned, each of the older male's screams were sending him closer and closer to his orgasm. He leaned down to rest his forehead on the vampire's shoulder, his thrusts becoming wilder and wilder. Brendon gasped some before continuing his screams, hips bucking to the tempo as he felt himself getting closer as well. His eyes were half-mast from the wonderful pleasure he felt.

The teen bit his bottom lip to muffle the loud moan that threatened to escape him as he finally came deep inside the vampire. He continued his thrusts for a couple more seconds as he rode out the waves of pleasure which followed the orgasm. Brendon soon cried out as he felt the other release inside him, making him spill his own hot seed between their bodies as he screamed, "KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFF~!" He could feel his legs stiffen up from that sudden release. "ohhhGooooooooooooooooooddddd~"

Keef was left panting some as he slowly pulled out of the vampire, it took a while for him to finally calm down from the overload of pleasure but when he did he reached up to remove the blindfold from the other's eyes. The vampire breathed heavily as the blindfold was removed from his eyes, his eyes were closed. And he was so tired, he never been this tired before after sex... Well he been a few years gone without it so it was possible... He gone abit rusty since he hadn't been penetrated or penetrated anybody during his little 'break'.

The teen felt exhausted but he went against his own wishes to just lay down beside the vampire and sleep to reach up and undo the other's wrist restraints. When he'd finished with that he placed the rubber tubing back where he'd found it and hopped tiredly off the bed. "Keef..." Brendon said, coughing some since he used so much air to scream, "Sleep with me..." he said, eyes still closed as he placed his hands on his body, feeling the marks of Keef on his body.

"The organization is probably wondering where I am." The teen replied simply as he dug through the pile of clothin. He finally found his pants and pulled them on before he went to look for his shirt. The Vampire weezed some, the sigil glowing a sudden red, "Keef..." he said weakly, before passing out.

Keef turned around to give the other a questioning look at the soft utterance of his name and his breath unintentionally caught in his throat when he saw the other pass out... well it wouldn't have freaked him out had it not been for the odd glowing of his sigil, that couldn't be good. "Brendon?" He asked, going back over to the bed to shake his shoulder lightly before he could stop himself.

The Sigil eventually turned into a soft green, but Brendon was still passed out, abeilt too tired to even wake. He lost abit too much energy, especially the borrowed energy from the earth. He probably wasn't going to wake up for awhile.

The teen bit his lower lip and glanced around, he guessed that since the medic droids weren't springing into action the vampire was fine but that didn't stop him from climbing back onto the bed beside the vampire... this was just until the older male woke up again... then he would leave. This wasn't a sign of affection or anything like that he just needed to make sure that the other organizations leader was fine.

A droid moved to make sure the sleeping vampire was covered before heading off again. The Vampire was pretty old... So he needed the sleep.

Meanwhile, Zim was awake, abit startled from the screams of eariler. He wasn't really sure if Brendon was alright even though the fledgling said otherwise. He wanted to find out but wasn't sure what he'd find. The fledgling finally peaked out unhappily from beneath the pillow that he'd been using to block out the shrieks of his mentor. "I'm telling you he's fine Zim, if he needed anything a robot would have come to get us." He grumbled and sat up, rubbing at his aching temples. Now he knew how Brendon felt after having to listen to him and Zim all night.

"You could go check you know... Just incase." The Irken said, in a mother mode as he glanced at the younger vampire while gripping onto the sheets. "And while you're at it, I would like some icecream and pickles."

Dib glanced over at the irken as though he were insane before giving a soft sigh and he kissed the other on the cheek before crawling off the bed to go do as he was told, "You're lucky you're cute." He grumbled playfully as he left the room. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked the short trip to the medical ward. When he finally made it to the room it took a lot of courage to finally look in, but when he did he immediately regretted it. There was Keef laying beside a nude Brendon.. well Bendon was at least covered with a blanket but that didn't stop him from seeing the large K cut into his abdomen. What the hell had they been doing? He looked away from the scene in the room quickly, most likely scarred for life as he headed toward the elevator to get the irken's craved food.

One of the droids decided to have a chat with the teen next to Brendon if he were still awake, "You do realise he will have changed some once he wakes, right?"

"Changed how?" The red head asked, glancing over at the robot. Was there ever a time when one of these robots didn't have a comment on his and Brendon's "relationship"? "Well, you did apparently marked him... and he marked you." It said, pointing it out, "once you leave, he'll probably feel lonely even with his student and my master around. And as I've noticed. He does really... Really weird things when he feels lonely."

The teen rolled his eyes, great more counseling from the computer. "Marks can be covered up with makeup," the red head replied, "and I personally don't really care what he does in his free time." He finally said, glaring up at the ceiling.

"whatever then, suit yourself when he starts trying to get himself into more heart attacks when he finds out you used him." It said, crossing it's arms. The teen switched from glaring at the ceiling to glaring at the robot, "So what I'm just supposed to keep pretending, and live the rest of my life in some kind of mental torture before I finally just go insane?" He countered angrily, he wasn't really sure why the statement had made him even madder but it had.

"You don't have to lie. Atleast visit him to keep him from going in such a state. Or SOMETHING." The robot said, "besides, with that satanic sigil glowing everywhere, maybe it's best if you kept an eye on him. You know more about it than I do apparently."

"Well what DO you know about anything? You're a robot you don't even understand emotion, so why are you trying to counsel me through this?" The teen asked, sitting up to glare more properly at the mechanical "therapist".

"Because I've sat and listened as my Master went on and on about Dib this, Dib that like he was some lovesick kicked puppy LONG before the relationship even formed." it glared at him.

"Well I'm not some kind of love sick kicked puppy, so this is completely different," the human replied angrily, well he was a love sick puppy... but it wasn't towards the vampire. He had to admit... if only to himself.. that he still had a crush on Zim, and the robot bringing up Zim and Dib's relationship was like tearing open a healing wound in his heart.

"oh what does it matter? You dont really love the guy even though he loves YOU. If you dont love him then why not leave? He's PERFECTLY fine and healthy sleeping. Maybe it's best you'd save him the the trouble if you LEFT before he wakes." It death glared the boy with red eyes.

"Maybe I WILL leave." The teen practically growled before standing up and pushing past the robot to get to his shirt, he wasn't going to take shit from a piece of metal with artificial intelligence. Once he'd finally found the piece of clothing he threw it on before storming out of the room.

The robot snorted, "stupid humans... All the same, no care in the world." then it glanced towards Brendon, "Poor Brendy..." It said covering the vampire even more before going to clean his suit.

The red head made his way furiously to the elevator, pressing the button which would send it down to the lab level with such force that it nearly broke. He didn't need to listen to a robot's chastisement, he'd been taking shit from people his entire life and that was just the last straw. He was never coming back to this stupid base with it's stupid vampire infestation. When the elevator finally arrived and opened with a cheery ding he pushed past a shocked Dib to get into it.

The fledgling gave a small squeek when he was shoved aside though in his own anger and curiosity he climbed into the elevator after the human, snacks still held in his arms. They both stood there silently until the doors finally closed, and that's when Dib finally turned to the human to ask, "Okay what the hell is your problem now?"

The teen was shaking in anger when the other spoke up and he just finally snapped, he turned to the young vampire before finally screaming, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY FUCKING PROBLEM IS?" He pushed the vampire against the wall, "IT'S ALL YOU FUCKING VAMPIRES BEING A BUNCH OF USERS AND MANIPULATORS!" He ranted, each word causing his voice to raise in pitch.

"Alright alright, jeez you don't have to go off on me," The fledgling replied, and he would have raised his hands defensively if it weren't for the bundle of food he still held. "It's not like I caused all of your problems." He finally grumbled.

"You have NO FUCKING IDEA do you?" The red head yelled his fists clenching and unclenching, he was itching so badly to just take out his knife and stab something, "Let me make a little LIST of the things you've done. You took Zim, you got Zim pregnant, and if you hadn't become a vampire I wouldn't fucking be here and be in this mess!" The teen ranted.

"It's not like it was my fault that Brendon changed me! It was a pre-made decision!" The fledgling countered, his eyes narrowing in a glare at the human, he was beginning to hate the entire race more and more every day. Keef glared silently at the vampire, having run out of things to say. Though he was saved from the angry silence when the elevator doors opened and he made a move to step out of them.

Dib grabbed the human's arm and pulled him back into the elevator before he could leave and the doors of the transportation device closed before he could leave again, "Alright, I don't see why you hate me so much, I haven't done anything to you personally. If you have some kind of weird relationship problems you can deal with them yourself instead of taking it out on me." He finally said.

"I don't have any relationship problems because it's not even a real relationship!" The teen countered before he could stop himself, great his temper had gotten the better of him and he was saying things he shouldn't.

"What do you mean not a real relationship?" The fledgling asked, having completely forgotten his anger in the now overwhelming confusion. Was Keef just using Brendon? Or was it maybe the other way around?

"It's none of your business parasite." The teen replied angrily, glaring off to the side, why couldn't he have just one normal day?

The fledgling was about to reply though he was interrupted by the elevator doors opening once more and he sighed, holding them open so he could get in his last comment, "It might not be my business, but at least work it out. I don't need Brendon getting all suicidal or anything like that. I might not like your guys' relationship but if it makes Brendon happy then I don't really care." He finally said before stepping off of the elevator and heading towards Zim's bedroom with the snacks.

The teen gave an exasperated sigh and he stepped off of the elevator, and headed back to the medical ward. Why did it seem that Brendon was always getting his way.. even when he was asleep. The Droid was making sure the vampire was comfortable and healthy after having to clean his suit, waiting for him to wake up so it could do full checks like test the geezer's movement and such. But it would have to wait.

The red head stepped into the medical ward, taking the place on the wall he'd had earlier after shooting the droid a glare which basically said, if you say anything I'll tear out your wiring. He stuffed his hands into his pockets before turning a much softer glare towards the vampire. He wasn't going to sleep with him but he was at least in the same room.

"Father..." the vampire muttered in his sleep, "I'm sorry..." He added, clutching the bedding close to him, "Don't punish me..." The teen bit his lower lip when he heard the vampire's almost frightened muttering, and he felt himself moving closer to the bed. Before he knew what he was doing he'd pulled the chair a little closer to the bed and he was petting the vampire's hair back soothingly. This was just for until the vampire woke up.

The sigil suddenly turned red, making Brendon cry out in pain. And the painful cry startled Zim, "I thought you said he was fine!" he glared at the fledgling, "That did not should fine to me!"

"He was perfectly fine a couple of seconds ago!" The fledgling replied, crawling quickly off the bed to go check on the vampire once more. Whatever was going on he was sure that it was Keef's fault.

The teen let out a yelp pulling his hand back away from the vampire's body when the other let out that pained scream. Though he placed his hand on the vampire's shoulder, shaking him gently to wake him. Whatever was causing this pain was probably in the dream he was having.

The vampire's eyes snapped open, his hand suddenly clutching at the glowing red sigil on his chest. Father was pissed and it was not going to stop til Brendon suffered, "someone... fucking get... fire... or something!"

The fledgling burst through the door to the medical ward looking around quickly, "What's going on here?" He asked, he was hoping that the vampire wasn't having another heart attack

"Fire?" The teen asked, digging into his pockets. He always had a lighter with him seeing as he was a huge pyro. Once he'd finally found the fire starting device he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to the vampire. He wasn't really sure how this would help but he trusted the vampire to be able to do something.

Brendon hissed in pain some, taking the lighter as he glanced at Dib some, sitting up some and removing his hand from the glowing red sigil on his chest so he could start the lighter. He hissed more, god damn it fucking hurt, like a bad heart burn.

Dib crossed the room over to the bed a small gasp escaping him when the sigil was revealed completely. He knew that sign, but Brendon couldn't be...it was just too messed up. He gave the vampire a confused look.

Keef took the lighter gently from Brendon, flicking it so that the small flame appeared at the top of it, then he handed it back to the vampire. He didn't notice the fledgling's look of recognition when he saw the sigil, he was too wrapped up in being confused and concerned by the vampire's actions.

The vampire moved his hand to hover it over the flame hissing abit as he moved his hand to make the flame alittle bigger before having some of it sucked onto his hand. He handed the lighter back to Keef, "Keep the flame going..." he said, not noticing Dib's look as he divided the flame along both his hands and placing his flame covered palms onto his chest and moved them around to have the flame going around the sigil. The flames doesn't look as if they were harming him in anyway.

The fledgling sighed, yup that confirmed his theory. He'd only read small things about the myth back before he became obsessed with the irken. Looks like he'd have to brush up on his knowledge of satanism and the stories surrounding it.

The teen nodded as he took the lighter back, making sure to keep the lighter working. He was glad he'd gotten a new lighter so he wasn't at danger of running out of lighter fluid any time soon. He was slightly shocked when he saw that the vampire could control the fire and that the flames had no harming effect on him. Keef figured that the vampire was some form of pyrokenetic.

Brendon closed his eyes as the flames went into his body as well as the sigil, the sigil turning back to it's blue glow as he moved his hand to close the lighter Keef had, "that should do. Old ancient healing in Chinese tradition, learned it when I was just a tyke from an old guy who's moves made Bruce Lee look like Paris Hilton." he said, smirking.

The fledgling looked at the sigil, studying the mark as though it were a fine piece of art. He guessed that it changed color with the level of danger the host was in.. or something to that effect. He had a book on it back home... speaking of things still at home to study he needed to translate that note Zim had given him days ago. Jeez he really needed to get his priorities in order.

The teen returned the lighter to his pocket once the metal of it had cooled, though he never took his eyes from the vampire. He was still slightly shaken by the situation and he didn't really know why. He hated the vampire with a burning passion... so why should he feel so concerned for the other's health. He chalked it up to being only because he needed to make sure the leader of the swollen eyeballs was fine.. but he'd been using that same excuse for a while now. He brushed the last thought aside.

The Vampire glanced some at the Sigil, it seems he'll have to stay awake for awhile... "Well.. Now that I'm up." he said, glancing towards Keef, then to Dib. Then he remembered something. Keef marked him. "Fledgling, can you excuse me and Keefy here, there's alittle something I need to talk about with him."

The fledgling sighed softly giving the vampire a look, "Fine, but you have a lot of explaining to do later." He warned before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He headed back to Zim's room to tell the irken what had happened.

The teen gave the fledgling a confused look as he left the room, explaining? Oh well, it probably wasn't any of his business anyway. He turned his confused look back towards the vampire.

Brendon waited until Dib was out of range before grabbing Keef by the collar and bringing the boy face to face with him, "Why did you mark me?" he asked, glaring.

The teen let out a yelp when he was suddenly pulled face to face with the vampire, his eyes widening some. "I..I.." He stuttered, he hadn't expected the vampire to be suddenly mad at him and it'd caught him off guard. To be completely honest he wasn't really sure why he'd marked the vampire but he wasn't going to tell the other that.

The vampire sighed and let go, "you know, hunters have been trying to claim me... And I always have to get rid of the mark." He said, hand on his chin as his elbow was on his leg, "and then here comes the hunter I actually like and he doesn't even feel the same way towards me. Rather depressing."

The teen pulled back from the vampire when he was released and he fixed his now crumpled shirt, "I didn't exactly hear you complaining," He grumbled, gosh vampire's were confusing. One minute they were falling head over heals for you then the next they were complaining.

"I didn't because you had me where you wanted me." Brendon said, and sighed again, "but you didn't really. How can I serve my purpose if the Hunter doesn't even WANT me? hmm?"

Keef crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the vampire, "Just get rid of the mark like you've done with all the others," He said as though the answer had been obvious to everyone but Brendon.

the Vampire closed his eyes, "that's the thing. I like you, but you don't like me. Should I remain a roaming slut or be owned already? But what is the point anymore? I'm supposed to be retired."

The teen let out a heavy sigh before plopping down in the chair behind him and resting his forehead in his palms. He was sick of this fucking cycle, it'd started three times already. He tried to leave then the vampire did something that kept him in the base, the vampire moped around for a couple of minutes and he gave in and pretended for him. His hands fisted in his hair as he thought, he was just so sick of this.

Brendon sighed, "Just go, I know you want to leave that badly. I'll just stay here and train the fledgling while you go off and do whatever's more important to you." He said, getting up from the bed and getting his suit that the droid offered and placed it on, not wanting to bother with the mark on his body.

Keef raised his emerald gaze to the vampire, if only to look. Now that the other had basically given him permission to leave... he wasn't even sure that he could. Damnit why were his feelings so confusing. It was almost like he really did care for the vampire deep down... but that was impossible. He rested his chin in his hands glaring off at the side wall to hide his internal battle. He didn't love the vampire or care for him or anything, he hated him and that's how it was always going to be.

The Vampire didn't dare look at the other, his back was on the teen. He was abit too upset about everything as he moved to the door once he was dressed. "It's your choice..." He said, giving Keef an unemotional glance before walking through the doors.

The teen gave a soft sigh, he didn't want to leave on such a horrible note. He finally had to admit to himself that he didn't really HATE the vampire... he just disliked him... yeah that was it. He disliked the vampire. He stood up to follow the vampire to maybe fix this... if that were even possible, but that's when the area on his neck where Brendon had bit him began to sting horribly. He winced softly though ignored the pain as he followed Brendon.

Brendon blinked, stopping some as he turned to look at Keef, "What?" he said, looking abit confused as he tilted his head. What was on with Keef's mind now?

The teen stopped, reaching a hand up to rub away the pain that was starting to slowly go from just the bite area to his shoulder and just below his chin. Though he continued to ignore it as he stopped to reply to the vampire's question. "Okay first off, I'm not doing this because I like you or any dumb sappy shit like that," He started off, "I'm just sick of seeing you mope around like a kicked puppy..." he paused, "...it's pathetic." He finally added, though the insult didn't hold any real bite to it. "Anyway, I'd like to say I'm sorry but it's not my fault that I don't like you, I can't control my feelings or anything like that, but I will call a truce because I'm just sick of this stupid fighting." He said, jeez his neck was really starting to hurt a lot.

The Vampire snorted, "my mark is hurting you... That's what happens when I hurt. I'm not your average Vampire, actually you know barely anything of me, of my past, of my existence. My parents. You never asked me anything about me. All you know is that I'm an very old Vampire, probably so old it would make your great great great great great great great granny pee herself, and I'm a perverted slut that gets in anyone's pants. Because I'm a slut and its what I do."

The teen narrowed his eyes at the vampire, "So is that the only reason you raped me?" He asked, he didn't really know why this was suddenly such a big deal, but the thought almost hurt him, "Because you get into anyone's pants, is THAT it?" He asked, shaking some. "It's not because you LOVE me like you keep ranting and raving about it's because you're some kind of SEX ADDICT!"

"I do love you. I just do what I do to hunters, it was part of my enslavement. But you dont know. You're a Hunter. You should KNOW that hunters do enslave some Vampires just for their own pleasures." Brendon glared.

"Don't lie to me Brendon, you don't love me, this was just a one time thing, something that was convenient for you!" Keef yelled, "And I didn't enslave you or ANYTHING like that, I don't care what the hell happened in your past or how many hunters told you to fuck them senseless, you're just using that as an excuse!" Why did his chest hurt so bad? It was a different kind of hurt from the one that was causing agony on his neck, and it confused him.

"I dont fuck them..." The Vampire said, then looked away, "They rape me..." he added, rubbing his arm some, "Why am I telling you this anyway?" he grunted as he walked off to look for a good place in the base for Dib's training. Like if the hunter would give a damn, this is why he remained unclaimed and single. Love was conflicting.

The teen took in a shakey breath, turning the hurt he felt into anger, that was an emotion he could handle. He couldn't handle this weird painful emotion that he didn't understand, it was almost like longing... but even that was an unfamiliar emotion for him. "Don't walk away from me," The teen practically growled, though it had a bit of desperation laced into it.

Brendon stopped, "Keef... Just. Stop, okay? I'm just a parasite to you, just... stop before you do something you'll regret. I'm a fool, love is dramatic." he said and closed his eyes, "just forget it. It's not going to happen, not ever. I know it. Hunters and Vampires DON'T comply to love with eachother."

Keef felt his heart give a horribly painful lurch and one of his hands reached up to subconsciously fist in the material of his shirt over his pained chest. He stumbled slightly and it was almost as though the words had been a physical blow. No, he didn't feel this way... of course he didn't... but why did the vampire basically saying they could never be together hurt so bad? He looked down to the ground as he quickly tried to cover up the moment of weakness. He could tolerate the vampire that was it, he didn't love the vampire, he could tolerate him that was IT that's all it would ever be. He took a deep breath to compose himself before finally raising his gaze back up to the vampire, trying to put back on his usual hateful demeanor.

The Vampire sighed, "just go..." he said, hiding his inner pain ans he walked away, what could the other understand? He placed a hand over his chest as he stopped at a good place that was good enough for the fledgling's training. Most likely an unused section of the base. But still... Good enough.

"Fine... I will..." The teen replied softly before turning and walking towards the elevator. He entered it when it finally arrived then waited the long ride to the house level. He forced himself to get off the elevator when it finally arrived and he walked to the door. Actually opening the door and stepping it was a slow torturous process, but he would not let himself go back into the house and start that stupid cycle again... he wasn't sure he'd be able to survive it one more time.

Brendon sat on the ground, placing his hand on his face. It hurt so much, but he knew it wasnt going to happen between them... He knew it, Keef as a damn hunter and he was a vampire... They dont always get along. Maybe he should just... forget it and try someone else or something.

The fledgling peaked around the corner to find Brendon sitting on the ground, his face burried in his hands. He looked so weak and... un-Brendon like. After hearing the yelling Dib had once again been sent out to see what was wrong... there was just so much wrong with this couple. The fledgling gave a soft sigh before walking over to the vampire and sitting across from him on the ground, "What's wrong?" He finally asked in a gentle voice.

"Hunters is what's wrong." Brendon said, "They never will love the very thing they hunt... The only thing they can do is kill, rape and enslave us vampires for their own pleasure..." He sighed, hands still in his face, "Keef doesn't love me, he never did."

"They enslave us?" Dib asked. The vampire had never really elaborated about vampire hunters and he'd thought they were only about killing.. but being raped or enslaved by them didn't seem any more pleasant. "And plus Keef is a freak... probably not very mentally stable from what I've seen." The fledgling offered.

"He's not a freak..." The Vampire said, closing his eyes, "He's a Hunter... Hunters don't love. It could never work." he added sadly, he fould feel eyes start to water. It would never work...

Hearing the broken tone in the other's voice Dib frowned, "I could talk to him for you..." He offered scooting over so he could rub lightly at the vampire's back.

"Its not going to change his mind. He doesn't love me, kid. He never will. They are all the same." Brendon his back shake some, the only thing better to do was just forget Keef and just move on... but it was hard to.

"Well you can't just give up and sit around moping all the time," The fledgling said, he was definately going to track Keef down and have a talk with him, someone needed to straighten that kid out.

"I can't help it... Besides. He doesn't really love me. We're not even in a relationship... We're just allies, nothing more. That's all we are." The vampire sighed, "just forget it. Keef can just go jump off a damn bridge."

"Be careful what you wish for, sometimes it just might happen," The fledgling warned, pulling his hand away from the other's back when he was sure he wouldn't begin to cry. "Plus relationship statuses can change pretty fast.. I should know." He said trying to give the other at least a little hope.

"Yeah but, you two already had a secret crush on eachother even before the relationship..." The vampire said, leaning against the wall to look at Dib, "As for me and Keef? It's on and off. I have a crush on him, but he STILL has a crush on your mate. Which I am trying to break."

"I didn't have a crush on him," Dib said trying to defend himself, sure now he loved the irken to death now but before the situation a couple of days ago he'd had no feelings but hate towards the other..and he didn't understand why everyone thought he had a secret crush. "And I already told him to stay away from Zim," He finally added.

"want to try and get through to him then? You do it better than me." Brendon said, glancing to his student. "Maybe afterwards we can begin your combat training. You MIGHT like it since this training is not really Vampire standard but it will make Bruce Lee look like Paris Hilton."

"I just yell at him..." Dib said, "I guess that's the only way to get him to listen." He shrugged as he stood up, "Do you know where he'd be?" He finally asked.

Brendon shrugged, "he left the door. Probably going to his organization or something." he said, it was probably too late anyway.

"Well I'll do my best to find him," The fledgling said, "I'll probably be able to bring him back but don't get too disappointed if I can't," He warned before jogging off in the direction of the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

Dib stepped out of Zim's base, glancing around for a quick second to see if Keef was still on the property. Upon finding the lawn empty of anything but creepy lawn gnomes and the usual pink flamingo he moved out to the street glancing from left to right... he caught a small glimpse of short red hair at the end of the street to his right and he jogged in that direction.

Keef was walking down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head was bowed low. He wouldn't go back to that base...even if his life depended on it. He couldn't face that vampire saying those harsh words any more, and he couldn't face the fact that he didn't hate the vampire that he might actually...like him. No that was impossible, what would the organization think?

The fledgling finally rounded the corner he'd seen Keef turn on and saw the teen about halfway down the street. He jogged after the unsuspecting red head before suddenly tackling him, he made sure the other's hands were pinned to the ground in case the sudden attack would make the red head's self defense skills kick in.

The teen gave a loud yelp when he was suddenly tackled to the ground and the fact that he couldn't use his hands suddenly didn't help either, "Wha-who-..GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed flailing about when he finally got his bearings. He knew it was Dib and he did NOT want to have another "chat" with him.

"Not until you've heard me out!" Dib yelled to get through to the squirming teen. They were getting some strange looks from people walking by so he needed to get to his point quickly. "I want you to get your scrawny little ass back to the house right NOW and I want you to make up with Brendon." He said bluntly.

Keef stopped squirming unhappily, completely aware of the several people who were watching as they walked by... how could Zim and Dib have standed it back when they were fighting publically? "I can't go back, he said it himself people like us don't go together." He said sadly, being sure to be vague so the observers wouldn't understand any of it.

"Well looks like I'll just have to carry you then." The fledgling finally said, he was not going to take no for an answer. He stood up then flung the hunter over his shoulder, resting a hand on his back so he wouldn't fall. He began the walk back to the base, careful to make it look like the other was heavier than he really was.

"Wha-?" The teen got out before he was suddenly flung onto the other's shoulder. He was slightly winded from the sudden action but when he finally caught his breath he was pissed. "PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID PARASITE!" He screamed, flailing his arms and legs. He couldn't go back to the base, and he definately wasn't going to let someone drag him their by force.

"Stop moving around," Dib replied calmly, being sure to stay clear of the wild appendages that threatened to get at his face and the back of his head...jeez why couldn't the hunter realize that he was trying to help. He just wanted all of the drama between Keef and Brendon to be cleared out.

"NO I WILL NOT STOP MOVING AROUND NOW PUT ME DOWN!" The teen wailed outrageously when the base came into view, "I AM NOT GOING TO GO BACK IN THERE YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" He screamed, flailing about even more not only was the fact that a vampire had easily picked him up and was dragging him back to the base with no problem piss him off immensely but the fact that the humans walking by didn't give a second glance pissed him off even more... jeez humans were stupid.

"I can and you ARE going back in there so calm the FUCK down!" The fledgling yelled as he entered the base. He pulled the door shut behind them before going over to the elevator. He entered it with no problem but now he was trapped in a small contained space with an insanely pissed off hunter.

The teen flailed about basically listing off every obscenity in english and a couple in latin. "PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!" He wailed when the elevator doors finally opened up again.

"NO, now calm down we're almost there!" The fledgling yelled back as he stepped off the elevator and began the trip back to where Brendon was.

"I DONT WANT TO BE ALMOST THERE NOW PUT ME DOWN!" The teen screamed. When they finally rounded the corner to where brendon was he was practically clawing at the fledgling's back in an attempt to worm his way free.

The fledgling's lower eyelid was twitching as he finally made his way to where Brendon was sitting, he dropped the wiggling hunter down in front of him, "He's your problem now." He said before turning and walking towards Zim's room...the alien would probably be able to calm him down like usual.

Brendon was still sitting in the same spot, face covering hands, looking so much in pain that it was pathetic. He didn't move his hand from his face, not once; not even to look.

The teen was about to leap up and make his oh so daring escape when he finally hit the ground.. but seeing the vampire so broken looking had him only sitting up so he would be more comfortable. He didn't want to break that sad silence that hung over the older male for fear that he'd start saying things like how it was impossible for them to be together.

The vampire carefully lowered his hands, revealing the dull look of his eyes that used to be bright and toxic. "It hurts." He whispered, eyes halfmast in depression and pain. All he wanted now was for Keef to just forget that hate... atleast for the time being.

Keef felt his chest tighten painfully when he saw that look on the other's face. His eyes especially... they looked almost dead compared to how alive he'd seen them before. He felt his hand reach out slowly, cupping the vampire's cheek with such gentleness that it surprised even himself. "I'm sorry..." He finally said just above a whisper.. it was such a drastic change, going from kicking and screaming to suddenly being gentle and quiet.

Brendon leaned towards the touch, eyes closing slowly. "Keef." He said, opening his eyes again: so dead and full of pain. He never really felt this before in his time of living.. Did he really like the hunter that much? The teen bit his lower lip before moving to wrap his arms around the vampire, he just looked so sad and alone... Keef couldn't stand seeing the older male look like that. "Why can't I die?" the vampire muttered, resting his head on the other's shoulders as he closed his eyes. He lived for so long, yet to die like a regular vampire, cursed to remain in youth and living because of his origins. Mainly dealing with the sigil on his chest.

"I don't want you to die," Keef replied softly, in fact the entire concept of him dying just... it hurt too bad to even think about it and he felt tears stinging at his eyes. "What is the point in living? I've lived many times longer than the average vampire lifetime.. I'm ancient and gone my time." Brendon sighed sadly, keeping his relaxed state with his eyes closed.

The teen felt himself begin to shake and his grip tightened on the vampire, all this talk about death was really getting to him, he couldn't stand the thought of a world without Brendon in it. "Don't," He paused to take a deep shuddered breath, the tears threatening to spill over, "Don't k-kill yourself." He finally got out shakily.

"I can't anyway. This sigil won't let me. It has a mind of it's own, merged with my emotions and chained to the man that placed it on me because I am his son. He sees all and knows all. It's pointless." The vampire said, wrapping his arms around the other to hold him close.

The human sniffled some, pulling back to look at the other with watery eyes. "Who is he?" He finally asked, his voice still shakey. The vampire kept saying he was special and that he couldn't die and it all linked back to that sigil and the person who gave it to him... he wanted to know what it all meant.

"I can't tell you... atleast not yet anyway... But if you want to know... don't tell anyone. Not even my student." Brendon said, glancing at Keef with serious eyes, which were slightly brightening. Keef nodded some, for his student not to know it must be really important. "I won't tell anyone." He promised, pressing his forehead lightly against the other's.

The vampire moved his head so their cheeks touched and his lips were close to the other's ear. His lips moved to whisper the words into the other's ear, in such a quiet manner that it could not be heard by none other than Keef.

The teen felt his brows scrunch together in confusion the vampire was... wait that was impossible... wasn't it? He felt his mouth open and close as though he were about to say just that, but he became too shocked to even say that. It all made sense now... as weird as the reality of it was... it made sense.

Brendon pulled back some, placing a hand on the other's cheek, getting closer to touch his lips with the other's. Eyes brightening just alittle more, "Just between us." he whispered, breathing against the teen's lips.

Keef felt his eyes fall halfmast and he was lost in the depth of those emerald orbs. "Just between us." He said softly, a shudder running up his spine at the breath against his lips.

The Vampire closed his eyes, holding the other as close as possible as he leaned against the wall, fingers brushing through Keef's hair. "want to take a nap? You got school tomorrow, don't you?"

"Don't usually go to school anyway," The teen replied, nuzzling his face into the vampire's shoulder, "Why start now?" He said. It was true, he didn't usually need to go to school anyway, seeing as he was the leader of a huge organization and all, he didn't really need the education.

"I can't keep an eye on Dib and Zim at school. And seeing how the fledgling is still in training. I need you to watch them for me. You're more capable. Besides, Dib has yet to know the combat I am to teach him. I really don't want anything bad to happen to both of them." Brendon said, kissing the side of the other's head as his free hand gently messaged Keef's back.

"I really don't think Dib needs protection," The teen replied with a small yawn, he wasn't really tired but the vampire rubbing his back was extremely soothing and he couldn't help but let his eyes close...not to sleep just because he was so relaxed.

"Zim does. He has two hybrids growing inside of him. In order for them to live... He must remain alive and unharmed." The Vampire pointed out, "the fledgling is not experienced enough. I'm paranoid."

"You're always paranoid," The teen mumbled tiredly. He was getting to that point where he was drifting in and out of sleep and holding a conversation would be hard, " Fine..I 'll go t' school." He finally said.

"Sleep... You need the rest..." Brendon said, closing his eyes some as he sent a flow of energy to cover them in warmth. Like a cozy blanket.

Keef nodded some, cuddling closer to the vampire as he finally drifted tiredly into sleep, there wasn't much arguing with the need to sleep with the vampire so close and that strange warmth encasing him.

"Dib..." Zim began, he was nude and sitting under the covers. They didn't really do anything since he just wanted to sleep naked. "We should tell people of us... I don't think it's good to continue the hate act with the twins on the way."

Dib bit his lower lip as he sat up to look more properly at the alien beside him. "Are you sure... I mean that's a good reason but..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, he did want to tell people about them but this way they wouldn't be ridiculed at school.

"It hurts... " the irken said, "more than you know." he added, and turned to lay on his side with his back facing the other. Eyes watering as tears dripped down his face.

The fledgling sighed softly before tugging the irken into his still clothed lap, wrapping his arms gently around the other's form. "I know it does... but what about what they'll think... there'll be rumors and they'll point and laugh at us." He said, petting the irken's lekku back gently.

"Who cares what they think. I don't. They are filthy stupid humans. If they can make a joke about it. Fine. As long as I'm stable and perfectly healthy mentally and physically." Zim said, glaring some, "you want me to have a miscarriage?"

Dib was slightly shocked at the other's question, "No of course I don't! Why would you even bring something like that up?" He asked, rubbing at the other's lower abdomen worriedly. He didn't want Zim to even think about something like that.

"We don't have any other choice... Besides, the humans can go jump off the highest point of the earth. As far as I know, they probably think it's an on-off seeing as much as we've only been battling eachother. Either way, It's still obvious. You'd think I haven't watched enough on television to know reverse psychology." The irken snorted, arms crossed has his head was faced away from the other.

The fledgling gave a small defeated sigh, "You know, sometimes you get your way a little too easily," He said, pouting a little. The irken had good persuasion skills.. he just happened to always use them against Dib.

Zim's lekku twitches some, "you know I am right." he said and closed his eyes, "I'm not loosing them just because you're so paranoid what others think. What they think doesn't matter. They aren't the ones that can tell you what to do. It's your life, not theirs."

"Zim I spent my entire life caring about what other's think," Dib said, placing a finger under the other's chin to turn his head so that they were facing each other "It's hard to suddenly stop," He said, and it was completely true, he'd spent his entire life trying to make people think the way he did so their opinion used to matter highly to him.

"Dib... What is more important right now? It is no longer them, it is us four. Nothing more, nothing less." The Irken said, his eyes staring into the other's golden orbs. "you know that."

"Yes, I know that, in fact I can't forget it," The Fledgling replied, staring into those deep crimson eyes. He loved the irken's eyes, the held more depth than any humans ever could. Zim smiled some and moved in to kiss the other deeply, wrapping his arms over the vampire's shoulders as he churred deeply. Dib let out a small moan at the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. The kiss had been unexpected but definately not unwanted.

The irken purred and broke the kiss, "Let's get some sleep, it is school tomorrow." He smiled at the other cutely. "Alright, that sounds like a plan to me," The teen replied before laying down with the other still tucked up close to his body. Zim churred, closing his eyes and cuddling so closely to his mate, lekku twitching as he got comfortable and fell asleep.

Brendon's eyes slowly opened, revealing the bright toxic green that had returned once more. His eyes glanced to the sleeping keef and he moved a hand to give a semi-gentle pinch of the other's butt, "Wake up." Keef let out a loud yelp to the pinch and he nearly fell from the other's lap. He looked around disorientedly the haze of sleep still present in his mind. He hadn't woken up this early in months.

The vampire churred, keeping hold of the other as he began to lick and suck on the other's ear, "might want to get ready~ It's a big day todaaayy~" he chirped, continuing his oral attention on the tastey ear. The teen let out a small gasp at the attention to his ear and he felt his face heat up in a blush. Oh yeah wasn't he supposed to go to school today? "Don't wannaaaaa~" He whined, not only was he tired but the oral attention was extremely distracting.

Brendon smirked as he ran his tongue down from Keef's ear and stopped at the other's neck where he began sucking to leave hickies everywhere, "But you muuuuuuust~" Keef tilted his head to the side a small moan escaping him, darn brendon and his distracting mouth. He rested his hands on the vampire's shoulders, his hands fisting in the material. "if you go... I'll give you a special rewaaaarrrd~" The vampire cooed, running his tongue against the other's jawline in a carefully rough manner. "You'll loooovee iiiit~"

"You're a horrible teaaaaase~" The teen whined, his back arching slightly into the other's body. "How about I just stay and get that reward now?" He asked, moving his hands to claw at the other's back needily. "Doesn't work that way, hun." Brendon smirked, "You have a preggo to babysit." he smirked more, sucking on the other's jawline to leave a good hicky there. Man the other tasted so good... "That just sounds weird," Keef replied a small gasp escaping him when the other gave him another hicky. Yeah this was going to leave a great first impression on all of his old classmates.. not.

"Doesn't matter." The vampire grinned, moving to get up and helping the other to his feet, still attacking Keef's neck with hickies, "fucking taste so good. it's hard to resist temptation..." The teen's blush deepened a couple of shades at the other's comment, the continuous attack to his neck having another small moan escaping him. "Then don't resist~" He practically purred.

"I muuuusssttt~" Brendon hissed seductively as he carefully moved to Zim's room while still harmlessly tasting the other's neck. Keef let out yet another moan, his eyes drifting shut as he lost himself to the feel of the other's lips against his neck... darn why was the vampire's mouth so distracting. The vampire eventually forced himself to stop, well.. not before giving a light kiss to the other's lips as he moved a hand to open the door.

The teen pouted some when the vampire pulled away, but he leaned against the wall, allowing himself a moment to actually wake up completely and recover from the vampire's "assault". Brendon chuckled some and poked his head into the room, "WAKE UP!" He called, smiling so insanely. Zim meeped and sat up, blushing some and covering his nakedness, "OUT!" Dib sat bolt upright, looking around tiredly..oh yeah they had school today. He groaned, running a hand through his sleep tossled hair before glaring at Brendon for waking him and Zim.

Brendon stuck his tongue out and twinkletoed away like a retard on heroine. Zim grunted some and got out of bed and going to his wardrobe. Perhaps he should wear something new today. The idea hit him, there was that sweater he was working on that he finally finished. "Computer, bring me that sweater I was working on." The computer sighed boredly and an arm came down, holding the pink striped sweater that had a disguise backpack attached to it.

"Is it just me or is he getting weirder?" The fledgling asked as he crawled off the bed and pulled on his usual neutral smiley face T-shirt and trench coat. He glanced over at the still naked irken, slightly confused when he asked for a sweater. Was he trying some new style? Zim shrugged, putting on his gloves, pants and boots first before placing on the sweater, "He probably takes too many drugs." he said, then turned to look to dib once he finished dressing.

"Makes sense." Dib replied with a small laugh. He walked over to the irken, wrapping an arm around the other's waist before walking him out of the room, "You hungry for anything in particular?" He asked as they exited the room. Zim churred some, "it involves pickles." He said, leaning some against Dib as Brendon pushed Keef to the elevator, "weeee!"

"Pickles?" The fledgling asked, glancing over at the irken. He was actually kind of concerned for the vampire's mental health when he heard the loud squeel and saw him pushing Keef towards the elevator... well at least he was happy. Zim nodded, "I've been craving them alot lately for some reason." He said as they headed to the elevator, "I haven't really studied pregnancy before, I might at some point buy some books..."

"That'd probably be smart," The fledgling replied as they stepped onto the elevator after Keef and Brendon had arrived upstairs, he doubted the elevator would hold four people anyway. "I do have alot of money, might as well. I got too much crud in my wardrobe." the Irken huffed cutely, stepping in the elevator after dib. "I'll bring a sack lunch too. school food is crappy."

The fledgling laughed softly, "Yeah it'd probably be better for the twins if you eat something that doesn't have a tendency to try and eat you back," He said, resting a hand on the other's bloated abdomen, "So what are we going to tell everyone who notices that you're pregnant?" He asked... then he realized he hadn't even told his dad.. great he'd have to do that after school.

"That I'm a hermaphrodite and you're the father. That's good enough I believe. I rather not be called a whore because the father is unmentioned. That word I do not tolerate. It's so. Disgusting." the Irken said, even though he wasn't THAT big yet, still. Some people will notice...

Dib nodded, "And what about when you start developing faster than normal?" He asked, glancing over at the irken. That was one of his biggest concerns it'd definately be hard to cover up with a lie. They could somehow blame it on technology...but he doubted that kind of technology even existed yet.

"lets say I'm around four or five months pregnant, they won't know the difference. Humans do have their babies within a nine month period. Though I heard some cases that it's earlier or later." Zim said, rubbing his belly, "I do look around four or five, don't I?"

"Yeah I'd say somewhere around there...but then again I never really payed attention in health class or anything like that." The fledgling replied, he'd have to look at some of those pregnancy books with Zim. Zim chuckled and went to gather stuff from the kitchen to make his sac lunch as well as his breakfast. Brendon was apparently sucking on some of Keef's blood from behind.

Dib followed Zim around the kitchen to preoccupy him from the weird scene of his mentor drinking Keef's blood... and it didn't help that since he had hyper sensitive hearing he could hear every moan that came out of the redhead's mouth... that was just wrong. Not to mention he was covered in hickies... Dib didn't even want to know how he got those.

The Irken was pretty much ignoring it very well as he sat at the table and ate while arms moved to put his wig and contacts on. Seeing as though he dealt with gir, he had gotten used to the racket. Brendon finished drinking his share and licked the wound until the bleeding stopped, nuzzling against the teen as he churred deeply.

The fledgling sat down at the table beside the irken, his lower eyelid twitching some... yeah.. he was scarred for life. He glance over at the alien beside him, not only did it keep his mind off just how badly his mind had probably just melted but he realized that Zim actually looked really good in a sweater.

The teen blushed some once he finally realized there were more people in the room than just him and Brendon... damn the vampire and his distracting mouth.

Zim glanced at the clock some, finishing atleast a good portion before putting the rest in his lunch box, "hey, Brendon, I'll need blood packs or something to take with me to school." Brendon broke his attention of keef to glance at Zim, "Actually, I decided to order something that was from the vampire market..." he said, moving to go to the fridge and take out a six pack that had what looked like regular multicolored cans. "canned blood, Get it?"

"That's messed up but surprisingly helpful," Dib said, just the thought of blood actually had him extremely thirsty... he hadn't had his dose so far today. Keef rested his chin in his hands as he looked at the cans of blood... it wasn't a new concept to him seeing as vampires had found several different ways to disguise blood so they could drink it publicly.

Zim chuckled some, glancing to the old vampire. "I'll put some in your PAK." Brendon said, taking most of the cans off the plastic and placing them in Zim's PAK, along with the packed lunch that the alien had. "Should be good to go then, better get going before you're late." the Vampire said, heading to the door to hold it open as Zim got up and took Dib's hand.

The fledgling stood up once the other took his hand and he intertwined their fingers, smiling at the irken.. today was going to be really interesting. Keef gave a small sigh before standing up himself, he gave the older vampire a glance as though begging the other not to make him go to school, "Don't do anything too weird while we're gone..." He finally said. He remembered what the robot had told him about brendon doing weird things when he was lonely.

"it should be fine." Brendon said, giving the hunter teen a soft peck on the lips, "You behave yourself. All of you." he said, chuckling. Zim chuckled and headed towards the door, "Don't worry about it."

"Can't make any promises," Dib replied remembering the last time he'd gone to school. He just hoped nobody got beaten up like last time. Keef smiled at Brendon before giving Dib a weird look... what was that supposed to mean? Great.. and he had to babysit them both.

Once Zim had stepped out of the house, he waved to Brendon before continuing on with Dib, churring deeply. Brendon chuckled, once everyone was out, he shut the door and just proceeded to watch TV.

The fledgling moved to wrap an arm around the irken's waist as they walked and he pulled the alien flush against his side. At least he wouldn't have to move away from the irken when they got onto school property now. They didn't have to pretend about that and it made him actually feel pretty happy. The redhead followed the couple, his hands in his pockets. He figured he'd shadow the two instead of actually interacting with them... but he'd have to act creepy and happy at school. Well that sucked.. but he needed to keep his secret identity... well.. a secret.

The Irken churred some, resting his head against the other's shoulder as they walked. He liked this very much... it felt so relaxing and peaceful. Heck, some the kids were staring like if they were going 'Well about damn time.'

Dib smiled when he felt the other rest his head against his shoulder. He actually felt a bit of pride swell up in his chest when he noticed people looking at them. This was kind of his way of saying this alien is mine and you can't have him. Keef let out a heavy sigh before allowing his usual creepily wide smile come over his face, he put a lot of spring in his step, giving anyone who walked by the friendliest smile he could muster.

Zim purred, though giving a slight grunt because he felt some movements but didn't dare touch his stomach yet. He didn't want to blow THAT cover yet... not yet. And besides, it was abit hard to tell under his sweater. He started to feel thirsty for some reason and rubbed at his throat some.

The fledging glanced over at the irken when he saw the other rub at his throat, "Thirsty?" He asked, he was trying to be more observant of these kind of things so they didn't have another incident like at Zim's job. The red head skipped ahead of them when they made it to the school, quickly finding his old group of outcast friends.. he decided he'd do some "catching up".

Zim blushed and nodded, "Guess one can would do this morning..." he blushed more, glancing at Dib. He was prettly much allowing Dib to go into his PAK since the alien trusted the young vampire so much.

Dib nodded before flipping up the flap of the backpack that hid Zim's PAK, he pressed the top panel and it flipped up to reveal the cans of blood. He pulled one out before closing both the PAK and backpack. He handed the can to Zim before rewrapping his arm around the irken as they finally stepped their way onto school grounds. He was slightly creeped out by the red head skipping ahead seeing as he'd gotten used to the teen being calm or depressed or.. well just anything but creepily happy.

The alien churred some, opening the can and carefully but neatly drinking in sips. If he had a tail, it would be wagging right now. Gaz was sitting at the steps, playing her video game like it was all it was to her. Well... other than sneaking a few glances at Dib and Zim during her play.

The teen felt his fangs extend at the smell of the blood and he kept his mouth shut so nobody would notice. He kind of hated himself now for not taking one for himself but this stash was for Zim and he could wait until they got back home to take one for himself... he hoped.

Zim glanced at the other, then looks at the can which was half empty of blood. He didn't need that much... He offered the half empty can to his mate, glancing at him with soft, bright eyes of his bright blue contacts. "Want some?" Dib glanced at the can and he could actually feel his pupils enlargen. He reached over taking the beverage in a slightly shakey hand. "Thanks," He said embarassedly. He moved to take a sip of the can but just a sip wasn't enough and he found himself actually chugging the last half of the blood in the can.. he must have been thirstier than he thought.

"You're welcome..." The irken smiled some, he could've finished it all himself, but he didn't want Dib to suffer not having a dose. Afterall... It was the least he could do for what Dib had dome for him so far. His head turned when her heard the bell ring and looked to the other and gently hugging his arm, "Come on~"

The fledgling lowered the empty can from his lips, flattening it in hand. He didn't really count it as showing off seeing as most humans could do it as well. He winced slightly when the bell rang... why did it have to be so loud and high pitched? "I'm coming," He laughed once he'd recovered from the loud shrill sound and he walked the other up to the front step, pausing to toss the crushed can into the trash before heading inside.

Zim smiled as he went with the young vampire, some people still glancing at them. Though, for some reason he had a bad feeling and clung even tightly to Dib's arm. What was going on? Were the babies warning him? This was confusing...

Dib glanced over at the irken when he felt the other cling to him and he was about to ask what was wrong when he saw a rather large human approaching them. The human wasn't really large as in fat or overly muscular he was more like a human wall. Definately quarterback build and Dib wondered if maybe he was on the football team.

"Who's this sexy piece of meat?" The large human asked, blocking off their path. He'd always kind of liked the alien and that sweater just made him that much better looking... but of course that crazy kid had to get him first.

Zim eyetwitched and pointed at the large human, "YOU SPEAK FOULNESS, GIANT WORM-STINK!" he squeaked and moved himself more to be behind the young vampire, giving death glares at the human blockage. He hissed, grunting as he secretly placed a hand on his belly.

The fledgling felt a growl well up in his throat but he held it back... he still needed to seem human at school. "I suggest you move," he said in a surprisingly calm voice as he glared up at the bully. "And what if I don't move.. maybe steal that sexy beast hiding behind you?" The bully asked flashing a smile at the green kid behind the creepy pale one.

The irken grunted some, crap it's already abit too much for him with all of this conflict. "oww..." He whined softly, damnit why did he bother coming to school? Being pregnant sucks. Wait... he suddenly had this urge to go to the bathroom.

Dib felt his anger spike when he heard the other whine...great the bully was stressing Zim out. "This is your last warning, move now." He practically growled stepping forward in a challenge. He only came up to about the bully's shoulder but he knew he could take the human down if necessary.

The bully gave Dib a questioning look before bursting out laughing, stupid short kid thought he could take him? He was maybe half his size and the thought of the pale creepy kid taking him down was just hilarious to him. Once he'd finally calmed down from his laughing fit he took a step forward in a challenge of his own, "Make me," He said, a cocky smile taking over his features.

Keef finally made his way into the school, smiles and all. He'd been held up by his old creepy friends because they were sneaking out to go see a movie but he'd refused, he still needed to keep an eye on Zim and Dib... crap. He'd finally caught a glimpse of the scene, the fledgling was giving a rather large human the death glare and Zim was hiding behind him... looking to be in pain almost. He skipped his way over to the scene... still needed to keep up his little act. "Hey Buddy," He squeeled happily, wrapping an arm around Zim's waist and he began dragging the irken away from the scene as he chattered about a movie or something that not even he could remember. His main objective right now was to get Zim and the twins safe.

Zim meeped some, but he realized who it was... Brendon probably must've entrusted Keef to keep him and the twins out of trouble. He was abit thankful, "Thanks... Keef." he said, and glanced to Dib. "Um..." he glanced back to Keef, "I have this urge to use the restroom... It hurts. Alot."

Dib saw the irken being led away from the scene out of his peripheral vision but he continued to glare at the human. He was still pissed and his pride wouldn't let him walk away... hell he was practically shaking with rage and he just wanted to tear something apart.

"Hey I'm not done with that yet!" The bully called after the retreating redhead and Zim... great now his "prey" was gone. He glanced back over at creepy pale kid in front of him.. well he hadn't beaten anyone up this week and this was his prime chance so he figured, why not? He smirked some, he knew how the school worked if you didn't throw the first punch you didn't get in trouble.

"Sure thing buddy!" The redhead chirped, ignoring the bully's call. He led the alien to the closest bathroom, as long as the scene with Dib and the bully didn't turn into an all out fist fight the rest of the day should turn out okay.. he hoped.

"Owowowowow." Zim whined, he couldn't help but hold his stomach because of how painful it was. Normally he DOESN'T excrete urine but, he WAS pregnant. Things happen. "Why meeeee..." Keef led the irken into the bathroom and leaned against the wall beside the door, in a way he was guarding the alien in case the bully decided to come in... jeez that kid was creepy. He just hoped that Dib kept his cool and didn't decide to kill the human... that would mean that he needed to kill Dib... great.

The irken had to sit on the toilet since he didn't want any human to see his abnormal genital, it did hurt some to go but atleast it helped that growing pain in his lower abdomen. Once he was finished, his PAK cleaned him and he stepped out of the bathroom, "Yeah.. we're so going to the book store after school..."

"Well it'll only help with the human half of the birthing information," The redhead replied, opening the door for Zim though he immediately regretted doing so because the scene was the exact opposite of what the irken needed right now. Dib was standing near a set of lockers his eyes glowing an angry looking red and he was slamming the large humans face into the locker screaming at him angrily.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ZIM YOU GOT THAT?" The fledgling screamed slamming the teen's broken face into the locker a couple more times before dropping him to the ground. The large human's face was pretty much shattered at this point, most of his teeth were broken along with his nose. The fledgling stepped on the human's arm and twisted his heel so that the bone broke. "YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS TO YOURSELF!" He screamed glaring with such force down at the boy that some people in the group that had crowded around winced themselves.

The large human winced when he was thrown to the ground a shout of pain escaping him when his arm was suddenly broken, who knew the creepy kid would be so strong and terrifying. "Y-yeah I got it." He stuttered, fighting to keep conscious.

Zim was about to answer that comment, but he heard the yelling and his eyes glanced to Dib, "Dib! Stop it, I believe he had enough and gotten the message." he placed his hands on his sides as he approached the fledgling. He sighed some and glanced to the large human, "Someone get this worm-child to the nurse." he said, then glanced to Dib, "as for you." he said, grabbing Dib by the ear and dragging the young vampire away from the crowd. He was very sure to use pinching to make sure that Dib knew that Zim wasn't happy.

Dib let out a small growl when he saw someone coming up to him out of his peripheral vision though when he saw that it was Zim he calmed down slightly. He let out a loud yelp when he was suddenly grabbed by the ear and dragged away from the scene... great Zim was pissed at him and all he'd done was beat the crap out of the human for calling the irken a slut... he hated humans now more than ever.

The irken moved to pin Dib against the wall far enough away from everyone else, glaring at the other, "What the hell is your problem? I was so much in pain that I had to go to the bathroom, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST BACK OFF? You haven't been taught COMBAT yet! You WANT to get yourself killed!"

"I wasn't in any danger and I KNEW you'd be fine because you were with Keef!" The fledgling practically growled back, he was still pretty pissed off and he wasn't about to get yelled at by the person he'd been trying to defend. He shouldn't have even come to school today.

Zim sighed, "you could've atleast went with me..." He said and turned away, "Than beat that human to death..." He added, hugging himself as he closed his eyes.

Dib gave a heavy sigh rubbing at his aching temples... he needed to calm down badly. "He's not going to die, I didn't beat him that badly." He finally replied when he was sure it wouldn't come out as a growl, he didn't dare touch the irken for fear that the spike of adrenaline earlier would make him miscalculate how much strength he put into a hug or something of the sort.

The Irken glanced at the other with sadness in his eyes, "You didn't have to fight him..."

"He called you a slut." The fledgling replied, a bit of the growl returning to his voice at the memory. Nobody called his alien such a horrid name, he wasn't going to mention the rest of the things the bully had said... especially the rape threat.

Zim sighed, "whatever..." He said, looking away and just walking forward. It still hurt that Dib had to do that than follow him, did the fledgling even move him? Was it all a lie?

"Zim," Dib said desperately... why couldn't the irken just understand? "I'm sorry okay I just... he threatened to hurt you and I couldn't let him." He tried to explain, placing a hand carefully on the alien's shoulder to stop him from walking away.

The irken turned his head some, "you don't need to worry about him hurting me. Afterall I dragged you by the ear several feet from the crowd of humans. Surely I can take down a giant wall of meat just by putting pressure on the ear."

The fledgling sighed, he wasn't about to tell the irken that the only reason he'd managed that was because he couldn't hurt the alien.. but that was basically how it was. "I'm sorry.. I was angry," He finally said as he lowered his hand from the other's shoulder... him being "angry" was probably the understatement of the year.

Zim glanced at the other, and simply moved closer to rest his head on the other's chest, "Don't do it again unless you are attacked first..." he said, sighing, "Didn't Brendon say you can only attack unless it is in defense?"

Dib wrapped his arms gently around the irken, nuzzling his face into the other's fake hair. "I couldn't help it." He said softly. He didn't want the irken to be mad at him. The irken churred, "Lets forget about it and head to class..." he said, purring deeply to the touches. It was so comfortable to be in Dib's arms. "Sounds good to me," The fledgling replied though he made no move to go to class. He was just too comfortable with the irken wrapped up in his arms and purring like that.

Zim chuckled and moved to go push the other to class, purring even more, perhaps even louder. "Come oooon~ Dont want the hall monitor to drag us there." Dib pouted playfully though did as he was told... he seemed to do that a lot for the irken. "Fiiiiiine~" He replied with a small chuckle before wrapping an arm around the alien's waist. The irken churred, resting his head on the other's shoulder as they headed to class. He already had a guess that they were probably going to get a lecture about being late and getting into a fight.

The fledgling tugged the alien gently into the classroom and was immediately greeted by a nasty glare from the teacher. She was probably just pissed because they'd interrupted her repeated speech of "doom doom doom doom..." jeez she was creepy. "Sorry for being late," He said before glancing over to the classroom, he spotted Keef in the bully's usual seat at the back of the class, giving him a disappointed shake of the head.

Zim blushed some and went to take a seat in his normal usual seat, well.. It had changed some since there were random seating assignment changes every year. He was practically sitting in the middle of the front row of the class.

Dib followed the irken, taking the empty seat behind him as the creepy teacher resumed her ranting and raving about the planet's doomed future. He rested his chin in the palms of his hands as he set his elbows on the desk, staring off into space like he usually did during class. The irken sighed, simply resting his head on his desk and decided to take a short nap since the teacher was boring anyway. It was an odd position to sleep like this, but he wasn't huge yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Dib was seated at his usual spot beside his sister, an arm wrapped possessively around the irken's waist on his other side. Keef of course was sitting across from them chattering happily about... whatever it was he usually chattered about while he picked around at his "lunch" happily. Dib hated the creepily happy act that keef had to put up probably about as much as the redhead did himself.. but they all had to put up with it.

Gaz was simply playing her game while eating the packed lunch she brought from home, "did anyone ask about Zim's stomach?" She asked as Zim had unpacked his lunch box and had out about three canned blood and offered one to Dib. He figured Dib would probably need alittle more.

"Not so far," The fledgling replied as he took the can and popped it open, he made sure to keep the liquid unseen by his sister seeing as she still didn't know about his vampirism. "I think we're getting pretty lucky today... with that at least." He said, taking a sip of the delicious liquid inside the can.

"Did you find out when they are due? I wouldn't mind seeing my nephew or niece, you know. I got nothing better to do. And I'm sure Dad would love to see them, too." Gaz said as she played her game. "They would be due in four months." Zim answered, opening a can and taking a sip, "guess that means they'll be born in february..."

"Well... that is if he doesn't disown me for getting my boyfriend pregnant." The fledgling replied, hiding his embarassment with another sip from the can. He knew his sister was going to bother him about telling their dad until he did... that's just how she was. But he was dreading the conversation more so then the conversation he'd had with his dad when he'd basically come out of the closet.

Gaz snorted, "Don't be stupid." she said, taking a bite of pizza that was her packed lunch, "Did I mention Dad is also gay? I guess no wonder you are." Zim blinked and looked at Gaz, "Membrane is gay?"

Dib was slightly shocked by this information... he'd never known. "I never noticed anything that would give it away... well besides the cooking." He said, though a small sigh escaped him, "Well that explains why he was so accepting of that.. but I doubt he's ever gotten a boyfriend or whatever pregnant... that's going to be an interesting conversation."

Gaz shrugged, "Who knows?" she bit more of her pizza. Zim blinked, while taking a bite from a chocolate covered pickle, that was pretty interesting. Membrane being gay. He never knew! Maybe that explains something... "Can I have one?" Keef suddenly asked, his eyes locked on one of the chocolate covered pickles... they actually looked really appetizing now that he thought about it.

The fledgling gave the redhead a weird look, "I think this act is getting to you..." He said before taking another sip from his can of blood... nobody in their right mind would want to eat them unless they were insane or pregnant. Zim glared at Dib, "He can have one if he wants, besides I don't think I can eat ALL of this. I'm not fat enough yet." He said, and chuckled and handed one of the chocolate covered pickles to Keef, "here you gooo~"

The redhead took the pickle nibbling at it... it was delicious. "Interesting taste combination... I like it." The human smiled before finishing off the pickle so he could continue his rambling about nothing in particular. "That's just wrong..." The fledgling said, glancing over at Zim... he could at least understand why the alien wanted them.. he had an excuse for his weird cravings.. but Keef was just weird.

The Irken snorted, "No it's not." he said, going back to eating, "why wouldn't a human find pickles covered in chocolateness delicious?" he glanced at Dib. Gaz chuckled some, "I like pickles, though I never tried them with chocolate before. It sounds so weird."

"Well it's just... odd." Dib replied, well..he was odd too so who was he to judge what was normal or not. He shrugged, "Oh well, I won't try one but you can have fun eating them," He finally said before finishing off the last of the blood in his can. He placed the empty can on the table before flattening it with the palm of his hand... that was getting to be a weird habit.

"How many you having anyway?" Gaz asked, maybe the topic change would be good. "Two." Zim said, "A boy and a girl. We picked names. Well... Dib kinda did since I asked him to." he blushed, "I figured he should get to name them."

"Yeah the boy is going to be Zib and the girl is going to be Dim," The fledgling said, smiling over at the irken. He felt kind of proud that he'd actually picked semi-good names.. seeing as he'd never been good at that kind of stuff. Gaz rubbed her chin, "have you ever thought about marriage?" Zim blushed madly, "Uh... No... I'd figured we'd wait on that... Besides, big-head here is 17. Not really marriage-legal or so I heard."

"My head isn't big you perverted preggo," The fledgling replied, his face turning a bright crimson. Actually he had been thinking about marriage, he'd thought about it during his meditation and he'd decided he'd propose on the anniversary of their meeting... which was actually in about a month. Zim giggled, "But it's a sexy big head." He chirped while sucking on a lolipop. Gaz just laughed and fell over.

Dib's blush only deepened at the comment and Gaz falling over laughing didn't really help. "You guys are so perverted that it's not even funny." He grumbled embarrassingly before stealing another can of blood and just playing with it... he wasn't going to drink it unless he had permission but it was something to keep his hands busy so he didn't fidget.

The irken blushed and looked to DIb, "You were one to get me pregnant. Look who's talking!" he smirked, eating some more weird looking food combinations. Gaz tried to stop herself from laughing but she couldn't help it. Best conversation ever.

"But I'm not the one making big head jokes," The fledgling replied, glancing over at his sister... he hoped she would at least stop to breath jeez. Gaz eventually stopped to catch her breath and got back in her seat, "Best. Conversation. Ever." she chuckled. Zim blushed some, sucking on a pickle. Wasn't his fault. It was the hormones.

"You're so weird Gaz," The fledgling groaned before placing the can of blood he'd been playing with back in it's original place. He glanced back at the irken after he'd folded his hands in his lap only to notice the other sucking on a pickle... would the torture never end?

Zim chuckled as he continued eating, finishing his first can and starting the second one, "I'm probably going to also order a book from my planet... Even though already know abit about it since it was apart of my training to learn about it just incase."

"I didn't think they'd have books like that on your planet... from what I've heard your species doesn't usually mate..." Dib said, giving the other a questioning look. From what he'd studied the other's species reproduced in a factory.

"Only because we thought we lost the capability to even reproduce. If we had, then that means we have the capalibility to adapt." The Irken answered, tapping his claws on the table. "That does make sense," The fledgling said, he'd have never thought about that... but then again his race had never had to deal with something like that.

Zim grunted some, and decided to put any left overs back in his lunch box. "I got the urge to go again. I already went three times." he said, rubbing his forehead, "I don't normally go this often..." Gaz shrugged, "Pregnant people pee alot.. thats what I heard."

"Yeah, I don't know much about pregnancy but I've noticed that in movies," Dib said, he found it kind of weird that Zim dragged him to the bathroom every time he had to go because he always figured that it was a girl thing but... well he just couldn't deny the irken his comfort. Especially when he brought up that promise he'd made to never leave the irken.

The irken put the box in the PAK and finished up his second can before smashing them and throwing them into the garbage after getting up. "Well, off to the restroom then. Before that bell rings." Dib stood wrapping an arm lightly around the other's waist, "Alright, lead the way," He said, smiling at the irken. Zim purred some and headed towards the bathroom, leaving the cafeteria with Dib next to him. Even though he can take care of himself, it's just nice to get some non-hateful attention...

The fledgling opened the door for his pregnant mate and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing him completely so he could have his privacy. The fledgling doubted that Zim wanted him to follow him into the bathroom completely so he just stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood near the door.

The irken blushed as he want inside and used one of the stalls again. Though the other reason for using the toilets was simply because it was hard to reveal his member, so he just did it like a female. Not like he minded. Once he was done, the PAK cleaned him again and he walked out JUST before the bell rang.

Dib smiled when he saw the irken and he rewrapped his arm around the other's waist and pulled him flush against his body, "Have I said I love you today?" He asked as he pushed open the door to lead the alien back to class. "Mmmm~ Not yeeet~" Zim churred, pecking the other's lips, "I love you~" he purred deeply, nuzzling his head against the other's chest happily. "I love you too," The fledgling replied, chuckling softly at the other's cuteness. He loved when the other purred it was just so adorable.

Zim purred more as they reached the classroom, he giggled and ran off to his seat, sticking his tongue out so cutely. Some kids thought it was pretty creepy for Zim to be so happy.

Dib laughed softly at the irken's weird happiness and he chalked it up to the hormones from the twins. He headed back to his seat and sat down just in time for the late bell. Upon the ending of the loud highpitched ringing Ms. Bitters suddenly seemed to slither out from behind her desk and she continued her rambling about the world ending.

The irken quietly chirped and placed a rainbow sucker in his mouth since he still had abit of the munchies. God he hoped it would end soon... These wild cravings were driving him nuts. The fledgling rested his head on his desk... it was around midday and he was starting to feel really tired. He'd never really noticed it until now but it seemed that between midday and 1am he felt really tired. He guessed it was because that was the hour when the sun was highest in the sky and the knowledge had him letting out a small nearly inaudible groan.

Zim carefully rubbed his stomach some because of the movement inside, he wasn't sure how long it would be before someone notices it. But as long as it wasn't so soon he was fine. Hopefully. Dib closed his eyes tiredly, he guessed it would be fine if he took a nap... sure he'd never really fallen asleep in class but he was just so tired and he figured it would be fine. "DIB WAKE UP!" Miss Bitters suddenly screamed, her glare turning towards him as he jerked awake and nearly fell out of his chair. Satisfied with her scaring of the teen she continued her ranting.

"Ow." The irken muttered, that scream made the twins move roughly and it hurt. Shit he hoped that didn't hurt them as he secretly moved a hand to rub at it, he was abit relieved when they moved to the touch. He was still sucking on the sucker, just being more careful now. The fledgling let out a small groan as he righted himself in his seat once again. He felt a pang of concern when he heard the irken's pained muttering and he reached forward to rub lightly at the other's back. It wouldn't look that weird, plus he was at least pretending to pay attention to the loud rambling of the most likely insane teacher.

Zim churred some, leaning to the touches as he closed his eyes some, secretly enjoying. Though he didn't notice that one of the students looked suspicious of the alien, especially since the bloated belly was abit visible the way Zim was sitting. Dib smiled some when he felt the irken lean into his touches and he rubbed at the other's shoulders and the back of his neck, which seemed to be extremely tense. He'd never really noticed how stressed the alien had become and it worried him.. he needed to do a better job of protecting the other.

The student who was suspicious started whispering to her friends, though Zim didn't notice. Zim was too busy relaxing to Dib's messages, "Mmnn~" he purred deeply, subconsciously licking the sucker. The fledgling paused in his rubbing when he heard the whispers his eyes immediately locking on the suspicious human. He'd only caught a little of what the girl had said but what he'd heard had his eyes glowing some and he glared at her.

The irken whined some, and sat up to glance at Dib, abit upset that the other stopped. The girl, however, glanced at Dib, and now was suddenly scared. But Zim was still clueless, abit upset that Dib did not continue the message that the alien needed. The fledgling continued to glare at the suspicious girl for a couple more seconds for good measure before glancing over at the irken with a much kinder look. He smiled reassuringly at the other before continuing his gentle massaging of the alien's shoulders.

Zim churred when Dib continued, though he was going to ask what was wrong but got distracted. Everyone else was silent since they were secretly afraid of the fledgling now. Sensing the fear from the rest of the class had Dib feeling slightly accomplished, at least he knew they wouldn't bother Zim while he was around. The fledgling moved his hands down to the other's mid-back working the kinks from his muscles there after he'd completed his shoulder massage.

The alien purred deeply, so lost in the back message that he lost track of time when the bell rang for school to be out. He meeped, immediately sitting up; wow... Dib must have magical hands or something because he didn't keep track of the time. Dib pulled his hands back from the irken when the bell rang and he stood up to stretch his rather cramped legs.. he hated sitting still and that's basically all school was.

Zim used his desk as support to get out of his seat, his legs felt abit numb and it was hard to stand, "uhm..." He blushed trying not to collapse because of his numbed legs. The fledgling reached out, wrapping an arm around the other's waist carefully when he saw how wobbly the other's legs were. Apparantly it wasn't good for the irken to sit still for too long either. He smiled at the irken before leading him from the classroom, extremely careful to steer is mate clear of the group of students practically running from the classrooms to get out of the high school.

"I have to go to the restroom again..." The irken blushed more, "I kinda forgot about it..." he whined some, "the buildup hurts alot." he whimpered, god damn pregnancy was a bitch. "Alright, hun," Dib said smiling reassuringly at the alien before leading him once again to the bathroom. He was kind of getting used to the routine by now so he didn't mind. He wished there was something he could do to keep the other's pain down, but he guessed they'd just have to deal with it for now.

Zim blushed, "You're probably going to help me since... my legs are numb." he blushed more, this was so embarrassing but... he wasn't complaining. Atleast it was Dib and not someone else. Not sure if he could trust anyone else other than Brendon and keef to get him to the bathroom before he peed himself. The fledgling felt his face heat up in a deep crimson blush though he continued to walk the other to the bathroom. That was definately an unexpected turn of events. He opened the door for the irken like he usually did then helped the other over to the nearest stall.

The irken was still blushing as he was guided by the other, he was still in abit of pain but he was kind of distracted from it because of his lover and also being shy as usual. Dib glanced over at the irken, his blush staying in that deep shade, "Can you handle it from here?" He asked as he opened the empty stall and helped the other into it... jeez this was so embarrassing. "Yeah..." Zim answered, glancing at Dib and blushing very madly, "I can handle it form here..."

"Alright," The fledgling detatched himself from the irken before placing his hands in his pockets and going to lean against the wall across from the stall. He was pretty sure that he'd never get over how embarassing this was... darn the twins for making Zim have an over active bladder. Zim used his arms to get himself onto the toilet, though using his PAK wires to pull down his pants before sitting. He sighed in relief when the pain was gone, man this was such a pain to be pregnant. He'll just have to get used to it then.

Dib's eyes flicked over to the door when it opened though he was slightly relieved to see that it was only keef... still acting like his usual creepy self. "Hey Buddy!" The redhead chirped happily, skipping over to stand beside the vampire. He wasn't making the mistake of leaving him alone for too long this time, they didn't need somebody dead at the fledgling's hands.

It took soo long but he as done and the pak cleaned him as he moved his arms to pull himself up and try to pull his pants up, "Diib... I'm dooone... gah." His legs still numb, but not as numb as they were... Heck they were starting to feel so prickley and it hurt so much. The fledgling crossed the short distance to the stall and opened it for the irken before wrapping an arm around the alien's waist to keep him steady. "You alright, hun?" He asked softly, usually it didn't take this long for the irken's legs to gain feeling again.. oh well it was probably just his paranoia again.

Zim nodded, blushing, "Yeah." Well, other than the prickly feelig in his legs. next time he'll have to stand every once in awhile from that seat to prevent this from happening again. That is... if Bitters doesnt mind... "Alright alright, enough lovey dovey stuff," The red head cut in, "We need to get back to the base and talk with Brendon, he's probably already heard about your earlier actions." He said, giving the fledgling a look, well that was only one of the reasons he wanted to get back to Zim's base, he was sick of pretending to be a happy freaky kid.

Dib let out a heavy sigh, "Whatever, you probably just want to get back to Brendon so you can add to that collection of hickies on your neck," He said, before starting to lead the irken over to the door, even if keef was annoying he did have a point.. they did have to talk about anger management or something like that so he didn't hurt anyone else. "I'm getting hungry again..." Zim moaned, "know I know how the females must feel. I hope I can handle dealing with this for four months."

Keef felt his face heat up in a bright crimson blush at the fledgling's comment though before he could reply the vampire was already leading the irken away... great. He sighed before putting back on his cheery exterior and skipping his way after the pair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of saving anything because I thought the stuff in your PAK would last all day," The fledgling replied as he lead the irken out the front door of the school. Their trip to the bathroom had allowed the hoard of over excited students to make it out of the school without being trampled so getting there wasn't as hard as it used to be, "Besides it's a short walk back to the base, you can hold up until then right?" He asked.

"I can try." The irken said, blushing some, "but it's not easy... Though.. I do have some blood left in my PAK... I can use that as a light snack until we get home." He added, starting to feel some feeling back, but it still hurt because it was a terrible prickly feeling. Dib reached back and pulled a can of blood from the other's PAK, he handed it to the alien then scooped him up bridle style. He figured it'd be a lot less painful for the other that way, plus it'd make the process of going back to the base a lot faster.

Zim churred some as he was picked up like that, opening the can and making light sips. It was so comfortable and relaxing to be carried by his mate; and he didn't want it to end... Atleast not yet. "Mmm~" The fledgling smiled when he felt the calmness practically radiating off the irken, he'd never really realized how much the alien liked to be carried until now. He carried the irken off school grounds with the insanely happy redhead following not far behind.

The irken purred very deeply, happily drinking the blood as he was carried. BUt little did they know was that Brendon was standing right outside the door, waiting for them to arrive so he could lecture Dib and make him do stuff. Dib paused when he saw Brendon and he gave a small sigh. Great.. he was in big trouble. He set the irken down gently on his feet, wrapping an arm lightly around the other's waist as he approached the most likely angry vampire.

Brendon was silent, he didn't look angry but it was radiating off him as he opened the door to let them in, "Put Zim in the kitchen... And be ready for training, fledgling." Zim meeped some, heck he could feel that anger on Brendon and it was making him shiver in fear.

The fledgling nodded silently, rubbing comfortingly at the irken's shoulder when he felt him shake. If anything he was sure that he should be the one scared, not the alien, he was probably about to go through the training of his life. Dib led the irken to the kitchen like he'd been told before detaching from his mate and heading towards the elevator, he was pretty sure the vampire was going to train him in the empty room he'd last seen Brendon in.

The irken blinked and just rummaged the kitchen for food and began eating, totally forgetting his fear. Brendon glanced to Keef, moving to give the redhead a quick kiss, "if you want, you could watch or deal with your organization. I dont mind..."

"I think I've neglected work enough," The redhead replied giving the vampire a quick kiss, "Have fun with your torture session," He said before turning to leave and get to his organization. "Huuurrryy back so I can screw you craaaazzzyyyyy~" Brendon purred and waved to the teen with his tongue sticking out like he was in total bliss. The redhead turned his body slightly, placing a finger to his lips as though being thoughtful, "Maaaaaaybe I'll take my time~" He purred before continuing his walk to his organization.

Brendon chuckled and headed to the elevator, time to break the fledgling. As soon as he made it to the lower part of the base, he immediately went to that room, "Take off your jacket. now." Dib removed his jacket as he was told dropping it beside him on the ground. He guessed that it was best not to question the vampire.. especially when he was in this kind of mood. He glanced at the older vampire waiting for his next command.

"Pick it up." the Vampire crossed his arms as he gave the death glare at his student. The fledgling leaned down and picked up the trench coat, holding it in his hand while giving the other a somewhat questioning look. He didn't want to question the vampire but so far this training seemed... strange. "Hang it." Brendon said, pointing to the coat hanger he made as he watched his pupil carefully. Just according to plan... It was what his master used to do, well, it was different but it was a similar method.

Dib walked over to the coat hanger, placing the coat on it before turning to look at the vampire. That kind of made sense... maybe the older vampire was a neat freak and just didn't want his coat lying around while they worked. Brendon smirked, "put it on." he said, placing his hands behind his back as he watched. He knew his student would be alittle confused for abit about it. The fledgling glanced at the trench coat in his hand before looking back at the vampire thoroughly confused... maybe the vampire was crazy. He tugged the coat on, placing his hands in the trench coat pockets.

"Take it off." Brendon grinned as he leaned against the wall, after a few tries the young vampire would probably get where this was going. Dib let out a sigh as he took the jacket off once again and held it in his hand, "What gives?" He finally asked, giving the vampire a thoroughly confused look. "You'll see... Now drop it." The old Vampire said, he was planning this thoroughly... Though he knew how fast the younger vampire would learn so it wouldn't take very long to memorize the stroke after repeating it several times.

The fledgling sighed once again as he dropped the trench coat beside him, giving the vampire a rather annoyed look. He really doubted that this little "exercise" had anything to do with training. "Pick it up." Brendon said, unamused of Dib's annoyance. Dib leaned down and picked up the trench coat, holding it up in his hand. This was going to get really boring really quick. "Hang it up, and repeat the process I just told you to do until you have memorized each stroke... you're going to need it for this part of the training." Brendon said, smirking.

"This is just stupid," The fledgling muttered though did as he was told, he hung up the jacket, took it down, put it on, dropped it, then repeated the process all over again. "It's kinda similar as what my master had taught me. Everything we do in a repeated process is martial arts, don't think I was going to teach you that vampire technique. I find it a mockery, besides. This is REAL combat that you must learn in order to balance yourself." Brendon snorted.

"Balance myself?" Dib asked as he continued the motion that was quickly becoming an almost second nature to him. "Yes, I believe that is why you've been quite aggressive of late. You are still new to the vampire world. You have to have a balance within yourself in order to dim the aggression." the vampire nodded.

"I'm only aggressive because these humans are extremely stupid," The fledgling replied, a slight growl to his tone as he continued the motion, "If one more of them threatens Zim..." He took a deep breath as he paused in his motion to calm down, he hated how nobody seemed to understand how agitating it was to have to sit back and listen to a threat and do nothing.

"that is the thing, you need to control yourself. They do it because they bluff, humans who talk dont do it. That is your problem there. You're paranoid, you must believe that they are only bluffing." Brendon glared, "The only part YOU act is if they dare do it. SELF Defense, Dib. NOT OFFENSE. You WANT to be killed because you killed a human just because they BLUFFED?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THEY WON'T DO ANYTHING?" Dib screamed, throwing his trench coat to the side, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT THEY'RE JUST BLUFFING?" The fledgling felt his hands clench and unclench at his sides, and he was starting to tremble with anger, "Of course you wouldn't understand, Keef can't get pregnant and he can defend himself." He growled.

"Dib. Keef has to be the one to kill you if you kill a human." Brendon sighed, "If you want to stay around and protect your boyfriend, you have to have control over yourself. You have to have balance... or your days being with him are DONE. You got that?"

Dib glared silently at the vampire, he couldn't admit that the information had come as a shock, but it did make sense. He at least understood why the redhead had come back to their town now. "I got it," He finally grumbled, glaring off to the side.

"I am teaching you self defense now incase if they DO try it. But you can only use it as defense, you have to think like a master. Instead of beating the shit out of them, you use their weaknesses against them. Heck, you can even do it without even touching them." Brendon crossed his arms, "when it comes to a fight, there is one thing that is your advantage: the environment."

The fledgling nodded slowly, placing his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. He glanced back towards Brendon once he was sure he wasn't going to glare at the vampire. He needed to learn how to stay calm in these kinds of situations and the vampire had that information... it was best not to annoy his mentor.

"Now continue your exercise. I want you memorize it, because I'm going to attack you and you're going to respond in that motion." Brendon said, smirking. Dib finally walked over to where he'd thrown his trench coat before picking it up and doing as he was told. Hang up, take down, put on, take off, Hang up, take down, etc. It was getting to the point where the action was more annoying than work.

Brendon waited some before moving from the wall and approaching the young vampire silently, "You can stop now... and show me what you have memorized so far.. WITHOUT the jacket." The fledgling gave the vampire a confused look before tossing the jacket aside. He moved his hands first as though he were taking off an imaginary jacket. He hung it up, took it down, then put it back on before lowering his hands back to his sides.

Brendon rubbed his chin some, then grabbed the fledgling's arms to put them in the putting on jacket position and making sure they are firm, "Firm, make it so nothing can break through it." Dib felt himself tense when the vampire grabbed his wrists but he nodded and held his arms in the position more firmly. Personally he didn't understand how this would help him fight... but if the vampire said so he guessed he'd at least try it.

The Vampire let go of the fledglin's arms, "Take off jacket." he said, still watching very closely. The fledgling nodded, moving his hands in the motion of taking off a jacket, he was completely aware of the vampire watching him and it had his movements becoming more precise and careful. Brendon made sure that the motion was firm and nodded, "Now... i'm going to attack you." He said, "and you're going to block and counter." He added, and made his move by making a motion with both his fists, though careful to hold back most of his strength.

Dib felt his body tense and his hands moved on their own, easily countering the attack and pushing the vampire away from him before he took a defensive stance, all of this done without him realizing he'd even been able to do so. Brendon chuckled some, being pushed back quite abit, "Just as I thought... You already inherited my martial arts skills. But that is what this training is for, to control that and be aware that you have it. As of now it's just an instinct..."

"Inherited it?" The fledgling asked, looking at his hands confusedly, "Like through the venom?" He glanced back over at the vampire... maybe this training wasn't so stupid and useless after all. "Yes." Brendon said, chuckling, "I am the oldest vampire to ever live, and I was trained in martial arts when I was a youngling. So it is possible that it could also have passed to you. I've had this combat with me for a long time."

Dib nodded, "That does make sense..." He said as he lowered his hands to his sides. He'd never really heard of a vampire being able to pass on knowledge through venom.. but then again Brendon was no ordinary vampire, "This is a bit off topic.." He started, "But I saw the sigil on your chest..." He said, giving the older vampire a look.

"It's a curse..." the vampire said, "it is the reason I'm alive. You do not want to know more of it..." he glared, "I will not tell you... you're not ready to grasp the concept." he added, crossing hs arms. "You're a horrible liar." The fledgling said, "You of all people should know that I've studied these kinds of things." He stepped over to where his trenchcoat was and he tugged it on before turning to face the vampire once more, "The only question I have is.. why do you hide it?" He asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Because I do not want the world to know of what I really am. It is my past, my identity, my choice." Brendon glared, "It's best if no one knew, atleast for the time being." He turned, "I want you to do katas before you go to bed, to get the hang of your inherited ability."

Dib nodded, "I'd think that meant you were to be the downfall of mankind..." He finally said, his gaze staying on the vampire... that's at least what he'd read. He just hoped that for once what he'd read was wrong. "I was." Brendon started, "But then I ran away to escape that destiny. Why destroy mankind when they are already doing the job for you? My destiny.. that I have chosen for myself, is to make them open their eyes."

"Good luck with that, as you've probably figured out humans are extremely narrow minded," The fledgling said before starting his way towards the elevator.. he still needed to tell his dad about Zim's pregnancy and that was definately next on his to do list. "Don't forget your katas." Brendon said, and moved to the medical ward to perhaps take a small nap.

Dib waved his hand slightly if only to signal that he'd heard the other before he climbed into the elevator and allowed it to take him to the house level. He stepped off the transportation device and into the kitchen... only then did he notice just how tired he was... actually he'd been more tired the entire day than he had in a while... maybe his nocturnal side was finally kicking in.

Zim was sitting on the couch, covered in a comfy looking sheet, and nibbling on a pickle while watching soaps on TV. Though he never liked the emotional stuff, but he just cant help but watch it. The fledgling walked over to the irken, scooping him up in his arms before sitting on the couch. He sat the other gently in his lap allowing his arms to encircle the other possessively. The alien just looked so lonely on the couch.. plus he was tired. Telling his dad and probably starting a lot of drama could wait until later.

The irken purred some, still nibbling the pickle he had as his lekku twitched everywhere. He loved the other's warmth... Made him feel so comfortable and warm. "Dibby... I've been wondering..." He started, blushing some. "About what?" Dib asked, nuzzling his face between the other's lekku, that was becoming a habit of his as well. "About the twins... I think we should be ready for when they are born..." Zim said, blushing, "maybe.. set up a room... and do some shopping..."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," The fledgling replied, allowing a hands to rest lightly on the other's bloated abdomen. Come to think of it he hadn't really been thinking about anything like that... oh well that's why he had the irken. He turned his head to run his lips lightly over the base of the other's lekku. "If I havent met you... My life would probably been lonely and boring..." The irken blushed, to be honest, his life was a total let down until he first arrived on earth. He recieved attention that he never thought to get... And it was from Dib, who was his enemy and now his mate. Abit ironic but he loved it.

"If you hadn't come to earth... I'm not sure what I would have done with my life." Dib admitted, to be honest he'd been considering suicide before the irken had come... the alien had given his life meaning. "I love you," He said softly against the irken's lekku, his hands rubbing gently at the alien's bloated lower abdomen. "I love you too..." Zim churred as he finished his pickle and snuggled up to the other, closing his eyes. The other's closeness was so relaxing and comfortable. He wouldn't mind falling asleep right now since he knew the other was there with him.

The fledgling smiled when he felt the irken snuggle up closer to him and he lay down, his arms still encircling the alien. He guessed that the other was tired and laying down would probably be more comfortable position to sleep in.


	15. Chapter 15

Zim opened his eyes some and yawned, moving to sit up, stretching some. Early again because it was a school day, but he didn't feel like going. He was contemplating on if he should get back to sleep or not. Dib stirred some when he felt the alien sit up and his arms wrapped themselfs more securely around the alien's waist as he mumbled something about being tired and not wanting to go to school today.

The irken groaned abit, moving a hand to rub his stomach some, maybe it was best... "Dib. Up..." he said, groaning some. Or perhaps they could skip the day in town... For some reason he cant go back to sleep. "Bunny butt sex," The fledgling murmured sleepily, not really knowing what he'd said seeing as his mind wasn't even working at HALF it's normal rate. In fact he wasn't even awake right now he was just drifting in that middle place right before you went to sleep but you weren't completely awake yet.

Zim shivered some to that, "Diib... Don't staaaarttt~" he groaned, damn hormones. Now he was wanting sex... Damnit. Maybe he shouldn't go to school... "Hmmm~" Dib sounded sleepily before nuzzling his face gently against the other's bloated abdomen, "Mornin love~" He murmured once he'd finally woken up enough to realize they were having a conversation.

The irken was blushing very madly, body shuddering in deep sensual need, "D-Dib~" He moaned, face so flushed. Why must this torture him so? "Dib... uh..."

"Hmmm?" The fledgling sounded, though this time it was more of a question. He glanced up at the irken, laying his head innocently on the other's lap..in this state he was so clueless. "Uhn... I..." Zim started, blushing, "I think.. My hormones are acting up... Uhn." Heck, his pants were getting extremely tight just because the other's head was just RIGHT between his legs and near his belly.

Dib gave the irken a confused look, hormones acting up? A small yawn escaped him and he unknowingly nuzzled his cheek into the irken's inner thigh, he wouldn't mind sleeping like this. The alien's lap was extremely comfortable, not to mention rather warm. "Aahn~" Zim whined needily, leaning back some as his back arched. Darn his hormones, darn them. "Diiiiiiiiib~" He moaned, shivering in lust. Why did the fledgling tease him so?

The fledgling's eyes widened and he felt his face heat up in a dark crimson blush. Oh... that's what the alien meant by hormones acting up. The irken groaned, feeling so overheated already, god if he doesn't get something sexual soon, it would never end. "D...Dib.. uhn... Help me... please..." He pleaded, blushing so deeply.

Dib's blush only deepened in shade at the irken's pleading and he gave a soft sigh, he had no choice but to help the alien. He unwound his arms from the irken's form, running his hands gently up the other's shirt. He kissed softly at the expanse of skin he revealed before running his tongue along the waistline of the skirt Zim still wore.

"ah~" Zim whined, eyes halfmast as his body shivered, the little fishnet pants that also covered his groin felt so tight that it was killing him. he asn't sure if his member was trying to peek out or not but he was so horny that it was pathetic.

The fledgling smiled cockily up at the irken before lifting up the alien's skirt, he allowed his head to dissapear beneath the material before taking the waistline of the fishnet pants between his teeth and pulling them down slowly. The irken gasped some, lekku twitching as he layed back to let Dib more access down there. Once the pants were down enough, his member was finally free, erect and throbbing. "hn... Dib..." he moaned.

Dib released the fishnets from his mouth in favor of trailing teasing kisses along the alien's now bare inner thighs. He was contemplating whether to just give the irken a blow job or give him a rare chance at dominance. He didn't want to strain the irken but the latter would relieve both of them of their sexual needs.

Zim moaned some, moving a hand down to run his fingers through the other's hair. His legs spread some, his need dripping slightly of pre as he purred deeply. He really didn't care how it was done, the smeets should be fine if Dib penetrated him... He HAD read that sex during pregnancy was actually good for the unborns and the mother. Or so he read.

The fledgling leaned forward slowly before licking the pre gently from the tip of the irken's member. He swirled his tongue teasingly around the sensetive tip while he rested his hands on the alien's hips to keep him from thrusting forward.. they didn't need the situation to turn out like last time.

The irken moaned out, panting, moving a leg to the other's groin. Lucky he had removed his boots before they went to bed last night, and he used his foot to tug at the young vampire's pants abit so his toes would feel around at Dib's bare crotch.

Dib blushed some when he felt a tugging on his pants and he glanced down to see the irken's foot trying to pull them down... jeez Zim even had talented feet. He sucked lightly at the irken's tip, tracing his fingertips along the untouched sections of the other's length.

"Ahhn~" Zim moaned loudly, blushing some as he moved his other foot so he would have more success in tugging the pants down with his feet as one of his spider legs moved from his PAK and carefully moved down inbetween the other's legs, slipping under the sac to touch the entrance that was there.

The human gasped softly against the irken's member, his back arching at the fell of a spider limb against his entrance. It was an unexpected feeling but not unwelcome, in fact he found himself pressing slightly against the metal leg in an almost needy way as he continued to suck softly at the tip of the irken's need.

The alien continued to moan to the attention to his need, his foot gently stroking the other's need as the metal leg carefully slipped inside to message the walls. "Dibby~" He gasped, damn he wanted it so bad but he had to be patient.

"Ah~" Dib gasped against the irken's need when he felt the cool metal leg penetrate him and the stroking to his member had a low moan escaping him. The attention to the lower half of his body had him slightly distracted and it was getting harder for him to concentrate on his sucking objective.

Zim smirked some, moving his hands to carefully grab Dib's shoulders and moved so he could pin the other against the couch, spider leg still in the other. He was sure to be very careful, simply because he didn't want his mate to panic, "Just relax for me, Dib~" He whispered into the other's ear, "just relax~"

The fledgling felt his face heat up in a blush when the irken pinned him down onto the couch but he did as he was told allowing his body to relax slowly. This was definately an unexpected turn of events, but it excited the young vampire. The irken purred, sitting up some so he could pull off any clothing that the fledgling had on and tossed it to the floor. He then proceeded to remove his own clothing, but he did it slowly just to tease the other.

Dib blushed even more when he saw the irken removing his clothing in such a slow manner, his eyes following the other's hands as they removed article after article of clothing from the overcomplicated outfit. It turned him on immensely and he let out a needy groan.

Zim smirked some, tossing the clothing he removed off himself onto the pile nearby. He was completely nude now, and his bloated belly fully visible as he moved closer, enough for their members to touch. Several wires and the rest of his spiderlegs came out from his PAK, the first metal leg still inside Dib.

The fledgling blushed even more, his body still felt too hot even without the clothing on and the fact that the irken was basically taking advantage of him didn't help either, "Ziiiim~" He whined needily, his hips bucking slightly when he felt the irken's member against his.

The irken groaned some, moving a hand to pump both their members together as wires and spider legs moved to tease at the other's entrance as the one spider leg began to move in and out. He wnated to be penetrated too, but he had to wait for Dib to be in that bliss before suprising the other like that.

Dib moaned, tilting his head back into the couch cushion when he felt the irken begin pumping their members. He was panting some and he moved his hands to grip at the couch when the spider leg started to move, he'd never expected the alien to use the technology in such a pleasuring way but he loved it.

Zim moaned, still pumping as another spider leg moved to slide inside the other as the movement of the metal continued. Eyes going halfmast, trying to remain patient as the spiderlegs and wires worked to tease and pleasure the other's entrance.

The fledgling let out a small gasp when he felt another metal limb penetrate him and he allowed his back to arch slightly. Jeez why did this have to feel so good? "Ziiiiimm~" He moaned under his breath, his grip on the couch tightening some. The alien grunted, he couldn't take it, waiting for what he planned was just killing him. He was so needy, damn hormones, "Diiiib~" He gasped, moving some so that the tip of the other's member touched his entrance, "aaa~"

Dib was about to protest, seeing as he didn't know about what the irken had read up on, though his sentence was cut short when the irken's spider limb's struck his sweet spot and he threw his head back with a shout of pleasure. "AH~" Zim blushed some, hearing that, he made more spider legs slip inside the other to continue that as he slid himself down on the fledgling's need. He gasped at the penetration he so dearly missed, hands against the otehr's chest, "Diib~"

The fledgling felt his face heat up once again in a deep crimson blush when he felt the irken push down on his length, jeez this felt too good. He bit his lower lip to muffle the shouts of pleasure that escaped him each time the spider legs hit his prostate.

The alien groaned abit, tilting his body back some as the spiderlegs continued hitting that spot in a normal pace. Wires moving to help Zim move on the other's need, attempting to hit his own spot but it wasnt easy. He panted heavily, it wasn't easy because he was so used to Dib doing the work.

Dib reached up to rest his hands on the irken's hips and he tried not to claw into the other's skin in the process but it was so hard with so much pleasure coursing through his body. " Oh god Ziim~!" He called out, his back arching some which ultimately drove his member deeper into the irken.

Zim moaned out loudly, he could feel the tip of the other brushing against his spot, making him call out so loudly. "DIiiiiiib~ AHN~!" He squeaked loudly, the spider legs increasing their pace as he moved harder on the other's need. The fledgling cried out repeatedly, his hips bucking in time with the spider limb's thrusts. The pleasure was almost too much and he felt his fangs extend to full length, well that was definately a first.. he'd have to ask Brendon about it later.

The alien's eyes widened as the other bucked his hips, feeling that sudden jab at his spot that made him cry out. He felt so close but wasnt sure if he could hold it maybe it was best to let it come since holding it might be too much of a strain, and he continued his motion with his spider legs as he increased his movement on the other's need.

Dib's shouts only got louder the harder the spider legs hit his spot and he felt that familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He didn't want to cum yet but the continuous assault of pleasure soon had him dripping with pre. Zim tilted his head back, as he gave a long low moan, stopping his movement on the other's member as he felt himself slowly leaking juices onto the other's body. Spiderlegs still continuing their assault and increasing the pace rapidly.

The fledgling finally came with a loud shout of pleasure, his head tilting back into the couch cushion. His breath came in harsh pants as he slowly came down from the high of orgasm. Well that was intense. The irken panted heavily as the spiderlegs pulled out of Dib and went back into his PAK with the wires. The other was still inside him but he didn't mind as he carefully lay on Dib, resting his head on the other's chest. "Diiiib~"

Dib ran his hands soothingly up and down the other's sides, kissing the top of the irken's head as he slowly pulled his member from the alien's body. He ran his tongue over his fangs as they slowly retracted.. yup he'd definately have to ask Brendon about that. Zim groaned some, and closed his eyes, what they did wore him out some. So maybe a nap would do...

Keef flung open the door stepping in happily...but not in his usual creepily happy demeanor...just simply because he was happy, "I'M HO-" He was cut short when his gaze settled on the site of the naked fledgling and alien on the couch and he closed the door behind himself so nobody outside would see. "I don't even want to know..." He said before crossing over to the kitchen and heading toward the elevator.

The fledgling was about to settle down and follow the irken's example of going to sleep but when he heard keef come in he let out a small squeek of surprise, grabbing his trenchcoat from the side of the couch to cover himself and the irken. Couldn't they have one minute of privacy? He glared at the redhead until he'd dissapeared into the kitchen.

Two Days Later: October 13th, Friday

Zim was getting rather hectic and jumpy because this was the day out of the time he known Dib. He wasn't sure if Dib knew but he was up to something and he was trying to be so secretive about it. Wasn't really easy because his hormones were everywhere and it was hard to concentrate. Heck he wasn't sure if he was going to finish in time, he did convience Brendon to keep Dib busy until he had completed what he'd been working on for the past few days.

"Is this REALLY necessary?" Dib asked, glancing over at the vampire, he'd been training for HOURS now with no real objective other than for the session to be drawn out over and over again. Today was his birthday and all he wanted to do was spend time with Zim... and he had something planned for much later in the night, but he had to have everything set up and with all this training he'd NEVER get time.

"Yes, it is. What you have other things to do than your IMPORTANT training?" Brendon crossed his arms, "I know I have other things to do, but this is VERY important." He glared. "We've been training for HOURS, and yes I do have something important to do, so seeing as we both have that predicament why not just stop for the day?" The fledgling asked, crossing his arms over his chest as well to glare right back at his mentor.

Brendon scoffed, and rubbed his forehead. Maybe the kid was right, though he did make a promise to make sure Dib doesn't bother Zim while Zim was working. But he reaaally needed to spend time with Keef. Decisions, decisions. "Fine. But one thing, Your boyfriend doesn't want to be bothered right now because... Ah I dont know what the hell he is doing but it seemed important."

Dib sighed, well as long as he didn't bother Zim he should be able set up the bedroom but he was having withdrawls from not holding the irken. "Fine, I won't bother Zim," He finally groaned before sticking his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat. "Go then. I got a Red-head to stalk." The vampire snorted, waiting for the young vampire to leave so he could go rape Keef.

"Okay just don't be too loud," Dib said before turning and jogging off to the bedroom... he needed to get a head start on setting it up for what was to come later. He was sure that the irken would be shocked.. no beyond shocked. When the fledgling finally arrived at the bedroom he began decorating it for a romantic setting, rose petals scattered everywhere, white candles lit... and other such things.

Brendon then hopped away to go stalk the red-headed vampire hunter like the creepy stalker-rapist bastard he was. Zim, although, he was almost done, and when he finally finished he let a sigh of relief and wiped his brow with a cloth. Now he had to find Dib. He left the ship repairment lab and to his chambers via elevator to begin looking for Dib. Dib should still be with Brendon unless they got bored with the training and went off.

The fledgling finished placing the last candle and he stepped back to admire his work. There were of course rose petals scattered everywhere but there was a much thicker almost trail from the doorway to just at the foot of the bed. He shut off the lights to get a better look at the candle placement and of course they cast shadows in the perfect places, giving the room an almost sensual touch it was perfect. He smiled and closed the door so Zim wouldn't see until the time was right and he placed his hands in his pockets, his right hand wrapping lightly around the ring box that was placed with such care there.

The irken stopped as he felt pressure in his lower abdomen and suddenly headed to the bathroom to ease it. Damn pregnancy... He hoped he didn't have to deal with this ALL through the four months... It was getting annoying and irritating. Once he finished and got cleaned up, he left to go back searching for Dib. Where could that fledgling be?

Dib kept his hands in his pockets as he walked back into the main section of the lab, glancing around. He wasn't allowed to bother the irken so he guessed he'd have to sit and wait for the alien to come looking for him. He sat in the irken's swivel chair in front of the main computer spinning around in it lazily as he kept his ears perked up for any sign of the alien's approach. From this distance he'd be able to tell if Zim went anywhere near the bedroom so he could stop him before he saw the rather romantic scene waiting behind the closed door.

"Dibby?" Zim called, glancing around as he came through the main lab. He stopped though when he saw Dib spinning around in his swivel chair, "Dibby!" he chirped and ran over to sit in the fledglings lap, purring happily. The fledgling stopped his spinning when he heard the irken run over to him and he wrapped his arms happily around the alien's form when he sat down in his lap. "Hello love~" He said, nuzzling his face into the irken's neck. He'd really missed this contact... even if it'd only been two or three hours.

"How's my birthday boy?" The alien churred, nuzzling against the other male. He loved this so much, he regretted making Brendon keep Dib away from the 'suprise' that Zim was working on. "A little tired but other than that good," Dib admitted rubbing at the alien's back gently. He'd probably recover quickly from the exhausting training with the irken so close but until then he doubted he'd be carrying Zim around anywhere.

"Well if you're not too tired... I have something to show you." Zim blushed, moving to get up and take the other's hand, "that is if you want to see it?"

"I'd love to see it," Dib replied, following the other's example by standing, though instead of taking his hand he wrapped an arm around the other's waist like usual. "So lead the way," He said smiling down at the irken.

The irken smiled some, and headed over to the elevator. The 'present' was in the ship repairment bay, which could mean several things. The fledgling allowed the alien to pull him over to the elevator, his curiosity was driving him mad but he stayed silent, basically cuddling the irken the entire ride. Once the elevator stopped at the Ship Repairment Bay, Zim made sure Dib's eyes were covered before moving forward. He wanted this to be more of a suprise by blindfolding the fledgling.

Dib let out a small squeek of surprise when he was suddenly blindfolded and he tried to give the irken a confused look, though of course failed because his eyes were covered. Zim purred as he guided the young vampire further into the Bay, and stopped infront of a familar yet different colored Voot ship, looked like Tak's ship but abit different in design and color; there was also a large cardboard box inside it. The alien moved to remove the blindfold so Dib could see.

The fledgling let out a small sigh of relief when he felt the alien pulling the blindfold from his eyes, he didn't like being unable to see because he relied on his vision a lot. He opened his eyes once the piece of material was removed completely from his face and he let out a small gasp. It was amazing, the irken had remodified Tak's ship so the cockpit was slightly larger and it looked to be in complete working order. He walked forward and ran his fingertips over the smooth undented surface of the ship's outer edge. He'd been trying to get the ship working for years and Zim had done it all for him. He turned around and pulled the alien into a quick embrace, "I love you," He finally said happily.

The irken blushed deeply, "Its not all... look in the big box that's inside the ship. And I love you too~" He churred, course Zim had to think of everything possible... Even had to go shopping on most of it. The box contained things for astronomy, a book he made to teach Dib about the irken language, a Manual for the ship, and anything else that the Dib would probably need either for now or later. 

Dib kept an arm around the irken as he moved back over to the ship, he released the alien to hop up into the cockpit then jumped out with the box tucked under his arm. He set the box down carefully on the ground before leaning down and opening it. At first he was kind of shocked when he saw the assortment of astronomy books and items, he hadn't expected the alien to actually BUY him anything. He pulled everything out piece by piece and set them down so he could get a good look at everything. Upon pulling out the language guide he opened it up and flicked through it for a quick minute before blushing some, "You didn't have to do ALL of this," He said, he just hoped that his surprise would be as amazing to the irken as this was to him.

"But it's your birthday, I needed to do something nice... mostly to make up for all the fighting in the past. And of course... your OTHER present is going to be awfully late." Zim smiled as he placed his hands on his belly, "But I'm sure you can wait for them." He chuckled, purring deeply. As annoying and irritating it was to carry the twins, he figured that once he has them, it would be worth it.

The fledgling smiled before standing up completely to wrap an arm around the irken, "That's perfectly fine with me," He said before rubbing lightly at the other's midsection. "I can wait," He chuckled. The alien churred, and nipped at the others jawline, "Want to take your ship on a test run~?" He said oh so sexily against the other's ear, his tongue wiggling at the appendage.

Dib felt a shudder run up his spine at the sudden attention to his jawline and ear, "Sounds good to me~" He practically purred, his eyelids falling halfmast. Why did the alien have to have such a power over him? Zim churred, going to put the items back in the box carefully and have the computer take it to the main lab as he approached the ship and hopped in. He glanced to Dib, giving a smug, seductive look as he patted at the seat he was in, though it was large enough for both of them.

The fledgling smiled before hopping up into the the cockpit. He was pretty sure the irken would let him drive seeing as he did know a lot about this particular piece of technology... he had been working on it for years so he knew what a lot of the parts were for. He settled down beside the alien before closing the transparent hatch around the cockpit so they could begin their little test run.

Meanwhile, Brendon was stalking an unsuspecting redhead, getting closer and wrapping his arms about the other's waist as he kissed and licked at the other's ear. "Hellooo Babeee~~" He cooed, god he missed this for hours. The redhead gave a surprised squeek when he was suddenly pulled against the vampire's body though a shudder of delight ran up his spine at the attention to his ear, "Mmmm~ Hello~" He practically purred as he leaned back into the other's form.

The vampire purred deeply, sliding his hands under the other's shirt just to rub up and down the other's bare front. He loved touching Keef, loved it so. But he stopped when he felt something odd around the other's lower abdomen. He felt around there abit more, trying to figure it out.

The redhead blushed some when he felt the vampire's hands against his skin, he felt oversensetive and the older male's hands running over his abdomen didn't help. "Brendon~" He purred, leaning more heavily into the vampire's warm body.

Brendon blushed abit, but he started to sense it, he could sense it, it was barely but... It was there. He wasn't surprised sonce Keef was his claimed mate, it was bound to happen at some point... He wondered if he should tell the other or wait til the other started showing signs?

Keef pouted some when the vampire's hands stopped moving altogether, "Something wrong?" He asked, allowing his hands to rest on the older male's. Maybe Brendon was just tired because he'd been training Dib for hours. "Keef..." The vampire began, maybe it was best if his mate knew, "Have you... noticed antyhing different about yourself lately?" he asked, curious.

The redhead's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought, he hadn't really noticed anything different about himself... aside from the odd oversensetivity he'd been feeling a couple of seconds ago but he just passed it off as the fact that he and Brendon hadn't been able to be this close for a while. "Not really.." He finally said turning his body slightly so he could give the vampire a confused look.

Brendon rested his head against the other's, "If you haven't noticed... I can barely sense it... but it's there." He said, moving a hand up to touch the other's cheek, "You're pregnant, Keef..." Keef gave the vampire a confused look, he couldn't be pregnant... it was just too insane. He didn't even have a womb to carry the child in let alone the capability to birth it when the time came. He glanced down at his abdomen, placing a hand where the vampire's used to be. It was... impossible.

"I know what you're thinking, it's possible. That is you're the mate of mine, It was bound to happen sooner or later. You do know who my father is, dont you?" The vampire rose a brow, "Afterall... I did tell you."

"B-But how?" The redhead finally got out, his eyes growing wide in shock as he glanced back up at the vampire. He remembered exactly who Brendon's father was.. how could he forget? His eyes suddenly narrowed in anger and he pulled back from the vampire to slap him across the face, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS COULD HAPPEN?" He shrieked, "I have a-a-a BABY growing inside me!" He yelped pointing to his midsection for emphasis... the hormones were starting to act up.

"Forgot to..." Brendon rubbed the cheek which he was slapped at, "It's been years since I had a pernament mate, I forgot the side-effects. Though the last one, was murdered by an enemy of mine during pregnancy... But that was during the war centuries ago." He sighed, "If you dont want it, I don't mind, not the first time I lost a child."

"Forgot? Side effects?" Keef yelped, his voice growing in pitch the more the truth of it all dawned on him. "I think this goes beyond side effect, Brendon!" The teen was practically in hysterics now, he was hyperventilating and he was starting to sway on the spot seeing as he didn't have the vampire to hold onto anymore. He wasn't really sure if in the end he would want to keep it, he was too shocked right now to make that decision but a part of him screamed to keep the child. He was just so confused.

The vampire move to wrap his arms around the other so the other couldn't fall, "I'm sorry, I wish I did tell you... I was abit too caught up with training Dib, as well as spending time with you. You dont have to keep the child. Afterall... I'm not allowed that pleasure of even touching it. All my other siblings get that pleasure... but not me. No. The child would die anyway, My father or the higher up would make sure of it."

"I won't let them..." The teen finally said, leaning slightly against Brendon's form. He didn't know why but he felt a sudden surge of protectiveness come over him at the thought of the unborn child dying... what was he saying he didn't even know if he wanted it yet.

"You don't have to. You can punish me... I don't mind. I done alot of bad things, okay? I deserve it." Brendon sighed, resting his chin on Keef's head. He really did deserve it, and to tell the truth, he didn't want that happiness as a father. Not yet. "That's not true," Keef finally said, nuzzling his face into the vampire's chest.. he felt so bi-polar right now and this sudden mood swing confused even him. His hands fisted in the front of the other's suit and he closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, "Why'm I so moodyyyy~" He whined, he didn't know much about pregnancy... and he didn't really take the time to observe Zim's behavior.

The vampire closed his eyes some, He didn't have much of a choice then, "It's the hormones, babe. During pregnancy, your emotions are everywhere, barely controllable. It's normal... Just need to stay away from negativity or the child won't survive for long."

"I don't want to get rid of it," The redhead finally admitted. That was for sure... he didn't want to get rid of it... but whether or not he'd actually keep it was another story completely. He wasn't even sure that he was ready for a child.. and what the hell would he tell the people at the organization when he started showing... this was going to be tough.

"Either way it's not going to survive... Are you sure about this?" Brendon asked, placing a finger under the other's chin to make the teen look at him, "Because if you are, I have to make sure you're in my sight. I'm not loosing you to death, either."

"It will survive," Keef insisted, glaring at the vampire. He didn't like how the older male kept saying over and over that the baby was going to die. He was willing to protect this unborn child with his life, the longer he thought about it the more sure he was that he wanted this baby to live.

The vampire sighed, "Alright... Sorry.. Just... So much pain in my life about this subject lead me to believe that I dont deserve to be a father, or even a parent. Of all the happiness I could have... Parenthood is denied to me." The human frowned before wrapping his arms lightly around the older male's form, "This'll work out," he said, pressing his forehead against the vampire's. "I know it will," he insisted, well he had a feeling it would but he didn't want to see the vampire all depressed.

"You... think so?" Brendon said, glancing at the other as hope formed inside... Maybe this time he would be granted this. He just hoped that this wasn't just another death that would haunt him to the point where he wouldn't want to try. Too many deaths he seen... He didn't want another one ontop. "I know so," Keef said before planting a gentle kiss on the vampire's lips. He pulled back to smile encouragingly at the older male, "So how are we going to tell Zim and Dib?" He finally asked.

The vampire blushed some, and pressed their foreheads together, "You want to tell them? or do you want to keep this between us for the time being?" he asked, giving a low churring sound. He didn't mind either way.

"Well... I'd like to keep it between us for now," The redhead replied, "But when the time comes..." The teen trailed off... ugh this was probably an extremely similar conversation to the ones Zim and Dib had to have on a daily basis... or at least when they'd first started out. He frowned, he didn't want Brendon to start looking all tired like Dib was sometimes... he noticed how stressed the fledgling got sometimes and he didn't want to make the older vampire feel that way.

Brendon purred, and held the other close as he suddenly kissed the other so deeply. All that stuff was just blabber blabber, he just wanted to be happy with Keef and THEIR child that will come. And he hoped that this child, as well as Keef, would be spared. He hoped.

Keef's worried thoughts were cut off the second he felt the vampire's lips against his and he let out an almost reliefed moan as his hands fisted in the back of the older male's suit. He was sure they could make everything work out so if anything came up they could just worry about it then.

The vampire churred some, breaking the kiss as their foreheads touched. "Wanna fuck?" he asked, purring deeply. Keef wasn't too far along so it was perfectly fine... It would probably help relieve Keef once the time comes. The redhead blushed some at the bluntness of the question, though he found himself pressing up closer to the vampire, "You know it," He replied before pressing his lips against the other's to continue the broken kiss.

Brendon moaned some, snaking a hand down under the other's pants to gently feel at the lower regions. His eyes closed as he deepened the kiss, body shuddering some because he missed this attention. Such a sex addict. Keef gasped softly when he felt the vampire's hand slip into his pants and he nipped lightly at the older male's lower lip. He could pretty much guess how needy the vampire was and he began unbuttoning the front of the other's shirt, his nimble fingers undoing them all in less than a minute. He didn't really feel like being a horrible tease this time around.

The vampire churred some, his hand carressing between Keef's legs as he sucked on the other's upper lip. The sigil on his chest was glowing in a bright pink hue... Probably a sign of lust. The redhead moaned into the kiss, running his fingertips over the glowing sigil on his mate's chest as he draped his free arm over the vampire's shoulder. He'd really missed this contact and his oversensitivity was starting to kick in again.

Brendon broke the kiss just to attack the other's neck with licks and kisses as he whispered so sexily into the other's ear, "You want me~?" he purred, sucking on the other's ear as his hand stroked at the other's member under the jeans. Keef tilted his head to the side some a low moan escaping him at the assault to his neck, he loved it when the vampire did that, it always sent a shiver of delight up his spine. "Yeeees~" He moaned needily, his back arching into the other's form at the stroking to his need.

"How badly~?" The vampire asked, his other hand going up the other's shirt to feel at the nubs while his hand continued to play with the teen's need. The more he continued to pleasure the other, the more he was starting to feel his pants get so tight that he couldn't stand it. "Ah~Badly~" The teen moaned, his face turning bright red at the feel of the other playing with his nipples. "Pleeeeease~" He whined needily, bucking his hips slightly into the vampire's hand, he was just so sensitive that he couldn't help it.

Brendon churred some, stopping his attention so he could lay the other down on the floor so it would atleast be easier to continue. Once they were on the floor, he tugged the other's pants off and moved his head to the other's need so he could take it into his mouth to suck. He wanted the other aroused enough before it really began.

Keef's blush deepened a couple shades when the vampire lay him down on the floor, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to do it but he guessed it was better than some other choices. He let out a low moan when he felt the older male's warm moist mouth around his need and he reached down to run a hand gently through the other's hair.

The vampire smiled some as he made soft sucks as he rubbed a finger against his mates entrance. He liked it when the other's hand touched through his hair, it was relaxing, but he didn't want to stop now. He carefully slid the finger into the teen as he continued his soft oral attention on the need.

The teen tilted his head back some, a small gasp escaping him when he felt the finger penetrate him. He felt so oversensetive and he was pretty sure the vampire had already noticed... hell half the time the vampire could practically read his mind. Brendon slowly pulled the need out of his mouth and ran his tongue down along it, towards the other's entrance. His finger was still inside but he used it to stretch the opening carefully so his tongue can wiggle at the flesh.

Keef's retreating blush came back full force when he felt the vampire's tongue against his entrance and his back arched slightly. He let out a low moan his hand fisting carefully in the older male's hair. The vampire blushed abit, pulling the finger out so he could slide his tongue in as deep as he could get it. He moaned abit from the wonderful taste and ran his tongue along the walls, blushing deeply.

"Ah~" The redhead moaned, draping the forearm of his unused arm over his eyes. The feeling of the wet appendage was surprisingly good and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning again. Brendon continued to run his tongue along the walls, almost touching the spot but sadly his tongue wasn't long enough to reach. He simply just continued to spread his saliva everywhere so the other could be ready.

Keef was panting slightly, a small needy whimper escaping him every once in a while. He hated being oversensetive because it made him needier than usual and it was almost embarassing, "Brendooon~" He whined desperately. The vampire churred and eventually pulled his tongue out so he could remove his own clothing before moving to pull off the other's shirt. Once they were both nude, he attacked the other's neck in nips and kisses as he aligned his member against the teen's entrance.

The teen wrapped his arms around the older male's form, tilting his head to the side to give him more access to his neck. He found himself pressing down against the vampire's tip to urge him on. Brendon moaned some, but he eventually slid his member into the opening as deep as it could go. He softly sucked on the other's neck churring against the skin. It felt so good, mainly because of how oversensitve the other was.

Keef moaned loudly when the other finally slipped into him and he clawed lightly at the vampire's back. He wanted to be bitten but he wasn't sure if that'd be good for the unborn child.. he doubted it'd do any damage but he just wanted to be safe. The vampire grunted some, pulling out and pushing back in to begin a normal tempo, wrapping his arms around the other as he moaned softly, "keeef~" He blushed, it felt so damn tight.

The teen gasped when he felt the older male start to move and he had to bite his lower lip so he didn't moan too loud. He was already practically in bliss and the vampire hadn't even struck his spot yet. Brendon moaned against the other's skin as he continued his tempo, he was going to save on striking the other's spot for abit later just to have it last. He didn't want it to end quickly, so he kept his pace just so it could last awhile.

Keef finally released his lower lip to let out a long low moan and he burried his face into the vampire's shoulder. He loved this so much, the closeness, the pleasure, the body heat, he loved it all. "Brendooon~" He moaned under his breath. The vampire moved a hand to touch ther other's member and pump it in the same rate as the thrusts as he softly sucked on the teen's neck. He increased the thrust just a tad bit just to make it more worthwhile.

The teen tilted his head to the side some another low moan escaping him at the gentle sucking on his neck. He tried to angle his hips so the vampire would finally at least brush against his spot, but it was hard with the attention on his neck distracting him, "Pleeeeeease~" He pleaded softly against the other's skin.

Brendon whined some because of the other's pleading, and thrusted a bit more so his member could brush against the other's spot, "How hard you want me to go~?" He churred against the other's ear. He wondered what Keef wanted. Keef blushed some a loud moan escaping him when the vampire's tip brushed against his spot. "Don't hold back~" He finally got out breathily, the feel of the other's breath against his ear making him shoudder slightly.

The vampire purred, personally he wanted this to last abit, but if his mate wanted more... Then he shall give. He sped up the pace, teasingly brushing the tip against that nice spot while he firms his grip on the other's member and pumped it at the same pace as his tempo.

The teen tilted his head when the vampire sped up, a small shout of pleasure escaping him when the older male's stroking on his need became quicker and more rough. Darn Brendon and his teasing, the brushes against his spot still had him calling out some but they weren't giving him that wonderful strike of pleasure.

Brendon grunted, that shout was just enough to stop his teasing and just ram that spot, he loved it when the other screamed like that. The sounds of lust were so... intimidating. "AH~!" Keef cried out when the vampire finally struck his spot full force. That's exactly how he wanted it. "Brendoooon~!" He moaned loudly, clawing lightly at the other's back as he bit his lower lip to keep his shouts of pleasure from getting too loud.

The vampire moaned abit as he heard the other like that, it urged him to increase the tempo. Hitting that spot unevenly, but wildly, grunting to each thrust as pleasure spiked in him, "Keeeeeeef~" he moaned, blushing. He wanted the other to make very loud noises, for he loved to hear them.

The redhead released his lower lip, his keeping quiet objective completely forgotten at the feel of the older male's wild thrusting. He tilted his head back allowing shout after shout of pleasure to escape him. He was in pure bliss the rise of pleasure practically making him see stars.

Brendon moaned deeply from the shouts he been hearing from the other, it was bringing him closer and closer to his climax and he wasn't sure he was going to hold it. He continued pumping the other's need to the tempo, hoping maybe his mate would climax first... It awalsy felt most wonderous that way... The squeeze on his member. Damn it felt good just by thinking of it. Keef continued to cry out with each thrust, the wild tempo causing that familiar heat to pool in his lower abdomen. He didn't want this to end yet and he struggled to hold back his climax.

The vampire continued to drill into the other, though slowing some because he didn't want to blow first while he rammed that addicting spot. It felt so good, especially when it makes his mate squeal for more. The teen finally came with a loud shout, his walls clamping around the vampire's member as he spewed his seeds between their overheated bodies. He was left panting some, a light blush coming over his features as he slowly came down from the high of orgasm.

Brendon cried out as well, feeling the other's walls clamp on his member like that. The feeling made him release his seed deep into his mate, eyes brightening so much from that sudden high pleasure that it was almost if it was dark in the room they were in. As the orgasm ended, he carefully relaxed his body on the other, panting heavily. Keef blushed some a low moan escaping him when he felt the vampire spill his hot seeds inside him. It took a while for his breathing to finally calm down and he nuzzled his face in the older male's shoulder.

The vampire wraped his arms around the other, resting his head against the other's neck to regain abit of energy so he could carry them to the room that Brendon had claimed his for the time being. "keeeef~" he churred, panting. The redhead shuddered slightly when the vampire spoke against his neck and he kissed gently at the other's shoulder, "I love you," He whispered softly against the older male's skin.

"I love you too..." Brendon answered, and then he finally moved, pulling out of the other and getting up while having his mate in his arms. He glanced at their clothes.. Eh, the computer can clean them, wasn't important. he smiled some and headed to his 'room' so they could have a proper rest.

Keef gasped softly when he felt the vampire finally pull out of him and wrapped his arms around the other's neck when he was picked up. He hadn't really spent much time with the vampire and the last couple days so he didn't know that the older male had claimed a room for himself.

As the vampire reached this room, course it was that room where it was also a training area, just had cloth to block it off as a room-like a tent. He reached the bed, which was one of the beds from the medical ward, and layed on it with Keef, purring some as he held the other close to his body.

The redhead cuddled up to the older male tiredly when he was set down on the makeshift bed, he decided not to question the odd bedroom like area because he was too tired. He allowed his eyes to drift shut, the steady sound of his mate's breathing lulling him to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Dib pulled the voot cruiser back into earth's atmosphere carefully, glancing around for Zim's base. He was sure to keep the flying machine too high up for humans to see. They'd only gone as far as the moon but he was fine with that, he wasn't very used to driving in the space craft so it was fun just being able to see space like he'd always dreamed.

"Oh, I forgot... I also added some other features... It kinda came to me while I was working on my ship." Zim said and moved to push a button and suddenly the hole ship even with both of them were invisible. Cloaking feature, "it wasn't easy but the humans wont be able to see you while you're using the ship."

"You're amazing, you know that right?" The fledgling asked, smiling over at the irken before bringing the voot cruiser down a little lower, it wasn't long before he spotted the base and he pushed a button that would open the roof and he lowered the flying machine carefully down onto it's landing station.

The irken blushed some, "I try..." He blushed more, placing a hand on his stomach. "once we land I have to go to the restroom again." he whined, sometimes he hated pregnancy. How can a pregnant person pee so much? "Alright," Dib replied, pressing a button to close the roof after he'd touched down securely. He pressed another button that opened the cockpit and he leapt out, offering a hand to help Zim. So far today had been the best birthday of his life.

Zim took the others hand while holding a hand att his stomach, it was abit painful to hold it. And as soon as he was out of the ship he rushed to the bathroom before the pain became too unbearable. It was such a pain...

The fledgling followed the irken, leaning against the wall outside of the restroom as he waited for his alien lover. He was a little unsure of how he was going to lure Zim into the bedroom without it being too sudden.. maybe he'd make the alien something to eat first. He stuffed his hands into his trench coat pockets, his hand once again wrapping around the ring box as he thought.

The alien eventually finished and came out, "We're soo not doing this again after they are born... How can someone PEE so much? its like every one hour!" he complained, common pregnant person: complaining about the pregnancy.

"I dunno, they have some scientific reasoning behind it but I don't really know it," The fledgling replied with a small laugh before wrapping an arm around the irken's body and pulling him flush against his side. "You hungry hun?" He asked, nuzzling his face between the other's lekku.

"Yeah, that flight kinda made me extremely hungry." The pregnant irken admitted, smuggling closer to the dominant male and purring some. He took in the other's scent... so husky... He liked it alot. "Anything in particular you'd like?" Dib asked, rubbing the other's arm gently, he was sure he could make anything the alien was craving if they had the ingredients in the house. "Pudding.. and pickles... and... Chocolate strawberries..." Zim blushed, lekku twitching some. He knew Dib liked Strawberries in chocolate, and it slightly turned him on.

The fledgling chuckled softly, he'd expected the irken to say something about pickles. "What kind of Pudding?" He asked before pulling the other gently in the direction of the elevator so it could bring them down to the house level. "Banana cream..." The irken answered, purring deeply as he rested his head on the vampire's shoulders, holding the other's arm into his. "But if we dont have any I could go with chocolate..."

Dib smiled, he'd never really been a fan of banana cream but it was the irken's cravings. He pulled the irken gently into the elevator and waited the short ride to the kitchen. He knew they had strawberries in the house because they always did, and of course chocolate was a must have as well. So that'd be easy to make and he was sure they had pickles... this was going to be a weird dinner.

Zim let go so Dib could make it and went to sit at the table. Though he noticed today's newspaper on the table and picked it up, lucky enough that Gir hadn't ate it yet... "Huh... Your dad's hosting something today... for your birthday. I wonder what it is..."

"Really?" The fledgling asked surprisingly as he walked over to the fridge and got out the things he needed. He hadn't really expected his dad to do something so huge that it got into the news paper. "Does it say anything in the column?" He asked, walking over to the irken and setting down the pudding and pickles in front of him. He then walked over to the stove and got out a pot made specifically for melting chocolate.

"Doesn't say much... Your dad probably wanted it to be a surprise, though it does have something to do with the lab or a lab. Maybe he's getting you a lab? Wait... your eighteen now, maybe it's bigger than that? Think maybe we should stop by afterwards?" The irken glanced to the young vampire, looking rather smugly curious.

"Well he did a bad job at keeping it a secret," Dib laughed as he placed the chocolate into the now heated pot, "I mean yeah I don't usually pay attention to the newspaper but come on.. someone I know was bound to see it." He turned to look at the irken, he really was curious as to what his father was doing for his birthday so he didn't mind stopping by there before the proposal. "I don't mind stopping by to find out what it's all about," He said.

"Atleast they didn't spill TOO much, it's abit vague but it is a clue." Zim looked back to the newspaper, "Just hope he doesn't barge in, I'm not ready to reveal the, 'oh look your son's boyfriend is an alien' news yet."

"That'll be an interesting conversation." The fledgling replied, his dad had been finding out a lot of strange things lately and he was sure that would break the poor man's brain. He turned slightly to look at the chocolate, it was almost done but it would be better if he waited a couple more minutes.

"Yep. I'll probably reveal it a month before, depends. I mean he WANTS to be there when I give birth and rather not him asking questions when he sees if they barely look human and could most likely need PAKs to stay alive longer than thirty minutes or something. One of the bad things about being Irken..." The irken sighed, though he hoped they didn't have to suffer that... but he knew it's probably going to come to that so he had been making some PAKs on the side just incase. Better safe than sorry.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Dib replied, giving the irken a reassuring smile before pulling out a bowl and pouring the melted chocolate into it, he walked over to the table with the melted chocolate and strawberries and set them down before going to put the chocolate melting pot in the sink.

"Well I've been making some PAKs just to be on the safe side, they are tiny and difficult to work with, but I'm trying..." Zim said and smiled back, "Thank you." he added, taking a strawberry, dipping it and taking some nibbles.

"That's good," The fledgling said, smiling once more as he moved to take a seat beside the irken, he scooted closer to the other so he could wrap an arm around the alien before he took a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. He waited for the chocolate to dry slightly before he bit into the chocolate covered fruit. He let out a small barely audible moan as the familiar taste practically exploded on his taste buds. The irken flushed deeply because he heard the barely audible moan, "you're going to make me horny by doing that..." he whined, he was already starting to feel rather warm. Fucking hormones...

Dib glanced over at the alien, licking some of the excess chocolate from the treat, "Do what?" He asked innocently. He was just enjoying his favorite food. Why did the alien have to make everything perverted? "Moan." Zim answered, his face flushed so badly and his lekku held back against his skull. He had hormones, he couldn't help it... normally if he wasn't so cursed with so much chemical change due to having babies in his body he'd be able to control it. "If I didn't have to be cursed with this I'd keep it to myself..."

The fledgling chuckled softly, "Oooh, so that's the problem," he said petting back the alien's lekku gently. "I'll try to keep quiet.. besides the chocolate would probably taste better on you," He joked before finishing off the first strawberry and going after another. The irken chuckled, "be careful or you just might get what you wish for... Birthday boy." he giggled as he took a strawberry and nibbled it while going back to reading the newspaper.

"Well if I'm getting what I wish is it really that bad?" Dib asked, scooting a little closer to the irken before running his lips up the stalk of the other's lekku. He was such a tease. "Not really, But we have to stop by your fathers before we have our time alone... Unless you want it now~?" Zim cooed oh so sexily, leaving the newspaper alone as he tilted his head to nip at the other's neck. He wouldn't mind either way...

"Hmmm..." The fledgling sounded thoughtfully, before tilting his head to the side for the alien. He'd really like to put it off just because it'd be so much better after the proposal, though the irken was right here with him and oh so willing. He moved to rest his hands on the irken's waist, they could at least do something now. "We COULD wait... I'm just as curious as you are about what your father has cooking for you~" The irken cooed, hands playing with the other's shirt. "Don't you want to find out what your daddy's present is~?"

"Of course I do, it's just that I want you more~" Dib practically purred, moving to run his lips over the alien's lekku once more. The irken was just so intoxicating in every aspect of the word and he couldn't help but give in. "I'll tell you whaaat~ After we go check it out, I'll give you a lapdance~ And a sexy one at that~" He smirked, shivering some. He needed Dib right now but, he was so curious to what Membrane got for his son.

The fledgling pouted some as he thought, "You're evil you know that right?" He asked softly against Zim's lekku, before pulling back and finally dipping the strawberry he was still holding in the chocolate and nibbled at it. "Why'd you think you kept chasing me and stopping every devious plan I had to rule the world or destroy it? I love it." The pregnant irken giggled, "but you love it too..."

"Yeah, you're right I do, but I love you more," Dib replied with a smile. Right then would have been the perfect time to propose.. well in his mind. He glanced over at the alien. Screw something fancy and overly romantic this was beautiful too with them just sitting here reminiscing. He took both of the irken's hands gently into his, "And I want to keep loving you forever," He started, "I want to be with you through the good and the bad, for better for worse." He said, "And to do that properly," He pushed back his chair some then got down on his one knee in the traditional pose, he released the irken's hands and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the ring box he'd been clinging to all day and popped it open to reveal the small simple ring, "I'd like to marry you," He said softly.

Zim's eyes widened some, face blushed deeply, "Dib..." for a second he thought he was going to piss himself. Lucky enough that he haven't got a full bladder yet... He suddenly pounced Dib and kissed him so deeply. "YES!" He exclaimed, purring deeply. He didn't expect this but he loved it... fledgling smiled kissing the other back passionately. He'd actually been almost scared that the alien would say no so this was a major relief. He pulled back slightly before taking the ring gently from the box. He took the other's hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Dib smiled at the alien, "I love you so much," He said.

"I love you too~" The irken squeaked, nuzzling against the other. "Want to go see your daddy?" He purred, he sort of lost his appetite but he didn't need too much food. "I'm abit full.. We could eat more when we return... I'm still curious of what he has for you.."

"Alright, that sounds good to me," The fledgling replied, nuzzling his face between the alien's lekku. He was still curious as to what his dad's surprise was, so it'd be nice to figure that out. He at least wouldn't have to have that talk about proposing to Zim with his dad because he'd already asked and gotten full permission.

Zim giggled and got up, tugging Dib some but not before sneaking some strawberries to eat while heading to the door. First he put on a wig and his contacts, and wig was just short black hair since he was going with the punk girl look most of the time and his original wig didn't seem to fit with it.

Dib chuckled softly when the irken pulled him over to the door and he waited for the alien to put on his disguise before he opened the door for his mate, "Is he doing this at the house or lab?" He asked, he hadn't really looked at the newspaper and had no clue.

"Lab." Zim answered, fixing his skirt and top abit before taking the other's hand. "Might need to get a taxi... Its abit far from here. And I know, I went there a few times. Most of them was with my PAK because I couldn't run worth a damn." The fledgling intertwined their fingers, using his free hand to pull the cell phone he'd bought out of his pocket, "I'll call for one," he said as he flipped open the communication device and scrolled through his contacts for a cab company. Upon finding one he pressed send and raised the phone to his ear.

The irken rested his head against the other's shoulder, he liked it when Dib was taller then him, all the better access to the other's neck and chest. He wrapped an arm around Dibs, as if to hug the arm that wasn't busy with the phone.

Dib tilted his head some, nuzzling his cheek against the top of the other's head as he talked into the phone, giving the cab company the address so they could get picked up. "A cab should be there in about five minutes," The person on the other end of the conversation said, "Thanks," Dib replied before closing the phone with a small snapping sound. He dropped the device back into his pocket and simply continued to nuzzle the top of the other's head contently.

"Why is it that you're taller than me?" Zim asked only just curious, he didn;t mind the big height difference because he loved it when the other did oral attentions on his lekku. "I'm not complaining~" He churred, nipping at the other's neck.

"Hmm.. I don't really know. Most of the males in my family are really tall so I just got those genes besides I'm not that much taller than you." The fledgling replied, tilting his head to the side slightly when he felt the gentle nips on his neck. "I love it..." The alien said, making soft suckles at the sensitive skin, "Alot..." He giggled, "If you get any taller I might just reach your little friend down there~"

"Mmmn, I think that'd make me a little too tall," Dib replied, his eyes falling half mast as he enjoyed the feel of the other's lips against his neck. He liked the alien just the way he is, and he liked the height he was at right now so any alterations would just be weird.

"Well you are still growing... don't worry, I might bump a few inches myself so you wont feel too tall." Zim sucked the skin alittle more, "You'll probably be over six feet before I reach five-six." He giggled some, blushing.

"Good, I don't want to feel like a skyscraper when I stand next to you," The fledgling said with a chuckle, resting his free hand on the other's hip. Though of course that's when the cab drive pulled up and honked rudely at the couple. "Oh how rude..." The irken huffed some as the cab honked at them like that. Then he giggled, "Oh well~" he said, clinging to the other's arm and heading to the cab.

Dib groaned some at the loud honk though allowed the irken to drag him over to the cab. They did still need to find out what his dad had cooked up for them. He opened the door for Zim and helped him into the seat before closing the door for him and circling around to the other side. He climbed in over there and glanced at the rude cab driver, "Membrane Labs," He said before the cab driver could actually ask where they were going. The man nodded before beginning to drive in that direction.

Zim took out a little electronic pad from his Pak, since they were going to be married, there had to be some planning... though he wasn't sure when they'll marry. It was a huge question, he'll ask about it later. Right now he was thinking about a pink dress... He liked pink...

The fledgling glanced over at Zim when he saw him take out the electronic pad, "Watcha doing hun?" He asked curiously. It'd be another ten minutes before they arrived at the lab so this'd be a good time to talk and plan about the wedding if anything. "Oh just thinking about the wedding... I was thinking about a pink dress for me... I like pink." The irken blushed some, "You think I would look good in a pink dress?"

"I think you'd look good in any color," Dib replied smiling at the alien. It was true he was sure the irken could pull of any color or style. "Pink it is then. I could go with rainbow but I dont think they have a rainbow wedding dress... Unless it was a tie dye type." Zim giggled, "But when do you want to have it? after or before I have the kids?"

The fledgling chuckled softly, "I think the only rainbow dresses they have are sun dresses," he said, but what did he know he'd never really been into fashion, "Hmm.. I think it should be after you have the kids," He said, "It'd probably be easier to find a comfortable dress for after the pregnancy," He explained. "Guess you're right," The irken admitted as he browsed the net for a good dress until he found one... it was sky blue but had a hot pink see-through layer on it along with glitter. It looked so pretty. "ooh.. I like this one.."

"It does look really pretty," Dib replied, glancing at the screen, "And I'm sure it'd look good on you," He said, smiling at the alien, "It's definitely a good choice, so we should keep it as an option in case you change your mind," He continued, it'd probably be smart to keep their minds open because the wedding would be a long time from now. Zim giggled and put that on his favorites, he doubted he would change his mind, it was a pretty dress. "probably going to have Brendon babysit the twins for abit... I'm sure he loves kids..."

"Brendon with the twins... that'd be interesting," The fledgling commented, he'd never really seen the vampire with children so he didn't really know how he'd treat them.. he'd have to talk to him about it. "Keef would most likely help... It's like they are uncle and aunt." The pregnant irken giggled, "They act like a married couple... Alot."

"Yeah, it's almost strange how close they act.. I mean for the longest time it was just fights between them and now they're hanging all over each other... reminds me of you and me," The fledgling said with a small laugh. "Yep, strange, isn't it? But I also find it cute..." The irken admitted, and rested his head on the vampire's shoulder, "sometimes I miss the fighting... To be honest I found it sexy when you were after me... Teehee~"

"Really?" Dib asked, wrapping an arm around the irken's body. "Well maybe I could still chase you around and maybe 'catch' you every once and a while," He said, chuckling softly. Zim placed the pad back in his PAK so he could wrap his arms over the other's shoulders, "You'd know I'd love that very much~" he purred, kissing the other softly on the lips. The idea of being chased again turned him on so much.

The fledgling smirked some before kissing the alien back, he wrapped his arms around the irken's waist as he deepened the kiss some. He was still slightly turned on from before when they'd been in the kitchen as well as from when they'd been waiting for the cab. The irken purred some, allowing the deep kiss as he carefully rested his legs over the other's lap. He kinda forgot they were in a car for a moment, and he broke the kiss when he remembered. "You're such a tease.. almost forgot we were in a car..."

"So what if we are? I'll pay him extra if he gets uncomfortable," Dib replied before running his lips gently along the irken's jawline, nibbling occasionally. They probably didn't have long before they arrived at the lab but he didn't really care at this point. "I dont want to get too tired, hun~ last time I couldn't even walk." Zim said, and he knew it, the vampire was just too much for him when it came to sex.

The fledgling sighed softly against the irken's skin, giving the other's neck a couple of licks and kisses before finally replying, "Well we don't have to actually do it," He said, playing with the hem of the other's shirt. "but I'm so hot... And you made me that way~" The pregnant irken whined, heck his face was so flushed like he was drunk or something.

"I can fix that if you want~" Dib purred seductively, running his hand up the other's shirt, though he was of course rudely interrupted by the cab driver, "We'll be there in less than thirty seconds if you want to be bombarded by a camera crew like that then I suggest you continue." he warned. The fledgling pulled back from Zim slightly to glare at the man.

Zim glanced at the driver, "would've been nice if you were at least polite..." he said, sitting up alittle more and moving a hand to carefully remove Dib's hand from under his shirt. "I don't take kindly to such behavior. And let this be a warning, I understand that you are not comfortable with this situation between a couple and you probably had it happen in your car a dozen times. Don't do it again while I'm around or I'll have to report the behavior, especially since I'm five months and rather not have a miscarriage. Do I make myself clear, sir?"

"Whatever," The cab driver replied before pulling into the parking lot of Membrane's lab, the cab being suddenly swarmed by reporters when they noticed that it was Dib who was sitting in the back. The fledgling groaned when he noticed the reporters and he pulled back from the alien completely, grumbling unhappily for a second before putting on a neutral expression for the cameras and opening his door. He threw a hundred dollar bill at the cab driver before circling around to open Zim's door.

Zim gave a death glare at the driver before getting out, he ment business, he WAS going to teach a guy a lesson for being an asshole. Just not now... Once he was out he flipped the driver off with the finger that had the ring on it before clinging to his mate's arm. He had the 'don't fuck with me' attitude at the driver for while before it changed to that random biploar pregnant happy expression.

Dib laughed softly when he saw the alien flip the driver off and the drivers shocked expression just made it that much better before he drove off. He allowed the irken to cling to his arm before he made it towards his dad's company, he wasn't really sure where his dad would be at this point so he decided to just follow the line of reporters and fanatics.

"I wish I brought the newspaper... I kinda forgot where he was going to be." The irken said tapping a claw against his chin. "But I guess he'll find us first before we find him."

"Probably," The fledgling replied, glancing around as he tried to sense where his father was, that'd probably make finding him that much easier. They made it up to the front door without much trouble but of course that's when the reporters started noticing him and the irken and began bombarding them with random questions that had probably no relevance to the days event at all.

Zim sighed, and moved to open the door, and Membrane was standing right there infront of them, "like I said..." the alien added, "Hello professor." Membrane smiled, and moved so they could come in, "Hurry inside, both of you."

"Gladly," Dib replied pulling the alien into the room with his dad, the room seemed a lot clearer of reporters and fans than outside and that made the fledgling sigh in relief. "Have a seat," Membrane said and moved to sit at his desk, the room had a sciencey office look. Zim glanced to Dib before having a seat. "How's my grandchildren?"

Zim blushed some, "Abit rowdy sometimes.. but they are fine. Should be more concerned with me, afterall they're still crawling in my stomach." then he chuckled and went serious again, "Let's cut to the chase, Professor. It's your son's birthday..."

"I know..." Membrane smiled.

"And if it's in the newspaper it has to be something huge," The fledgling said after he'd taken a seat beside the irken and taken the other's hand into his own. He looked at his father, "So we were just curious as to what you were doing," He said.

"That was the idea, it's finished actually. I've noticed you're eighteen now and almost about to graduate from school, so... I stored enough money for you to go to college, and I did something else. I even made sure it wasn't too far from where you've been staying..." Membrane said, "it was indeed huge, and I had to sacrifice some studies just to make it happen."

Zim glanced to Dib, College? That was huge... But what would Dib have a degree in? Maybe Astronomy? He doubted they had paranormal as a degree... Seemed rather silly. Dib was shocked when his father mentioned college, in fact he hadn't been thinking about college at all he'd been way too caught up with everything else so finding out that he didn't even have to worry about college was a huge relief, "Seriously?" He asked in almost disbelief.

"Yep, I haven't signed you up yet so I was going to let you wait until you were ready to enroll. There's enough funds for a masters degree and maybe a bachelor or two. If you want a dorm you dont have to worry, the university, the huge one I figured you might be interested in is good for a short bicycle ride from Zim's house. You don't need to waste gas for it, and you know how gas prices are now." The man chuckled and intertwined his fingers together. "For all I know there might be enough for Zim to tag along unless he plans to fund it, himself."

"Actually I already done it. A couple years back I decided to do fashion designing and took extra classes in community college. School was kinda boring, and I thought I could do something different other than fight with Dib alot in the past." Zim looked to Dib, "And that was why I was absent from school all the time those years, if you were wondering."

"I'll wait until after the pregnancy and wedding are over," Dib finally said, "That'll make everything a lot easier," He said, smiling over at the irken. He'd already guessed that was why the alien was gone a lot in those last couple of years so he wasn't really surprised by the statement..

Membrane nodded, "and that would almost be about a year, since you might have to wait several months for the wedding due to the children. Usually takes about six weeks to be accustomed before being comfortable with a babysitter, maybe less depends on the adaptions."

"We do have some trusted friends, Professor. And they would gadly help with the twins if we asked, so we're good in dealing with the twins part." Zim added, "But the wedding we have to think about. It's obviously going to be after the kids are born."

"Yeah, we still have to think about when and where we're having the wedding, who we're going to invite and pretty much everything. The only thing we have at least slightly figured out is Zim's dress." The fledgling said. He just hoped that'd be the only thing they had to worry about for now.

Membrane nodded, "I might be able to fund it if it's small..."

"You don't have to, Sir, I was thinking a medium size, I might be able to pay for it. I have a huge income since I own a business, and fashion as extremely popular nowadays." Zim cut in, "but if you feel as if you want to.. we could split the payment: I don't really want to strain your money, professor. You're a hard working man and would need that money alot more than we do."

The fledgling felt kind of bad since he wasn't getting an income and couldn't help pay for it at all.. he could probably get a small job so he could at least try to contribute to the funds. He could probably continue volunteering like he'd been secretly doing to at least contribute to the cost of the ring.

"I guess you're right, I can probably help. But what about my son? is he also taking part?" Membrane asked.

"He doesn't have a job yet... But I was thinking of letting him work at my company... that is if he wants to. I know he's not big on fashion, but it's a good start." Zim glanced over to Dib, he didn't want Dib to feel left out. "That'd be great," Dib said, smiling at the irken. Half the time he thought Zim could read his mind or something. Not only would this help him contribute, this would also give him more time to spend with the irken.

Zim smiled, and squeezed Dib's hand abit before looking to Membrane. "The wedding isn't an immediate planning, But we do need to do the basics first. We dont have many friends or family but it is enough for it to be about medium. We do have a long time to think about this afteral, and I will contact you with any information we find or any ideas. And afterwards we'll work on the estimate"

Membrane nodded, "Take your time, and while you do that I might come up with something as well. I'm not exactly sure of what at this point but perhaps further in the planning it would come to me." Dib nodded some, he wasn't really familiar with how planning for a wedding would work... would they do an irken or human wedding.. were they similar. Jeez so many questions so little time.

Zim soon stood, sooner or later he'll have to reveal that he isn't a human... But it's difficult. "Im... starting to get cravings again, we need to get home before it goes out of control. Sorry if we can't stay any longer."

"It's alright, I understand. Take care, be sure to keep in touch. I'll most likely will be working my butt off for a few months." Membrane said and smiled. The fledgling stood with the irken, wrapping an arm around the alien's waist before glancing over at his father, "We'll be sure to call if we need anything," He said, "And thanks for the gift," He smiled.

Membrane nodded as Zim clung to the fledglings arm. He was still thinking about how he was going to reveal himself as an alien and once they were out of the door he glanced to Dib, "I.. need to talk to you..."

"About what?" Dib asked, looking over at his alien lover. He glanced around to make sure they weren't about to be ambushed by reporters... standing right outside his dads office and having an important conversation probably wasn't the best idea.

"Not out here but.. it's about that secret... You know what." Zim answered, rubbing his stomach some, "I.. don't know how to reveal it... when the time comes..."

"Your 'Skin Condition'?" The fledgling asked, "We can talk about it when we get home if you want," He said, leading the other towards the front door and towards the parking lot. He'd probably have to call another cab and he was hoping they wouldn't get the same cab driver as last time. "Okay..." The alien rested his head on the other's shoulder, purring deeply, "I love you~" He said softly, nuzzling at the other's neck.

"I love you too," Dib replied, smiling some as he rested his cheek against the top of the other's head. So far today had been the best day of his life, he'd have to tell the irken that later. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call another cab company so they wouldn't get the rude driver again.

Zim giggled some, and closed his eyes. He was thinking about dinner, thinking of making something since he didn't want Dib to do all the work. Then he suddenly had the idea of his mate covered in melted chocolate and blushed so badly. Darn hormones again...

The fledgling shut the phone once he'd finished explaining where he needed the cab to pick them up, and he dropped the device back into his pocket, "It'll take a little longer for them to make it here," He said, glancing around surprised that no reporters had ambushed them yet.


End file.
